


Broken Rosary

by ankheclipse, bluejugoking



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Assassin, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mana Kiss, Mana Transfer, Masochism, Religion, Sadism, Self Harm, Shame, Violence, awkward friendships, blowjob, handjob, priest fetish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 89,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankheclipse/pseuds/ankheclipse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejugoking/pseuds/bluejugoking
Summary: It's the 4th Grail war, and Kirei Kotomine has just summoned his Assassin. Ready to win the grail for Tokiomi Tohsaka, he encounters all sorts of problems along the way. From his mana hungry servant (With a name curiously the same as one of Kirei's opposing masters), to struggling with his feelings about the grail, and Gilgamesh being bored...There are all sorts of things to keep the Priest busy!Reading this story will require you to have seen Fate/zero Season 1. If you haven't seen it, but are familiar with the characters, you might still be okay, but you might have to make some trips to the FateWiki to follow what's going on.-The tags reflect Chapter one, although I pretagged the characters that will show up in chapters that I will upload soon. I will update the tags as I add chapters. The chapters get increasingly violent, and sexual, so if that's your thing, then join us for the bumpy ride ahead!





	1. The Summoning

CHAPTER ONE

Kirei stood in front of the magic circle, blood dripping from his fingertips and the animal he gutted to use for a sacrifice. The Tohsaka mansion had ample room in the basement to accommodate Tokiomi’s magical workshop as well as leaving enough room for Kirei’s training. And now it served as a private place for Kirei to fulfill the very reason he had come to live with the Tohsaka’s. The reason he had trained for 3 years under the watchful eye of Tokiomi Tohsaka, the head of one of the greatest mage families in the world. Kirei had always been a perfect student; retaining information easily, mastering anything he set his mind to. Magecraft was no different from anything else he had learned in the church. And although he had originally thought it to be sacrilegious for a priest to practice ungodly magic, after 3 years of living with mages and being immersed in their world, he couldn’t deny that he was naturally inclined toward their lifestyle. Magic came easily to him. He could feel energy coursing through his magical circuits when he performed a spell, and he liked it. He felt alive when he flexed his magical circuits, like he was connected to something greater than himself. Such thoughts were never entertained for long, after all, a priest couldn’t think of something as sinful as pleasure in work. Or worse yet, of something being greater than God. 

“Fill, fill, fill.” he chanted, watching the beautiful crimson drain into the middle of the impeccably drawn circle. Tokiomi had said that he didn’t need a catalyst in order to summon an assassin, and that’s what he wanted. It would be a gamble, he knew, not to have a servant in mind, but he didn’t care. He would use whatever servant was given to him, and if they lacked in certain areas, then he would make up for it himself. After all, he worked for Tokiomi, and had no intention of winning the grail for anyone other than his dutiful master, so he was basically a servant himself.  
Sworn to a master that he had to obey. A master with only his own ideals in mind. Kirei was perfectly suited to that sort of duty; having no ideals himself. There was no reason that he wanted the grail. Anything he could ask for, was something he could get for himself, he already knew he was an abomination. The church had made sure to drill that fact into his head. He was a tool for God, and now for magic as well. A weapon that could be used as a means to an end, and never an end that he chose. But that was fine with him. 

“I call to you, Assassin! Heed my words as your master, I summon thee!” His deep voice echoed against the stone walls of the basement as he summoned his spirit. His face didn’t change expression as he raised his voice to complete the ritual, nor when the ground began to shake. It wasn’t nearly as elaborate or flashy as when Tokiomi had summoned the King of Heroes, but it was to be expected from an Assassin. The Heroic Spirit slipped into view like a snake. Silent and terrifying, the figure stood before Kirei, head bowed, arms tightly at its sides. Kirei’s eyes widened slightly as he surveyed the shrouded man he had summoned,  
“I command you to take me as your master, Assassin. As I take you to be my Servant, we shall be bound together with the sacrament of the command seal serving as our bond.”  
It struck Kirei how similar the incantation was to a marriage vow, and he could only imagine that this union would end as wretchedly as his own marriage had. 

The assassin kept his head bowed for a moment before snapping it up to look Kirei square in the eyes. It was the sort of look that would make a normal man flinch back, but Kirei’s resolve was not easily shaken and he stared right back into the stoic gaze without flinching. 

“And are you worthy to be my master?” the assassin’s voice filled the room, sending a chill up Kirei’s spine.

-

Kiritsugu Emiya stood in the chapel at the Einzbern Mansion. 

“Is a simple ritual like this really enough to summon a heroic spirit from the past?”

Kiritsugu nodded at his wife, “Surprisingly, yes. You see, the summoning ritual doesn’t require some big elaborate avocation.” He said, surveying the intricate silver markings on the ground before him. Irisviel, his wife, stood beside him holding the catalyst he would use to summon his servant in this grail war that was deemed holy by the church, and agreed upon by the mages. 

“I think it’s all ready.” He finally stood up, shaking the kink out of his knee and gently taking the scabbard from Irisviel. “With Avalon, we are certain to summon the spirit that we want.” 

Irisviel watched her beloved husband do a final check on the magic circle she had helped him create. It was elegant like her, and cold like him. He took a deep breath and she watched him speak the words he had memorized. The words that would get him the servant that would end the grail wars once and for all. She felt melancholy about it, knowing what would happen to her if the wars were to end. But it didn’t matter at all. Kiritsugu’s wish would be fulfilled, and she couldn’t think of anything else that would have made her happier. As Kiritsugu chanted and focused on his spellwork, Irisviel took a step back, a hand over her heart. Something was pinching, and she tried to catch her breath. Was the pressure of being so close to the summoning ritual hurting her? Kiritsugu didn’t seem to be having any problems, and she closed her eyes tight, trying to slow her heart rate. Something was coming into this world...something she couldn’t place. As she focused, she deciphered that it wasn’t the ritual her husband was involved in, but another one. Something happening close by. A familiar warmth enveloped her, but stang her heart like an ice spear. Tears welled up in her eyes, tears of melancholy and yearning. What was it that made her suddenly so sad? The sort of sadness that comes over you when you see an old lover that you never wanted to lose. It hurt her, but something about it struck her as a second chance and it bothered her that she couldn’t place the feeling. Instead she tried to focus on her husband, but she couldn’t. Her eyes kept flashing out of focus and she blinked to correct her vision. When she opened her eyes, there was a man standing in Kiritsugu’s place. A man shrouded in red. Mist and blood surrounded him and she reached out, trying to take away the pain he seemed to be drowning in. But another blink and he was gone. And all that was left was her husband, panting and looking at the mist of blue and gold standing before him. 

“But I ask you…” The warrior turned around, piercing green eyes glaring through the man that had summoned her, her voice commanding and honorable, “Are you worthy, to be my master?” 

-

“And are you worthy to be my master?” the assassin’s voice filled the room, sending a chill up Kirei’s spine. What kind of question was that to ask? 

“Know your place, servant.” Kirei parroted something he had heard one of Tokiomi’s guests say to the house staff at a party. 

Assassin chuckled, “So you ARE my new master then, eh? What is your name?”

Kirei blinked. How was it that he got a servant that talked so much? “I am Kirei Kotomine.”

Assassin stepped out of the circle, looking around at the basement, humming to himself while looking around, obviously judging the surroundings.

“What is it?” Kirei finally asked after a few minutes of watching his newly summoned servant wander around. He wasn’t a tall man, probably 4 or 5 inches shorter than Kirei, but he had a presence that unsettled him nonetheless. His entire body was covered, leaving no skin revealed save his eyes when he looked up high enough for them to not be covered by the hood on his blood red cloak. His body was encased in some type of skin tight armor, Kirei was certain it wasn’t any material he knew about, although it bore a resemblance to a leather latex hybrid. A pistol hung from a heavy belted holster at his hip and ridged metal plating rounded over one shoulder, leaving this other free for his cloak to cover. His face was bound in what looked like bandages, and Kirei wondered if he had to unwrap his head before eating, or if he just pushed the mask away to free his mouth. The entire look was practical and left enough of his body a mystery that he would be a difficult opponent to figure out from afar. 

“Where will I be staying?” Assassin asked without looking at his master, apparently more interested in studying the corners where the ceiling met the walls. 

Tsk! What! Kirei gritted his teeth. He knew the servant was testing his dominance. “You’ll be in your spirit form when I’m not using you.” 

A puff of air hit Kirei in the face and suddenly the servant was inches from his body, standing in front of him, head tilted to the side, eyes sparking. “Oh I will? And why’s that?” 

“B-because that’s what servants do when they are not fighting.” 

“Do you know why they take spirit form?”

Kirei felt oddly short of breath. Standing up straighter wasn’t an option; there was no way he could stand any taller than he always did. But even though he was looking down at his servant, with the way his stomach felt, he might as well have been on his knees. “To conserve mana, obviously.” 

Assassin raised his hand, tugging the glove from it and slowly placing it on Kirei’s cheek without breaking eye contact. “There’s no reason to go into spirit form with a master as powerful as you are. I can feel the magical energy coursing through your veins and circuits, and I’ve hardy touched you at all yet.” 

Yet?!

Kirei took a long breath, intent on setting his servant straight. There was absolutely no way that they were going to use more mana than necessary. It was wasteful and careless and Kirei wouldn’t stand for it. The instant his mouth parted to speak, a finger slipped over his lower lip, catching slightly on the dry skin and catching Kirei completely off guard. “What! Are you doing?!” He demanded, taking a quick step back and hitting Assassin’s hand away. 

Assassin chuckled, “You’re quite high strung for a master in the Holy Grail War, aren’t you?” 

“No, I’m not high strung.” Kirei quickly regained composure and the honesty in his answer took Assassin aback. 

“Well well, perhaps I was wrong.” he didn’t move from the place Kirei had left him standing, save to put his hand back at his side. “So tell me, what are you?” 

Kirei knew he didn’t have to answer any questions this spirit asked him. After all, who was the master in this relationship? He didn’t have to answer...but his mouth opened anyway. “I’m a tool in this war, just like you are. We are to fight together under the guise as an independant team, but in actuality we will be winning the grail for my Teacher, Tokiomi Tohsaka.”

Assassin didn’t flinch at the news that the grail would not be won by his master, “Indeed. So we are proxies.” 

“Yes.” Kirei breathed a sigh of relief that there wasn’t going to be a question about the plan. 

“In that case, is this Tokiomi my true master?” 

A twinge of unexpected jealousy went through Kirei’s chest, “No, you are mine.” 

 

\--

The rest of the day passed quickly. Assassin wanted to be shown around the mansion, which Kirei had obliged. And to be introduced to Tokiomi, which Kirei had refused. 

He had wordlessly agreed to go into spirit form when he had explored the mansion to his satisfaction, and Kirei had eaten his dinner alone. Nothing special had happened, and the day ended commonly, with Kirei doing his normal ablutions, lighting a stick of incense, saying his prayers, and falling asleep alone. Dreams never came easily to the priest, and he never complained about it. They were horrible things, dreams. Things that made him cry out in the lonely night, or wake up in a sinful sweat. Things he couldn’t control, and therefor had no use for. But the excitement of summoning his mysteriously cloaked servant was more than enough to spur his consciousness into dreamland, and his body twitched as he slumbered. Something warm slid down his hip and thigh, tickling at his lower back and making him squirm against his will. A breath at the back of his neck, his hair parting and something wet on the tip of his ear.  
The priest didn’t stay asleep for long, and his eyes flew open as he tried to shove the dream from his mind. Such dreams were completely unacceptable. An uncomfortable tightness in his pajamas made him grit his teeth and suck in a metered breath. A shift in his weight did nothing to help. Neither did the feeling of his ass bumping into something solid that was most decidedly NOT part of his bed. A quick hand shot under his head and over his mouth before he could move and another over his waist, holding him in place. 

“Shh…” A soothing whisper in his ear did nothing to calm him, “It’s me. It’s Emiya.”

Kirei’s eyes widened further. Emiya? The name of the other Master wasn’t it?? But the voice was familiar...  
“Emiya?” the name was sweet on his tongue and the hand moved away from his lips enough to let out another word “Assassin?” 

“Keep your voice down.” the man behind him cooed, “You’re going to wake the whole house.” 

Suddenly the hand on his hip didn’t matter. The palm that had moved from his lips had been smooth, warm, uninvited…”Emiya…” it was even sweeter the second time. A perfect reason not to say it again. “What are you doing here?” He hissed. 

“I’m tired.” Emiya said bluntly, “I used too much mana today when you were showing me around this giant house.” 

Kirei narrowed his eyes in the darkness. “You were the one that wanted to be shown around.” he stated.

“That doesn’t negate the fact that I’m low on mana.” 

“Then go to sleep.” 

The finger at his mouth again, just like in the basement; but this time it slipped just far enough to find moisture, running coyly behind his lip, bumping against his teeth and sliding out slowly. “I’ll just take a little…” Emiya’s chest pressed the thin fabric of Kirei’s threadbare pajamas into his perspiring back. Pajamas were the only clothes that Tokiomi hadn’t insist he replace, mainly because he never saw them, and Kirei liked it that way. Hot breath settled behind his ear and he would have sworn he heard a perfectly faint moan as Emiya pressed his body more firmly against Kirei, grinding ever so subtly against Kirei’s perfectly toned ass.

“This is wrong.” Kirei stated flatly, not moving a muscle. 

“There is nothing wrong about giving your servant mana, Kirei Kotomine.” the finger dipped further into his mouth, teasing to find his tongue. “In fact, it’s your duty as my master to supply me with as much mana as I need, whenever I need it.” 

Kirei couldn’t talk with the finger invading his mouth, and he couldn’t pull back without pushing into Assassin. He was trapped. Twisting his head did little to help, and soon he found himself swallowing around the offending digit, absolutely refusing to let saliva drip onto his pillow just because he found himself in a strange and compromising position.  
Emiya pulled his hand back, allowing Kirei a breath. 

“This will all be over if you turn over and face me.” Emiya’s words were soft but snared under Kirei’s skin like a burr. 

Kirei froze a moment, then after weighing the pros and cons of doing as he was told, slowly turned over in his bed to face his servant. “What do you need?” 

“A touch.” 

Kirei blinked hard, “What are you talking about, Assassin?” 

“Touch me.” 

Kirei’s ears felt like they were on fire. Touch him?! How lewd! “W-what?!” His voice was uncharacteristically high. 

“Touch my hand.” Emiya said innocently. 

Kirei quickly grabbed Assassin’s hand, his body tingling with sweat. All he wanted was for Assassin to get his mana, go back into spirit form, and leave him alone. Emiya had obviously taken his gloves off before getting in bed, but the rest of his clothes remained intact, even his mask. 

“OH! Not so rough!” Emiya chuckled, “Calmly…” 

Kirei took a deep, irritated breath and pulled away, trying again, but slow enough to appease his picky servant. Assassin laced his fingers through his, squeezing him lightly. “Now, say it again.” 

“Say what again?” Genuine confusion took over Kirei’s overactive brain and he began mentally scrolling through every conversation he had embarked on with this strange man. 

“My name.” 

Kirei’s lips pursed, “Assassin.” he said flatly. 

“No.” he rubbed his thumb over Kirei’s protruding knuckle, “My name.” 

Words and breath stuck in Kirei’s throat like he had never had a sip of water in his life. “E...miya…” it came out broken and blamed the fever he was certain he was getting. It was too hot in his room. The bed was too small for two fully grown men. 

“Again.” 

Kirei furrowed his brow. He couldn’t even see the man laying an inch from his face. Protests started building up in his throat, and he opened his mouth to unleash them, “Emiya…” 

“Good…” The word was little more than a whisper, a breath muffled through the mask Assassin was still wearing. 

The priest felt warmth flowing through his hands as Assassin’s grip tightened on him. The servant’s body tensed as mana flowed between them, drinking in the feeling like a lover accepts pleasure from its mate. Kirei wanted it to be over, at least that’s what he told himself as he whispered the servant’s name again. Each time, he felt a shudder in Emiya’s body as he heard the word. Was it some kind of incantation? Had Tokiomi forgotten to tell him about something? Did the servant’s name hold special sway over their mana transfer? He said the name once again and Assassin gasped for a breath, body vibrating against Kirei’s still sweating chest and thighs as his nails dug into Kirei’s larger hands. 

“Ah! That’s good. That’s enough!” Emiya gasped for air, collapsing against his master. 

Kirei froze again. The last time someone’s face was pressed against his chest was when his wife had been dying. In each moment he hadn’t realized that it was going to be a memory he would hold dear. He cherished that memory of his wife, of her dying, crying that she loved him and wanted him to be happy. The sentiment had been lost on him, happiness was the luxury of others, and was something he neither craved nor sought out. The mana transfer had weakened him substantially, and he couldn’t bring himself to banish Assassin. It was all he could do just to pull the blanket over them both, allowing his arm to collapse onto Assassin’s waist. The servant’s breathing had already changed tempo, from the fevered gasps to a steady sleepy cadence. Steady like a lullaby; and that’s exactly what it was for the priest. Heavy eyelids, fatigue, and no more commentary from his servant seemed to be the exact recipe Kirei needed for sleep and he soon found himself in the dreamless sleep he was so used to. 

\--

Emiya-Assassin woke up before his master, feeling as rested as could have hoped for. The human world felt good on his newly formed body. Cool morning air drifting in from the open window. Warm sunshine on the bed sheets. Gentle rising and falling of the priest’s chest. It made the assassin’s heart ache for the life he had long since lost. It had been a horrible life, but it had been his. There was no desire in his heart to get his old life back, but a new life...that was the thought that made him smile. It was easy to take life for granted, right up until the point when it’s snatched away. And that’s exactly what Emiya had done. Living his life one day at a time, pushing pleasures aside for work, never making time to find what brought him joy. Anything that had ever caused him joy had been snatched from him, and instead of searching for some other source of happiness, he had only grown colder. His entire life had consisted of letting his heart grow hard and jaded, until one day...he had just died. It might have been some rogue bullet. Maybe an accident, or an enemy that he had underestimated...he wasn’t really sure. But he didn’t care. That was the past, and he had a new chance to move on. And this man in front of him, this man that called himself ‘master’, was his ticket to freedom. Apparently this Tokiomi person thought the grail was his, but Emiya didn’t care who stood in his way. He would either have the grail, or figure out how to continue his existence in some other way. As he contemplated his new life, his gaze wandered across the sleeping man’s face. Kirei Kotomine...what an easy name. It brought a slight smile to the corner of his lip as he thought about the previous night. He had felt delirious with fatigue, and hadn’t really meant to push the priest so far. But he had been so fun to tease down in the basement that Emiya hadn’t been able to help himself doing it again. How uncomfortable the priest had gotten when he ran his finger over his lips, and how he had almost ripped his arm off in a frantic attempt to stop the intrusion of his bed. It all made Emiya delightfully happy, and he resolved that he was going to have a lot more fun teasing his stuffy, humorless master. 

\--

Breakfast was a drab affair. Emiya didn’t need to eat, and after a comment that Kirei had made about wearing a mask constantly, Emiya had decided that he wouldn’t take it off, just to spite him. He sat at the other end of the table, wordlessly watching his master eat. Each bite made Kirei more uncomfortable, although he tried not to make it noticeable. Each time he opened his mouth, Emiya’s eyes watched him. 

“Why are you watching me, Assassin?” he finally questioned

“There is no reason not to. Why? Does it make you uncomfortable?”

“There is no reason to watch me eat. Go back into spirit form, you’re wasting mana again.” 

“I can still see you, even when I’m in spirit form, Kirei Kotomine.” Emiya left him with that thought, fading away before the priest could say anything to the contrary. 

\--

The rest of the week passed similarly. The war had yet to officially begin, but Tokiomi had decided to escort the rest of his family to their safehouse, leaving the mansion in the temporary care of Kirei. The priest had welcomed the opportunity to be alone, although it hadn’t turned out that way at all. Every turn he made, there was Emiya. 

Eating? Emiya watched him.  
Studying the many books Tokiomi had required him to read? Emiya watched him.  
He was surprised that Emiya didn’t watch him bathe, although, he wasn’t entirely certain that the bothersome servant didn’t. 

He hadn’t asked for mana again, which also surprised Kirei, but he was glad. Although, the memory of sharing mana with him still plagued him. He hadn’t exactly done anything sinful, and he knew that. But it was the way he felt when he thought about their hands touching. The way the memory popped into his mind when he was in the shower, or just about to fall asleep. That is what made it sinful. He tried to lay still in his bed, but the late spring weather was making him rethink his choice of bed covering. It was too warm for all the blankets he had, and even though Tokiomi insisted that he have fine coverings on his bed, he was still used to the plain, barely adequate sheets that the church had always provided for him. There was no need for frivolous bed sheets, no need to have pillows that started encasing your head in softness the instant you lay down. Kirei ended up tossing most of his bed makings on the ground in a pile, laying back down with a huff and slamming his eyes shut. He just wanted some sleep!

He pushed away thoughts of where Assassin might be, determined to just get a good night’s rest. And after a few moments of wrestling with his mind, he managed to do just that. 

The air that drifted through the open window wasn’t as warm as Kirei’s heated mind had thought it was, and as the night went on, the temperature inside dropped along with the sun. 

Emiya had stayed up, watching the sunset, and then when it grew too dark, watching the stars. He could tell from the lack of sleep that the priest was getting that he could feel him staring, even when he was in spirit form, and it wasn’t healthy for either of them when Kirei was weak. And that’s how he had decided to spend some time outdoors, and leave his master in peace.  
Eventually, he could feel that Kirei was sleeping soundly, and he smiled, lighting up a cigarette he had convinced Kirei to purchase. The smoke filling his lungs felt as good as he remembered it had, and once he reached the end he begrudgingly threw the butt in the trash.  
Tiptoeing around the house wasn’t exactly the way he intended to realize he was low on mana, and the thought rather irritated him. It would have been a simple matter of eating a large meal and sleeping, and his mana would have been restored, but it seemed such a waste. He didn't’ feel like eating. Didn’t feel like wasting his new life sleeping. He felt like...something else.  
A mischievous smile flitted over his lips as he decided how he wanted his mana refilled. Touching his master would allow him to gain small amounts of mana, but his body was hungry for something more exciting. Mana was a tricky thing to transfer through mere skin touch alone, and he knew a surefire way to kill two birds with one stone. His heart thumped in his chest as he swiftly moved through the house to Kirei’s room, slowing down only when he reached the bedside. The priest looked peaceful when he was sleeping, and Emiya took a moment to appreciate the subtle beauty of his master. It wasn’t such an easy thing to do when he was awake. His face was always stern, and he only spoke when necessary, and even then it was in monotone. But without any consciousness, it was easy for Emiya to imagine him with any personality he wanted. To imagine him laughing. Talking. Crying…

Emiya’s heart skipped a beat when he imagined that. Tears rolling down his cheekbones, mouth open in anguish, breath coming in ragged gasps.  
Emiya slipped into the bed silently, hardly even denting the mattress as he lay down.  
“Kirei…” 

\--

Kirei woke with a start when he heard his given name. “Assassin??” the word came out as a concerned hiss when he realized who had called him so quietly. “What do you want??”

“I need mana…” he sounded almost pleading and Kirei felt a hand on his waist. 

Mana! “At this time of night? Why are you not in spirit form??” Kirei hissed again, although he realized that they were the only two in the house, and whispering was not necessary. He could have screamed at his servant if he wanted to, and no one would have been the wiser. 

“I need mana.” Assassin repeated, this time more forcefully, lowering his hand to Kirei’s hip. 

Kirei flinched at the too intimate touch, “Stop it.” his words didn’t sound frantic, but his heart started fluttering. 

The servant moved his hand away, breaking all contact they had. “I’m sorry, Master. I’m not meaning to be improper.” 

Kire took a slow breath. “Give me your hand. I’ll give you some mana.” 

“No, it won’t work this time. I need more than you can give me that way.” Emiya said truthfully. 

“What? What are you talking about?” 

“There are other ways to transfer mana that are much more efficient. Touching hands is the least effective way to transfer mana.”

All of this came as a shock to Kirei, and he listened to the new information hungrily. The darkness of his room made it exceedingly difficult to see, and no matter how much he squinted or widened his eyes, he still couldn’t make out any features of his servant’s face. “Well what is the most effective way then?”

Emiya smiled, pleased that his master was such an eager learner. But the very nature of his master’s position in the church made it difficult for him to be blunt about the most effective method, and he knew he had to choose his words carefully, or risk overloading the priest’s sense of morality. 

“A different kind of touch.” He said, still trying to decide how to word his information. 

Kirei narrowed his eyes, instantly dubious of what he was learning, “Tell me more.” 

Assassin reached up to his own face, tugging away a few of the strips of the bandage that served as his mask. Suddenly his voice was much clearer, and Kirei wished the light were on so he could see what the man’s face looked like. “Just a kiss…” Emiya’s newly freed voice settled over him like velvet, and even though he wanted to push him away, he didn’t. 

“Just one kiss.” Emiya said softly, confident that he had chosen the right path. 

Kirei’s mouth opened slightly before he snapped it shut as his logic came back to him. “No! That’s ridiculous. There is no way that a kiss can possibly transfer mana.” 

Emiya put his hand on Kirei’s cheek the same way he had done his first night in the mansion, talking softly while he repeated the action of slipping his finger between Kirei’s lips. “Yes, there is. Think about it, why else would I have touched you here? Do you remember when I did, the other night.” 

Of course he remembered. And he felt his body flush as he realized how foolish he had been to think Assassin was trying to come onto him that night. Of course he had just needed mana. “But, you took mana from my hand, not my mouth.” He countered.

“Would you have kissed a man you didn’t know, even if it was to give him mana?” 

Kirei knew he was right. It was logical after all, to build a relationship before asking for something that seemed intimate, even if it was just innocuous and innocent. “No.” 

“But now, you know that I don’t mean any harm.” he traced a line of saliva from the corner of Kirei’s mouth up to the middle of his cheek. “It’ll be okay.” He leaned in before any words could leave Kirei’s open mouth and kissed him full on the mouth. There was no time for Kirei to banter back and forth while he decided if it was against his better judgement to give his servant mana. 

Kirei wrenched back when warm lips hit his, only to have one of Assassin’s hands catch him behind his head and pull him close again. Kirei pushed against his chest, wanting to shout that he wasn’t ready. But the priest choked on his words, at the suction Emiya was causing between their mouths. Kirei’s whole body felt like it was being sucked dry. Emiya deepened the kiss, pressing his body against Kirei’s as he let their lips part, only to drag his tongue across Kirei’s teeth and pull back slowly. 

The priest’s eyes fluttered when the kiss was broken and he tried to sit up, pushing weakly at his servant’s chest. “You got your mana, now go.” he said hoarsely. Kirei knew he had been drained, but he also knew he would rejuvenate quickly.

“I didn’t take much mana…” Emiya sat up, pushing Kirei back down into the bed, “I just took some energy.” 

Kirei lay on his back, feeling weaker than he would have if he had fought an enemy with his bare hands. He could hear Emiya moving over him, feel his hands tucking under his shirt. 

“Wh-what...are…” Kirei’s faltering question was cut off by another kiss and Emiya’s tongue explored his mouth shamelessly. The smaller man straddled him, pushing his shirt just high enough to reveal his nipples. The cold air hit his chest and he sucked in a sharp breath. “Ah! Assassin….” The weight of the smaller man felt impossible to move away from and Emiya leaned forward, flicking his tongue across the hard nipple of his trapped master. Kirei swallowed an involuntary moan and tried to lift his arms to push him away. A motion that Emiya only took as an opportunity to pull his shirt completely off. Kirei grabbed desperately at the fabric, quickly realizing that the rest of his clothes were going to meet a similar fate. He moved his hands as quickly as he could down to his waistband, clutching at it hard enough that his knuckles ached. 

Emiya kissed his way from Kirei’s neck down his torso, lingering around his sternum, and dragging his tongue to his navel. 

Kirei gritted his teeth through the ticklish sensation, knowing that fighting was useless, and focusing all his energy to keep his grip on his, so far unmoved, waistband.  
Emiya slid his weight from his groin, moving himself down until he was sitting on Kirei’s knees. Still kissing his way down, touching wherever he wanted with his cool fingertips. 

A gentle tugging at the elastic band and Kirei’s breath broke, “No.” he said as forcefully as he could. 

“No what?” Assassin’s breath hit his stomach and he took the fabric between his teeth, pulling down, letting his chin bump against Kirei’s member. 

“Stop..!” Kirei pulled his pants up quickly. Too quickly. His weak body was no match for Emiya and the fabric snapped out of his fingers, allowing Emiya all the control he needed to scurry backward and yank his pants down. Two hands slipped down Kirei’s asscheeks, catching his pants and underwear completely. And before Kirei could react, he was laying in his bed, completely naked. Completely vulnerable.  
Cold air washed over his whole body and he shivered. 

“Are you cold?” Emiya said slyly, moving back over him. 

Kirei pushed at him again, so weakly that he was embarrassed by his lack of strength. 

“We should warm you up.” the smaller man mused, tracing a finger across Kirei’s stomach. “You know...for a priest, you certainly are in good shape…” 

“Tsk!” Kirei twisted under him. A decision he instantly regretted when he felt Emiya’s hand slip under his ass. 

“Oh, you’re trembling, Kirei. Are you really that cold?” Emiya’s voice was patronizing. 

“Get off of me, Assassin…” 

“Now now.” Emiya gave his ass a squeeze, “Do you want this to be over quickly?” 

Kirei realized that he couldn’t get away. He could still feel his energy and mana being sucked from his body. Every time Assassin’s tongue touched him, he felt weaker. “Y-yes.” he said shamefully. 

“Then use my name.” Emiya whispered in his ear, laying his clothed body full on his master’s. “Go on.” he moved his hand up Kirei’s hip, tracing his way over his hipbone and toward his groin. “Say it. Say ‘touch me, Emiya.’ and it’ll be over before you know it.” 

Kirei gave one last attempt to shove Emiya off him. An attempt that his servant easily dodged. But this time he caught the flailing arms and pinned them above Kirei’s head. “Go on. Say it if you really want it to be quick.” 

Kirei squeezed his eyes shut and a tear ran into his ear, “T-touch me...Emiya.” 

Emiya smiled, holding his weak victim with one hand and raising his other to his waiting tongue. Only when saliva dripped freely from his palm did he lower it around Kirei’s soft dick, playing it between his fingers and watching Kirei.. 

It was priceless, the look he made. Equal parts horror and shame fought for dominance on his twisted face and Emiya couldn’t have painted a more arousing picture if he tried.  
The repressed priest wasn’t difficult to stimulate, and even though his mind was obviously in torment, his body wanted exactly what it was getting. Emiya smiled smugly, maneuvering his body until he was laying between Kirei’s legs, forcing them to part for him. “Say it again.” Emiya was having a difficult time controlling his own breathing. Watching the priest’s conflict was more provoking than he thought it would be, and his own erection was growing impatient for attention. 

Kirei was still trying to pull away from him, but that just helped Emiya stroke him harder and he repeated himself eagerly. “Say it again!” 

“Touch me! Please, Emiya!” His frantic voice was close to a scream, “Stop! Stop..!” Kirei tried in vain to keep some semblance of control as the words he was told to say blended with the words he knew he should be saying. 

“Stop?” Emiya instantly let go of Kirei’s erection, watching his face with an evil grin. 

“AAH!!! NO!” Kirei screamed, bucking his hips. “Please!” 

Nothing. 

Kirei whimpered helplessly. He had been so close. Maybe if he could cum then Emiya would leave him alone. Maybe it’s all he needed… “Please.” He choked on the sinful words, “Please touch me, Emiya…”

Assassin obliged quickly, taking him back in his hand and stroking him purposefully. 

Kirei’s body relaxed back into the rhythm nearly instantly and a long moan filled the room. All he needed to do was cum and then it would all be over…

Assassin let saliva drip from his mouth in a stream, watching it hit the tip of Kirei’s cock and work its way down, lubricating him as he stroked harder. “Cum for me, Kirei…” he muttered hotly, glancing up at his face. 

Kirei was biting his lip, eyes scrunched shut and his face trying to bury in his upstretched arm. His body trembled and he tried not to listen to the wet sounds coming from Emiya’s hand as he came. 

Emiya worked him until he was sure there was no more that could spill from the man moaning beneath him. The cum was cooling quickly in his hand, and he quickly slipped his hand lower, pressing Kirei’s ass apart and letting the fresh lube pour all over him. 

Kirei gasped, knowing what was about to happen. “NO!” he shouted, and Emiya planted another smiling kiss on him, draining his energy again. 

“Calm down.” He whispered, “You’re not selfish enough to think that you were going to be the only one being pleasured tonight, did you? I haven’t even taken my mana yet.”

He didn’t bother preparing Kirei. In fact, he figured that he should feel lucky that he even bothered lubing him up at all. It was easy unzip his pants and press himself inside his all too weak master. “Ahhhh!” unabashed moans fell from his lips as he let himself be swallowed by the pleasure. Mana flooded his circuits and he dug both his hands into Kirei’s hips, sinking his nails deep into the skin and pulling him closer. “Oh god...yes…”  
The powerful surge of mana coupled with the overwhelming gratification of releasing his sexual frustration made him cum after a few thrusts, but he hardly cared about stamina. He just wanted the high. There would be plenty of other opportunities to fuck strictly for pleasure, but this time, he hadn’t been lying when he said he needed mana. 

Kirei scratched at his arms, trying to wrench him off, trying to kick him away. Tears ran freely from his eyes as he was thrust into. Every moan felt like a personal violation. But finally...it was over. Emiya pulled out of him with a groan, collapsing on the bed beside him.  
Kirei stared up at the dark ceiling, eyes refusing to blink, body trembling with despair. It had felt so painful, so violent. But he could handle that. What he was truly reeling from was the way he had wanted it to keep going. The feeling of absolute helplessness had been horrible, but the few moments that he had allowed himself to surrender to it, had been so freeing. 

Tears wet the pillow under his head as he tried to push away the truth. His body was too tired to move, too drained; and slowly, just as he had done with Emiya, he tried to give up to the force controlling him. 

Emiya felt his master trying to fall asleep and sat up, stepping out of the bed and zipping his pants back up. “Time alter.” Emiya said softly, petting his Master’s hair back from his head, “Quadruple Regress.”

Emiya stepped out of the room as the time around him shifted and warped. The past 15 minutes rewound like a VHS tape and he waited outside the door until he saw himself walking down the hall like he had done before, “Time alter: normal.” he said, holding up his hand to his past self. The motion with his hand was a signal to himself that he had gone back and his past self nodded, touching his hand softly. The parallel assassins melded into one, their timestreams again merging. It was one of Emiya’s favourite abilities, the gift of time travel. He couldn’t go back as far as he wanted, but 15 minutes was doable, especially with the overload of mana he had just sucked from his master. As soon as his mana drained previous self melded with his current timestream, he felt drained again. The time alter took so much out of him, and he hadn’t even gotten mana from his past self. His legs shook to hold him up and he walked carefully into Kirei’s room to replenish his mana. 

\--

Kirei woke when he heard the soft footsteps outside his room. No one ever walked in his room when he was sleeping, and the foreign sound had startled him from a dream. 

A dream…

Kirei swallowed, his mouth feeling parched as he remembered what he was dreaming about. He never dreamed….and now...the most shameful dream of all. 

The footsteps stopped at his room and his door opened, almost like someone had stumbled into his room. The notion made him sit up hurriedly and look over in the dark room, quickly tugging the cord of his lamp, flooding the room with light. “Assassin? What is it??”

“Master.” Assassin said, “I am low on mana.”

Kirei flushed as he remembered his dream, but quickly pushed away the memory to focus on his servant. “You look like you are hurt.”

“No,” He stumbled a bit, and Kirei darted out an arm to catch him and Emiya laughed a bit as he held on “Just low…”  
He let Kirei help him to the bed and sat down, holding his hand up weakly. The time alter had made him much weaker than he had remembered it doing in the past, and he was anxious to refill his magic circuitry. 

\--

Kirei helped his servant sit next to him on the bed. Emiya’s grip was weak on his arm, and his body felt cold. His dream was eating at his mind, forcing his blood to pump too quickly, so maybe Emiya simply felt cold because he was overly warm. Although, rationally, he knew it may have been a side effect of being low on mana, on life energy. 

“How did you get so low on mana?” he muttered, flipping the covers over Emiya’s lap. 

“I seem to have overestimated my ability to be in human form for too long without eating.” Emiya lied, twisting to face him and weakly holding up his hand. 

Kirei twisted as well, reaching out for the small hand and tugging the glove off. As soon as their skin touched, Emiya’s eyes closed and Kirei could feel him heating back up as he relaxed. The look on his face was so serene that it almost hurt Kirei to watch. The strips of fabric that crossed over his mouth were stretched apart as Emiya breathed steadily through his mouth, accepting the mana gratefully. Kirei’s body ached to see what he looked like under that mask, and he couldn’t help reaching up and putting a hand gently on the side of Emiya’s face. Mana flowed through their hands and Emiya didn’t even move as he touched him, which emboldened him. He put his finger on the overlap of the strips and pulled him apart, revealing his mouth. Any more would have seemed like a breach of trust and he pulled back, eyes still fixated on the perfect, partly open mouth.  
Was it true? What he had dreamt about? Could their mana really flow with any touch?

He sucked in a tiny, nervous breath before his lips brushed Emiya’s. It was so light that neither of them would have felt it if not for the tingling sensation of mana passing between them.  
Emiya’s eyes fluttered open and he saw Kirei’s face in front of him, eyes closed, breath hitting Emiya’s mouth in short bursts. The surge of mana a second ago perked Emiya enough that he was at least aware of his surroundings, and he pressed his lips against the priest’s. The touch was not expected, but wasn’t unwelcome and Kirei opened his mouth slightly, letting Emiya kiss him. Their hands stayed intertwined as they kissed, only moving to grip each other more tightly.  
The more mana poured into his servant, the more frantic Kirei got to stay awake. He held himself up with one hand pressed into the bed and let Emiya wrap a hand in his hair, pulling him closer as he drained him dry. The priest’s body twitched as his body fought against the loss of energy, and finally he broke the kiss, panting to catch a breath and letting his hand fall away from Emiya’s. His head hit the pillow a little too hard and he felt his newly satisfied servant pull the blanket to his shoulders and brush a lock of hair from his eye. 

“Goodnight, my master.” Emiya whispered, letting his hand linger a little too long on Kirei’s head. 

“Emiya…” Kirei tried to keep his eyes open, but seeing his servant look down at him made him glance away. The words he wanted to say, stuck in his throat. You’re a hell of a kisser… He wanted to say it, and opened his mouth, “Goodnight…” he said instead, turning on his side, away from Emiya’s smiling eyes. 

\--

Emiya sat in the chair across from Kirei’s desk. The sparse room didn’t offer much to look at, and Emiya wasn’t overly interested in the dry books that Kirei insisted on pouring over. 

“It would be prudent to take out one of the master’s as soon as possible.” Emiya tried opening a conversation that Kirei wouldn’t shut down with his usual dry answers. 

“Of course it would be.” Kirei flipped to the next page in the book he was taking notes from, “That’s obvious.” 

“Let me see those files that Tokiomi gave you.” Emiya’s voice was polite. The boredom of sitting around the mansion was starting to make him itch for excitement, and he knew he couldn’t leave his fate up to that fool Tokiomi. 

“Why?” more scratching of Kirei’s ballpoint pen against paper. 

“You summoned me to win this war, didn’t you?”

Kirei opened a desk drawer with one hand and tugged out a stack of brown folders. They were wordlessly passed to the outstretched hand of his servant and Emiya settled back into his chair, glancing through the folders until he found the one he wanted. “And once the master was killed, the servant would also no longer be a problem.” 

“Correct.” 

“But that doesn’t have to be the only way.” 

Kirei glanced up, intrigued by the new information. 

Emiya smiled under his mask. Capturing his master’s attention was the first step, but keeping his mind was the next. “There are ways to steal another Master’s servant, if you know how. The master is still eliminated, but you gain the advantage of having an additional servant. Think of how much closer you would be to winning if you had more than one.” 

“You obviously have some plan in mind, Assassin.”

Emiya tossed the file of his choosing on top of Kirei’s open book. “This is the one we should focus on first.” 

Kirei opened it dubiously, “Kayneth El Melloi? Why him?”

“He’s a master mage, a professor for the Mages’ Association, and a formidable enemy. But more importantly, his servant will be a good fit for us.” 

“How do you know who his servant is?” Kirei’s eyebrow quirked up slightly. 

“I have special abilities as a Heroic Spirit that you don’t have access to.” 

The answer was too vague for Kirei’s tastes, but he let it slide for the moment. “Who is his servant?” 

Emiya couldn’t help another smile. He could have written the script of what Kirei was going to say, “His servant is Lancer. Diarmuid Ua Duibhne of Ireland.” 

Kirei sat back in his chair, causing a small creak. Contemplating what his servant had said. “Lancer eh? Someone with skills in close range combat would be useful…” 

Emiya kept quiet, watching him think. It was easy to see the slightly confused cogs of his mind whirring. “...how do you know that, Assassin? And don't’ give me a vague answer.” 

“Trust me.” 

“No, tell me how you know.” Kirei didn’t trust his servant in the slightest. 

“Isn’t our relationship supposed to be built on trust, Kirei?” 

“You’re right, Assassin. It is supposed to be. But trust is earned, not so easily given for nothing.” 

Emiya had to give him props for that answer and crossed his arms, staring at him. The eyes staring at him from beneath the hood were unsettlingly pale, and Kirei shifted in his seat when they caught the sunlight filtering through the sheer curtains. 

“I suppose since you are my Master, you should know.” 

Kirei listened approvingly. Having an assassin as a spirit obviously wasn’t going to be as easy as some of the other classes. If they were clever enough in life to become worthy of the title Assassin in death, then there were obviously going to be many secrets. After all, if Kirei himself were a heroic spirit, he knew he would not just hand over his trust to some mage, just because the grail called them a master. It was a preposterous arrangement, but he had determined to make the most of it. 

“Heroic Spirits aren’t just mages and heroes, Kirei.” The flagrant use of his given name had stopped bothering Kirei a few days ago, and he just accepted it as a rude trait of the servant. “We are spirits, held out of time as we await someone to summon us. And where or when we get summoned has nothing to do with any linear sense of time. Do you understand?” 

Kirei nodded. 

“For instance, if I fought a war in the future, I would know things about this war, as it would be written in mage history. You yourself have been studying the past wars, have you not?” 

Kirei felt overly warm in his woolen robe. Of course he was right. “Yes, I have overlooked that fact. My apologies for doubting you, Assassin.” 

“No harm done, Kirei.” Emiya smiled, “Now, about this plan...Kayneth has a workshop in the Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel. He has taken up an entire floor with his workshop. It will be extremely difficult to battle him there, so we need some form of distraction, or to destroy the workshop altogether.” 

Kirei knew the hotel, it was a fancy place that Tokiomi liked going for brunch. The waiters were stuffy and Kirei couldn’t help admitting that causing a little strife there would be perfectly fine with him. 

“What’s all this?? Conspiring are we?” 

Kirei winced at the familiar, overbearingly elite voice of Gilgamesh and looked up at the doorway. 

“Do you mind, Archer? The door wasn’t closed just so you could open it.” Emiya snapped

“Of course I don’t mind.” Gilgamesh waltzed in, swirling a glass of Tokiomi’s wine. “I say, Kotomine, you have surprised me. I didn’t take you for the kind of man that would conspire behind my master’s back.” 

“I wasn’t conspiring, Archer.”

“Hmm, well what are you planning on doing then? Taking over another master, stealing his servant?” he chuckled and sat down on a chair. “Sounds like important stuff.” 

Emiya narrowed his eyes, “And what of it. No need for you to dirty your pretty little hands.” 

Gilgamesh hardly afforded Emiya a slow glance, “Watch what you say, mongrel.” his tone was not as cheery as it had been a moment ago, “There will come a time when you and I will fight as well. Don’t make it sooner rather than later.” 

Emiya chuckled at the threat. 

“And furthermore, I refuse to be left behind on such an exciting plan. Blowing up a building? What are you going to do, throw a grenade?” Gilgamesh snickered into his wine glass, downing the rest of the smooth liquid. 

Emiya pursed his lips slightly, not about to admit that he hadn’t gotten that far in the plan. 

“Leave that to me, mongrel.” Gilgamesh said definitely. “Aren’t you trying to get that over inflated wretch to move from his ridiculous workshop?” 

“Yes.” Kirei sensed the animosity between the two servants, and was genuinely curious what Gilgamesh was thinking. 

“And are you somehow planning on outrunning Kayneth and his servant once you blow up their base of operations?” 

Emiya’s nose twitched in annoyance. Gilgamesh may have been one of the most powerful servants, but Emiya was fairly certain that’s because he managed to annoy his enemy until they no longer had their wits about them. 

“Let me handle blowing up that shop. And you can head them off...wherever you think they are going to go…” Gilgamesh’s eyebrow raised and he looked pointedly at Emiya, “You DO know where they are going, don’t you?” 

“Yes, I do.”

“And when is this little mission going to happen?”

“As soon as possible.”

Gilgamesh swung his legs off the couch, setting his wine glass on Kirei’s desk, “Well then, tonight it is. I’ll go inform that dull Tokiomi that we are going to fetch another tool, and we shall reconvene here at dusk.”

Emiya could hardly believe what he was hearing. The plan was good, but Gilgamesh set it off in such a way that it sounded like he had planned it from start to finish, and that he and Kirei were his personal pawns in winning the war. Although, Emiya knew that he probably did view it that way. Archer was the true servant of the man that Emiya was supposed to win the grail for. 

\--

Gilgamesh met them promptly at dusk, his attire completely changed. 

“Is all that armor really necessary, Goldy?” Emiya eyed him. 

“Mongrel!” 

Emiya cut him off, “Alright, I’ll be quiet. This mongrel doesn’t need a lecture. Let’s just get this done.” 

Kirei nodded, “The two of you need to be in spirit form as often as possible, to conserve mana.” 

\--

Gilgamesh had every intention of staying in spirit form as often as possible. There was no need to flounce around town, getting his royal feet dirty with peasant dust. The hotel was easy to find, and as much as he had told himself that he would stay in spirit form, he couldn’t resist. Shedding his golden armour was a simple matter and he walked through the front door, swinging his hips and listening to the delightful chatter of the mongrels inside. Women stared at him, men tried to block their wive’s view of him, children stayed out of his way. It was marvelous.  
There was nothing particular he wanted, other than for that filthy dog, Lancer, to know he was there. It was an easy enough thing for servants to sense the presence of another servant, and he hoped this Lancer was no fool. Gilgamesh sensed him, sensed his discontent with his master, also, sensed some woman bothering the Lancer. Gilgamesh chuckled, no woman bothered him in the mansion, although he made it his business to bother many of the maids.  
Scurrying.  
A snapped order.  
Lancer was coming down to meet him. Perfect. 

He took the elevator, punching a random button with a large number, knowing Lancer would be waiting for him no matter the floor the elevator opened on. Lancer didn’t disappoint, although his outfit did.  
“Lancer. Do you meet all your guests in a skintight leather onesie?” 

Lancer smirked, twirling his spear behind him, “Archer, do you always pack such a haughty tone when you speak to others?” 

“I have no reason to talk to you with any modicum of respect, you mongrel.” 

“And who are you that you think you can speak down to me?” 

Gilgamesh’s taunting game was quickly devolving. “You sincerely can not discern my identity?”

“Should I be able to?”

Gilgamesh opened a single port of the Gates of Babylon, hurdling a sword at Lancer. It was easily blocked, but it was enough time for Gilgamesh to speed through the halls of the hotel, wearing his flashy golden armour, sending swords and spears through the walls behind him. Lancer sped after him, quickly realizing he would never catch up and changing tactics. He burst through one of the decimated rooms, trying to head Archer off before he could destroy anything else. Archer snickered and smashed through the ceiling, ending up two floors ahead of Lancer, and right in one of the rooms that Kayneth had rigged with spirits. It was completely dark and forced Gilgamesh to stop for a moment, looking to and fro. Something bumped into his shoulder, forcing him to take a single step forward and his eyes slammed shut. Shoulders shaking, rage flowing through his body. “How dare you lay your filthy hands on me, you freak of nature!” The room instantly lit up with a dozen golden portals, “HOLY FIRE!” Gilgamesh blasted the room with flame, crossing his arms and raising his chin in disgust. His golden hair hardly waving as the blasts of fire ate through the once ferocious spirits and then began consuming the very building.  
“Arrogant filth.” Gilgamesh sneered, walking calmly out of the flaming room and back out to the hall, wondering where Lancer went. 

“ARCHER!” Lancer shouted from behind a flaming wall and Gilgamesh smirked. There he was. 

“Ah, Lancer, I wondered if I had lost you so easily.”

“You’ll not get away with this, you honorless monster. People live in this building!” 

“Your honor is admirable, knight. But I am a King, and care not for the lives of these petty humans.”

“Then you are no king.” Lancer spat

Gilgamesh sent a few more weapons hurdling toward the dark haired man, “The bones of this building are creaking and groaning like a tired whore.” He poked at the knight’s honor, “Perhaps it’s time to finish after all.” It angered the King of Heroes that he couldn’t just finish off this spear wielding pest, but he took comfort in the fact that he was going to get to destroy the building and that the knight’s honor would soon be snapped as he was forced to change Masters. 

A window blew out with the force of the flame, and Gilgamesh hopped up on the windowsill, kicking a bit of sharp glass away with his metal boot, “Be ready for our next meeting, mongrel.” he said cockily, hopping out the window and blasting the rest of the top of the building off.  
It was an exquisite display of flaming wood and melting metal. The screams of the mortals he had spared did nothing for him, and he narrowed his red eyes, half hoping that the master of Lancer hadn’t made it out alive. No such luck, he saw some shiny silver blob sneaking away from the rubble and chuckled to himself. “Slinking away in the darkness. Your fate is befitting the coward that you are, El Melloi.” his voice drifted into the night as the King of Heroes faded away until there was nothing more than a sprinkling of gold dust flitting in the wind toward an abandoned warehouse right outside the city.  
\--  
The cool wind felt good on Kirei’s face as he waited outside the warehouse. Emiya was somewhere around the other side of the building, also waiting. It reminded Kirei of his days as an Executor. Waiting for his hapless victim to turn the corner so he could stab them through the heart. It was always so easy. And he didn’t foresee this fight being any different. Kayneth would think that he had only been attacked at the hotel, there weren’t likely to be any alliances this early in the war, and Kayneth would be taken by surprise.  
It was still and quiet where the warehouse was, far enough out of the city that you could still see the stars. Kirei often wondered why scenery like that was called God’s country. After all, if God loved humans so much, then why would the empty countryside be where he was found? Headlights twinkling through the trees snapped him out of his thoughts and he flexed his muscles out of their standby state, ready for action. His heart never beat with anticipation before a kill, and it helped him keep his wits about him no matter what happened.  
The car parked outside the warehouse and Lancer stepped out first. Kayneth stepped out next, looking a little disheveled from his quick escape. The smell of smoke was the next thing out of the car and Kirei wondered Gilgamesh had done. He took a silent step forward, until something else stepped out of the car. A red haired woman. Kirei sighed mentally, there was supposed to only have been the master and servant. He knew Tokiomi would be exceedingly unhappy if they involved a civilian. Who was she anyway?? A small sound made his eyes widen in disbelief and an instant later, Kayneth’s face was sprayed with a blast of red and the woman crumpled to the ground. 

Kayneth’s face was pure shock and horror as he instinctively reached out to try and catch her. But logic kicked in quickly and in an instant a ball of mercury surrounded him, providing him with perfect cover from future fire. Lancer’s spears were in his waiting hands just as quickly and he scanned the area for his opponent. Kirei knew he was no match for that metal sphere, and lunged at Lancer, nicking his shoulder with his first swift attack. There was no end to the damage he would cause Lancer, after all, he needed him immobilized to take down his master. Once the strange metal weapon had been defeated by Emiya, Kirei knew he would be able to take down the Academic quickly.  
Lancer proved to be a formidable foe, and Kirei had to rethink his speed more than once to avoid being skewered by the well trained stabs and slashes. But he was every bit as good as the heroic spirit, even if he was still supplying mana to his own servant. 

Emiya was having his own set of issues dealing with Kayneth’s Volumen Hydrargyrum. The Mystic Code was far more advanced than he had originally given it credit for, and no matter how many bullets he rained down on the thing, he couldn’t penetrate it. Kayneth chased him all around the warehouse, something Emiya allowed in order to give his master time to defeat Lancer. Fighting was more difficult when death wasn’t the immediately preferred outcome, and he found himself out of breath from running. 

“Come out come out, little servant.” Kayneth was taunting him, walking through the warehouse slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of Emiya so he could destroy him with his only remaining Mystic Code. It was a good tactic, Emiya thought as he hid behind an old operating table, not bothering to ask why it had been there in the first place. Slowly, he drew his Mystic gun and loaded a single Origin round in the chamber. It was certain to destroy that damnable silver monstrosity. He was about to whirl around the corner to do exactly that when a brilliant flash of gold lit up the sky. 

“YOU DARE QUESTION ME, YOU FILTHY MONGREL!?” 

Emiya knew that voice..that damn flashy, golden voice. The frenzied violence outside had stopped as soon as the light had nearly blinded him. And instead of the measured clanging of blades, there was the tinkling of chains. 

“ME? THE ONE TRUE KING!”

Emiya heard Kayneth turn on a heel and walk briskly back to the exit and the assassin took the opportunity to sneak out the side exit and plan another attack. 

“IF YOU CAN NOT, YET, DECERNE MY IDENTITY, IN THE PRESENCE OF MY MAGNIFICENT GLORY….THEN YOUR IGNORANT BLINDNESS WILL SERVE TO SEAL YOUR ---!!”

Kayneth chose this moment to interrupt the man that had chained his servant up between two portals. Dangling from golden chains like some kind of pig waiting to be roasted, spears fallen to the ground, writhing to escape and getting nowhere.

“Why stand there taunting us, Archer?!” Kayneth shouted from the shadows. “And why string up a servant instead of this Master in priest’s clothing?” His voice was haughty, mocking and Gilgamesh’s body trembled with anger. 

“Mongrel….” he shot a spear through Kayneth’s Volumen Hydrargyrum, effectively destroying the illusion Kayneth had that he was completely hidden, and taking his mystic code with it. The mercury sank into the ground, useless and Kayneth’s eyes widened in fear as Archer continued seething, “You must long for a painful death, CURR!!!” Another spear nailed Kayneth to the ground and he screamed in agony as he clutched at his skewered leg.  
Kirei couldn’t help wishing it was Gilgamesh that he was stealing for himself, a thought that he immediately discarded when thinking of how poorly Assassin got along with him. He walked calmly up to Kayneth and seized his arm, “Give me your command seals.” he left no room for argument and Kayneth’s lip peeled back in anger.  
Kayneth forfeited words and instead spat on Kirei’s robe.  
“Give me your command seals.” Kirei knew his victim was in more pain than he had probably ever experienced, and gave him a second chance to comply. Emiya stepped out of the shadows, aiming his pistol at Kayneth’s stomach. 

“Do what the priest says.” Emiya said flatly

Kayneth laughed despite the extreme pain, “You fool, if you kill me, then you’ll never get my command seals.” 

Emiya pulled the trigger, releasing his Origin round into him and knocking him flat on the ground, Kayneth writhed in pain, tearing the spear through his calf even further. Blood spewed from his mouth as the Origin Round destroyed his magical circuits, cutting every nerve and fiber in his body and retying it incorrectly. 

“You know, Kirei, the more powerful the mage, the more extreme damage is caused to them when I shoot them.” 

Kirei watched the spectacle, his face never changing from the stoic look he always wore, except his eyes. And even then, it was only Assassin that saw the quick glint of light that passed over his master’s eyes when he saw the blond man writhing in pain, but as soon as he saw it, the glint was gone.

“You won’t be needing those seals, now that you don’t have any magic left.” Emiya looked back at Kayneth, the beautiful look of joy gone from his master’s face, and holstered his weapon, “So you’ll be wanting to give them up now.” 

Kayneth couldn’t speak through the blood spewing from his mouth and Kirei knelt beside him, taking his hand gently. Blue light glowed between their hands and a high pitched scream escaped Kayneth as his command seals were ripped from his body. 

Kirei looked down at his hand, now three command seals more adorned. It was a lovely sight, and for the first time in years, Kirei Kotomine smiled. 

“Are we done with him?” Emiya stood with a gun to Kayneth’s head, awaiting the order to kill. 

“Yes, we have no more need for him, do what you will, Assassin.” Kirei turned his back on the scene, instead focusing on Lancer. A gunshot rang through the night air and Gilgamesh unceremoniously ripped the lance out of Kayneth’s lifeless leg, also letting Lancer fall to the ground. “

“My master is summoning me. There is another Heroic Spirit nearby, and I think he’s afraid that I will have a bit too much fun tonight.” Gilgamesh chuckled as he phased away, “Don’t get caught, you three...otherwise your plan will be for naught. If you want my advice, I’d have Assassin stay hidden while you walk out of here with Lancer, Kotomine.” 

Kirei watched Lancer fall to the ground in a bloody heap. “Rise, Lancer.” he said, hands clasped behind his back. 

Lancer struggled to comply, but the wounds Kirei had inflicted on him coupled with the ruthless binding of Gilgamesh’s chains took a toll on him and he landed on his face in front of his new master. Kirei reached down, firmly taking Lancer’s arm and flipping him over.  
“You’re all banged up, Lancer.”

“You’re a monster, Master…” Diarmuid arched his back in pain. 

“That may be true.” Kirei didn’t disagree, “But I don’t need my servants in such poor condition.” He placed a hand over Diarmuid’s stomach and pressed his palm firmly down until Lancer cried out. Energy poured through Kirei’s hand, filling Diarmuid’s magical circuits with health, sealing his wounds and replenishing his vitality. Diarmuid gritted his teeth through the immense pain, and when it was over, he accepted Kirei’s help to his feet. 

“Thank you, Master.” it pained Diarmuid to call such an awful man master, but he knew he had no choice. That was the curse of the holy grail. To be forced to serve a master regardless of your personal beliefs. 

“We must go now. Assassin, take spirit form. Lancer, come with me.” 

Emiya phased away, immediately heading for the mansion. Diarmuid also obeyed, following his new master like a beaten dog. 

\--  
The trip back to the mansion didn’t take long. Tokiomi and his family seemed to already be asleep and Kirei kept his footsteps light as he made his way through the main part of the building. The wing of the house that he had been given had several rooms. He had taken the simplest one, and once they had made their way to the hallway he paused in front of a door. “This will be your room, Lancer.” he opened the door to a spacious room with an attached bathroom. The room had been decorated by Mrs. Tohsaka, as all the rooms had been, and was no exception to her delicate taste in fashion. Lancer took a puzzled step in the room before glancing at Kirei, “This room is mine?” 

“Yes, is it to your liking?” 

Diarmuid was speechless for a moment, only managing a single nod. Kayneth hadn’t done anything to acknowledge his humanity, and he was in spirit form unless he was being berated by Kayneth or seduced by Sola-Ui. Neither were options he had been fond of, and he had enjoyed his time spent in spirit form, out of sight and mind of his elitist master. “Thank you, Master.” he finally found his manners. 

“Is there anything else you require before bed?” 

“No, my lord. Thank you. I trust you will sleep well.” 

“You do the same, Lancer.” Kirei used the tone he had manufactured when he spoke to his parishioners when he had been in charge of a small congregation some years ago. It seemed to do the trick, and he turned to head back to his own room. Where was Assassin anyway?

-

Emiya sat in the kitchen, a bowl of food in front of him while he waited for Kirei and Diarmuid to get back from their little mission. There had been something in the fridge and it smelled edible once he had heated it up. He wasn’t sure he had ever eaten the dish before, and the red sauce looked and smelled more like an inferno than a food item. But no matter. He picked up a spoon and took a big bite, immediately regretting the decision as his eyes started watering. 

Kirei stood in the doorway of the small kitchen, watching Assassin raise the food to his lips. “It’s rather good, don’t you think?” 

Emiya choked, looking desperately for a napkin to spit the fiery tofu from his mouth. 

“The spice goes right through you. It’s painful, isn’t it?”

Emiya looked up at him with watery, incredulous eyes. Of course the damn dish was hot! He nodded and swallowed painfully, “What on earth is that stuff??” 

“It’s Mapo Tofu.” Kirei said calmly, sitting across the table from his servant, “It’s the only food I really enjoy.” 

“Hmm, well. It’s rather spicy for me. I prefer sweet foods, honestly.” Emiya was certain it would have hurt less if someone shoved burning coals in his mouth. 

“Sweet foods? I don’t care for them.” 

Emiya put it on his mental checklist to find a sweet food that Kirei would enjoy and pushed the bowl away. “At any rate, I’m not hungry anymore.”

“I am going to bed.” Kirei said, taking the bowl and putting an overturned plate on top, setting it back in the fridge. It had been meant to be his lunch the next day anyway, and there was no point in wasting it just because Assassin had taken a bite. “

“Goodnight, Kirei.” Emiya watched him bend in two perfectly stiff halves when he put the food away. “So, is it the outfit that makes your back straight as an arrow at all times, or do you just have naturally rigid posture?” 

“Goodnight, Assassin.” Kirei ignored the question and headed for his room. 

Emiya chuckled, his chin resting on his palm as he watched Kirei walk down the hall. There wasn’t any real need for him to take mana from Kirei, he hadn’t used much in his short fight. But watching that perfect ass walk away put another thought in his head and he sighed. Being in human form certainly had its perks. 

\--

Kirei sat on the edge of his bed in his pajamas, staring at the crucifix hanging on his wall. His mind felt blank. There was nothing to pray for, and frankly he felt hypocritical praying to God when he was spending his days practicing magic. Even if there was the matter of his servant. His servant with the warm mouth and tight body that he couldn’t get out of his mind. It made him blush just thinking about the dream he had replayed in his mind over and over. Why couldn’t he get the dream out of his head!? He stared at the crucifix, brow furrowed in confusion. The mana kiss had been intoxicating enough. No, it had been terrifying. He had felt completely powerless afterward. Powerless and all too willing to let it continue. 

No. He had to stop. 

He stood up quickly and strode to the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Rubbing briskly at his face with the soft towel and marching back to his bed. The light turned off with a smart yank of the string and he lay purposefully down between his sheets. He was going to fall asleep, and that was all. No thoughts of mana transfer. No confusing mana kisses. Nothing. Just sleep and that was that. 

“Master…” Assassin’s even voice slid through the night air like a tempting snake, sending a cold sweat all over Kirei’s skin. He didn’t answer, hoping the servant would just go away and ask his question in the morning. What could be so pressing that he needed to ask in the dead of night?  
No such luck. Kirei’s trained ears heard the faint tap-tap of quiet walking, and his door closed nearly silently. More tapping and he felt pressure on the corner of his bed.  
Still, he resolved to stay silent and keep his eyes shut. 

“Kirei…” a thumb on his lip made him inhale too quickly for sleep and he knew he had lost. 

“Kirei…” Assassin’s voice was more of a hungry moan than anything else and Kirei wanted to pull away from his ever prodding touch. 

“What?” he said simply. 

Emiya had wanted to ask for mana, but the incense that Kirei had burned was more than a little arousing, and he pressed his mouth full onto his master’s without giving it a second thought. Kirei was putting up surprisingly little fuss, and he kept the kiss as light as he could, wanting it to last longer. 

Kirei knew it wouldn’t matter if he tried to push Assassin away, he would just be pushed back into place and that claustrophobic feeling of being helpless would elicit a fighting response from his body. Instead, he focused on sending as much mana as he could to his servant, even lifting his head off the pillow slightly to kiss him harder. Emiya put his hand on the side of Kirei’s head, playing the soft brown hair through his fingers, kissing his top lip, sucking lightly at his bottom lip, touching his tongue gently against Kirei’s. His neck strained at the angle his lust had forced him into and he slowly moved onto the bed, joining Kirei in the small space without breaking contact. To his surprise, Kirei moved over slightly for him, allowing him to lay beside him, to rest his head on the pillow. Emiya’s magical circuits felt warm, happy and full, but the rest of his body was hungry for more. 

Kirei lost himself in the kiss, hardly noticing his energy draining. He hoped that by allowing Emiya onto the bed with him, he could just fall asleep once the servant was full, and Emiya could lay there until the mana was fully absorbed and then go into spirit form. At least, that’s the plan he assumed they shared. One arm was tucked up between them, his loose fist resting gently against his chest, and his other hand found its way to Assassin’s waist. It fit perfectly there. So easily that he didn’t realize he was caressing him as they kissed. It was better than the first time, but the thought brought the dream flooding back to his mind and he fought to push it away. Digging his nails into the tough fabric that covered Assassin’s body as he tried to get back to the moment. 

Emiya felt a sudden change in the atmosphere and nails dug into his hip. The violent act seemed accidental, the way it acted like it was pushing him away, but was actually pulling him closer. He let himself be moved, bumping forward until he was touching Kirei’s body. The fist between their chests was clenched tightly now and he wondered if the priest realized he was gripping the front of his cloak. Kirei’s breathing was completely irregular and it seemed to be all he could do just to catch it as he sucked harder at his servant. 

Kirei suddenly and breathlessly broke the kiss, pressing his forehead against Emiya’s. “Certainly you’ve gotten your fill, Assassin.” 

Emiya rolled his body slowly against Kirei’s, “What?” he pretended he didn’t hear the comment that was little more than a hot breath released from his Master’s lips. 

“You certainly have your fill...Emiya…” 

Emiya smiled, grinding his hip against Kirei’s groin, “Have I?”

Kirei whimpered as his hips jolted forward into the unwanted sensation. “I’ve given you all the mana I can for tonight.” 

Emiya tucked his head down, dragging his tongue along the throbbing artery in Kirei’s neck, pushing his hands into the priest’s heaving chest, “You’ve barely even started, Kirei...You know you have more to give me.” 

Kirei shook his head violently. There was no way Emiya could have known about his dream. Obviously he was playing at something else, wasn’t he? No, there was no way, it was impossible. He sucked in a hard breath, realizing he was being unreasonable. “That’s not true.” 

Emiya slid one hand down his stomach and tucked it around the growing shame in Kirei’s pajama pants. “Don’t lie to me, Kirei. Your body isn’t lying. It knows what we both need.” 

Need? “There is no way you need this, Assassin.” Kirei said, suddenly defiant. 

“But you do…” Emiya flexed his fingers, once again forcing a noise from his Master. 

“Let me go.” Kirei was afraid to try getting up. What if he couldn’t? What if he was already too weak from the mana kiss?

“You have 6 command seals now, Kirei.” Assassin began fondling him more firmly, slipping a finger down his waistband. 

Kirei’s mind was on fire. He would need those command seals for the battles. Assassin drew mana from them when they were fighting. And what would he tell Tokiomi?? That he had to use a command seal because he was afraid his servant was going to rape him? That thought was even more horrifying than the current situation and for the first time since he had become a Master in the Holy Grail War, he felt completely helpless. 

His body was betraying him. Assassin had already unbuttoned his shirt and was kissing his chest, and...it felt good. The first tear wet the outer corner of his eye and he tried to lay still. He could feel Emiya’s erection grinding against his thigh and he wanted to feel disgust. Wanted to feel the cold emptiness in his mind that he always did. Wanted to feel anything but the electricity firing in his loins and Emiya’s hand on his dick. 

“Does this embarrass you?” Emiya whispered in his ear, flicking his tongue against his earlobe. 

“Yes…” Kirei whispered truthfully. 

“Does it really?” 

“Yes.” the word felt easier the second time and he clenched his eyes shut. 

“So agreeable…” Emiya said with a smile. 

Kirei’s next breath came as a sob and Emiya brushed the hair back from his eyes, “Shh...if you really want it to stop then just ask.”  
His voice sounded so sincere, but his hand tightened around Kirei’s member as he spoke.  
“You’re so hard, Kirei…do you really want me to stop now?”

Kirei felt like he was going to hyperventilate. 

“Just say the word, and I’ll stop touching you.” Emiya kissed his neck softly, stroking him firmly. “I’ll stop and let you do it yourself. Is that what you want? To touch yourself while I watch?” 

The suggestion made Kirei’s ears hot and he squirmed, balling up the sheets in his hands and pressing his feet into the footboard that forced him to sleep with his legs slightly bent. “N-no…!”

“Say it. Say ‘I want to touch myself, Emiya.’. I’ll let you.” 

“No please!” Kirei choked. 

“Then touch me instead.” 

Kirei’s eyes flew open, “W-what??” 

Emiya’s voice wasn’t as soft or complacent as it had been a moment ago and he placed a firm kiss on Kirei’s lips, pulling back with a soft pop. “Touch me. You have a choice, Kirei. You can touch me, or yourself.” 

Kirei was frozen in silence so Emiya continued, “Since the thought of playing with yourself embarrasses you so much. Then you can simply pleasure me instead. Don’t you want to? Be honest with me. Don’t you want to, just a little..?” 

Kirei’s chin trembled and he looked down. Assassin was unbuttoning his pants, and the morning sunlight was already starting to kiss the treetops outside. 

“It’s alright. Just reach out.” Emiya pushed his pants down enough to free himself and looked up at Kirei’s face. “What are you afraid of?”

“I…!” Kirei wheezed and slowly reached out his hand before snatching it back to his chest, “I can’t!”

Emiya knew the look on Kirei’s face. The look that had already given into the circumstance, but didn’t know how to proceed. “Why can’t you?”

Kirei’s voice was nearly inaudible as he confessed one of the many truths behind his hesitation. “I...don’t know how…” he whimpered, finally voicing his shame

Emiya was surprised by the honesty, and he kept his voice understanding, “It’s just the same as when you do it to yourself.” 

Kirei shook his head, still crying softly. 

Emiya’s shock multiplied, and then turned to a tender coo as he realized what Kirei meant, “You never do, do you?”

Kirei shook his head again, curling his body up slightly.  
Emiya brushed his hair softly. The thought of how repressed Kirei truly was made his stomach churn, but he couldn’t deny that it turned him on as well. “Well then,” He smiled, taking Kirei’s hand and kissing his fingertips, “Let me teach you.” 

Kirei looked up at him, his watery eyes catching the first rays of sunlight.

“Ngh! Don’t look at me with those big brown eyes.” Emiya laughed, “Come on, we’ll do it together.” 

Kirei let Emiya guide his hand down, trying not to pull away when his fingers touched the hot skin. Emiya’s fingers felt small on his own as they tightened both their grips. His hand trembled as Emiya moved him like a puppet and he tried to focus on the part of his brain that was excited to learn something new, and not the part that was screaming at him what a sinful, filthy slut he was.  
Tears streamed down his face as he slowly moved his long, quivering fingers across Emiya’s erection. Letting his fingers play lightly across it when Emiya moved his hand to let him do what he wanted for a moment. His hand started sweating when Emiya told him to tighten his grip, and he eagerly brought his hand to his mouth when his servant said it needed to glide easier. Emiya rewarded him with moans that made Kirei ache to hear more. He teased him for a second, half embarrassed to try something new, and half curious what Emiya would do. The satisfying groan of loss made him want more, and he sat up, taking Emiya in both his hands, mimicking what Emiya had done to him in his dream. Spit drained from his mouth, and his body drank in the wet sounds as Emiya gripped his leg, watching him pump him harder, “Ohhh, yes Kirei, just like that.” Emiya’s eyes squinted shut and his feet ground against the mattress as Kirei hit a perfect rhythm.  
Kirei could feel his forearm starting to cramp slightly and almost panicked, he couldn’t stop now. Wouldn’t stop now. 

Emiya panted through the pleasure and Kirei gripped him slightly harder, almost smiling when Emiya moaned and arched his back, wrenching his head from side to side as he came all over Kirei’s already dripping hands. The priest watched, wide eyed as cum spilled onto him, and slowed down when Emiya’s hands stopped wrenching on the sheets and his back fell onto the bed. He was careful as he pulled his wet hands away, sitting back and looking down. His hands were filthy now. Covered in his own saliva and Emiya’s seed. It was disgusting, and he had the sickening impulse to lick the back of his hand. The thought almost made him gag and he yanked several tissues from the box next to his bed, hastily wiping the fluids off. 

“Kirei…” Emiya’s soft, satisfied voice made him look him in the eye and Emiya put his hand comfortingly on Kirei’s arm, “You must just have a natural talent, because if you’d told me just now that you’ve never done that before, I might not believe you.” 

Kirei forgot about cleaning his hands for a brief moment as the complement took him by surprise. He was so tired. So emotionally and physically drained that all he wanted was sleep. The complement settled in his heart and he felt warm for a moment, happy and content that he hadn’t made a fool of himself. There was something about Emiya that made his guards and defenses seem weakened, and although he didn’t know it yet, he wanted to let him in. Wanted to see that smile of approval again. To hear that he had been able to make the smaller man happy in some way. His own body was used to not being stimulated, and the pleasure he had been able to cause Emiya was more than enough to satisfy him, although he would never admit that to anyone, including himself.  
“Now leave, Assassin.” He said firmly, “We both need sleep.” 

Emiya smiled. The priest obviously thought he sounded fierce, but he might as well have been a kitten mewing at the assassin for another dish of milk, for all the fear Emiya felt. “Very well. You should lay down” Emiya ran his hand over Kirei’s rumpled hair when he settled into his bed “Close your eyes.” 

Kirei did what he was told, although he was certain that he shouldn’t have. Emiya’s little hand felt good on his hair as he pet it back. It was something that Claudia had done to him, and he had enjoyed it then too. His eyelids were so heavy. 

Emiya watched the dark lashes press into the tops of Kirei’s cheeks. They didn’t look long when he was awake, but when his eyes were shut, it was a different story. The assassin continued petting the soft hair back from Kirei’s forehead, enjoying the little game of watching the stubborn strands flop back forward when he moved his hand. 

Kirei’s mouth parted open slightly after he fell asleep and Emiya put a finger gently on the damp lip. So soft. So...unused.  
Something about the purity that the priest tried to maintain appealed to Emiya. Not the fact that he was so holy. Or the idea of him trying to be a good person. No, those weren’t the things that were making the Assassin’s loins tingle again. It was the thought of stripping those things from him. Of taking the purity he held so dear and replacing it with something shameful. He moved his finger across the sleeping man’s lips, pursing his own and shifting his weight. He had buttoned his pants back up while Kirei had been vigorously rubbing at his hands with tissues, but it didn’t take long to slip the offending article of clothing off entirely.  
He slipped off the bed quietly, kneeling on the ground and putting his finger back on Kirei’s bottom lip, pushing his mouth open slowly. 

 

Kirei continued feigning sleep, enjoying the feel of Emiya’s fingers on his lips. It was wrong, he knew it, but the whole night had been wrong, and he was so tired. He convinced himself that if he pretended to be asleep, that Emiya would eventually stop. He felt his mouth being pulled open and allowed it to happen. It would stop soon, and he could sleep.  
Emiya’s hands were smaller than he thought they would be, and soft, almost like a woman’s hands, and they felt ticklish on his tender skin.  
Finally the fingers stopped touching his mouth, and he knew it was over. He could sleep---

Something warm and slippery touched his lips and a hand wrapped around his hair, holding his head in place. Kirei’s eyes flew open and his body jolted, trying to pull away, but he heard Emiya chuckle. “Don’t fight.” he said, pulling his hair and pushing himself into Kirei’s mouth, “Don’t fight…” 

Kirei’s eyes were like saucers and his mouth tried to resist what was happening. He felt flesh on his tongue and opened his mouth wider, reflexes trying to take over as though he had a hot piece of food burning his mouth. 

Emiya pushed a little further until he felt Kirei’s tongue at the tip of his erection, then pulled back before he could gag. “It’s alright, Kirei.” He said reassuringly, loosening his grip on Kirei’s hair and just guiding him further with his palm. “This is the rest of your lesson.” 

Kirei’s hands were on Emiya’s body, trying to push him away. 

“Now now. Shhhh….” Emiya let up the pressure on the back of his head and pulled out of Kirei’s mouth.  
Kirei scrambled across the bed like a shocked dog, pressing his back against the wall and staring at Emiya in sleepy horror.  
“Thanks for scooting over.” Emiya said with a grin, laying down on the bed. 

Kirei continued watching him, flinching when Emiya put a hand on his cheek, although he let himself be guided into a kiss. 

“It’s alright…” Emiya cooed when their lips parted, “You’ll do great.”

Kirei blinked at the assumptive comment, but his cheeks flushed against his will.  
Emiya pushed at his shoulder, and he moved down slowly, trying not to think about what he was about to do. 

“Go on.” Emiya urged gently, fighting the impulse to shove Kirei’s face onto him and keep him there until he finished. But no, he needed the priest to trust him first, at least a little. 

Kirei breathed fast through his nose as he opened his mouth and leaned forward. His hand was still slightly sticky, but at least the feeling wasn’t as foreign to his hands anymore, and he positioned Emiya in front of his mouth. His skin prickled with anticipation and his tongue was the first thing to touch Emiya’s member. 

“Yes, You’re doing so well.” Emiya congratulated him, curling his toes to try and hold still. 

Kirei fed off the praise and closed his lips around him. The skin was smooth and felt good…..no. It felt strange, he didn’t like it. 

Emiya put his hand on Kirei’s head again when he felt him pause and panic. “It’s alright.” He whispered. And it worked like magic. 

Kirei took him full in his mouth, the strangeness of it fading away. He let his tongue play at any new sensation, moving his mouth across it and letting his fingers caress in the lines of saliva he left behind.  
Emiya focused on breathing normally and not yanking Kirei’s hair, hardly believing how hungry the priest obviously was. He quickly went from whimpering to sucking at it greedily and Emiya arched his hips, finally gripping Kirei’s hair and giving it a sharp yank. 

Kirei moaned sharply around him and Emiya gasped as the vibrations of Kirei’s voice washed over him. “Oh yes, so good, Kirei.” he gasped honestly. 

Kirei had kept a hand around Emiya’s cock, helping his mouth not become overwhelmed, and he glanced up at his face. His face was twisted beautifully and Kirei moaned again, watching Emiya bite his lip and scrunch his eyes up. 

Emiya hadn’t been able to keep his hips still, and Kirei tried to conform to the rhythm his body obviously wanted, stroking him with his hand and flicking his tongue across the bundle of nerves that sat below the leaking tip of his cock. The priest let out another long moan for Emiya’s benefit and felt his mouth filling up with liquid. His lips were tightly around Emiya and he tried not to let it leak all over his bed, but it was no use. Emiya’s hips bucked up and Kirei gagged as his dick hit the back of his throat. 

Emiya felt him gag and laughed harshly as he came into his throat. Kirei was doing so well, squirming at the unpleasant feeling but trying to make him finish before losing control of his throat.  
Pleasure flooded over the smaller man and his ears started ringing, and then, it was over. He lay back flat on the bed, gasping for air, looking down at his master when he had himself under control. 

Kirei pulled off slowly, cum dripping down his trembling chin as he looked up into Emiya’s eyes. He had swallowed some accidentally, and the rest was trailing down his neck and all over his hand. His tongue felt numb and a tear rolled down his cheek as he thought of nothing but whether he had done well or not. 

Emiya smiled slightly, and he stayed silent, wanting Kirei to be the first to break the silence, knowing he didn’t want to. 

Kirei waited, tears threatening to break, throat tensing up. Emiya looked happy. Looked satisfied? Was he? “D-did I...do well?” he finally stammered, ashamed that he even wanted to know. 

Emiya dragged his thumb across Kirei’s wet chin and tucked it into his mouth, watching Kirei take it without question and clean it with his tongue. “Yes, Kirei. You did well.” 

Kirei sat up, his body suddenly cold. What could he say? What did he want to say? Nothing.  
He didn’t want to say anything, so he stood up, stumbling toward the bathroom. 

Emiya watched him shuffle across the room, holding his stomach like he had been poisoned. The door closed with a little click and Emiya reached for the cigarette he had hidden behind Kirei’s alarm. He used the lighter that Kirei used for his incense, tossing it back in the drawer before listening to the strange sound coming from the bathroom. He perked his ears a bit and winced when the sound of gagging became clearer. Poor priest, he thought, taking a drag of his cigarette and listening to him vomit. It didn't last long, and the toilet flushed after a few seconds, and the sink water stayed on too long. Emiya finished his smoke and got out of bed, picking up his clothes and taking spirit form before his master could leave the bathroom. 

-

Kirei opened the door finally, and stepped out with a slight smile, opening his mouth to say something. But his eyes darted around and he realized he was the only one in the bedroom. The smell of smoke lingered and he sat on his bed, hands folded in his lap, stomach in knots.  
It was the most intimate thing he had ever done, and now, his lover wasn’t even in his bed. 

NO. Emiya wasn’t his lover, he screamed mentally at himself as he lay down. He wasn’t anything more than his servant. A means to win the war, and nothing else. 

Tears wet his pillow after he fell asleep. The feelings of shame and abandonment taking their toll on his subconscious. What a fool he had been...  
==


	2. The First Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next step in the Holy Grail war finds the servants battling in a shipyard. 
> 
> Kiritsugu discovers something disturbing!  
> Lancer discovers spicy food!  
> Kirei takes a fanservice shower!  
> Rider bursts into a fight that isn't his!  
> Kariya almost chokes to death!
> 
> plus so much more! :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much of this chapter is the same as in the anime, but from different viewpoints. But however similar it is to the anime, it was a necessary stepping point to get to the coming storyline.

Kiritsugu craned his neck, trying to see around the plug of traffic he had gotten stuck in. Maiya had changed their meeting place at the last minute from the hotel he had chosen, to the morgue downtown. She had kept the details scant on the phone, but had made it clear that he would want to be there as soon as possible. After all, he trusted his assistant, even if all he wanted was a shower after that long plane ride.  
The morgue was easy to find, but not easy to find a parking spot. The hospital was busy, and after only being able to find a parking spot in the outskirts of the parking lot, he decided to just use the walk to enjoy a cigarette. The morning was perfect for a small walk and he was reluctant to toss his used smoke away and step inside the sterile building. The morgue was easy to find once he was inside, the little plastic placards on the wall made sure of that. 

Maiya was the only one in the morgue, although Kiritsugu raised an eyebrow at her choice of outfit. “Nurse?”

She adjusted her skirt and shot a pointed look at Kiritsugu, “Hello, Dr. Emiya. I’m glad you could make it today.” she nodded her head slightly toward another man in scrubs bent over a bloody body. 

“Ah, yes, me too.” Kiritsugu followed her around the corner and she stopped in front of one of the cold chambers, yanking it open. Kiritsugu had been in many morgues, but this was his first time impersonating a doctor. The slab slid out with a little forcing from Maiya, and Kiritsugu wrinkled his nose at the sight before him. 

“Well well well, Kayneth El Melloi Archibald. How lovely to meet you.” Kiritsugu instantly recognized the pile of meat on the slab before him as his enemy. 

“He seems to have been killed using something more than just regular bullets.” Maiya said quietly pulling the slider out a little further and pointing to the wound on his leg. “And, he was still alive when this happened.” 

Kiritsugu glanced around, scanning the surrounding area for a pair of gloves and smiling when Maiya produced a pair seemingly out of nowhere and held them out for him. “Ah, thank you.” he said briskly, slipping his hands in them and peeling the wound open gently. “He certainly was alive. I wonder if they were torturing him for information…” he moved over the body carefully, brows furrowing further as he continued.  
“There’s something strange, Maiya…” he muttered, finally standing up and chewing on his lip a little. 

“What is it?” Maiya hadn’t been watching, instead focusing on making sure no one disturbed them, even engaging in a pointless chat with one of the other nurses just to avoid questions. But now she turned her full attention to Kiritsugu, happy to leave the conversation about hairdressers in the past. 

“Here…” he pointed at Kayneth’s stomach. “This wasn’t made by a regular bullet. Maiya, are you certain that my Mystic Pistol is safe?” his voice was strained. 

“Yes, of course I am.” she said, there was no way anyone could have possibly taken it, she would have staked her life on it. 

“You’re absolutely certain?” 

“Yes, sir.” she nodded briskly. 

“Then what is this?” he was thoroughly confused as he jutted his finger toward the wound. 

“I don’t understand.” she said honestly. 

“This wound. It has remnants of one of my origin rounds in it, I’m positive. And this bruising here, as well as his seared nerves, they are all symptoms of my origin bullet. In fact, there isn’t an ounce of magical circuitry that hasn’t been damaged to the point of being useless.” 

Maiya blinked, “But...who else?”

He shook his head, “I don’t know. I don’t know what to make of this.”

“But couldn’t someone else have made origin rounds as well?” 

“No Maiya, that’s not it. These are traces of MY origin. If you analyzed it medically, they would tell you that it’s a match to my DNA, there is no doubt in my mind.” Kiritsugu stripped the gloves off of his hands, wadding them up and tossing them into the trash bin before sliding Kayneth back into the cold chamber. 

Maiya followed Kiritsugu out of the hospital, tugging off her name tag and tossing her hat in the garbage on her way out the door. “You sure parked far away.” she stated, opening the passenger door and sitting down. 

“How did you get here?” 

“Taxi.” 

Kiritsugu nodded, starting the car and taking to the main road. Traffic had cleared and they drove in silence while Kiritsugu pondered what he had found. “Is everything still at the hotel?” 

“Yes.” 

Kiritsugu took the shortest route there and they both headed to the room where Maiya had stored the items Kiritsugu had requested. She went straight for the wooden case she had slipped under the bed and set it in front of him.  
The latch on the front didn’t give Kiritsugu any issues and he flipped the top open quickly, letting out a breath of relief when the gun glinted in the light. It was there. Each round he had stored in the smaller case was accounted for, and although it didn’t answer the mystery of Kayneth, it did mean that he still had the upper hand in some way. 

“What does it mean?” Maiya asked, arms crossed over her chest. 

“I don’t know…” Kiritsugu closed the case and looked at the other weapons she had lay out on the bed. They felt good in his arms, comforting and familiar. He raised one to his eye, peering through the scope and a pain flicked his heart. 

“What is it?” Maiya asked, concerned. 

“It’s just...Illya…” it hurt him to think about his family. The family that he would have to give up. The wife that he would kill, the daughter that might not understand his reasons for winning the grail war. “She doesn’t even weigh as much as this rifle.”  
What if she didn’t forgive him? 

Maiya put her hands on Kiritsugu’s shoulders and pressed her lips gently into his. “Don’t think about any of that.” She said, holding his face in her tiny hands. “Just focus on the war, on your ideal. And everything else will fall into place.” 

He knew she was right and tried to clear his mind. Getting emotional wouldn’t help him win the grail, or figure out how Kayneth had been wounded with one of his bullets. 

“We’ll take all this to the house.” He started packing the weapons back in the suitcases Maiya had transported them in and wheeling it all to the car. 

\--

Lancer had watched the sun rise from his window that morning, enjoying the warmth on his face. But he knew that being in human form for too long was taxing on his master, and had fallen asleep in the same perch he had been in while enjoying the view from his window. The entire day passed without him realizing it, and the only thing that woke him from his slumber was a slight creaking of the wooden floorboards and a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to confront whoever had woken him and his gaze met the dark, cold eyes of his new master. There was something about the man that unsettled the knight, and he wished he could pinpoint it.  
“Good evening, Lancer.” Kirei said, standing up straight and folding his hands behind his back. “Did you fall asleep on the ground intentionally?” 

Lancer rose to his feet quickly, “I was watching the sunrise, Master.”

Kirei did a quick calculation in his head, “And you fell asleep doing that?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’ve been asleep a long while then, are you hungry?”

Lancer’s hand went to his stomach and he let out a short laugh, “I am rather hungry, yes. But I don’t require food, as I replenished my mana while I was sleeping.” 

Kirei was relieved, knowing that his new servant didn’t require any additional mana and even managed a small smile, “Well, you said you are hungry. So let’s get you a meal. Mana supply is not the only reason to eat.” Kirei knew others ate for pleasure, even if he himself had never been able to do such a thing, and headed for the kitchen, servant following briskly behind his long strides. 

The fridge was not stocked with many ingredients, and Kirei pulled out the supplies he needed to make Lancer a simple dish, quickly donning an apron. He had learned several years back that tomato sauce and wool did not mix well, and had since decided that an apron was a cooking necessity. 

Lancer sat at the table, amusing himself with looking about while his master prepared food with ingredients that he had never heard of. “It smells good, Master.” he said, hoping to get some feedback as to what he was about to be served. 

“Thank you.” Was the short reply and Diarmuid resolved to just sit back and wait patiently for the surprise. Soon enough, a pure white dish was placed in front of him and Kirei handed him a spoon. Lancer sniffed at the pleasing aroma coming from the red hot meal and poked at a cube of something foreign and white. “What is this, Master?” He asked, carefully blowing on a bite of food before placing it in his mouth. His tongue instantly burned and he chewed the smooth white substance slowly. 

“It’s Mapo Tofu.” Kirei watched him chew. The servant was obviously in pain, and tears started streaming out his eyes as he reached for a napkin. Kirei frowned, another person that couldn’t handle spice. How disappointing. And another bite that would be wasted on these bland-food-loving people.  
Lancer swallowed quickly and raised the napkin to his nose, blowing it and picking up his spoon again. Kirei’s frown disappeared, replaced with a hopeful look as Lancer took another bite. 

“Do you like it?” he said, trying not to sound too eager. 

“Ya!” Diarmuid said around another mouthful, this one a bit smaller and easier to manage. “It’s spicy! Not like anything I ever ate in Ireland! I didn’t know food could be this spicy!” 

Kirei lowered his eyes, suddenly rather self conscious of the compliments. “Well, I’m glad you are enjoying it.” 

Lancer sniffed back the pain and reached for the glass of water Kirei had provided him, taking a hearty swig before diving into the food again. He truly did enjoy the food, even though it was painful to eat. The adventurous knight was always open to any new experience, and food had been one of his passions when he was alive. He had loved it then, and he loved it now. And being in a new land was all the more reason to eat. “There are so many flavours that I haven’t tried!” he said cheerfully, “So many new things to eat!” 

Kirei saw Lancer scrape the bottom of the dish to get the last bite and felt his cheeks flushing as though he had been the one eating the inferno he had put in front of Lancer. “I’m sure we can figure out ways to get you different foods.” 

Lancer leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes and dragging the back of his hand across his burning lips. “Ahhhh…so good…” 

Kirei’s heart lurched as Lancer unknowingly parroted what Emiya had moaned out the previous night and the priest suddenly stood up, deciding that the dishes needed to be done immediately. “Assassin and I have concocted a plan.” he said, scrubbing unnecessarily long at the soiled plate. 

“Oh ya?” Lancer sat up, crossing his arms on the table. 

“Yes. We need to lure one of the servants into battle so that you and I can be seen together.”

“What about Assassin?” 

“He needs to be presumed dead.” 

Lancer’s brow and nose wrinkled in distaste. “There is no honor in a fight of deception.” 

Kirei finished rinsing the dish and turned the water off. His hands burned from forgetting to turn the cool water on in his distracted state but he ignored the pain as he towel dried them and sat down. 

Assassin walked through the door, joining them at the table, “There is honor in winning.” 

Lancer crossed his arms over his chest, “Not by using any means necessary.”

Kirei raised a hand to stop the fight before it began, sensing the sparks between his two servants. “I will not make you do anything that would dishonor you, Lancer. However, it is prudent that the other masters do not know of Assassin’s role. Otherwise, your previous master will have died for nothing.” 

Lancer nodded slowly, open to listening. 

“It is not a dishonorable deception.” Kirei continued, “Although an ambush may not be something you find honor in, giving away secrets to the enemy certainly is not honorable either, do you agree?” 

Lancer answered immediately, “I see your point. And although I may not agree with the means, you are my master and I will do what you wish.” 

“Thank you, Lancer. That is all I ask of you.” 

Lancer nodded once, his mind chewing at the informationl. Kirei stood up, signifying the end of the conversation, “I am going to shower and get ready for this evening. We will leave when the sun goes down.” 

“Yes Master.” Lancer said obediently. 

“Yes Master.” Emiya agreed with a nod. He knew he would need to act chivalrous around Lancer if he was ever going to gain his trust, even though the assassin’s eye was aching to wink at Kirei. Instead, he turned his attention to the Lancer as their master walked out. “Something is troubling you, Lancer. What is it?” 

“This plan.” 

“No, it was something before the plan was mentioned.”

Lancer glared at him, silently saying that he didn’t have to explain anything.

“I owe you an apology, Diarmuid.” Emiya suddenly sounded very quiet and sincere and Lancer’s ears perked up at the usage of his real name. 

“What do you mean, Assassin?” Lancer asked

“There is something I need to tell you. It’s about my past, and who I really am.”

Lancer nodded, showing he was listening. 

Emiya took a deep breath and a sip of Lancer’s water before continuing, “My name, Emiya, is not a mere coincidence. The Master, Kiritsugu Emiya, he is not some distant relative, or unrelated mage that shares my name.” 

Lancer furrowed his brow, not wanting to jump to conclusions. 

“He’s me. Well, I am him, more honestly. From a different time stream. This is the second time I have fought the 4th Holy Grail War. The second time I have met you. But, it’s more than that, it’s a second chance.” 

Diarmuid narrowed his eyes. He couldn’t recall ever having met the shrouded man before him before. “How come I don’t remember you, then?” 

“It is my ability, Sins of the Hero. Normally it wouldn’t be possible for me to remember either. It would cause a paradox, but my ability allows me to remember certain things. Horrible things.” 

“Sins?” 

“Yes, things I did to Heroic Spirits.” 

“And why do you need to apologize to me?” Lancer didn’t want to ask, but felt he needed to know.

“When I was a master, I forged a contract. The details surrounding it are not important, but the contract enabled me to force you to…”

“To what, Assassin??” Lancer’s elbows were on the table and he leaned forward impatiently. 

“To abandon your master by killing yourself.”

Lancer’s jaw dropped and he sat up straighter. The idea of doing something so dishonorable pained him physically and he shook his head in disgust. 

“It was dishonorable of me to force you to do that, Diarmuid. And I apologize deeply. That is one of the reasons that I asked Kirei to pursue you as a second servant, so that I would have a chance to prove to you, if possible, that I am more than that act.” 

Lancer narrowed his yellow eyes, “And you do that by slaying my master?” 

“No. He was a necessary casualty of war.” Emiya said unflinchingly, “Necessary to secure you. Because I need a man of honor. A man of dignity and integrity.” 

“Why?”

“Because, I am willing to risk dishonor on myself if it means protecting the man I love.” 

The heartfelt answer took Lancer aback and he blinked, “What?” he demanded a further explanation. 

Emiya looked up, eyes trembling with emotion, “Our shared Master, Kirei. He is more to me than just a Master…I love him. And although you may not forgive my past sins against you, and you may think me a dishonorable and despicable man, I know that your honor and chivalry will not let you see any harm befall your master. Please, Lancer, I beg you as a servant and a man, help me keep him from harm.” 

Lancer felt the animosity melting from his mind and he nodded smartly, seizing Emiya’s hand as he would have taken any of his fellow knight’s hands back in Ireland, “There may be many differences between us, Assassin. But love is a common ground of all men, and I pledge that I will do everything in my power to keep him from harm.”

Emiya smiled, grasping Lancer’s hand tightly before letting go to take another drink of water. “You truly are the best of us, Lancer.” he said with a smile of newfound camaraderie. 

Lancer leaned back, accepting the compliment with a grin. “I must confess, Assassin, I was ready to hate you. And you’re right, I was upset by something earlier.” 

“Oh?” Emiya sat back, crossing his feet on the seat on another chair as he listened. 

“Something I heard last night disturbed me. Sounds coming from your room.” 

Emiya’s eyebrows shot up, “Sounds?” 

Lancer looked at him dubiously, not about to explain what Assassin knew he was talking about. 

“I suppose it must have sounded fairly dubious.” 

“It sounded like someone was being taken advantage of. Mana kisses are certainly not the only way to share mana, and I’m certain you know that.” 

Emiya nodded, “I do. And to be honest, I didn’t want to use that as a means to the end I wanted to achieve. But, I suppose I just got to the point where i didn’t know what else to do.” 

“You could have just asked him.” 

“It’s not as easy as all that.” Emiya said truthfully. 

“Is that so. Perhaps I’ve been out of the game too long, but it seems that if you wanted to bed someone, getting their consent is a good first step.” 

“Says the man with the magical love mole.” Emiya snickered. 

“Alright alright.” Lancer waved his hand, “I’m not just speaking from personal experience here.” 

“No, but you’re right. With anyone else, that would be a good path. But...Kirei is so...repressed…” 

“Repressed, what are you talking about?” 

“He’s a priest. But even more than that, he has this notion that joy itself is some kind of sin.” 

Diarmuid’s nose wrinkled, “Joy? That’s not sinful.” 

“I know. But he won’t allow himself to feel anything. And...I want to show him that the world is a beautiful place. That love isn’t something to fear, that it’s not a sin.”

“But, isn’t he a priest?”

“He’s a master in the holy grail war now. A Mage. And he had a wife once, this religion follows different rules. It’s him that refuses to let himself love, not his God.” 

“Hmm…” Lancer contemplated the problem, tapping his fingers against his crossed arms, “That is quite something…” 

“So you see, it’s not just the other Masters that he needs to be saved from. It’s himself.” 

Lancer’s heart skipped a beat and he felt like he was going to melt. “Yes. And when dealing with difficult matters of the heart, sometimes a push is needed. I know a thing or two about fighting for love, Emiya, and I’ll tell you, it’s not an easy road.” 

Emiya smiled, “I’m glad you agree.” 

Lancer hopped to his feet, “Well, the sun has set, it is time to face the enemy head on! Let us go do battle, for honor, and love.” 

Emiya stood as well, adjusting his cloak, “Yes!”

\--

Kirei stood in the shower, letting the hot water hit his back. He hadn’t turned the cool water on at all, and the scalding water was as painful as he could stand. But the pain helped distract him. He took the soap bar in his hand. It was slippery, and didn’t take long to lather in his hand. The smell made his nose itch, and he wished he could just let it slip down the drain, never to be seen again. He missed the cheap soap that he had always bought for himself at the marketplace. It had come in a package that crinkled in his fingers when he tore the perforated edge, and stripped all the oils from his body. But Tokiomi had found out that it was cheap, and the next day, he had noticed a brand new bar in his shower. Aoi had asked if he like the smell when he had finished his shower, and he had lied that it was nice. She had seemed pleased so he counted it as a win, and continued to use it. It felt slimy, and he was certain that he had read Goat’s Milk in the ingredients. But still, it seemed to work alright, and he lathered up his scarred shoulders, hoping his servants weren’t fighting about something petty. The crisscrossed scars on his back told stories of all the sins he had committed, or thought about committing. As he had gotten older, the latter was mostly true. Mostly; he winced as his soapy hand hit a fresh wound, he had forgotten that it hadn’t healed yet. He had inflicted it moments after waking up that morning, when the night had come flooding back to him. The lesson that Emiya had taught him was something he wished he had never allowed, and he had marked that regret on his body so he could remember it always. Maybe the next time the servant came to his room he would feel the pain and be more forceful with his removal.  
The bloodstained suds ran down the drain and he quickly washed his hair before stepping onto the towel he had put on the floor outside the shower. The bathroom was incredibly steamy, and he didn’t even bother wiping off the mirror, already knowing that he didn’t want to see what it had to offer. He quickly rubbed the water off his body, trying not to think about what he had learned as he pulled his clothes on.

\--

Irisviel had been having the best day. She and Saber had gotten to Fuyuki city several hours ago, and had spent the entire day touring around. It had been fun, the little game they had been playing, Saber as the valiant knight, and Iri as the lady. It was the perfect distraction from the looming horror of the grail war, and they had found their way to the waterfront just in time for the moon to sparkle on the water lapping at Irisviel’s feet. “Do you like the sea, Saber?” she kicked a little wave, giggling as it tickled her petite toes. 

“I’ve never felt any affection toward the ocean.” Saber said after a moment of thought, “The sea was a source of constant attacks when I was king. So held no affection for it, and often hated it.” 

“It’s sad.” Irisviel held her coat up a little higher, exposing her thigh, “You’re a girl as I am, but you never had any of the pleasures that girls should have.” 

Saber smiled at the innocence of Irisviel’s comment, “True. But today I have had a taste of some of those pleasures.”

“I had the most wonderful time today. You made such a wonderful knight.” 

“Do you really think I made an acceptable escort?” Saber couldn’t help a little smile. 

“You were absolutely perfect, Saber!” Irisviel looked over her shoulder, a sweet smile lighting up her face. The moonlight paled in comparison to Irisviel’s otherworldly beauty, and Saber forced herself to look away, she was meant to be keeping watch after all, not staring at her master’s wife.  
“But, certainly you would have preferred Kiritsugu to accompany you through the city.” 

“I would have liked that, yes. But...I know it would only cause him pain.” 

Saber was confused, “Pain?” 

“Kiritsugu is a caring man, and I love him dearly. But, every time he feels happiness….it seems to cause him pain.” 

“Oh, I see.” Saber thought this a great misfortune. Someone as delightful as Irisviel deserved a mate that would share the world’s happiness with her. 

A sparking in the shipyard that shared the waterfront with them caught Saber’s attention and she tensed. “There are other servants here, my lady. They seem to be trying to get attention, inviting us to go over and see it.” 

Irisviel stepped out of the water calmly, picking up her tall boots, “How thoughtful, it wishes to decide on a battlefield. Shall we take it up on its invitation?”

Saber smiled. This small, delicate looking woman may have been soft spoken, and easily excited by everyday things, but there was a resolve of steel and lack of fear as well. “I’d like nothing better!”

\--

Lancer paced back and forth in the shipyard, twirling a lance over his head and behind his back. He was bored, every heroic spirit that he had sensed had disappeared when he made himself known. But he was hopeful for the spirit he sensed by the waterfront, and paced around, getting used to the layout of the battlefield. Much to his delight he soon heard footsteps, and walked over to meet them. 

“I’m pleased that you are here.” he said with a smile, “Everyone else that I have revealed myself to just slinks away. Hiding in their little holes. You alone have accepted my offer.” he surveyed the woman dressed in a black pantsuit, “That pure energy surrounding you...you’re the Servant they call Saber I presume.” 

“Indeed.” Saber looked the tall man over, “And you are Lancer.”

Diarmuid scowled slightly, “Being unable to name myself to my opponent troubles me more than I can describe. I harbor an enormous dislike for these rules.” His face and mannerisms remained jovial, but his tone dripped contempt. 

A powerful wind swept over the shipyard and magical energy swirled around the small blonde woman revealing a battle ready warrior when it calmed. She held in her hands an invisible weapon, obviously a sword, but Lancer couldn’t tell where it ended. This troubled him, but his confidence in his own ability outweighed his fear of failure. 

“Saber, please be careful.” the silver haired woman behind Saber, obviously her master, expressed her concern, “I will act as support for you and heal you. But Saber, “

Saber interrupted her, “Just leave Lancer to me, Irisviel. It troubles me that his master has not shown himself yet. Perhaps they plot something.” Saber took another look around hoping to catch some glimpse of Lancer’s master, but to no avail. “Just watch yourself, Irisviel. And from this point on, I am entrusting you to watch my back.”

“Very well!” Irisviel said excitedly, “Saber, Grant me victory in this fight!”

“I will, without fail.” it felt good to Saber, to repeat words she had said so many times to her knights back in England. She turned her attention to Lancer, holding her sword at the ready. “Well well,” She said wryly, “You have a charm spell.” she felt the pull of the magic, but brushed it off like she would have done to an annoying gnat. 

“My apologies,” he stood up, abandoning his battle pose, “It’s a curse. There’s really nothing to be done about it. Blame it on my birth. Or, if you prefer, the fact that you were born a woman.” Lancer truly wished that he could be rid of the Love Spell, there was no good to come of it, and it made his life tiresome. Not to mention his relationships with women were tense because of it, something that a man with a taste for beautiful woman did not appreciate. 

“Surely you don’t think that a pleasant face and a charming swagger will save you from the bite of my blade, spearman.” Saber’s voice was both playful and scorning. 

“I certainly hope not!” Some of Lancer’s enthusiasm returned as he realized the truth, “I can see now, the tales of the Saber class’ resistance to magic are true. Very well then, I prefer not to kill a girl who’s throwing herself at me, it would sully my reputation.” the prospect of fighting this fine woman made him almost giddy, “I’m pleased that my second opponent is made of stern stuff.” 

“Second opponent?” Saber questioned. 

“Yes,” Lancer twirled his spear, showing off a bit, “Assassin also proved to be a worthy adversary.” 

Saber suddenly realized that he had revealed who Kayneth’s servant was, “So, what you desire is a fair fight then?” she changed the subject, “I am pleased to encounter, such a strong and proud hero.” 

Lancer smiled, crouching slightly, “Then let us begin.” 

\--

Emiya Assassin stood in the shadows, watching Lancer lure Saber into battle. It was rather impressive, how he had managed to win her over with only a few words. The niceties that the two Knights exchanged were tedious to the assassin, although he managed not to lose concentration on what they were saying. He had to admit, he was worried that the Knight’s sense of chivalry would be misguided, and he would feel compelled to give away their carefully manufactured secret. 

“I’m pleased that my second opponent is made of stern stuff.” 

Emiya’s mask wrinkled slightly as he smirked. Lancer had outdone himself. Somehow he had managed to obey his master without sacrificing any of his honor, and Emiya felt oddly proud. Diarmuid was every bit as powerful as the legends told, but he held his power with such ease that it was easy to underestimate what he was truly like. Emiya decided right there, that he would never again default to questioning Lancer’s resolve, as he was certain that he was one of the few people that he could trust completely, with no fear of betrayal. 

Not something that he could say for his Master…

Saber and Lancer began exchanging blows and Emiya’s eyes focused on the shadows where Kirei was standing. Assassin’s vantage point really was spectacular. He could easily see the fight, as well as Kirei, and also, he knew where Kiritsugu would eventually show up. It was only a matter of time. There was nothing to be done while Lancer fought Saber, as he was there merely to observe and relay information to his master. Finally, Kiritsugu showed up and Emiya watched him. It was strange, seeing his past self from this angle. How serious he was, how badly he wanted the grail. How desperate he was to destroy everything just to save the world. 

Save the world. What a joke. Emiya knew that now, and it hurt him that he could only realize that from this side of the fence. As a heroic spirit, he saw things clearer, or at least differently. Seeing Kiritsugu pained the assassin. He had never thought of himself as a hero, always willing to destroy one thing to save the greater good. So often, the things he destroyed were the things he held most dear, and he had done it, time and time again. His eyes settled on Irisviel. Her hands clutched over her breast, watching Saber with bated breath, healing her as she fought viciously with Lancer. Her silver hair catching the gentle breeze. She was lovely, and the thing he had loved most in his old life. The thing he had been so ready to sacrifice. His heart ached at the memory. She had done everything for him. Anything he had asked, she had done without question. Ready to lay down her life for his ideals, willing and able to die for him. 

Assassin’s throat was tight as he watched her. His plan to live a second life was not just for himself. It was for her. 

The grail wouldn’t give him the new wish he had, he knew that. It had been made abundantly clear the last time he had won it, that the grail wouldn’t do anything that he couldn’t do himself, and he intended to use that to his advantage. In fact, he intended to use the grail against itself, forcing it into an eternal stalemate. Kirei was falling perfectly into his trap, it had been so much easier than he originally thought it was going to be, and that was one of the only things that pleased him. The priest was the perfect host for the assassin. His high magical energy and lineage made him the perfect mana generator, and it had just been an added bonus that he was also a repressed, broken man that was fun to toy with.  
Emiya refused to go back to the spirit world. He refused to let the woman he loved, the woman that loved Kiritsugu, to die again.  
Lancer had been a welcome addition to his plan, he had eaten up the lie about Emiya loving Kirei like a christmas pudding, and things couldn’t be going better. Both Lancer and Kirei were perfect cogs in his machine of deception. 

\--

Waver clung to Rider’s cloak with every ounce of strength in his tiny body. They had waited on top of the bridge for hours, and then suddenly, Rider had decided that the battle wasn’t to his liking and they had FLOWN down on a magical chariot pulled by giant monsters that Waver couldn’t even see past the tears flying from his eyes. “RIIIIDERRR!!!!!” he wailed, nearly wishing that he hadn’t stolen that damn artifact from Kayneth’s pompous ass. Waver’s old teacher was already dead, the first to die, and it terrified him. He had a crazy servant, the best mage he had ever known was dead, and now he was careening through the air right into the middle of a violent battle between servants hacking at each other with sharp objects. Yes, it was safe to say that Waver Velvet felt he had made a grave mistake. 

Their chariot smashed into the pavement between the battling servants, sending asphalt and other various debris flying everywhere. Sparks flew into the chariot as they ground against a metal post and Waver jumped back, swatting at his jacket before he caught on fire. 

“BOTH OF YOU SHEATH YOUR BLADES! FOR I AM A KING!” Rider bellowed, throwing his hands into the air, and after glancing at each of the knights to make sure he was understood, continued loudly, “I AM ISKANDAR, KING OF CONQUERORS!!!! In this battle for the Holy Grail, I am of the Rider class of servants!!!!”

Waver’s jaw dropped and his head snapped up to look incredulously up at his infuriatingly boisterous servant that had just given away their entire existence to the rest of the participants. “R-r-RIDER!!!” he screamed in frustration. 

\--

Emiya watched, wide eyed as the massive chariot fell from the sky. It was incredibly poor timing, Lancer had inflicted so much damage on Saber. Taking the use of her arm, outsmarting her, piercing her armor, and just when he was about to deal the final blow, this other servant had appeared, literally smashing his way into the middle of the fight and announcing his identity to everyone. The boy next to the large, redhaired barbarian was beating his tiny fists against his servant, screaming something that was being swallowed up by Iskandar’s impossibly loud voice. A swift flick from the larger man’s finger sent the boy flailing to the bottom of the chariot and Emiya chuckled. The boy-master was obviously in over his head. 

“Fate has brought us together to to battle for the Holy Grail!” He announced, slightly less enthusiastically, having sent his master flying, “But first, I wish to make a proposition.” Rider looked around, again, making certain he had the full attention of the other servants before raising his fists to the heavens he had just descended from and regaining his former vim, “WHAT THINK YOU OF YIELDING THE HOLY GRAIL TO ME AND JOINING MY GLORIOUS AND INVINCIBLE ARMY!?!? You would be treated as honored allies, friends, and brothers in arms! Together, we shall share in the glory of battle, and the joy of world conquest!”

Lancer shook his head, having recovered from his shock, “I’m afraid that I must decline your offer.” he said with a smile, “As tempting as that offer may be. I may give the grail to but one man, my new avowed lord and master.” 

Emiya smiled again, Lancer had truly been a glorious addition. 

Saber, on the other hand, did not look so calm about the interruption of the battle. “TELL me, RIDER!” she spat, “Did you come down and interfere with our battle, RUDELY, merely to proffer that ridiculous, and LAUGHABLE PLAN?? This is a grave offense against my honor...” Her tiny body visibly shook with anger and she waited impatiently for Rider’s answer. 

 

Rider hummed for a second, scratching his head. “Well, I’d be willing to discuss compensation,” He said after a moment. 

“ENOUGH!!!” Lancer and Saber shouted together, both having heard more than they wanted. 

“And furthermore,” Saber continued, clutching her sword with her only good hand, “I am the rightful king of Britain, and not some knight of the realm. I could never lower myself to mere retainer. Even to a mighty king!” 

“OH YOU ARE KING OF BRITAIN!?” Rider questioned curiously, “What a surprise! I hardly expected the king of knights to be a little girl!” he peered at her, truly curious that she was a king. 

“Perhaps you would like a taste of this little girl’s blade, KING OF CONQUERORS!” Saber shouted, brazenly raising her blade. 

Rider stood up straighter, a look of obvious disappointment on his face, “Well...it seems negotiations have failed...such a terrible waste, and a truly awful shame.” 

The young master had finally picked himself up from his embarrassing smack down, and clung to the side of the chariot, wailing again, “RIIIDER!!’ 

Rider put his hand on the top of his master’s head, silencing him as he faced Saber and Lancer again, this time with a different tone, “Saber, and Lancer.” he began “The skills and bravery you have shown were impressive. Your duel was magnificent. Surely the sounds of your blades, and the fury of your battle, called other heroic spirits here as well to bear witness!” He turned his gaze on the darkness, bellowing out the rest of his speech, “AND ALL YOU OTHERS OUT THERE, SKULKING IN THE DARKNESS! YOU BRING SHAME TO THIS WAR BY NOT SHOWING YOURSELVES! HEROIC SPIRITS, BORN AGAIN OF THE HOLY GRAIL, GATHER HERE AND NOW! THOSE TOO CRAVEN AND COWARDLY TO SHOW THEMSELVES SHALL DRAW THE VICIOUS SCORN OF, ISKANDAR!! KING OF CONQUERORS!!!!!”

\--

Somewhere in the Tohsaka household, in the basement that served as Tokiomi’s workshop and base of operations, there was a chair. A chair that Tokiomi himself was sitting in, hand over his face, brow furrowed. This is not the way the Holy Grail was supposed to work. It was meant to be a battle of true magi. A true show of skill and courage. An elite and treasured way for the world’s most honored mages to duel and gain prestige and glory. 

But that was not what was happening tonight. 

A child was the master of an unruly moron. 

An Einzburn homunculus was a master, which in itself wasn’t a bad thing, but posed problems. 

And worst of all...Tokiomi’s own servant was standing at the end of his desk, hands slammed down on a stack of papers that Tokiomi had carefully stacked only hours before, screaming that he was a king. That he deserved to be out there, fighting, and not shacked up in some basement with nothing to do but drink wine and fornicate with the maids. 

“You’re a FOOL, Tokiomi!” Gilgamesh was much taller in his golden armour, which he insisted on wearing whenever in Tokiomi’s presence. 

Tokiomi himself was viewing the battle through Emiya’s eyes, at least, what Emiya decided to show him. It had been looking so good before Rider had shown up, and it was that exact moment that Gilgamesh had demanded that he be allowed to fight. 

“I WILL fight.” Gilgamesh said, standing tall and crossing his arms over his armoured chest, “And if you insist on continuing this insolence, you will pay dearly for summoning me.” 

Tokiomi knew he couldn’t say anything unless he wanted to use a command seal. Something he desperately wanted to avoid. How could he, Tokiomi Tohsaka, leader of one of the Three Great Mage Families, be the first to use a command seal? It was unthinkable and shameful. 

Gilgamesh stormed out of the room, fading away slightly with each clank of his golden boots. 

\--

Kariya gritted his teeth against the words that Rider had shouted. Craven and cowardly? Just because the other servants didn’t barrel into the middle of another’s battle didn’t mean they were cowards. Perhaps it stung more because Kairya felt like he had been cowardly in the past, and now that he was finally standing up, it was still viewed as cowardice. Still, he obviously hadn’t been the only one that had been angered, and he noticed a strange swirling of golden mist over a streetlamp in the shipyard. 

“So…” An arrogant man in a suit of glimmering golden armor appeared atop the lamp, standing with his arms crossed and chin turned up, “Two lesser beings dare name themselves as kings...even in my Royal presence.” 

Rider was the first to give an answer, and he did so immediately, “I fail to see where the problem lies...servant. For I AM the legendary Iskandar, King of Conquerors. Known through all the lands of the world” 

“What nonsense.” The golden man continued, “I am the one true king of the world. All others are mongrels, pretenders to the name.” 

“Well,” Rider continued the conversation, not phased in the slightest, “If you’re that insistent on your claim, then why not name yourself? No true king should be troubled by something as simple as giving his name to those he wishes to challenge.” 

“You would dare question me, you filthy mongrel. ME? The one true king!!”

Kariya could hardly comprehend the servant’s arrogance. After all, he had been summoned as a servant just like all the others. There was nothing so special about him, although he obviously would have disagreed if Kariya would have piped in with that quip. Not that he would have been able to, he mused dryly, not when he was barely able to take a breath without coughing up crest worms. The unnamed “one true king” was shouting insults at Rider, but Kariya couldn’t hear the words over his coughing. He fell to his knees, trying to get the cough under control and choking on his own blood. All he needed was a breath! His mind started going fuzzy right when the sky lit up with golden circles and he managed to suck in some air when he looked up. He stood up as quickly as he could, holding his limp arm to his side, leaning against the wall and smiling slightly, “Berserker…” He said, having finally rid his airway of worms “Kill them all.” 

\--

Emiya shook his head when Gilgamesh appeared. The shiny bastard HAD to show up, didn’t he? He couldn’t have just sat back and let Emiya’s plan work out. How irritating. He made a mental note to confront Gilgamesh about that when they both got home...assuming the Archer even lasted the battle. But, he shrugged, perhaps he would actually hit something with those ridiculous, weapon shooting portals. He had nearly concocted a speech in his head when black smoke started swirling around one of the shipping containers. He peered at it, allowing Tokiomi to see what he was looking at. The black smoke dissipated somewhat, and a suit of armor lurched its way out of the darkness, nothing more than a red light beaming from the eyepiece to signify life inside it. It groaned and screamed as it stood up, creaking and jittering as though it were on fire. 

“BERSERKER??” Saber gasped, unable to believe the bad luck, but Lancer just laughed and looked over at Rider, “So King of Conquerors! Were you planning to ask him to join you too?”

Rider screwed up his face, scratching his head, “Well, perhaps not. He doesn’t seem to be terribly interested in civilized conversation of any kind, does he.”

Emiya ignored the banter between Rider and his master about how powerful the newly arrived servant was. He didn’t care how powerful the servant was, it didn’t matter. All that mattered was where Kiritsugu had gone. In the commotion of two other servants showing up in such flashy, loud ways, Emiya had foolishly allowed himself to lose track of Saber’s master. Had he spotted Kirei and decided to go for the kill? No, that would be the worst possible outcome. His stomach clenched with something that was unsettlingly close to jealousy and he quickly moved from his position. He needed to find Kiritsugu before Kirei was spotted.  
Gilgamesh sneered and taunted the dark berserker, eventually shooting a measly two weapons at it. Emiya darted through the shadows, never being seen, ignoring the ferocious fighting between the other servants. If they died, it didn’t matter to him, they could all destroy themselves for all he cared. The one person that couldn’t die, was his Master.  
Suddenly, all the shadows were gone as Gilgamesh’s temper got the better of him. Dozens of portals had opened, filling the night with brilliant light.  
THE IDIOT! Emiya dashed behind a shipping container, glaring at Gilgamesh as though it would do any good. The fool had been knocked off his perch and was standing on the ground, shaking in anger. Archer screamed at Berserker, and Emiya used the distraction to his advantage and continued to make his way to Kirei. 

\--

Tokiomi’s temples were sweating. Not only had Gilgamesh begun displaying his noble phantasm for all the other servants to see, he was allowing his emotions to open even more portals, displaying it to the entire city! He raised his hand slowly, heart aching, “By the power of my command seal, King of Heroes...quell thine anger and withdraw!”

\--

Gilgamesh’s head snapped up to the sky and his eyebrows raised in defiance. He was still furious with Berserker. Outraged that this entire world had forgotten who he was. And now, the puny ant that called himself ‘master’ was telling him to withdraw, “You dare ask a King to withdraw!?? To leave the fight undone??! You have much nerve, Tokiomi.” he gave away his master’s name purposefully, just in case someone didn’t know, they did now. Archer turned his attention to the other servants, “You mongrels, by our next meeting, see that you have culled your numbers. Only a true hero is worthy to gaze upon my glorious presence.” And with that insult, Gilgamesh and his portals of weapons faded away into the puff of glitter that he had arrived in. 

\--

Kirei watched the entire battle from the shadows, taking in every detail of the battle. It was a vantage point that seemed well hidden, but Kirei knew it wasn’t. Any master with a keen eye would be able to see him, but it wasn’t obvious that he was trying to let other masters see him. And therefore, hopefully not too conspicuous that he was showing that he was the master of Lancer.  
He knew that Gilgamesh was fast, incredibly so, and the ease that Berserker had blocked his blows had been mind blowing. Berserker was truly a formidable enemy and Kirei knew they would have to proceed with caution. It was already obvious that Lancer was planning on siding with the broken Saber to attempt to defeat Berserker. Something that made no sense to Kirei’s logical mind. 

“Lancer.” his voice projected to the entire shipyard, drawing attention to his position to any master that hadn’t spotted him, “You are to help Berserker defeat the wounded Saber.” he said calmly. 

Lancer raised his head proudly, shouting back in honorable opposition, “My Master, I, Diarmuid, WILL defeat Saber! But first, allow me to defeat this mad dog Berserker so that we may continue our duel as honorable knights!”

Kirei knew that Lancer’s honor was liable to get the better of him, “Lancer, do not let your honor lose this battle. Defeat this berserker if you must, and continue your duel as you see fit. But do not lose this fight, or I will pull you out forcibly if I must.” 

Lancer nodded smartly, knowing they had reached a compromise that was acceptable to them both. “You honor me, my lord! I will win this battle for you!”

Lancer and Saber exchanged some quiet words that Kirei didn’t care to catch and they both faced off the black suit of armor. 

\--

Kariya could feel his servant struggling against the confines of his control. Every move that Berserker made to defy him tore Kariya down physically as the worms ate through his body. Ironic wasn’t it, that his method of magic was trying to kill him. That his servant was accelerating his death even though doing so would also send the Berserker back to the Heroic Realm. The Insanity clause in Berserker’s summoning contract had been horrible. The already powerful and difficult to control Berserker class didn’t need any reason to be more defiant. More immune to listening to orders. Kariya counted it as a small miracle that Berserker had obeyed him at all, even to do the thing it desired most; to kill.  
The frail man listened as his servant fought viciously against the two servants that had teamed up against it. Tokiomi’s servant had already left, and although Kariya had dearly wished that he could have eliminated the pompous mage’s Archer once and for all. But, imagining the bitter shame that Tokiomi must have felt did Kariya’s heart some good and he managed to smile through some of the pain of his body shutting down. 

Swords and spears clashed against reinforced weapons made from whatever Berserker picked up and swung at them. The constant use of his noble phantasm sent Kariya to his knees again and he clutched at his throat, trying anything to keep the worms from squirming in his windpipe. God he hated this. The thought of Sakura going through the same agony turned his pain into anger and he forced himself to his feet, determined to give Berserker all the mana he needed in order to kill the other servants. Berserker may have been impossible to control, but Kariya didn’t have to waste energy trying to think of a battle plan, all he had to do was unleash and sustain his servant through the fight. It was looking good. He could feel Saber’s energy weakening, Lancer had just unleashed a scream of pain, and Kariya gritted his teeth. Just a minute more, and there would be two dead servants. 

\--

Rider narrowed his eyes as Lancer’s side was pierced by Berserker’s lance made from a light pole. He had thrown it much too swiftly even for Rider to see, and Lancer had paid the price. Blood gushed from his wound and he gripped at his side, the healing not working faster than he was losing blood. It was disgusting to Rider, to think that this savage monster would kill Lancer, and he would lose the opportunity to finish the duel he had started with Saber. No, it was more than disgusting. It was unforgivable. 

\--

Lancer clung to his gushing side, fighting one handed beside Saber. He could feel his Master healing him, and it was working, but every time he moved, he tore the muscle, making it almost impossible to heal entirely. Berserker was fast. Much faster than he had given him credit for, and the underestimation had almost cost him his life. Not a mistake he would make again, he assured himself. After all, his master had told him not to die, and that he would force him to withdraw if it came too close. The thought made Lancer fight harder. He, Diarmuid, would not force his master to do something as dishonorable as using a command seal. 

\--

Emiya raced around the shipyard, searching for Kirei. Having a Master that was as stealthy and formidable as Kirei wasn’t easy, and it was difficult to keep track of him if the Priest decided he didn’t wish to be seen. He knew that the priest was alive, as he had revealed himself a moment ago. But by the time he had gotten there, the priest was already gone. And the longer he looked, the more desperate he was to find him. It was absolutely unacceptable to him to lose his master, and for much different reasons than Lancer would find it unacceptable. Lancer would find dishonor in it, whereas Emiya refused to lose for his own reasons. Emiya’s ideals may have changed from when he was Kiritsugu, but his laser focus and determination in the way he pursued them certainly hadn’t. And to put it bluntly, Emiya was scared of Berserker’s power. The servant was more monster than man, and the way he dominated the playing field was not good. A servant that strong needed a master equally as strong, especially to handle a madman like he was.  
Emiya could tell there was something strange about the Berserker. He was even more crazy than he should have been. Like he had been unhinged in some way. The way he moved...the black smoke that surrounded him making it impossible to guess his stats...it all worried Emiya. And if he couldn’t find his own master, then he was going to go after Berserker’s. It would have been impossible for him to beat Berserker in a one on one fight, but his master, now that was a whole other story. Emiya specialized in killing masters, no matter how powerful they were, and now it was just a matter of tracking him down. 

He searched the surrounding area, finally deciding that he needed to expand his search. He mentally chastised himself for being so foolish to think that Berserker’s master had to be nearby. After all he was incredibly powerful, and could control him remotely through a command seal if needed. He was having difficulty picking up any magical reading large enough to be the master of Berserker and decided to investigate some of the lower level magical energy emitting from various places.  
One turned out to be a familiar. Some sort of starfish that had affixed itself to a shipping container and was obviously relaying a signal back to its master. Emiya crushed it in his fist, annoyed that someone had been watching remotely instead of coming to the battlefield to survey. Even he, Emiya Assassin, had been present, and he was assumed dead. The unexpected thought of dishonor made him shake his head and continue searching. He had been spending too much time around Lancer…

As he walked around the shipyard, he became increasingly aware of a garbled signal that he hadn’t noticed when he first arrived. But like the high pitched electronic whine of a forgotten tv, it had slowly become annoying in his ear. Sporadic and weak, it felt more like a magical leak than a signal, but he followed it anyway. Even if just to shut it up so he could think.  
The sound took him down into a tunnel below the shipyard and he squinted his eyes at a small shape in the distance. Silently, he moved closer, until he could see him in detail. 

It was a slight man, with white hair and a track suit. He was leaning against the wall, and Emiya was certain he would have fallen over if not for the support. Something had happened to his face and Emiya cringed when the man started coughing and blood spilled from his mouth. And was that….oh god, Emiya couldn’t believe it. There were worms squirming around in the blood. Disgusting.  
It would certainly be a mercy to put this man out of his misery. He stepped cautiously toward the sick man, keeping his guard up in case it was a ploy. 

“Gah, stupid Berserker.” the pale haired man coughed, “breaking free of my control. If it keeps it up, my body isn’t going to last much longer.” 

Assassin watched in shock as the man’s legs trembled to keep him standing. THIS was Berserker’s master?! How was that possible? Emiya’s mind reeled with possibilities. How had this sickly man become a master? 

“Just hold on Sakura.” Tears spilled down his face, mixing with the blood on the ground, “Please hold on. I’ll win this war and save you.”

Emiya had gone from shocked to intrigued. Sakura? Wasn’t that the name of the daughter Tokiomi had given away? He was certain that it wasn’t just a coincidence. Why did this master care about Tokiomi’s cast off daughter? Emiya needed answers and he walked over to the man and grabbed his hair, forcing his head back until he could look him in the eye. “You, what is your name?” 

Kariya gasped and struggled weakly against the strong grip. “Wh-what!?” he kicked toward him, trying to get loose. 

“Who are you? Tell me your name.” Emiya dodged the man’s small feet easily, restating his question calmly. 

“K-Kariya Matou.” 

It made sense now. This rotting fool was a Matou. A member of one of the three great mages families. “So you’re Berserker’s master?” 

Kariya narrowed his eyes, grabbing Emiya’s hand and trying to pull his hair free. A move that only made Emiya hold him higher. 

“Yes, I am.” Kariya tried to summon Berserker to him, knowing that he didn’t stand a chance against the masked man before him. 

“And who is Sakura?” 

Kariya looked him in the eye, “What?” 

“You were talking about Sakura holding on. Is that what you want from the grail? To save Sakura?” 

Kariya’s chin trembled as blood trickled out of his mouth. The constant strain to keep his body alive made it almost impossible to control his emotions, “Y-yes. I am going to exchange it and myself for Sakura’s life.” 

Emiya furrowed his brows in distaste. “You don’t even want to use the grail to save her?”

Kariya struggled harder to get away, not wanting to listen to anyone’s thoughts on what he was doing. 

“Call off Berserker.” Emiya suddenly dropped him, watching him crumple to the ground in a heap of limbs and coughs. 

“What? No!”

Emiya kicked him, not too hard, even though it still sent Kariya flying. He slid a knife from his belt and pointed it at Kariya’s face. “Call him off, or I will kill you. There’s not one thing stopping me, and I don’t think Berserker will be here to save you in time.” 

“I can’t pull back now.” Kariya said, trying to stand. 

“Yes you can. Call Berserker off and I will spare you life. Also, I promise you will see me again, and not with the intent of killing you, but perhaps with something else.” 

Kariya looked up, “What?” 

“Your desire to win the grail war is rooted in purity.” Emiya sheathed his blade, “But it is a small wish, one that could be achieved by a man. There is no reason for you to win the entire war, and waste the grail on a wish that would have a better outcome if you allowed someone else to fulfill it for you.” 

Kariya knew, deep in his heart, that he would never be able to win the entire war. It was only the first battle, and the crest worms were already eating him away more than he could handle. 

“DO it now.” Emiya could hear the battle heating up, “Use a command seal to call him off if you must, it will be worth it.”

Kariya raised his hand, looking at Emiya dubiously, “Will you really help me save Sakura?” 

“If you do as I say, I will not kill you, that is all I can promise right now.”

Kariya nodded, knowing that the man would kill him if he didn’t comply, and the distant hope that he might be able to save Sakura some other way. “Berserker, by the power of my command seal, withdraw from this fight immediately.” 

The repercussions of using the command seal took an instant toll on Kariya’s body and he grabbed the wall, trying to stay upright. 

“Furthermore, if you voice one word of my existence or that we talked, I will fry you up for my breakfast. The other master’s think I am dead, and it’s essential that it stay that way for me to save Sakura. Do you understand?” 

Kariya nodded and Assassin took his leave immediately, walking away from the frail man to continue his search for Kirei.

\--

Kirei had been able to sense a master moving toward him and had changed his position accordingly. He knew Emiya wouldn’t be able to detect him either, but that didn’t matter right now. And after watching the battle, being worried that Lancer was going to die, he was confused by what had just happened. For no reason, Berserker had released a mighty scream and disappeared. And judging by the shocked looks on both Lancer and Saber’s faces, he knew it wasn’t them that had delivered a decisive blow. But there was no time to discover what had happened, as Rider had taken the stage, once again speaking too loudly. 

“Saber, and Lancer! It seems that our dark and mysterious friend has retired for the evening. It is unknown why he was so suddenly taken away, but I suggest that we all take this time to part ways for the evening. We must gather strength, and heal our wounds. The flowers of a battlefield must bloom, and I hope that our next meeting is as enjoyable and fruitful as this one has been!”

Lancer turned to bow to Saber, “Do these conditions sound fair to you, King of knights?”

Saber sheathed her blade and a soft smile crossed her lips as she bowed slightly, “Yes, Lancer. We shall conduct our duel at a later date. I have no desire to fight you when you have been weakened by someone other than myself.” 

Lancer smiled and twirled his spear, letting it go in a puff of red dust, “Until then, Saber.” he said, and the two knights turned to leave each other. 

Rider laughed heartily, slapping his master on the back, “This war is more fun than I could have imagined!” he shouted before cracking a whip over the oxen pulling his chariot and riding off into the night with his wailing master. 

-

Kiritsugu watched Rider take off into the darkness, the sounds of his shouting fading away as well. He scowled as he watched Lancer and his own servant bowing to each other. Lancer had been so close to defeat. At one point he had been gushing blood, but apparently Saber thought that taking out Berserker took precedence over finishing off the wounded servant. Even after Berserker had left so suddenly, she didn’t turn to kill Lancer. How annoying.  
He continued to sneak around the shipping containers, looking for his own prey. If his servant wasn’t going to kill the servants when she had the chance, then he was going to kill all the masters he could find. And first on the list was the priest who had so stupidly shown himself. It had been obvious, once he had revealed himself, that he was Lancer’s master, and Kiritsugu mentally checked Assassin off of his list of worries. He had died with Kayneth El Malloi, even if the circumstances were still baffling to him. But that was a matter for another time, and he focused on finding where Kirei Kotomine was hiding. The priest was good, he had to give him that. The difficulty he was having finding him made him wonder if he had been tricked. The thought weighed on his mind and he moved more cautiously, trying to be hyperaware of his surroundings.  
But finally, his searching paid off. He smiled, holding his gun up and finding the priest in his sight, “Gotcha.” he breathed, squeezing the trigger. 

-

Emiya pulled his gun as soon as he saw Kiritsugu raise his rifle The bastard was going to shoot his master, and Emiya hated that it had gotten so close. He had underestimated the other master, and fired a single shot.  
Kiritsugu watched the priest not die. His bullet hadn’t even made it to the target! Furious, he aimed again, this time, determined to hit him, but what he saw instead made him jump. In front of his sight, instead of Kirei’s head, was a masked man. He was staring right at Kiritsugu, although there was no way anyone had seen him, he was certain of it. But there he was, standing there, masked and cloaked, waving at him with the gun he had used to deflect Kiritsugu’s shot. Realizations flooded Kiritsugu’s mind and he couldn’t shoot again. Assassin was alive? Had he really managed to shoot an opposing bullet to deflect his shot? He was overcome with confusion and Assassin winked at him before grabbing Kirei and taking off. And suddenly, Kiritsugu found himself in the same position he had cursed his servant for. 

-

Irisviel watched her husband fire a single shot, and her eyes followed the trajectory of the bullet, gasping when it changed so suddenly. She saw Kirei Kotomine, and another man…  
Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the red cloaked figure from her vision. The one that had replaced her husband so strangely during Saber’s summoning. Her breath was caught in her lungs and an overwhelming sadness came over her. Who was this man?? And why did he have such sway over her emotions? She felt Saber’s hand on her shoulder and turned away from the man in red, clutching Saber’s hand. 

“Are you alright, Irisviel?” Saber worried. 

“Yes Saber...I am fine. Let’s go home…” 

-

Kirei scoffed when Emiya grabbed his hand and dragged him to the car, shoving him in the back seat. Lancer materialized on the seat next to him and Emiya shoved the keys into the ignition, zipping down the road. 

“Master, you mustn’t conceal your presence from me anymore.” Emiya said, trying not to sound angry. “You could have been killed today.” 

“Yes, but I wasn’t.” Kirei peered at Lancer’s bleeding side and tugged at the torn fabric to see better. 

“But the fact remains that if I hadn’t been there, you would have died.” 

Kirei caught Lancer’s glance and smiled, still speaking to Emiya, “Then it’s a good thing you were there to protect me.”  
Kirei didn’t add that he had known he was being shot at, and that he wouldn’t have allowed himself to die when his black keys were perfectly able to slice a bullet in half. 

Lancer smiled, knowing Kirei was letting Emiya believe he had been the hero, “That is a dangerous way to live, Master.” Lancer winced as Kirei poked around at his wound, looking for debris. 

Once he was satisfied there was no foreign objects in Lancer’s wound, he held his palm over it, healing it quickly. “There, how do you feel, Lancer?” 

“Much better, thank you, Master.” Lancer smiled, “I am ready to go home.” 

\--

Emiya opened the fridge in Kirei’s kitchen, and took a quick glance before closing it with a shake of his head. “I’m hungry.” 

Kirei perked up, “I can cook.” 

Lancer noticed Emiya’s look of concern that he might have to eat Kirei’s spicy cooking again and perked up, “I would like to try a restaurant from this era!”

Emiya nodded quickly, “Yes! You’ve not tried many foods from Japan, have you?”

Lancer smiled and jumped up from his place at the table, “No! It’s my first time in Japan.” 

Emiya looked over at Kirei, “You should treat your servant to a meal.” 

Kirei nodded, putting aside the idea of cooking, “Yes, the three of us should go.” 

Emiya headed to the door, “I wasn’t looking forward to listening to the ‘king of heroes’ shout at Tokiomi all night anyway. So getting out of the house is perfect.” 

\--  
Ahnenerbe -

The restaurant that they ended up at was more of a pub than anything, which made Lancer feel immediately at home. They had been sat at a booth, for unknown reasons, and Kirei had slipped in first. It was an action he immediately regretted, as Emiya slipped in next to him and winked at him. Lancer took the other side of the booth and smiled while he looked around. “This place is charming!” 

Emiya nodded silently, an eyebrow up as he looked at the waiters. “What are those things? Hey guys, are you seeing this?”

Kirei peered around him, expression not changing, “...they look like cats.” 

Lancer didn’t care, he raised his hand and waved at one of them with a smile, “Good Evening!” He said happily when it trotted over. “May we get 3 menus please!”

The neko nodded its head vigorously, dashing off without a word. 

Lancer’s stomach growled and he adjusted himself in his seat, “The waiters at this pub are rather strange and catlike. This era fascinates me!” 

Emiya’s eyes widened and he took the menus provided, burying his nose in the pages, intent on ignoring Lancer’s extreme happiness over such small things. 

“I can’t decide what to get!” Lancer suddenly declared, slamming his menu on the table, startling his companions. 

Kirei already had his menu folded neatly in front of him, “Are you extremely hungry?” 

“Yes!” 

“Then order several things.” 

Emiya decided on something simple while Lancer poured over the options. It seemed as though the prospect of ordering multiple things had just confused him further, and Emiya finally jabbed his finger at something. “This, try this.” 

Lancer agreed with a nod and motioned the waitress back over, “I’ll take this! And also, surprise me with something delicious!” 

The waitress nodded vigorously again, peering over the table and turning her giant eyes to Kirei. 

Kirei ordered the spiciest thing he could find and Emiya ordered a plate of sushi.  
“Would you drink some jasmine tea, Kirei?” he turned his head and asked. 

“Uh, yes.” Kirei didn’t know why he was being asked, but yes, Jasmine tea sounded alright. 

“And a pot of Jasmine tea.” Emiya said with a smile, handing his menu back to the neko, trying not to stare. 

Lancer excitedly handed his menu back and clapped his hands, “So many new things to try!”

Emiya looked at Kirei again, “I found Berserker’s master today.” 

Kirei looked over at him slowly, eyes blinking once, “You...what? Well when you killed him, that must have been when Berserker disappeared so suddenly!”

“Mm, not exactly.” Emiya took the pot of tea from the Neko’s outstretched hands and shooed it away. 

“Not exactly? What happened?” Kirei’s face was dark and his voice quiet. 

“He wants something.” 

Lancer leaned his elbows on the table to join the hushed conversation, “Don’t we all want something?”

“He wants to save someone. I don’t think he has any interest in the grail at all, in fact, he’s planning on giving it to someone if he wins it, in exchange for this person he wants to save, a child.”

“Giving it to who?” Kirei demanded

“I don’t know.” 

Lancer’s brow furrowed and he shook his head, “No...the grail cannot be won and then traded. Why does this person not fight in the war themselves? If they were a worthy holder of the grail then it would have chosen them to be a master. This man must be stopped.” 

Emiya nodded, “Yes, and I know just how to stop him.” 

Kirei smoothed out the napkin in front of him, “How?”

“He’s desperate for this girl to be saved.” Emiya started, watching Kirei obsessively straighten the napkin, “All we have to do is make him a deal. We will get the girl for him, and he will forfeit the grail.” 

Lancer’s brows furrowed deeper, “That would be most dishonorable.” 

“Even more dishonorable than giving the grail away?” Emiya countered, having expected some nonsense like that from Lancer, “Think about it. He doesn’t want the grail. But we do. And if we can get him to forfeit because we save this child, it’s like his wish has been granted anyway, and we get a chance at the grail without having to fight Berserker again.”

Lancer nodded solemnly, hand raising to his side, “I admit, there is no honor in fighting such a madman. 

“Ya, or of dying because he’s more powerful than you are.” Emiya interjected

Lancer ignored that comment, instead, focused on the plates of food their table was being showered with. 

The three participants of the Holy Grail War focused on their own food once it arrived, placed on the table by a small hoard of the strange neko waiters and waitresses. They each thoroughly enjoyed their dishes. Emiya, with his pushed open mask, a plate of sushi that he dipped in soy sauce, and the tea he poured for himself and his master. Kirei, dabbing at tears that ran down his face from the spice in his dish. Lancer, who devoured every dish that they brought him, one after the other. He han’t asked for all the extra food, but they kept bringing it, fueled by the loud exclamations of delight in the cooking.  
After the dishes had piled up around Lancer, he finally leaned back, hand on his stomach and a smile on his face, “I have to thank you, Master.” 

“You certainly seemed to enjoy the food, so you’re welcome.” Kirei said sincerely, sipping his tea from the small stoneware cup. 

“Not just for that.” Lancer said, sitting up a bit, “But for this evening.”

He could tell that his master wasn’t following him, and continued, “I know you would have fought that battle differently. You are a man of action, not a man of timid planning or chivalry, and I could tell it was difficult for you not to order me to a different action. But allowing me to fight the battle my own way, trusting me to win for you...well, it all made me realize that I was wrong about you.” 

Emiya watched Lancer’s thankful apology with a tiny smile, happy that his companions were getting along so well. 

“At first, when you killed my master, I thought you were nothing more than a backstabing cheat, and I apologize deeply for that.” 

Kirei shook his head, “There is nothing to apologize for.” 

“Perhaps not. But that aside, you showed honor and trust in me today, and I truly appreciate that. You have earned my respect, and as much as my body would have fought for you before, simply because you were my master, my heart will fight for you now.”

“Thank you, Lancer.” Kirei said, sipping his tea again. He couldn’t remember the last time someone said they respected him. Had anyone ever? 

The night ended with Lancer drinking far too much sake and needing to throw an arm around each of his companions and be led out while he sang what Emiya could have only imagined was some type of Irish drinking song. He wondered if all Irish songs were about drinking…

Once they arrived outside the mansion, Lancer stumbled out of the car and laughed, slapping Emiya and Kirei on the back goodnaturedly, “You two are a lot of fun, you know that?” he said, although neither of the men agreed with him. But Lancer slipped into spirit from before they could head inside, and Emiya looked at Kirei, “I suppose I will join him, no need to waste mana, eh?” he said with a wink, fading off. 

Kirei closed the car doors, suddenly profoundly alone as he walked inside. His room felt increasingly lonely, but he fell asleep fast enough to ignore it. 

\--

Emiya dreamed that he was still back in the tunnel, staring at Kariya Matou. There had been absolutely nothing spectacular about the man. And perhaps it was that was the reason that Emiya hadn’t killed him. Was it? Emiya watched the scene like a third party, and hated every second of it. He should have just killed the man, it would have gotten him exactly the same result. And wasn’t killing berserker the only result he wanted? After all, the only other thing that doing all this would serve, would be to turn Kirei against Tokiomi, and Emiya certainly ha no reason to dislike Tokiomi a this point.  
As soon as he had the thought, he could see Tokiomi’s face, peering from the shadows of his room, twirling his wine like the fancy bastard he was.  
“Now now, Assassin.” Tokiomi said, pulling a knife from a small, wooden box on his desk, “Don’t fret. You knew this would happen. Don’t tell me you thought you would survive.” 

Emiya’s eyes widened and he held his hands out, “Tokiomi, no, I must survive! My wish!!” 

“No one cares about your wish.” Tokiomi shook his head pitifully, “The wish to have another life? To keep yourself alive using your master as some kind of anchor to this world? Well that’s never going to happen, Emiya. You weren’t even supposed to be a heroic spirit in the first place. It was only because of the grail’s misguided infatuation with you that you are even here to have this half life, but now...the grail will devour the thing it loves most. You, the most unlucky of all. The most beloved of all. It has finally come crashing down around you...Good bye, Emiya.” Tokiomi brought the knife down between Emiya’s eyes and he shot up in bed, gasping for breath. 

The dream had left him in a cold sweat and he pulled the covers around his shoulders, trying to cocoon himself in. It left him with so many questions. Is that why he hadn’t killed Kariya? So he could use him to get at Tokiomi? After all, Sakura was Tokiomi’s child, and as far as the assassin could tell, he wasn’t doing anything to save her from whatever fate Kariya Matou had thought was worth sacrificing his life to stop. And Emiya knew he would need some sort of play if he were going to best Tokiomi and his powerful servant. But he just didn’t know what it was going to be yet. 

The thoughts of the upcoming battles raked through his mind, halting all sleep that he was trying to achieve. And no matter what he did, his eyes refused to close and he got colder and colder in his bed. Finally he threw the blankets off and tiptoed out of the bedroom and down the hall. His Master’s room wasn’t far, and he felt sleep tugging at his eyelids the instant he cozied under Kirei’s quilt and curled as close as he dared to the larger man. At least if he was close to him, no one would harm the only secure tie to earth, and Emiya could lay in bed without jumping at every little noise, wondering if it was someone trying to get into Kirei’s room to kill him. It was something he couldn’t allow to happen, and with the added mental protection of being close to his master in case of a fight, he began to fall asleep. 

Kirei felt something crawl into his bed and lay still, a bit nervous of the intention of his servant, and a bit surprised when he began hearing sleepy noises coming from the shivering man next to him. Still sleepy himself, Kirei reached an arm out instinctively, wrapping it around Emiya and pulling him closer. 

Emiya felt himself being pulled into an embrace and didn’t fight it. He was almost asleep, and welcomed the warmth as soon as his body pressed against Kirei’s. He hadn’t even realized he had been shivering until it stopped, and he let his forehead rest against Kirei’s chest, falling asleep feeling safe and unafraid of the future. 

\--


	3. Affection of the Holy Grail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the battle with Lancer and Saber, we find the characters trying to make sense of the grail war.  
> Can Kariya make an ally to help him save Sakura?  
> Is Kiritsugu going crazy trying to figure out how Assassin is still alive?  
> Can Saber make her master see her as anything more than a tool?  
> Also a flashback with 10 year old Kirei.

CHAPTER THREE

((Day after the Lancer/Saber battle; evening, dinner time))

Kariya stumbled into the siding of the restaurant, trying to keep from collapsing on the ground. It had been two days since he had eaten anything and even though he was sure he would just throw it up, he needed to try to keep something down. Anything. Even if it was just a beer. The door was hard to open with one weak hand, and after a few moments of tugging, another customer pushed it open as they were leaving, and politely held it open for him until he got inside. The dim interior took a moment for Kariya’s good eye to adjust to, but he was motioned to a booth by a strange little waitress and sat down gratefully. A menu was thrust in his hand and he opened it slowly.  
Everything looked good.  
Nothing looked good.  
He was so hungry, but the thought of eating anything made the crest worms writhe in his stomach and skin. Suppressing his coughs only helped so much, and he hoped none of the other customers saw him wipe blood from his mouth when he was done choking.  
A pair of eyes blinked at him from over the table and a little finger jabbed at the menu, apparently asking if he had decided. 

“I uh...think I need a minute.” the few words made his throat spasm and he quickly held up a fresh napkin to his mouth.  
The waitress, at least he hoped it was a waitress and not a waiter, scurried away to give him more time. 

“Here.” a familiar voice said, and set a bowl on the table in front of Kariya. 

The sick man looked up to see who had given him food. “Assassin?” due to being a master, Kariya had been able to discern the servant’s identity when they had first met, although he hadn’t ever addressed him. 

Emiya sat across the booth from Kariya and brandished a spoon, “Miso soup. It’s good for what ails you.” 

Kariya sat still, looking a bit confused, “Why are you here?”

Emiya shrugged and dipped the spoon in the soup, being certain to wrangle a little cube of tofu with the bite, “Open up.” he lifted it to Kariya’s mouth and was happy when he opened up and took it. “I’m here because I told you that you would see me again.” 

Kariya chewed thoughtfully. The soup WAS good, and although he was a bit worried that Assassin was going to kill him, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop him in time.  
He wasn’t about to bring Berserker into this restaurant, especially if Assassin had been telling the truth about helping him save Sakura. Kariya continued holding his limp arm while sheepishly taking bites that Assassin held out for him. Assassin even dabbed soup from his chin after his mouth twitched and caused him to spill a bite. 

“Now then, feeling better?” Assassin had scraped the bottom of the bowl, and looked pleased that Kariya had eaten it all. At least, Kariya thought he probably looked pleased, it was difficult to tell with the full face mask that Assassin was sporting. 

“Yes, thank you…” Kariya admitted

“Good. Now tell me about this Sakura.” Assassin sat back in his seat, crossing his arms and settling in as though he were listening to a bedtime story. 

“Assassin…” Kariya started cautiously, “It’s not that I’m refusing to answer...but...why? Why are you helping me?” 

“Because I want Berserker gone.” Emiya said truthfully, “If I help you do this, you will get rid of him, and I won’t have to fight him. I’m sure you know how powerful he is, he could tear me apart easily. But you also know how weak you are, and no matter now many servants he tore apart, the likelihood of your strength lasting until the last enemy is defeated, is very very low.”

Kariya hung his head, knowing it was true. 

“But if I help you, then we both win. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, I think so.” Kariya answered, “But...I know it sounds like I am begging for death, but. Why not kill me now? Certainly there is some other reason you are doing this.” 

Emiya smiled slowly, “You’re smart.” he leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table, “There are other reasons. But they don’t concern you. The reasons that I told you, are the only reasons you need to worry about at the moment.” 

Kariya furrowed his brow, knowing he was going to be used, and wondering if it would be worth it. “Will these reasons hurt Sakura?”

“I don’t even know who Sakura is.” 

“Don’t lie to me, Assassin.” Kariya said boldly. 

Emiya was taken slightly aback, he hadn’t expected any fuss from this meek little man, but obviously he had misjudged him slightly. “Very well. I’m fairly certain you are talking about Sakura Matou, it’s the only thing that makes sense. However I’m still cloudy on why you want to save her so badly.”

Kariya’s eyes narrowed a bit and he clung to his arm tighter, digging his nails into his jacket, “Why is that any of your business?” 

“Humor me.” Assassin coaxed

Kariya glanced around nervously, “She’s like my daughter…” 

“Who’s daughter is she?”

“Tokiomi Tohsaka’s…” Kariya didn’t know why this was necessary, but was smart enough to realize that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with Assassin without telling him part of the story.

“The other master. How scandalous.” 

“Don’t mock me.” 

Emiya held up his hands in peace, “I’m not mocking. Just observing and listening.” 

“She was given away to my family when she showed signs of magical talent.”

“Why?” 

Guilt that had been building in Kariya since he left his family finally boiled over and tears poured down his face, “B-because I left.” 

Assassin watched the other man cry, trying to piece together the bits of the story that he didn’t have.

“If I wouldn’t have left, then my father wouldn’t have needed an heir. He never would have asked Tokiomi to give him Sakura. I hate them both.” He choked on his words and blood sprayed the bowl in front of him as he grabbed for a napkin. “I hate them!” 

Assassin handed him a clean napkin. Blood mixed with tears on Kariya’s blotchy, worm infested face and Emiya grimaced at the sight. “Why would Tokiomi give up one of his children?” 

“Because he had two daughters that showed equal promise. That never happens. The families’ magic can always only be passed down to one child.” 

 

“I see...so he had to get rid of one.” 

“He didn’t have to! He’s the head of one of the three great mage families. He could have figured it out!” 

“But your father needed an heir anyway.” 

“MY FATHER IS A MONSTER!!” Kariya’s eyes were shot and he clawed across the table at Assassin, knocking the bowl and spoon to the floor. “HE’S KILLING HER!”

Assassin grabbed Kariya’s wrist easily and forced him to sit back down, “Kariya. Sit. Be calm.” 

Kariya continued sobbing, covering his face with his only working hand, “I loved them...I would do anything for them, anything to keep them away from my father.” 

“So you’re going to give the grail to your father in exchange for Sakura?” 

Kariya nodded weakly, his body slumped forward and shoulders shaking with silent tears. 

Assassin put a hand reassuringly on Kariya’s thin shoulder, “Then my plan will work.” He proclaimed. 

“You can save her?” Kariya sniffed, finally raising his head. 

“I can do one better. I can help you get revenge on Tokiomi, if that’s what you so desire.” 

The despair instantly melted from Kariya’s face and was replaced with wonder and confusion. “What? Is that the other half of your plan?” 

“Yes, and if you divulge any of this plan to anyone. ANYONE. I will kill you and let Zouken Matou do whatever he wants with your precious Sakura. Do you understand?” 

Kariya tensed up slightly, but nodded. 

“Very well.” Assassin’s voice softened considerably, knowing that his threat had gotten through. “I need Tokiomi gone, for reasons that are my own. And it seems you may be the man to help me do that.” 

“What about your master? Doesn’t he wish to kill Tokiomi for the grail?” 

“He will, once my plan is complete.” Emiya smiled. 

Kariya still didn’t understand what the mysterious servant was talking about, but he knew it was intended to be that way. But the thought of taking some revenge on Tokiomi lit a fire in his soul, and he suddenly felt more energized. “Promise me he will suffer…” he said, hardly knowing where the words came from. What had the worms turned him into? Or was this always who he had been?

Emiya smiled and stood up, “Yes. He will. If everyone plays their parts correctly. He will suffer greatly.” 

Kariya nodded, satisfied with the answer. “Tell me...when do we save her? What do I do?” 

“Well for now,” Emiya fished around in his pocket for a cigarette, “You need to digest that soup and get your strength back up. I will find you again when it’s time. Until then. Rest, and don’t get yourself killed.”

Kariya watched Assassin walk toward the door once he found his smoke, “Assassin!” he called after him, swallowing the bile that threatened to surface, and smiling when Assassin turned to face him, “Thank you.” 

Emiya paused for a second, no one had thanked him in ages. If ever. “Thank me when Sakura’s safe. And don’t shout my name, after all, the others think I’m dead.” He said with a wink, pulling the door open and letting it slam behind him. 

\--

Emiya took spirit form to get back to the Tohsaka mansion. It was faster than walking, and mana conservation was prominent on his mind. Even if he could have taken as much mana as he wanted from his master, he knew that Tokiomi would start getting suspicious of why Kirei was tired all the time. 

\--  
((day after Lancer/Saber battle. Night))  
Kiritsugu poured through a book he had found in the mansion’s expansive library. The man that had winked at him, that had unnerved him, that had shot his bullet clean out of the air. Who was he? The obvious answer was that he was an Assassin class, any Master could tell that. But who was he beyond that? What was his true identity? And the most prominent question, why was he helping Kirei Kotomine? He had been so certain that Assassin was dead, that he had died with Kayneth El-Melloi. But now, he knew that wasn’t true, and it bothered him. What else didn’t he know? He flipped page after page, finally getting fed up with the lack of help and slamming the book shut. His shoulders slumped dejectedly and a single sob shook his body. 

“Darling?” Irisviel’s sweet voice cradled him, as did the arms she wrapped around him from behind. “What is wrong? You have been in here all day.” 

He put his hands over hers, squeezing his eyes shut against the threatening tears. “I don’t know what to think, Irisviel. This war...it’s different. It...it scares me.” He whispered, ashamed to admit it. 

She squeezed him a little tighter and rested her cheek on his back. “It’s alright to be scared. But, what has scared you so badly?”

“It’s Kirei Kotomine.” Kiritsugu shook when he said the name, “I thought I had only him to worry about. But now, he has an accomplice. I’m certain of it.” 

“What makes you so sure?” she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of his back on her body and cheek. 

“Assassin is not dead as I thought. I assumed that it had died with El-Melloi, but I saw it just yesterday evening.” 

Irisviel’s heart skipped a beat in her chest. “Can you be certain it was Assassin?” 

“Yes, absolutely. There was no doubt. And worst of all, it protected Kotomine. I have no idea why, since obviously, Lancer is his servant.” 

“What did he look like?” 

“I don’t know if it was a man, or a woman. I couldn’t tell, it was so quick, and dark. But...he was...wearing…” 

“A red cloak?” 

Kiritsugu turned his head to face his wife, “What did you say?” 

She hugged him tighter, “The Man in Red. That’s what I’ve been calling him in my mind.” 

“Irisviel what are you talking about?” 

“I didn’t tell you before, because I didn’t know if I had imagined it. But when you were summoning Saber, I saw him. This figure. He replaced you in my sight for a moment, and he was wearing a red cloak. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“How could you have seen Assassin during Saber’s summoning? Perhaps was I going to summon an Assassin instead of Saber? No, that doesn’t make sense. How could this figure have replaced me?” Kiritsugu thought out loud, his mouth going a mile a minute. “Who could this figure be, Irisviel??”

The words came out in a pitiful stream and she hugged her husband tighter, wishing she could abolish all his insecurities and woes. “I’m sure you will discover their true identity soon.” 

“But what of the other master? This person that replaced El-Melloi? Obviously there is another master that took Assassin once he was dead.” And he knew there was still the matter of his origin round. How had someone falsified such a strange thing? And why would they do it? 

“They are trying to frame me for the death of El-Melloi, why else would they have used my own weapon? But it makes no sense why they would do that! I don’t understand!” 

“There couldn’t be another master.” She said, “There would be no reason for it.” 

 

“But then...how?!” He questioned. Never before had he wished he had studied the finer points of magic. That he was well versed in the ways that mages fought each other, instead of just how to kill them. 

“Have you considered that Kirei Kotomine could have taken Assassin as his own servant?” 

 

Kiritsugu’s mind halted. “Is that possible?” 

“Yes. It might be unlikely, but it is possible.” 

“Then he would have two servants feeding off him…” Kiritsugu didn’t want to imagine how powerful the priest was if he had two servants. He didn’t need to be any more afraid of him than he already was. 

“It’s just something to consider in your musings, my dear.” 

“Why is Kotomine trying to frame me? I’m certain that it’s him.” Kiritsugu ranted. His mind felt jumbled. Like a puzzle that had gotten dumped on the ground. 

Irisviel listened to her husband, growing concerned about him, “Come to me, my love. Enough of this for today. You’ve done your research. And now it’s time for bed. Come.” She tugged on him and he followed her, barely willingly. He felt weakened, all of his energy had been spent studying possibilities for what he had seen. And now that he had a couple options to work on, he felt exhausted. Irisviel led him to their shared bedroom and pulled the covers back, pushing him down and pulling his shoes off. He let her undress him and lay him down in the bed, only feeling comforted when she lay next to him and took him in her arms. He was curled up, his head resting against her chest as sleep overtook him. 

“Oh my darling Kiritsugu…” She breathed, petting his hair back gently, “Just rest for now…” 

\--

((18 years ago))  
Kirei glanced in the mirror, standing on his tiptoes to see his whole face. He couldn’t wait to be older, taller. Being 10 was such a bother. Grown ups didn’t take him seriously enough, even though he was smarter than they were, and they knew it. Just because he was short and had a small face. The thought made him scowl and he pushed his hair further down on his forehead, trying to stop the flyaways that made him look even younger. Finally satisfied, he stepped back and looked down at his outfit. It was a plain blue affair, nothing fancy about it, and that was perfectly fine with him. His blue pants matched his plain blue clerical jacket, and he had it zipped up all the way to keep the wind out. He hoped he looked as official as his father did, and not like a schoolboy, after all, today was an important day. The acceptance letter was folded neatly in his pocket, even though he patted it to make sure it was there. Having the letter wasn’t necessary, but it made it feel more real to have it with him. His father had been so excited that he had gotten accepted, and at such a young age. Kirei knew he was one of the youngest people to ever enter the Executor training, and he was glad his father was happy about it. 

“I’m ready, Father.” He said calmly, standing next to the door with his suitcase handle clutched in his hand. He didn’t pack much, just the necessities. He didn’t have any personal items that were irreplaceable, no treasures that he could pack to remind him of home. He had packed everything he owned. All his clothes, and his bible on top. 

Risei Kotomine stepped in front of his son. Kirei watched his robes brush and wrinkle on the floor as his father crouched down in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder. “I’m so proud of you, son.” he smiled. 

Kirei looked up at his father’s face. He didn’t hear that often, and he wasn’t sure how to respond. “I’m happy that you are proud of me, Father.” he said blandly, and it was true. He knew that he should want to make his father proud, and he did. He knew he did, somewhere inside him, he had to, right? Kirei forced the corners of his mouth up, mimicking Risei’s smile, but forgetting to scrunch his eyes to make it believable.  
His father was always there for him, and the only person he felt any strong feeling for. He loved his father. He was certain of it. 

“Are you nervous?” Risei asked, noting his son’s fake smile. 

“No, Father.” 

Risei tucked his finger underneath his own collar and tugged a necklace he had tucked under his robe. It slipped off his head easily and he held a plain cross on a string to his son. “I want you to have this, Kirei. It was given to me a long time ago, when I was about your age.” 

Kirei held his hand out, letting the necklace drop into it. “But you always wear this.” he said

“I know, and I want you to have it now. I’m so proud of you, my son.” 

Kirei slipped it on and let the heavy cross fall against his chest. The weight tugged on the back of his neck and he could feel it pressing on his sternum, just enough to be noticeable. Gingerly, he took the cross between his fingers and looked at it. It was his now, his constant reminder to not fail his father. He smiled genuinely and looked his father in the eye, “Thank you, Father. I will treasure it always. 

And that was how the boy went to his new fate. Off to be a better holy man, more fit to serve god. And he finally had a treasure. Something that no one could replace or say wasn’t his.

\--

The training was hard, and Kirei had never felt so tired in his life. He was the youngest at the school by far, in fact, many of the other people training to be Executors were grown already, or were already Executors, only here to learn a new skill after they had mastered another skill’s real world application.  
Kirei picked up on his studies extremely quickly, and was praised daily by his teachers. Even if the praise wasn’t verbal, he could tell by the looks in their eyes that he was doing well.  
He lay in bed, facing the ceiling, trying not to think about the pain in his shoulder. The physical lessons were something he wasn’t prepared for, and even though he was good at it, the wounds that were left behind were still painful. But it wasn’t the pain that bothered him, it was the refusal of his injured bodypart to comply with his need to keep using it. If his leg was bruised, it wouldn’t kick as hard. If his shoulder was injured, he would have to compensate for the lack of movement in other ways. It was all part of the training, he knew, because in a fight with the enemy sometimes mobility is lost. But it still bothered him that his body was so difficult to control. 

It felt like no time had passed at all before Kirei was standing in front of a board of his superiors. They grilled him for answers, and drilled him for his thoughts, they delved into his spirit, and when they were finally satisfied that he had passed the training, they stood and declared that he was a Holy Executor.  
He had bowed and left on the first train back home. 

-

The house still looked the same, still smelled the same, and his father looked the same. His room had been freshly cleaned, and now that Kirei was 12, he could see his whole face in the mirror. His father had wanted to hear about his studies, and the things he had learned. And Kirei had told him. There was no fanfare, no fancy dinner or family members invited over to greet Kirei and welcome him home. Just his father, and a freshly cooked bowl of soup. And that was fine with the boy. He lay his head on his pillow, hand habitually curling around the cross that hung from his neck, wondering if it would have been different if there had been more family to welcome him home. But there wasn’t, so he didn’t let the thought take up much of the time he could have used for sleeping. 

-

The church elders had called for Kirei not even a week after he had gotten home. His first mission. He knew it was easy, judging from the file they had given him. That the church was testing his abilities before giving him a difficult mission. Well, he would prove that they could entrust him with any mission, he told himself as he wished his father goodbye and set out.  
The target was no one special. Just a local boy in the next town who had lit the church on fire. Kirei hadn’t read any more of the reasons that this person needed to die, because he hadn’t cared about the reasons. If the church wanted him dead, then Kirei would kill him, it was as simple as that, and he didn’t need excuses and reasons to justify why he would obey. 

The boy was no more than 17, and seemed to live alone, so Kirei waited for nightfall in a small shop, and walked in the front door when the sleepy little town had gone to bed. No one had made a fuss, and he latched the door securely behind him to avoid suspicions. His footsteps were silent as he walked through the dirty house, knives hanging by his sides, ready to strike. The only bedroom was only a few steps from the front door, and Kirei walked over to the bed, looking down at the sleeping boy. His chest rose and fell to the steady rhythm of sleep and Kirei held a knife to the boy’s throat, pressing in slightly, making certain he would sever the windpipe cleanly, avoiding any sounds of alarm the boy could make while he bled out. He pressed in a bit more, watching the skin dent, and listening to the faint pop it gave when his knife punctured the windpipe. A quick slice upward and blood sprayed on the sheets. His body started instantly flailing and Kirei realized he hadn’t severed the artery. Quickly he slashed at the boy’s stomach with his right hand, turning his nightshirt to ribbons and spilling intestines on the floor. Every lurch the boy made caused more gore to spill from him and Kirei watched, heart beating out of control, breathing hitched. The boy quickly stopped moving, and it was over almost as quickly as it had begun. But to Kirei it had felt like a lifetime. A little smile tugged at his lips as his unblinking eyes took in every detail. The boy had died looking him in the eye, confused, hurt, knowing he couldn’t do anything about it. Total despair had clutched the victim in its jaws, and Kirei had watched the boy succumb to his fate. His head felt light, and he stepped back, still smiling. He had found something. Something marvelous. And he could hardly wait to tell his father. He would be so proud.

\--

Kirei washed his hands after walking home, pleased that he hadn’t even gotten a drop of blood on his clothing. There had been someone else waiting behind him to clean up the body, and he was glad that he hadn’t gotten that job. He had gotten the job that many people failed at. The killing. And he couldn’t have been happier. 

“Father.” He whispered, kneeling next to his father’s bed, nudging the elbow of the sleeping man, “Father wake up.” 

Risei’s eyes fluttered open and he sat up quickly, “Kirei? What is it? Are you hurt?” 

“No Father, I’m fine. I have something to tell you!”

Risei sat up fully, leaning against the wall that served as the headboard for his simple bed. His son hadn’t woken him up since he was too young to know better. And even then, he had been sick and crying. “Well by all means, tell me!” He smiled, crossing his arms to listen. 

“I found it, Father! I know you told me all my life that I would find it, and I finally have.” 

“Found what?” Risei questioned

“My joy. Today, I felt happiness for the first time. And it wasn’t forced, I know it wasn’t. I truly felt happy.” Kirei smiled, remembering the feeling he had felt, “Even now, when I think about it, I can feel it. Right here.” He balled up his fist and pressed against his chest.

Tears stung Risei’s eyes. Never in his life had he seen his son so happy. So full of life. “Tell me! What made you so happy??”

“It’s my position in the church that has allowed it! The position that you sent me away to learn!” Kirei exclaimed, “Today my mission was to dispose of some common criminal. And I did.” 

“Dispose? You mean to kill him? Did you feel joy by carrying out God’s will?” Risei asked in anticipation. Could his son really have found such solace and joy in serving God? If so, he couldn’t be more proud or pleased. 

“God’s will?...yes, I suppose I did do that, didn’t I?” Kirei nodded, “But no, father. Watching that criminal die, watching the life leave his eyes, it made me feel so joyful.” 

Risei’s smiled dimmed slightly and he tried to redirect his young son’s comment. He was still so young after all, and wasn’t terribly social, so he sometimes worded his thoughts oddly. “You mean you felt joy in making the world a cleaner place…” he nodded, hoping that his son would agree wholeheartedly. 

Kirei furrowed his brow a bit, “...No father. Not the world. Him. The criminal.” He wondered if his father had misheard him, “When I killed him. When he looked at me, and knew he was going to die.” 

“Because it was God’s will…” 

“No! Father! That’s not what I am saying. God had nothing to do with--” Kirei gasped as his father’s hand struck across his face. Slowly he looked up, blinking back tears from the pain and confusion, “But…?” he couldn’t believe it. Surely his father was proud that he had felt joy. 

“No, Kirei. You did not feel joy because of that man dying. It was because you were doing the Lord’s will.” 

Kirei’s chin trembled. Lying was a sin. 

“Tell me you are happy because you are carrying out the Lord’s will.” 

“Father…” he finally started, biting his tongue to keep from gasping as his father struck him again. 

“Kirei, do you know what you are saying?” His father pleaded, “You are saying that you are taking pleasure in doing something wicked. Is that what you are saying? That you are a wicked thing? That you take pleasure in suffering and death??”

Kirei tried to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks, “B-but...I thought you would be happy.”

Risei stood up, and strode across his small room, pulling a drawer open and passing something to his son. “I want you to take this, Kirei. And with every lash, I want you to think about serving the Lord, and his plan for you.” 

Kirei looked at the blurry object that had been placed in his hand, and angrily rubbed at his eyes to clear them of tears. A whip? He looked up quickly at his father, “But…” he whimpered and felt his father seize his shoulders and raise him to his feet.

“Go, Kirei. And think about what you have said. Only an abomination of the Lord would find pleasure in another person’s suffering.” 

Kirei put one foot in front of the other, methodically making his way down the hall to his room and sitting on his bed, staring at the scourge he held in his palm. His other hand went to the cross around his neck, as it often did when he was thinking or scared. His Father’s cross…  
The constant reminder not to fail. And he had failed. He wasn’t even certain how he had failed yet. But he had. His little shirt crumpled up next to his bed and he extended his arm out, hoping the whip wouldn’t hit his face as he learned how to use it. 

-

The blood that he hadn’t gotten on his outfit earlier that night didn’t matter anymore, and Kirei tugged the sheets off his spattered bed as he tried to stay quiet. Blood trickled down his back and stained his waistband, and he didn’t know how he was going to clean the wounds. All his efforts to reach were met with agonizing pain and he finally just lay down on the floor, pulling a stained sheet over his shivering body. Perhaps his father would help him dress the wound in the morning, proud that he had managed to inflict such decisive wounds on himself. Yes...he could still make his father proud, and he finally drifted off to sleep clutching his necklace, tears finally ebbing. 

\---  
(two days after Lancer/Saber. morning)  
Emiya woke with a start. The dreams were too real for comfort. The pain and shame of the boy in his dream had been so real. Like Emiya himself were the boy. The confusion of what he had done wrong. And the crushing realization that he was unlike the rest of the world. That no one would ever understand him.  
The assassin sat up, stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He wanted a shower.  
His footsteps were sleepy and clumsy and he pushed the shower curtain open, wondering if he had forgotten that he had turned it on between waking up and brushing his teeth. Steam cleared for a moment and Kirei grabbed the other side of the shower curtain, yanking it back in place. “EMIYA!!” Was the loud, startled yelp, and Emiya suddenly felt very awake. 

“I...didn’t know you were in there!” He said honestly, grimacing a bit at how cheesy it sounded. 

“Get out!” Kirei huffed, and Emiya wondered if he were just standing in the shower, covering his junk and looking put out. He decided to satiate his curiosity and peeled the curtain back silently.  
He was wrong, and his master had already gotten back to washing himself. Emiya smiled a bit, this having been the first time he had seen him naked without the cover of near darkness. His smile quickly fell away when he noticed the crisscrossing lines down his back and his stomach fell. He put the curtain back and stepped backward, shoulder bumping into the doorjamb. 

“I said get out!” Kirei said, hearing him. 

“I. am leaving…” Emiya finally put it together. He had felt the scars on Kirei’s back before, but had ignored them. But the dream...it wasn’t a dream. He was reliving one of Kirei’s childhood memories. The thought made Assassin cover his mouth and bow his head. The thoughts of shame. Of alienation. They were all feelings that Emiya had felt before, and he knew how badly emotional scars hurt. He listened to his master finish his shower, and headed to the kitchen before he could be questioned about why he had burst into the shower. 

\---

Kirei walked into the kitchen, fully ready for the day, and noticed Emiya cooking. “What are you making, Assassin?” 

“Uh...breakfast.” 

Kirei wrinkled his nose. “It’s burning.” 

Emiya cursed under his breath and turned the heat down. “I’m hungry!” 

“Maybe something cold?” Kirei offered, motioning to the fridge. 

Emiya looked at the mess he had created, “...ya...you might be right.” 

Kirei nodded and pulled a gallon of milk from the fridge, handing it and a box of cereal to his servant. “Perhaps you won’t burn this.” 

Emiya narrowed his eyes and sat at the table, “Wheaties?? Gross.” 

Kirei shrugged, “You don’t technically even need to eat.” 

“Ya, you’re right.” Emiya looked over the box as he poured, “I could get my mana other ways.” 

Kirei blushed when Emiya finished his sentence with a wink. “Just eat the food. Furthermore, I have something to ask you.” 

Emiya glanced up, “Oh? It’s not about the shower, right? Because I really didn’t know you were in there.” 

“Didn’t know the first or second time you opened the curtain?” Kirei asked, continuing when Emiya looked shocked, “But no, it’s about Berserker’s master.” 

Phew. “Oh? What about him?”

“Well, I wanted to ask you after I had a chance to ponder it a bit. But I am lacking in ideas, so I am asking. Why did you not just kill him? Berserker was occupied and wouldn’t have been an issue. And now he is alive, as is Berserker.”

Emiya swallowed his too-big bite of food. “You’re right...I could have done that. And probably should have.”

Kirei nodded for him to continue. 

“When I found him, I was looking for you.” 

“Why does that matter?”

“I had noticed one of the other masters had gone off searching for something, and I wanted to warn you. Wanted to protect you from them if they found you. I am an expert at killing Masters you know.” 

“I noticed that as well, and hid myself accordingly. That is still not what I am talking about.” Kirei kept the conversation on point. 

“You hadn’t hidden yourself well enough.” Assassin countered, “It wasn’t you that shot the bullet out of the air; it was you that almost got your head blown off.” 

“I wouldn’t have been killed. Calm yourself. I knew he would shoot at me.” 

“And so you sat there like a sitting duck?? Waiting to be shot?” Emiya attempted to keep his steadily building anger under control. 

“Answer my question, Assassin. Why did you not kill Berserker’s master?” 

Emiya bottled his temper and continued the interrupted explanation he had been trying to give.  
“Well, while looking for you, I stumbled across Berserker’s master. And when I found him, his magical energy was so low that I didn’t even realize that he was a master at first.”

Kirei listened, slightly confused at how that could be true, or relevant. 

“And when I got closer, he was muttering something. Something about saving his daughter. And...I don’t know. I guess...I froze. I know I should have killed him immediately, but I didn’t. I approached him, and got him to call off Berserker. After learning of his wish, which I told you about at dinner, I couldn’t help myself. I want to help this man. Because although he is technically our enemy, we can eliminate him with no issues simply by helping him. 

Kirei was not fond of the idea of helping in any way, and it showed in the lifeless bink he gave at the end of Emiya’s heartfelt story. “You let your emotions rule your logic, Assassin.” 

“Yes...I’m sorry.”

Kirei took a deep breath. “Well that’s no matter. We can simply meet him somewhere and kill him when he least expects it.” 

“WHAT???” Lancer marched in, face in shock, slamming his palms on the table and jittering Emiya’s soggy wheaties. “Master!” he looked wholeheartedly incredulous and when he didn’t get a response from Kirei, turned to Emiya. “ASSASSIN!? You are not going to stand for this, are you?”

Emiya blinked and Lancer turned to Kirei again, “Master! I will not be part of this trickery!”

“You don’t have to be, Lancer.” Kirei said flatly

Lancer looked like someone had stomped on his honor, “And if you insist on fighting this war in such a filthy, dishonorable, disgraceful manner, I will not follow you willingly.” 

Kirei gritted his teeth. Having someone so chivalrous on his team was more honorable than helpful and he turned to Emiya. “Assassin, tell him it’s the best...plan…” Kirei’s voice petered out when he realized Emiya wasn’t going to agree with him, and he glanced back up at Lancer. 

Lancer’s eyes were concerned, disappointed...sad. They weren’t mad at all, and it unnerved the Priest. He squirmed in his seat, “It’s the best option.” He said, feeling his resolve weakening. What was happening?

His eyes flitted between his two servants, each looking at him like he had said they should summon the devil to win the war and it was making him enormously uncomfortable. 

“You said that you would do nothing to dishonor me.” Lancer finally implored.

Kirei’s face felt frozen as he stared at his servant. His resolve to kill Berserker’s master was fading quickly, and he didn’t even feel like fighting it. He felt, like he should help him. That they should go after this child and save it. He wondered where it was. He wondered how long it would take. Could they do it this afternoon? He wondered if Diarmuid’s love spell worked only on women and suddenly he blinked and poured himself some cereal, having lost all composure. “Very well. We shall attempt to save this child.” He grabbed the milk and sloshed some on his cereal while Lancer’s face came alive again and split into a grin. 

“Thank you, Master!! We shall not let you down!” Lancer sang and Emiya smiled, leaning back in his chair, thinking of nothing else but how disheveled his master looked. 

“One one condition.” Kirei broke the moment and raised his finger. 

“What’s that?” Lancer said, looking back from rummaging in the fridge and singing some ridiculous song in Gaelic. 

“Don’t use your black magic on me again.” 

Lancer was confused, but Kirei went back to inhaling his cereal so he shrugged, “Very well, Master. No black magic.” 

Emiya tried to suppress a chuckle...unsuccessfully. He hadn’t been sure how he was going to get out of the bind he had gotten himself into with Kirei’s ever prodding logic, and he certainly wasn’t expecting Lancer’s puppy dog eyes and honor speech to work on him. But it had, and the scheming Assassin couldn't have been happier with the outcome. 

“Then we should meet with him today.” Emiya said about Kariya. 

“Very well.” Kirei snapped, still unsure how he had gotten convinced, but unwilling to back out now. 

\--

Kiritsugu had woken up early, heading out into the misty morning before Irisviel had woken up. He figured she was probably already awake, but she had appeared asleep, and he hadn’t felt bad leaving. An unhealthy concentration of smoke lagged behind him, adding to the greyness of the morning one puff at a time. The public library was the first and only destination he had on his mind. The internet would have been just as helpful, but he needed the walk and something physical in his hands. 

The library wasn’t open when he arrived there, and he leaned wearily against the building, closing his eyes for a moment after snuffing his cigarette between the ground and his shoe. His mind had been churning since the battle. Since he had seen the Red Assassin. It unnerved and terrified him, how he had felt when he saw the man’s eyes. At least, he assumed it was a man. 

A soft clicking of heels alerted him that someone was walking up the flower lined path to the library. He opened his eyes, ready to greet the librarian with a nice smile so he didn’t look like a creep that had waited outside the library. He already knew his face looked tired, and he certainly didn’t need a worried librarian to call the police because she was ‘worried about the strange young man outside the library this morning.”.  
So he looked up, and smiled. 

“I thought I’d find you here.” Irisviel’s tiny heels stopped clicking when he opened his eyes, and she smiled at him. 

“Irisviel??” He looked shocked, “W-what are you doing here?” 

She walked to him silently and nodded toward the Librarian quickly approaching. 

“Good morning!” the librarian said, entirely too happy for such an early morning, a keyring swinging from his finger. He didn’t look like a usual librarian. He wasn’t bookish, or shy, and he swiftly opened the doors to the library, motioning for them to follow him. “Sorry if you’ve been waiting a while! I got stuck in traffic!”

Kiritsugu glanced at his watch. The young man had only been 2 minutes past the hour. “It’s alright.” he gave the plainest reassurance that he could and broke off the main walkway once he got into the building. Irisviel followed him, eventually grasping his hand, “Kiritsugu” she said softly, “Slow down.” 

“I have research to do…” He brushed her away and she took his hand a second time, pulling him toward her. 

“My beloved. Wait.” 

Surprise was her only strength and he turned to face her. She tipped her head up to place a gentle kiss on his lips before pulling back with a smile. “I love this city, Kiritsugu.” She said and he felt like his heart was going to explode. “It’s a beautiful place, and I want to savor at least one moment with you, my darling husband, before I have to leave you.” 

His shattered heart ached and he pulled her close, his reason for being at the library momentarily pushed from his mind. She felt warm in his arms. Real. Something he needed, and he refused to think about the sacrifice she would make so his ideal could be achieved. Even worse would be the way she would do it selflessly, making it seem as though it was what she had wanted all along. She was the one to break the embrace, and turned her head to look around the library, “So...what are we here to find?” 

He suddenly realized, “Where is Saber?” 

“She is in the car.” Irisviel said with a smile, “I’m sure we’ll be quite safe, as will she. Now come, let’s find your research.” 

He couldn’t help a small smile and nod, “I need to find books of snipers.” 

“Oh? Are you thinking that Assassin is some sort of famous sniper?” 

“I know he is. There’s no way he shot a bullet out of the air, without having been a sniper.” 

“What if he was a skilled archer back in the day?” 

“No, I’m certain he or she used modern artillery. And possibly even was a manufacturer of weaponry. Since there is no other way that they could have an exact replica of my weapon otherwise.” 

They walked through the large library together, each pulling books they felt would be relevant and eventually retiring to a study table to dump their load and begin the daunting task of searching them all. 

\--  
(Shipyard - same morning)

The shipyard had seemed like a good place to meet, and Kirei made note of the surroundings as he walked between the containers. They had made quite a mess of things the last time they were here. And between Gilgamesh firing, Berserker rampaging, and Rider smashing things with his chariot, that particular section of the shipyard had been closed temporarily in order to be repaired. That suited Kirei just fine, and he stood off to the side, waiting and watching for the other master to arrive. Lancer had taken spirit form and Emiya was standing next to him, also watching. 

The breeze was cold and found its way repeatedly under Kirei’s collar, making his back shiver.  
“Are you cold, Kirei?” Emiya chuckled. 

“Keep watching for this Kariya Matou person.” Kirei ignored the comment and tensed up to keep from shivering. 

“He’s not here yet.” 

“Then remain quiet.” 

Emiya leaned against a container that Lancer had ripped through with his lance, and lit up a cigarette. Kariya wasn’t gonna come running up on them anytime soon, and he knew that Berserker wouldn’t be making an appearance. But nevertheless, he kept a watchful eye on the only entrance into the area of the shipyard where they were waiting. 

After half an hour of silent waiting had gone by, and Emiya had smoked all of the cigarettes in his only remaining pack, he turned his attention to his steadily waiting master. “It means a great deal to Lancer that you are allowing him to maintain his honor in this war.” 

Kirei turned his head to continue watching, “Well I need him to fight in peak condition. And if he needs his honor to do that, then I’ll preserve it. I don’t need to waste command seals on servants for no reason.”

“You seem like a very fair master.” Emiya mused, passing the time. He could hear Kariya a few miles away, and knew they had time. 

“I am very fair. It’s one of my only qualities.” 

Emiya glanced at Kirei’s ass, “Well...I don’t know about that. I’d say you have a few.” 

“I don’t. And besides, I’m a tool in this war just as you are. So my qualities are beside the point.” 

“Just a tool?”

“Yes.” Kirei was uninterested in continuing the pointless conversation. 

“And you’re okay with that? With just being a tool? Even though the grail chose you as a master?” 

“I have been chosen to fight for my teacher. That is all.” 

Emiya crinkled his face in distaste. The idea of being a tool for someone else had never sat well with him, even if he had sold his abilities to others in life; in this new life he wasn’t keen on being seen as nothing more than an object to be used and thrown away. “What about my wish?”

“Your wish?” Kirei’s ears perked, almost like a cat’s and his head turned ever so slightly. 

“Yes, if you don’t fight for the grail, then my wish will never be granted. Isn’t that right?” 

Kirei pondered for a second, “Yes. The wish will go to my teacher and his servant. But we mustn’t talk about such things in public, Assassin…enemies could be listening.” 

“No one is listening. I’ve set up a barrier around us, there is no one.” Emiya said truthfully, “So tell me, my wish. It will just be lost?”

“It was always the plan to have the grail go to Tokiomi…” Kirei said. 

“So I truly am Tokiomi’s servant.” Emiya returned to the question he had voiced the night he had been summoned. 

“No.” Kirei said definitely, and much more firmly than he intended. 

Emiya smiled inwardly. The tone of jealousy was unmistakable, even if it was faint. “What about your wish?”

“I don’t have a wish.” Kirei said, scanning the horizon. 

Emiya chuckled, “Very well then.” He would save that conversation for another time. 

-

Lancer stretched out his neck, having decided to take human form and perch himself on the top of a container. From the corner of his eye he spotted a smallish man stumbling through the shipyard. At first, the way of walking and white hair made Lancer think it was an old man in a drunken stupor and he almost looked away. But the glinting red of command seals caught his eye and he realized the master was in pain, not drunk. Diarmuid watched him stop several times, holding his stomach or throat, coughing uncontrollably until he threw up. It made Diarmuid cringe and his blood boil. Finally he jumped off the container and jogged over to the man, “You are Kariya Matou, correct? The master of Berserker?” 

Kariya’s head snapped up as quickly as he could get it to move, “W-who are you?” He wheezed, wiping blood from his mouth. 

Diarmuid held out a strong hand and smiled, “I am Lancer. You are meeting my master here.” 

Kariya shook his head, taking a step back, “No...I’m not.” he remembered what Assassin had said about everyone else thinking he were dead and kept the details of his visit to himself. He hadn’t expected to run into any other servants, certainly not Lancer. 

“Please.” Lancer held out his hand again, “You are stumbling. Allow me to guide you. There is no reason to be alarmed, I am not here to harm you.” 

Kariya narrowed his eyes, “I can walk on my own.” he took another, defiant, step and tripped unceremoniously into Lancer’s arm. 

“That’s certainly obvious.” Lancer chuckled, holding onto him so he didn’t fall, “Come along. All will be explained shortly.” 

Kariya begrudgingly allowed Lancer to serve as his companion, holding tightly to his arm as they walked deeper into the shipyard. 

“Master!” Lancer said loudly, stopping in the sunshine, hoping it would warm the shivering man on his arm. 

-

Kirei heard Lancer call him and motioned Emiya to follow him toward the sound.  
He strode out into the clearing, eyeing the pale, sickly, white haired man that was, for some reason, hanging onto his servant. Kirei mentally groaned. No doubt Lancer had seen the man struggling to walk, and had offered his assistance. 

Kariya stiffened when he saw the tall man walking toward him. The feeling subsided somewhat, but not much, when he saw Assassin walking behind him. At least he knew that he hadn’t been totally set up. He hardly realized he was clinging to Lancer’s arm to tightly, but even when he did realize, he didn’t stop. Mentally, he knew that the only reason he wasn’t face down in the ground was because of the strong man’s assistance. But still, he felt unsettled as the master got closer. He was wearing some kind of religious garb, a big cross hanging from his neck, and his face had no emotion. 

Kirei continued advancing toward the two men, keeping an eye on the master. He was as weak as Assassin had described him, and it astounded Kirei how much pain he must have been in if he were clinging so desperately to Lancer’s arm. As he got closer, the man’s features became less blurred and Kirei noticed one whole side of his face had been mutilated and there was something crawling under his skin. Each step made it more difficult to keep moving, and Kirei felt like he were looking at a ghost. Pale face, dead eye, white hair, frail body...it was all exactly like she had been. Memories of his wife flooded back to him and he tried to catch his breath. Kariya looked up at him, almost managing a smile and Kirei stopped in front of him, looking down wordlessly. 

“I...am Kariya.” he said, swallowing hard. 

Kirei continued looking him over, promptly settling on his eyes and staring. He knew it was rude. Unusual. Disturbing even, but he didn’t care. This man before him was special. Some type of worm was wriggling under his skin, and he hardly flinched at the pain. And he reminded Kirei so much of her. Of Claudia. His wife, the mother of his child. The child he would probably never see again. The perfect saint of a wife that she had been, now gone from him forever. Kariya slowly let go of Lancer’s arm, still leaning against him slightly, and held out his hand to Kirei, “Nice to meet you…?” Kariya was trying to engage him in some way. Obviously confused. 

Kirei reached out and took the small man’s hand in his own. It was cold, just like hers had been, and he put his other hand over it, enveloping it in his own warmth. He still hadn’t broken eye contact, and the longer he stared, the more he wanted to help. Maybe, if he could help this pure man, then God would forgive him for letting her die. If he could reunite a family, his own daughter wouldn’t end up like he was. “Rejoice, Kariya Matou.” He squeezed his hand subtly, “I will rescue this Sakura for you. My servant has told me about your plight, and I want to help you.” 

Emiya blinked, and glanced at Kirei. Such a change of heart had not been expected so quickly. 

Kariya’s face lit up and he looked like he was going to cry. “Yes!? You truly will save her?” 

“Yes. Between my two servants and yours, we shall certainly be victorious in our mission.” 

Kariya nodded, “Yes! We will!”

-

The two Masters decided to continue talking somewhere less open and began walking out of the shipyard. The servants all took spirit form to avoid suspicion and Kirei walked slowly to keep up with Kariya’s grueling pace. They walked in silence for the most part, the only thing breaking it was the occasional cough or choke from Kariya. They were hardly out of the shipyard and Kirei could already feel his companion losing strength. “Do you need to rest?” he asked.  
Kariya shook his head violently and took another step, determined to keep up as long as his body continued functioning. Kirei continued walking, feeling like he was on a stroll while Kariya struggled along.  
Tears stung the white haired man’s eyes as he battled to make his limbs move. He could barely walk, barely breathe. Everything was a struggle and after a few more steps he leaned against the wall of a building they were passing and tried to catch his breath. “Just...a moment. I’ll be okay in a moment…” He tried to convince himself most of all. He HAD to stay strong. For Sakura. He shut his eyes for a moment, trying fiercely to get his body to respond. Maybe if he could just stand for a second, he would gain enough strength to continue. Just a moment of rest…

Pressure on his upper back and behind his knees made his eyes fly open and he tried to regain his balance as his feet left the ground. And it was as a flailing, kicking, shocked mess that he realized he wasn’t falling, but was being picked up. 

“I can walk myself!!” he clung to the priest’s shirt with his good hand, trying to stop kicking. 

“No you can’t. You need to conserve your energy for the battle, and not use it up walking to a restaurant.” Kirei said evenly, adjusting Kariya in his arms and beginning the walk to Ahnenerbe at his usual fast clip. 

“I’m not weak…” Kariya avoided eye contact, painfully aware that he was blushing. 

“I know you aren’t.” Kirei reassured, “Just rest.” 

Kariya’s body wouldn’t have let him do anything but rest, and he begrudgingly lay his head on Kirei’s broad shoulder, trying to get as close to him as he could without seeming strange. It was so warm in his arms. The warmest Kariya had felt in the year since he first stepped foot in that damnable worm pit...and it felt good. 

Kirei felt the man in his arms fall asleep almost instantly, and continued walking. They were making much better time already, although Kirei found that he was in no rush to wake the sleeping master. There were several shortcuts he could have taken, but he decided to keep on his current route, arriving at the restaurant just as the sun was dipping behind a storm cloud. 

-

Kirei requested a booth in the back of the restaurant and carefully placed Kariya on the bench, making sure his head wouldn’t flop over if he slid a bit. Kariya jolted awake when the warmth of Kirei’s body left him and he glanced around nervously.

“All is well, Kariya.” Kirei slid into the other booth, alerting Lancer and Assassin that they could join them, “Would you like some food?” 

Kariya readjusted himself in the booth to make way for Lancer, “I uh...I’m not hungry.” 

Lancer eyed Kariya, “You’re skin and bones! At least have some milk!” 

The wide eyed neko waitress must have heard Lancer’s exclamation and came running up with a glass full of milk, only spilling a few drops in the process of pouring it, running, and sliding it across the table so that it settled in front of Kariya. “Oh...thank you.” He said politely, hoping he would be able to drink it without throwing up. 

Kirei shooed the neko away before anyone else could order, and looked at Kariya. “Where is Sakura now?” 

Kariya swallowed the first sip of milk and lowered the glass, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, “She’s in my father’s house. In his basement.” 

Lancer frowned and clenched his fists. 

“Then it’s your father we have to worry about.” 

Kariya nodded, “He is extremely powerful. He can’t be killed by any normal method. If you stab him, or break his neck, he’ll just regenerate. He’s not even human anymore, he’s been alive so long, that his body has been completely replaced by these.” He held his hand up just as his skin rumpled as a worm slithered underneath it. 

“AH!” Lancer looked thoroughly shocked, “What is that thing??” 

“It’s a crest worm. My Father’s familiars. They allow me to use magic and control Berserker, but at the cost of my life. My father is made up of these creatures now.”

Emiya leaned forward, thinking. “Well...how can he be killed?” 

“I don’t really know...I have nothing more than an idea that could possibly work, but I’ve never tested it.” 

“What is it?” 

Kariya took another sip of milk, “The only thing I can think of is a missile. It would obliterate him before he could reform.”

Lancer’s eyebrow shot up and he glanced at Kirei, “Do you have a missile?” 

“No.” 

Emiya thought for a minute while the others talked. “My origin round.” he said, once he was sure his plan would work. 

“What are you talking about? What is an origin round?” Lancer questioned

“It might be the only resource we have at our disposal that is powerful enough to kill him. It is a special bullet that I have, it will disrupt and sever his magical circuits.” 

Kariya shook his head, “The worms are his circuits. They will just reform and rebind together.” 

Emiya contemplated that for a moment. “If the worms work as his magical circuitry, then it will work in our favor. The way it works is once the target has been shot, the round explodes and damages the magical circuitry, but then before the body can heal itself, it rebinds the damaged circuits incorrectly, thereby jamming the magical energy. This will work on the worms as well. Since the instant his skin is pierced, the magic will take effect and his entire body will be damaged. Each worm that acts as a separate circuit will attempt to rebind, and when it does, it will do so incorrectly. And if that’s not enough to kill him, you have your good friend Berserker and a couple command seals left.” 

Kariya looked at his emaciated hand and the faded seal that he had been forced to use. “I may have to use my remaining seals for this battle. Otherwise I won’t have enough mana to fight…”

Kirei shook his head, “You won’t have enough mana even if you use those, which, you will undoubtedly have to. You will stay behind with me, and I will act as a second supply of mana for you.”

“But, what about you? You have two servants to control.” 

“Two servants that I will not have to strain to control. They can fight on their own, and I can supply you with all the mana you need in order to control your....servant.” Kirei refrained from using demeaning terms to describe the out of control monster that Kariya called a servant. 

Kariya nodded slowly. “Then, we have a plan?”

“Yes, I believe we have a place to start.” Kirei answered, “Assassin and Berserker will go in first, and secure Zouken’s position. Lancer will find the girl, and you will stay with me.” 

“What will I have to face in the basement?” Lancer interjected. 

“My father’s crest worms…” Kariya answered. 

“Worms, ha!” Lancer leaned back, “Easy.” 

“They’re not regular worms, they will try to eat you.” 

“I’m not going to let a worm eat me.” Lancer stated.

“They will devour your flesh, they will try to eat your brain.” 

Lancer grimaced, “I still am not going to be bested by a worm.” 

Emiya was staying quiet, still concocting a plan in his mind. Kariya began filling them in on the layout of the house. Details about the home, the magic that Zouken had fortified the land with, anything that he could think of that would help their plan succeed. It was agreed that Emiya’s origin round would be the best suited as an initial strike, with Berserker being allowed to focus all of his energy on finishing the task of destroying Zouken. Lancer agreed that he would get Sakura out of harm’s way as quickly as possible, in case the house were destroyed by Berserker getting out of control. And the two masters would be listening remotely, with Emiya relaying information regarding Berserker if needed. Kirei tried to insist that he was going to do his own research on Zouken, a comment that was met with looks of disapproval from his servants, as they all wanted to begin the plan as soon as possible. 

“There could be some other information that would be imperative to success.” he tried to counter. And even though he was met with dissatisfied looks, they knew he was right. “We will save her tomorrow in the evening, when she will be in the basement, and Zouken will be alone.” 

Kariya trembled, glaring at Kirei, “You’re going to let her suffer in the basement!?”

“She’s been down there a long time already.” Kirei said unemotionally, “And it is either that, or have her torn apart by your servant. Which option do you prefer?”

Kariya gritted his teeth, “Very well. Tomorrow it is. Where shall I meet you, Kirei?” 

Kirei thought about places that were between their two homes, “There is a motel between our homes. It is small, and has strange clientele, so I doubt anyone would see anything strange about us spending a few hours there.” He wrote down quick directions on a piece of paper he fished from his pocket, and slid it over to Kariya. 

Kariya didn’t know what sort of motels Kirei generally stayed at, but shrugged, in no place to argue. “Very well. I’ll be there tomorrow at 17:00.”

Kirei also handed him a few bills, “And please...get a taxi.” 

\--

Gilgamesh walked down the hallway at the Tohsaka mansion. Things were always so quiet and dull when Kirei and his servants went on errands. What sort of errands could those three fools have to run anyway? The King of Heroes opened the fridge that Kirei kept in his little kitchen and scoffed. Mongrel food. The fridge door paid for his boredom and he kept walking, past Lancer’s room, and Emiya’s room...and Kirei’s room. He paused a moment, then opened the door to Kirei’s room. It was wildly plain, the only decoration having been placed there by Aoi no doubt. He rolled his eyes at the thought of that ridiculous woman. She had no spark or life of any kind that Gilgamesh had been able to see, and he hadn’t even found it worth his time to try bothering her. The fact that she was his Master’s wife had been humorous enough, but then Tokiomi had sent her and the little brat off to some other abode, and he had been rid of his amusement.  
He sat on the bed, bouncing slightly. It was a plain, uncomfortable, hard bed...and he wrinkled his nose in disgust, leaning forward to go through the drawer on the nightstand. Maybe the priest had something naughty tucked away. The thought amused him and he chuckled to himself, sliding it open and peering inside. Papers...a pencil...some religious paraphernalia that he scoffed at. He stuck his hand in the back of the drawer and his fingers wrapped around something odd. Surprised and curious, he pulled it out and looked at it, certain that he had been right about the naughty things. A whip? Gilgamesh snickered and looked it over. It didn’t look like anything he could have purchased at a sex shop...and in fact looked quite old. He turned it over in his hand, fingering the leather strips and knots on the ends. It had an impressively comfortable handle and the king could imagine himself using something of the sort to whip his slaves back in the day. “What are you up to in here, Kirei Kotomine.” he murmured, putting the whip back where he had found it. The room didn’t hold any other treasures and as far as Gilgamesh could tell, the whip was the only personal touch that Kirei had left in there. That, and two changes of clothes, and one suit. Tokiomi had no doubt forced him to buy the suit to wear at parties, and it hung, unloved, in the back of the closet, still in the dry cleaner’s bag. 

Gilgamesh walked out of the room, and thought about how close Kirei and Emiya had gotten. He had seen Emiya head into Kirei’s room the previous night, and when he had poked his head in to spy, the master and servant had been tucked in bed together, seemingly innocently. It had confused him a bit, but had also reminded him of the way he and Enkidu had slept, and the thought had put him out of the mood to pry any further. But now, he was curious again. And even more curious where the other three inhabitants of this house had gone. 

He continued rummaging around even though he knew he probably wouldn’t find anything else. Although the discovery of the whip had made him hopeful that there was more to the priest than met the eye, since, he had to admit...there wasn’t a whole lot that met his eye. The door to the outside opened and Gilgamesh heard the dull, methodical thuds of Kirei’s shoes hitting the wooden floor. He left the room as quickly as he desired, not really caring if Kirei realized he had been poking around. He closed the door to the priest’s room and headed down the hall, just in time for Kirei to nearly bump into him when he rounded the corner. 

“My my.” Gilgamesh chided, “Where are you going in such a hurry?”

“Archer, what are you doing in my wing?” Kirei frowned, “Don’t you have better things to be doing?”

“Not at all, Kirei.” Gilgamesh wished he didn’t have to go all the way into Tokiomi’s storeroom to get a glass of wine. “Tokiomi keeps me cooped up in this house at all times. A bit odd don’t you think?” he chuckled wryly, “To summon the most powerful servant and then make them wait around? He could have this war won already.” 

“Perhaps he wishes to plan, instead of charging in headstrong and half cocked.” Kirei tried to step around him, but Archer moved as well, mirroring him so he couldn’t get by.

“Don’t get cocky, mongrel.” he said with a smile, “Anyway, where have you been all day?”

“That is entirely none of your business, King of Heroes.” Kirei sidestepped again. 

“You smell of smoke, and a delightfully quaint old building. Have you been out drinking?” 

“It’s barely afternoon.” Kirei said, glancing at the clock he had hung on the wall, annoyed that the blond man was close enough to smell him. 

A voice hollered from the kitchen, “Assassin! That isn’t what I meant, and you know it!” followed by a loud cackling. 

Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow and traced one of his long fingernails down the straight line of Kirei’s jacket, pressing in just hard enough that Kirei nearly flinched when he reached the end and flicked his finger back. “It sounds like your stolen servant was a nice addition to the family, Kirei Kotomine.” Gilgamesh chuckled and walked around Kirei, heading down the hall away from him. 

Kirei listened to him leave, shaking his head when he knew he was far enough away that he wasn’t coming back. He didn’t want to know what Emiya had taunted Lancer with, and he didn’t care, so he went to the library, hoping there would be some dusty old book on the mage families. 

-

Several hours and a missed dinner later, Kirei stretched his neck and rubbed his eyes.  
Tokiomi had only entered the library for a brief moment when he had first sat down, and only to ask if Kirei required anything. Kirei had said that he needed books on the old mage families, so that he could better understand how to fight them, and Tokiomi had been happy to oblige. Kirei had been given books aplenty, and even gotten some helpful tidbits from stories that Tokiomi was eager to tell about his family’s past. If Kirei had been a moral man, he would have felt bad, going behind his mentor’s back, basically lying to him in order to secure victory in a fight that had only a small part to play in the grail war. Certainly it would defeat Berserker. But he was glad that Lancer didn’t know the details about the mission, or he was certain he would be met with cries of injustice and dishonor on everyone. Which is certainly not what Kirei needed. He still had much to read, but decided that a cup of tea was in order. Before he stood up, he thought about what sort he would make. There were many fine teas in Tokiomi’s kitchen, but he figured he would just stick to the green tea he had in his own kitchen. It was plain, and tasted fine enough for everyday use, which suited him well. As he was getting up, he heard the door open and tilted his head, trying to see around his stack of books. “Who’s there?” He asked curiously. 

“Just me.” Emiya’s voice whispered, and Kirei heard him walking quietly over to the chair Kirei had been letting his legs fall asleep in for the past 5 hours. “You’ve been in here a while.” he said, setting down a pot and single stoneware mug on the table next to the chair. “I thought you could use something to sip on.” 

Kirei blinked and looked at the pot of tea, unaware of how Emiya had known that he was just about to fetch some for himself, and also unable to remember the last time someone brought him a refreshment that hadn’t been served to everyone. Certainly Aoi had brought him things from time to time, but only when he was studying with Tokiomi and she had thought it rude to bring her husband a glass of wine and not offer Kirei something.  
“Thank you, Emiya…” He looked up at him, the gesture having touched him more than he thought possible. 

“Well you’re quite welcome.” Emiya winked, “Keep that look on your face, and I’ll be sure to bring you gifts more often.” 

Kirei pursed his lips and turned to the tea, pouring himself a little and refraining from sipping it too early. “I’m not done reading.” 

Emiya sat in the chair opposite him and slouched down, head in his hand. “Have you learned anything that will help?” 

“Yes.” Kirei was nearly proud that his idea to do his own research had paid off. “Maybe nothing we didn’t already know. But I feel like I have a better understanding of what we will be dealing with, and will be able to lead you better tomorrow.” 

Emiya nodded, eyelids fluttering with sleepiness. “Uh huh.” he said, attempting to stay in the conversation. But Kirei could see that he was nearly asleep and decided to stay quiet, only picking up a book again when his servant was certainly asleep and Kirei had begun to feel self conscious about watching him sleep. 

The moon hung high in the sky by the time Kirei was done studying. He had put a small blanket over Emiya’s sleeping form, and decided to leave him there while he went to bed. 

\--

((3 days after Saber/Lancer Battle-Morning))

Saber had driven Kiritsugu and Irisviel back to the mansion after their time at the library. Not much had been said the previous day, and even after everyone had woken up the next morning, everyone had been quiet. Saber knew her master was troubled by something that had happened during her battle with Lancer, but she was unsure what. All of her guesses at what could have bothered him so greatly were deemed too foolish before they ever left her mouth, and by the time breakfast was over and Kiritsugu had retired to his study to pour over more books, Saber had been completely confused. 

“Irisviel…” She began, getting the silver haired woman’s attention. 

“What is it, Saber? You looks perplexed.” Irisviel had been sitting on the couch, her feet curled under her while she read. But she closed her book when Saber started talking, and lay it neatly on her lap. 

“Well, it’s about Kiritsugu…” she looked even more confused as she said the words aloud, wondering exactly what she was going to say.

“You’re wondering why he’s acting so oddly?” 

“Yes.” She said with a relieved sigh that she hadn’t been the only one to notice. 

“He’s just worried about the upcoming battles.” 

 

“But, why does he not discuss these things with me?? His servant!” she pursed her lips in frustration. 

“He doesn’t mean to treat you poorly, Saber.” Irisviel excused her husband’s strange behavior, “He just sees things differently, and is preoccupied.” 

“Well does he not think it prudent to discuss these preoccupations with me?? I was a King, does he not think that would be helpful, in this coming battle??” 

“Saber, you mustn’t be mad!” Irisviel gently raised her voice and reached out to comfort the other woman, “Kiritsugu is doing the best he knows how! He is used to fighting alone. To being alone. And you must excuse him for that.” 

Saber’s eyes narrowed. She didn’t have to excuse him for anything! He was her master, and she respected his title and his wife more than she could ever respect him. “Even if Kiritsugu sees me as nothing more than a tool in this war, he is still overlooking something. If I am a tool, then he is ignoring the greatest tool at his disposal! It’s not as though I am a non-sentient tool that has one singular function. I am not a hammer, made only to pound nails!”

“And I know that, Saber.” Irisviel sat forward, taking Saber’s gloved hand, not caring that her book fell to the floor, “You truly are the greatest servant that he could have summoned.”

“Then why, Irisviel? If Kiritsugu Emiya truly is the great organizer that you tout him to be, then surely he knows that I am his greatest asset in this war. And furthermore, what has him so troubled?”

Irisviel took a moment to gather her thoughts, letting go of Saber’s hand to pick up her book and resettle herself on the couch. “It is nothing to do with you personally, Saber. The reason he is so troubled is entirely due to the existences of a servant and master. Who he only recently found out were working in tandem to bring him trouble.” 

“Are they not a matched Servant and Master?” Saber questioned

“He is not certain what they are…” Irisviel answered to the best of her ability. “It has to do with Assassin.” 

“El-Melloi’s dead servant?” 

“Exactly.” Irisviel said solemnly, “He’s not dead. He revealed himself to Kiritsugu during your fight with Lancer.” 

Saber’s eyes widened, “You mean to say...that El-Melloi is not dead??”

“He is. But his servant survived.” 

Saber furrowed her brow, thinking of the different ways that could be possible, “Perhaps he has an Independant skill?” 

Kiritsugu stepped into the room. Saber immediately noticed his bloodshot eyes, and weary look. The mana she received from him felt tired and she furrowed her brow, mentally scolding him for taking such poor care of himself. 

“What is an Independant skill?” He asked, setting his pride aside for information. 

Saber immediately answered, if only to prove that she was a willing source of information, “Sometimes, there are servants with a particular skill that makes them able to subsist off energy of their own, instead of their master’s. It can be used if the Master needs all of their energy for a large spell, or various other reasons. In this case, it could be being utilized for sustaining his life after his master has been killed. It’s a rare skill, generally saved for the Archer class. But it’s possible that he could be using it as well.” 

“I suppose.” Kiritsugu absorbed the information like a sponge, walking slowly over to sit next to Irisviel, “However, he was protecting Kotomine. Why would he do that if he were working alone? Unless....” He leaned back, “Unless you were right, Iri…”

“Who is Kotomine?” Saber interrupted. 

“The master of Lancer. You heard him speaking at the shipyard.”

She remembered the chill that had gone up her spine when the deep voice had resounded through the shipyard. The strange sense of foreboding that had settled over her. “He and Lancer seemed to get along well…” She couldn’t help but wish that her master was easier to get along with. Even if Lancer’s master had unnerved her, at least he had worked with Lancer’s wishes to some degree. Something she was quite sure her master would never do if it went against his plan. 

“He is possibly the deadliest opponent we have to face, at least from a master standpoint.” the fear in his voice was tangible and Saber listened intently to her Master, “His skills make him nearly on par with a servant. And with Lancer at his side, it makes him even more formidable. If I had to guess, I would say he could fight one on one at the same level as an Assassin.”

“But to think…” Saber interjected, “Being as strong as a servant would make him superhuman. What is this man?” 

“That’s what scares me.” He said, “He is one of the few humans on Earth that could fight at nearly the level of a servant. And he would have a fair chance if the servant lacked any physical prowess. Be it an Assassin that has been revealed, or a Caster in close combat, I feel like he would have a sporting chance. Obviously if he faced an opponent like you, or RIder, he would be defeated easily, but, he’s not only physically intimidating. He’s intelligent as well. He has nearly mastered many types of magecraft, and in a very short span of time.”

She nodded, understanding what he was saying. 

“And if he has enough magical energy to sustain himself, as well as Lancer, how is he able to sustain this Assassin as well?? If that is in fact what is going on.” 

Irisviel watched and listened, her eyes going back and forth from her husband to his servant. They spoke about the possibilities, throwing around ideas and discussing possible actions they could take against them. It was refreshing, watching them work together for once. They didn’t bicker or argue, and Irisviel leaned back comfortably, just enjoying the conversation. 

“There are two possibilities.” Saber stated, “Either Assassin has an Independent skill, or this Kotomine has an extremely large Magical Reserves…” 

Kiritsugu wanted to cry at the second possibility, but kept a straight face, “As awful as it would be, I am truly hoping that he has an Independent skill…” 

“Yes, a master with such a large Magical Reserve would be truly formidable. Since there is nothing stopping him from adding even more servants to his arsenal.” 

Irisviel piped up, “Although, that is the more likely of the two options…” 

Kiritsugu looked at her in poorly shielded horror, “Is it??” 

“You are forgetting one of the main purposes of command spells, darling.” She managed to make her critique sound like nothing more than a gentle reminder, “Without the energy given to them by the command spells, many masters would tear themselves apart trying to supply their servant with mana. It serves as a link to the servant, a way of supplying them with more mana than they would be able to generate on their own. And the more command spells they retain, the more energy they are able to give their servant. Which is why it is so much more strategic to get a servant to follow you willingly. For instance, when Kotomine told Lancer to fight, and Lancer balked; Kotomine could have used a command spell to force him to do his bidding. But Lancer would have resisted, and much of Kotomine’s energy would have been lost simply trying to force Lancer’s body to comply. However, he was able to still get the result he wanted, without using a spell. Therefore he still maintains the same amount of control as he did at the beginning of the fight. And I imagine Lancer will obey him more readily next time, as he knows that his master trusts him.” 

Kiritsugu cringed at the pointed words and looked at Saber. “Well then if he has two servants, would that not mean that he has additional command spells?” 

“No, each master is granted only 3 command spells. Even if a new servant is taken, the spells can be used on either of them, however using them would be extremely unwise, since if a master loses all 3, they lose the ability to control their servant. The servant might still fight for them, but it’s impossible to win the war with no more command spells.” 

“Yes, that makes sense. I was told the loss of all 3 command spells meant immediate forfeiture of the grail war.” 

“Yes, that’s correct.” 

Irisviel knew that Kiritsugu was still worried about someone framing him and how they had gotten duplicates of his weapons, but she smiled at the progress he was making. 

“Furthermore,” Saber continued, “It would have been possible for Assassin to seek Kotomine out once his master was dead. He could have tried to make a new contract with an already existing master, so as to prolong his life. If a Servant’s Master is killed, then the servant has a very limited time to seek a new master. The servant usually dies before finding a new master, as they are running on their own energy once the Master is dead. If they are low on mana when their master dies, then the Servant typically fades away instantly. But if they had enough, there is a potential that he could have found a new master, in this case it would have been Kotomine, to make a new contract with.” 

Kiritsugu rubbed his temple, “How could he have done that? How would he bind a servant to him? With the use of one of his command spells? Could he do that?” 

“I suppose it would be possible.” 

“Then he has a maximum of 2 command spells left…” Kiritsugu smiled and breathed the first sigh of relief in days. “With two servants draining his mana, and only 2 command spells left...I’m certain we have a fighting chance.” 

“As do I, Master.” Saber said certainly, happy that her and her master finally agreed on something.

\--

((3 days after Saber/Lancer battle - afternoon))

Kirei checked the time. It was nearly time to leave, and he wanted to have enough time to drive in the rain. The storm cloud that had moved in the previous day had lingered, making everything cold and grey, and Kirei was certain it would break before the sun went down. The air was heavy and damp, and everything felt cold. As he started his car, he hoped that Kariya had taken taxi like he told him to, otherwise the small, frail man was probably going to get caught in the rain. Sure enough, he was almost to the motel when the rain started hitting his windshield. He parked quickly, trotting into the motel before it began pouring. The lobby was tiny, about the size of Kirei’s bedroom back at the Tohsaka’s, and he simply stood at the window, looking out for Kariya and not affording the tackily dressed woman behind the counter so much as a glance or greeting. 

“You waitin’ for someone, darlin’?” her high pitched voice went right through Kirei’s nerves and he nodded, hands clasped behind his rod-straight back as he watched the rain streak down the window. 

5 more minutes passed and a taxi slowed down in front of the motel, pulling as close as it could so its passenger(s) could exit without getting too wet in the deluge. The door opened jerkily and Kirei quickly went outside when he saw Kariya’s tracksuit clad leg inch out. The priest opened the door all the way and held a hand out to Kariya, blocking some of the rain with his body as the smaller man exited. 

“Thank you…” Kariya said, shivering as they stepped inside and Kirei handed the woman a few bills to pay for the room.

“It’s my pleasure.” Kirei parroted one of the many sayings he knew people said, but never understood why. 

The woman glanced at them both before smiling at Kariya, “You look like you’ve seen better days, hun.” She tapped the side of her face, as though Kariya didn’t know what he looked like. He had his hood up, which shielded a lot of the damage, but his eye certainly didn’t look top notch. 

“Yes. I have.” 

“Well, I’m sure you two are gonna have fun.” she winked, “Even though!” She put a hand to the side of her mouth and whispered, “You’re a naughty little thang! Going after a man of the cloth!”

Kariya’s face turned bright red and he started sputtering a retort, but she just laughed and waved them away, handing the key to Kariya with another suggestive wink and helpful comment, “If you two end up stayin’ longer than the three hours, don’t worry, I won’t come knockin’! You can pay the difference later!”

Kirei nodded, “That’s most kind of you, thank you.” he said while Kariya continued trying to deny whatever allegations she was putting on them, but did little more than cough. 

“Come along, Kariya.” Kirei finally said, halfway to the elevator and holding out his hand in case Kariya was going to need assistance. 

Kariya finally just set his jaw, glared at the woman, and hobbled over to him, pounding the button on the elevator and getting in quickly when it opened. 

-

Zouken proved to be a formidable enemy. Emiya had been darting around the mansion that was the Matou estate for the better part of an hour, and while he hadn’t managed to inflict even one decisive hit on the surprisingly limber old man, he also hadn’t sustained any damage. The home was incredibly large, and if not for Kariya’s detailed descriptions at the restaurant, he was certain he would have gotten caught in one of the many traps that the head of the Matous had put in place to kill or maim intruders.  
The assassin could tell his opponent was growing angry, and he was anxious to give the word for Lancer to fetch the girl. But not yet. He knew if he didn’t time it perfectly, the old man would know exactly why there were there, and the pit of worms devour the girl, or worse. He wasn’t sure what would be worse, but he was certain that this disgusting monster he was fighting would have found something. Everytime he shot him, the old bastard took it right in the chest, allowing himself to be blown apart, only to reform exactly like Kariya said he would. Emiya had been trying to tire him out, to lure him away from the entrance to the basement, but none of it was working. The vampire lept around, crawling around the house as fast as a rabid cat, lunging and snarling at Emiya. He would only have one chance to shoot with the origin rounds, being unwilling to waste such precious ammo if he didn’t know he had a clear shot. It had been a close call a few times, Emiya only barely escaping to recoup. And what was currently happening was no exception. 

The old man didn’t seem to be slowing down, only getting more angry, and Emiya continued firing at him from his Calico, blowing off his arm and trying to keep him immobile for just a minute. All he needed was 4 seconds of his enemy holding still, and Emiya would have it. Lancer and Berserker would be summoned 4 minutes apart once Emiya gave the word, and he knew his mana was dropping quickly. 

Zouken screamed as his arm was blown off, and quickly kicked the severed limb at Emiya, showering him with crest worms as the limb fell apart in the air.  
He blew some of them away by firing in the air, watching in horror as they exploded in black goo and splatted all over the walls and ceiling, instantly beginning to drip onto the floor in thick slogs of filth. One landed right on his chest and whipped around to hiss at him, it’s eyeless, fleshy face nothing more than a set of teeth. Emiya smashed the butt of his gun backward, crushing the worm against his armored chest and clamoring to hit the rest of them off him. They landed all around him, writhing and gnashing their teeth, instantly drawn to Emiya’s scent and whipping themselves toward him. A few smashed easily under his boots, and he shot the ground, exploding a few more. But once they figured out his tactics, they lunged at him, teeth clamping around his legs and one on his hand. 

“AH!” Emiya kicked away another horde of worms that Zouken was throwing at him. They bit into his flesh, tearing at his skin and trying to burrow in him. Frantic, he jammed his gun at them as they crawled under his skin, but they were too fast. And there were too many…

He fought harder, and even tried running, but the worms were too powerful, too small, too...everything, and he fell to his knees, desperately grabbing at the worms and yanking them out of his skin. They burrowed deeper inside him and he could feel one in his gut. He couldn’t lose, not now. Not to these filthy worms. He gritted his teeth and glared over his shoulder, watching the smiling, crawling old man coming toward him. His blown apart body was still reforming, but his eyes and too big mouth were still there, and it terrified Emiya to think of what would happen if Zouken managed to actually touch him. “Corpse of my enemy! Wither away by the cross of my master!” He shouted, ensnaring the worms in his incantation and nearly screaming the second and finishing line that would enact his ability, “Seihao no Chōai!!!”

The worms inside his body collapsed and he lept to his feet, aiming his pistol at Zouken’s shocked face. He didn’t hesitate at all to pull the trigger as the wisps of the grail swirled around him, killing the worms inside him. A shot in Zouken’s brain, and an instant second shot in his heart and Emiya screamed mentally at Kirei to send Berserker and Lancer. 

-

Lancer sped from his waiting place to the mansion faster than his class should have been able to move. Fueled by the desire to do one honorable thing in this entire, miserable war, he didn’t care if he used all his mana on this one task...he was going to save that girl. The front door stood in the way of his speed and he extended his lance, blowing inside like a tiny hurricane and running into the basement. There was a lock on the entrance to the basement which met the same fate as the front door. His magic negating spear, Gae Dearg, made it all too easy for him to sever the magical locks that Zouken had placed on it, and he ran into the basement. He knew he would have to be careful of the worms, but the sight before him turned his stomach and repelled him in ways that he hadn’t thought capable. 

-

Kariya sat on the bed in front of Kirei, eyes glued on the shirts that Kirei had hung on hangers to dry out. They had gotten too wet in the rainstorm, and Kariya had reluctantly allowed Kirei to help him undress. They had only taken their shirts off, and decided that Kirei would sit on the bed first, with Kariya’s back to his chest, in case the weaker man were to convulse or pass out, Kirei would be right there. Kariya had tried to sit forward, still a bit uncomfortable that he was half naked, sitting between another man’s legs in a slutty hotel that was populated mostly by prostitutes and their clients. He could hear a couple of the room’s occupants getting their money’s worth, and tried not to listen. But leaning forward strained his back and after only 20 minutes he had been forced to lean back against Kirei’s warm chest. And although he was mentally uncomfortable, he was physically much better off and settled against him quickly. 

“Now, Kariya.” Kirei suddenly said, after going particularly quiet a moment ago, “Send Berserker.” 

-

Emiya heard the screech of Berserker down the hall and mowed the sludging, bloody, reforming Zouken down while he waited the split second it took Berserker to hear the commotion and dart down the hall, screeching louder than Zouken had ever managed to do. All the fury and rage contained inside him unleashed when he saw Zouken and he wrapped his arms around a metal pillar, yanking it from its station. The entire thing fortified and he swung at the bubbling, writhing mass of worms that was once called Zouken Matou. The origin rounds had done exactly what Emiya had hoped they would, and each time a worm tried to attach to its brethren, it simply fell away, dying and foaming like a salted slug. 

The rest of the worms were no match for Berserker’s fury, and once he had thoroughly desecrated them all, he turned his sights on Emiya. 

-

Lancer stabbed the filthy worms with his lances, horrified by what he was witnessing. The worms squealed and flinched at the mere touch of his Gae Dearg, and he quickly realized he could simply wave it by his feet, much like a blind man swinging a pole to ensure the way was clear. The girl was almost buried in worms and once Lancer felt he was close enough to jump, he did so effortlessly and powerfully, snatching Sakura from the squirming mass and ricocheting off the wall back to his still cleared path up the staircase. Worms fell off Sakura as she was snatched into Lancer’s arms and he yanked the rest off her when he was up on the balcony that overlooked the horrifying pit. Tears of fury stang the noble knight’s eyes as he finished pulling them from her body and held the naked girl close to his chest. One last glance into the pit and Lancer darted out of the house, running past the furious sounds of Berserker’s screaming. Past the sounds of Emiya’s shooting. Away from the house, away from the grounds where the filthy mage family had been practicing their worm magic for so many years. He ran into the woods until he knew he was safe, and only stopped when there was an overcropping of rocks that would protect them from the pelting rain. He settled on the ground, leaning against the rocky wall and cradling the girl in his strong arms. He would wait until given the word to return, but until then, he was going to try to offer this poor innocent girl some measure of comfort. Even if all he could do was hold her tight. 

-

Emiya backed up slowly, taking metered breathes and trying calmly to tell Kirei that the mission was over. The girl was safe, the old man was dead, and Berserker wasn’t needed anymore. 

Berserker stared the small assassin down, taking a clanging step toward him, raking the dripping weapon across the ground. He slowly crouched, and Emiya would have sworn that he saw the red slit of light narrow, as though Berserker were glaring at him. 

“Master…” Emiya said quietly, not sure what he was going to do if Berserker attacked. He didn’t have the necessary requirements to fight someone of Berserker’s calibur. Which is precisely why he wanted to get rid of him in the first place. 

His back hit the wall and his eyes widened. Black mist swirled around Berserker and he twitched, as though something in him was backfiring. His head twisted around, and an ungodly squeal of metal on metal filled the air. Suddenly, his head snapped forward and he stared at Emiya for just long enough for Emiya scream for help before Berserker lunged at him. 

-

“Kariya! Call him off!!” Kirei shouted, arms tight around his convulsing companion. 

Kariya’s eyes rolled back in his head and blood sprayed the bed as Berserker drained his mana pool, overloading his body. 

“Kariya!” Kirei could feel Emiya screaming for help, doing his best to fight off the overpowered Berserker. He shook the frail man, and held his head over the edge of the bed as he vomited nothing but blood and crest worms. Kirei could tell he wasn’t getting enough mana from him and tried holding him tighter, pouring as much mana as he could into him, but only succeeding in nearly breaking his ribs. Emiya screamed again and Kirei heard the snapping of bones as Berserker caught up to the fleeing Assassin.  
The pain of his own servant was enough to embolden Kirei to new plans and he wrenched Kariya’s head around to face his own, kissing him full on the mouth and pouring mana into him as fast as he could. He instantly tasted blood and felt something wriggling in his mouth that certainly wasn’t a tongue. It made him gag, but he sucked harder at Kariya’s mouth until the smaller man was strong enough to struggle away. 

“By the power of my command seal!” Kariya said breathlessly, holding up his hand, “Berserker, I command you to burn the worm pit until there is nothing alive down there!!” He grabbed his stomach as the command seal was ripped from him and the crest worms wriggled at the surge of energy. Berserker was forced to instantly comply and Kariya felt him drop Emiya and bolt through the house, snatching a blowtorch that Kariya had made him aware of. It had been the last purchase Kariya had made, after taking a taxi from Ahnenerbe the previous night, he had stopped at a hardware store and bought it, hoping no one would ask him why a frail thing like him was buying such a strange object. But luckily, no one had, and it was waiting for Berserker, exactly where he had put it. 

-

Berserker grabbed the blowtorch, instantly fortifying it into his noble phantasm and stomping down the steps into the wriggling mass of worms. He pointed the torch at the middle and watched as black fire exploded into the pit. The worms screamed as he turned them to ash, and he calmly moved the flame from side to side, engulfing the entire room in evil consuming flame. 

Lancelot held the blowtorch in his hands, watching the worms perish. He had felt peaceful as soon as he was given the command to exterminate life. As though his insanity attribute had been lifted. Seeing something so vile and ugly die gave some modicum of purpose to his horrendous existence as Berserker. The constant, surging pain he had felt. The fury and misery of being summoned to fight, of seeing Saber again and knowing exactly who she was. The dishonor of tearing his master to pieces every time he was summoned. It was all too much, and he gladly let the flames consume him. He was certain his master, the kind and selfless Kariya Matou, would have asked him to kill himself with his last command seal. But Lancelot would have none of it. His master, whom he had grown fond of while watching in spirit form, deserved to keep all the dignity and mana he could. Every worm died with him that night, and he crumbled in the flames with nothing more than a creak of metal, disappearing into the night as his contract with Kariya Matou was fulfilled. 

-  
Kariya gasped for breath, writhing in pain, still held in Kirei’s arms. His servant was gone, destroyed in the flame he had set. It was black fire that had burned the pit, destroying all evil in its wake, and that included Berserker. Kariya looked at his hand, expecting the command seals to disappear once his servant was gone. But alas, the remaining seal wasn’t gone yet. “I..don’t understand. He’s dead. I should be done with this war.” 

Kirei took his hand in his own, looking it over. “It’s because you are one of the three strong mage families. And not only that, Kariya. You are now the leader of the Matou family.” 

Kariya blinked, clenching his fists. “Where’s Sakura?” 

“She is safe. She is with Lancer. Shall we fetch them?” Kirei knew his servants needed attention, and helped Kariya up and back into his shirt and jacket. 

“I need to take her somewhere that isn’t the Matou Estate…” Kariya said, limping down the stairs. 

“I have somewhere you can stay. It will be no issue, as there is no one living there now.” Kirei had decided to let this amazing young man stay in the house he had shared with his wife. He wasn’t going to mention it, but in the last moments of the battle, when Kariya had been dependent on him, when he had been dying, Kirei had decided offering him such a precious place was the right thing to do. 

Kariya let Kirei give the key to the receptionist, avoiding eye contact. 

-

Emiya had taken spirit form, his body having been too badly injured to continue. His legs were broken. His skin had been eaten into. His ribs were crushed from being used as batting practice for Berserker. And he decided to wait back at the Tohsaka mansion, asleep, until Kirei got home. 

-

Kirei left Kariya in the car while he walked through the wet woods toward Lancer. The rain had stopped, but the trees were still dripping, and he was glad there wasn’t long to walk. 

“Lancer. Come out.” he stood in a little clearing next to a rocky upcrop. His servant was in sight nearly instantly, the young girl held tightly to his breast.

Kirei took off his overjacket quickly, tucking it around the shivering child and turning to head back to the car. Lancer followed wordlessly, and tucked into the back of the car. 

They drove for some time, finally ending up in the countryside and Kirei pulled up to a small house nestled between gently waving trees. “You two can stay here.” Kirei got out, opening the door for Lancer and helping Kariya to the front door. He pulled a key from his pocket and opened the front door, helping Kariya into the chilly interior. The house was plain, but furnished, and once Kariya was settled on the couch, Kirei went straight to the fireplace to start warming the small home up. 

A fire was soon crackling and Kirei opened a chest that sat by the hallway, pulling out a few blankets and motioning Lancer to follow him. “Where are you going?” Kariya asked, trying to stay awake. 

“To take Sakura to her room. There are two bedrooms, and although the bed is very small in one, it will do for now.” 

“She can just sleep in mine. I’m sure we could both use the comfort and company.” 

Lancer nodded in agreement, “They will feel safer together, I think.” 

“Very well.” Kirei turned and opened the door to the master bedroom, “Just put her on the bed. I’m sure there is a shirt that she can wear to bed.” he opened the closet and pulled a white nightgown out, handing it to Lancer. It was far too big, but Lancer managed to get her into it without a fuss and tucked her into the bed. Kariya limped in, looking as exhausted as he ever had, but happier. “Is there hot water?” 

“Not yet. But I will turn the heater on and you should be able to shower within the hour.” 

Kariya looked up at him, chin trembling. “Th-thank you...you both have been so kind, and I don’t know how to ever repay you…” 

“Your servant is dead. That is payment enough.” Kirei said honestly. 

Tears spilled from Kariya’s eyes and he nodded, “Thank you...so much.” 

“Get rest.” Lancer put a hand on his shoulder, patting him with a smile, “That is the best for you both now.” 

-

Lancer had taken spirit form, leaving Kirei to drive home alone, and it felt empty.  


-

Emiya was in his room, still in spirit form, wishing that he was healing faster. It pained him that he had been forced to use his ability to flee from the Crest Worms. His woeful ability. It allowed him to get out of nearly anything, even impossibly situations like the one he had been in, but at great cost. ‘Affection of the Holy Grail’ was what he called it, but it didn’t feel like affection at all. It felt like a curse, a wretched sin, and he hated it. The grail loved him, he knew that, but it was cruel, and ironic. So whenever he was forced to call on it, like he had been, he would be saved by the grace of the grail, but at equal cost to someone he cared for, or was close to him. It was a twisted, ironic slap to his wish as a human, to save the world. To save it at any cost, no matter how great. And that was exactly how the ability worked. He would save himself, but something horrid would balance out whatever he had done. He shuddered to think what had happened. What the grail had decided to balance him with this time. Half of him expected Kirei to come home and tell him the girl had been consumed by the worms. That she had died, or some other horrible thing that would make his ‘miraculous’ escape feel void and wrong. 

But he couldn’t do anything about it now, so he just let his mind fall asleep, waiting until Kirei came home to heal him. 

-

Kirei shed his damp clothes and showered quickly, pulling on his pajamas and sitting on his bed. His body felt too awake, but he knew he still needed to heal Emiya. The thought brought a little smile to his face in the dark. Somewhere in the house, Emiya was suffering, waiting. Was he watching? Was he in his own room? Was he across the bed, waiting to be summoned for his healing? He leaned against his headboard, closing his eyes and stretching one leg down the bed, hanging the other one off the edge. His legs were long enough that he could put his foot flat on the floor, even on the high bed. Cold air tingled over his skin and his wet hair made his skin colder, causing a full body shiver.

-

Gilgamesh had been waiting in the priest’s room for a couple hours, sitting on the bench Kirei used when he put his shoes on the morning. He was in spirit form, but he still enjoyed the act of sitting, and Kirei was completely unaware of his presence. Just as he had been unaware of him at the Matous. The scheming carnage and violence at the other mage’s home had interested the King of Heroes, even though initially he had just tagged along to see where Kirei and his servants were going. He had decided to follow Emiya, even though the idea of following Kirei and the little white haired master into the whore hotel had been a promising concept as well. But he knew nothing of interest would go on, and had opted for excitement of the unknown over the disappointment of the hotel. The workings hadn’t failed to amuse him, and now that Berserker was dead, as well as that woeful Zouken, Gilgamesh wondered what else the priest had up his sleeve. After all, Gilgamesh was certain that his own master had no idea of the night’s trappings, just as he was certain that Assassin had much more planned than he was letting on.  
But the assassin was hurt at the moment, so the king had decided to question the priest instead. But not just yet.  
Instead of immediately summoning his servant for healing, or healing him remotely, which Gilgamesh was absolutely certain the priest could accomplish, he had sat on the bed, smiling oddly. The smile made him curious as to what he were thinking, although he didn’t have to wait long to find out. After the priest’s eyes had closed, Gilgamesh had silently materialized, leaning against the wall and crossing his legs, watching with human eyes as Kirei’s hand slipped into the front of his own pants. The King of Heroes smiled as he watched the priest cover his mouth, trying to be quiet as he came after only a few minutes of hurried stroking. And he remained there as Kirei seemed to come to his senses and hurriedly changed his pants, stuffing them into the laundry bin and washing his hands vigorously. 

-

Kirei scrubbed at his hands, pumping another squirt of liquid soap onto them when the suds were inadequate to clean his hands effectively. He didn’t know what had come over him; he had tasks to attend to! He snatched the towel from the hook and rubbed the water off, snapping his head to the side when he heard the faint tinkling of metal. Gold sparkles caught his eye from the far corner of his dark room and he dashed out of the bathroom, trying to see where it had come from. “Gilgamesh?” He hissed, taunting the king to show himself. He sneered when there was no answer and quickly sat on his bed. Had the lowlife really been watching him? His ears burned. There had been the distinct feeling that someone had been in the room with him, but he had thought it was Emiya. The thought repulsed him; how desperate was he? Obviously desperate enough that he had been willing to do something so vile in order to get his attention.  
The whirring, new thoughts in his head of acceptance and desperation and lust confused him and he summoned Emiya. He needed to do something that would ground him. Something that he understood. 

Emiya materialized on his bed, collapsing as his broken body failed him. “Ha...took you long enough to get home.” the assassin teased, coughing through the pain. 

Kirei pushed up his sleeves and flipped the light on, surveying the damage. “You took quite the beating tonight.” 

Emiya laughed hoarsely as Kirei put a hand on his leg, pushing a little too hard for comfort. “Aaaah! That hurts.” he said, even though his healer was more than aware that it did. 

“Hold still.” Kirei said, his heart pumping too hard after the moan of pain. The bone snapped back together and Emiya gritted his teeth. Kirei moved his hands over his servant, not needing to remove his clothing to heal him, but wishing he did. Emiya held impressively still while he was healed and Kirei prodded a wound under the guise of checking it for debris, wishing he could see Emiya’s face as he whimpered. “Let me see your face…” he said quietly, clamping his mouth shut right after he did, wondering how the words had even slipped out. 

Emiya lifted his head, tilting it slightly, “Why?” 

Kirei was kneeling on the ground, hands on Emiya’s thighs, not realizing how submissive he looked and sounded, “I want to know what you look like.” 

Emiya smiled a tiny bit, “I’m just your servant, just a tool remember? You don’t need to know what I look like.” 

“I want to…” 

Emiya put a hand softly on Kirei’s head, running his gloved fingers through Kirei’s hair, “So you do have desires after all?” 

Kirei’s brow furrowed and he didn’t answer. He seemed flustered and continued moving his hands over Emiya’s body, healing his ribs one at a time, each time running a finger over it before and after it was healed. It didn’t take long for the skilled healer to get his servant back in top condition, although the agonized squirming was something he had been enjoying. 

“You’re done.” Kirei stood up, hoping his knees weren’t too asleep after kneeling for so long. Luckily they weren’t, and he reached down to help Emiya up. “Get out of my bed.” 

Emiya complied after a second of contemplative thoughts to the contrary. “Very well. Goodnight, Kirei.” 

“Yes. I will see you tomorrow, Assassin.” 

Emiya smiled and left the priest’s room, glad that he wouldn’t have to spend the night wrapped in bandages and in pain. 

“Do you spend every night in your Master’s bedroom?” Gilgamesh’s snaky, leering voice rounded the corner and Emiya took a deep breath before turning to face the newly apparated servant. 

“What do you want, Archer?” he questioned. 

“I want to discuss your master.” Gilgamesh handed Emiya a glass of something dark and strong, waiting for him to down it before continuing. “Won’t you have a drink with me, Assassin? I have a great many things to discuss with you.” 

Emiya was still wary of the golden, flashy King, but Gilgamesh had proven to be much more manipulative and intelligent than Assassin had initially given him credit for, and he couldn’t deny that he was interested in what he had to say. “Very well, Archer. I will humor you, and, a drink sounds rather nice.” 

Gilgamesh smiled, turning on his heel to head toward the room where he spent much of his time. “I’m sure you will find what I have to say more than merely humorous, mongrel.” 

Emiya shook his head and chuckled. ‘Mongrel’ seemed to be the pet nickname of anyone that wasn’t two thirds god, and Emiya was starting to take it as an endearing term since getting angry every time Archer uttered the word would be fatally exhausting. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to everyone who hated Zouken.  
> Rest in Pieces you old fuck.


	4. Saviors and Schemes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter in which Gilgamesh is everywhere...  
> Sakura and Kariya being adorable. Everyone else trying to figure out what the heck is going on. Basically just the adventure continuing!

CHAPTER FOUR

 

Emiya had followed Gilgamesh into the section of the mansion that the King had decided was his own. It was lavishly decorated, and Emiya had the sneaking suspicion that it had been the master bedroom. Gilgamesh settled himself in a couch, lounging against the arm and motioning to a chair, “Come, join me, Assassin.” he said cheerfully, pouring himself a glass of wine before settling back again. 

Emiya began to shake his head, before deciding that a glass of wine did sound rather tempting. Also, he didn’t need to be offending any ancient kings by refusing hospitality. 

“So what is it that makes you want to fight in this war, Assassin?” Archer said after a sip of wine, carefully watching Emiya’s face over the glass. 

“I am just here as a tool for Tokiomi.” he answered flatly. 

“HAHA!!” The king of heroes threw back his head and laughed, “Certainly you don’t believe me, a fellow heroic spirit, to believe that rubbish that you parrot from your master.” 

“It’s the truth.” 

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes slightly and took a thoughtful drink, “And if it weren’t the truth, what would you replace it with? I know you aren’t as stuffy as your master.” 

Emiya narrowed his eyes and sipped his wine, “Why do you want to know?” 

“Consider it a professional curiosity.” 

“Professional?” 

“Yes, Mongrel. This grail war is focused on obtaining this grail, which I do not have the slightest interest in. If it is truly a treasure, then it already belongs to me, and anyone who dare touch it will be defying me. However, the thing that has taken my interest is not the end result, but the war itself. This grail war has brought many interesting humans and creatures together. They all seem to have different reasons for seeking this allegedly omnipotent device, and that fascinates me greatly.”

“So you wonder what my wish is..?” 

“Yes indeed. The grail would not have chosen Servants or Masters with no wish. No matter what Tokiomi says, the grail would not have summoned someone simply to serve as an additional servant. Especially since Tokiomi already summoned me and has no use for additional servants to do his bidding.” 

Emiya finished off his wine and leaned back in the all too comfortable chair, “You’re not exactly easy to control, Gilgamesh.” 

Archer snorted and poured Emiya more wine, “Indeed not. Then again. Neither are you.” 

“What are you talking about?” Emiya realized his answers were only leading him down a path of conversation that he wouldn’t be able to escape from, but he found himself caring less and less.

“You plot and scheme behind Tokiomi’s back. I don’t know what you’re planning, but I see it in your eyes. I don’t even know if your master knows what you plot.” 

“I’m not plotting anything behind my master’s back.” 

“Oh, stop the game, Emiya.” Gilgamesh retorted decisively, “There is nowhere to run, and no reason to hide. I have no interest in giving my master any secrets you may divulge. I find this whole war far more interesting than his dull wish, and am not anxious to win the war simply so he can have his fulfillment. Tell me why you desire the grail, and if the answer interests me enough, I may even let you share in the glory of winning it.” 

“That still wouldn’t grant me the grail. Only one master can claim it.” 

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes, “You are not a master, and neither am I. And you intend to attempt to claim it.” 

Emiya sucked the rest of the wine from his cup and reached for the bottle, forfeiting his cup. “I don’t want the grail, King of Heroes.”

Gilgamesh tilted his head, fully invested and engaged in the conversation, “Really? Then why fight? You defeated Berserker, and you could have left him on the playing field to take out other servants that would fight him. Lancer and Saber would have fought him because he was an abomination to Heroic Spirits, and they most likely would have lost to him. Why take him out if you don’t want the grail?” 

“That’s the point. They would have died.” Emiya felt oddly comfortable talking to this man sitting across from him. The one with his golden hair falling around his face, with pants and a low cut shirt on. The man that wasn’t wearing golden armour and screaming insults while hurdling weaponry through the air at the speed of sound. This man sipping wine and laughing while his earrings tinkled around his neck. And although Emiya hated to admit it, he was lonely. He had initially found the king to be haughty and insolent, but the more he talked to him, the more he saw the wise king from the legend. The king that drank in information and planned accordingly, even if the only end goal was his own sated boredom. And he knew that the king would prove to be a formidable enemy if he refused to cooperate. So cooperate he would. He would give him information about his plans, knowing if there was a hole in his plans the king would spot it and assist in fixing it. The beauty of the king being in it only for his own entertainment, was that Emiya could make his plan as entertaining as the king desired, and secure his help indefinitely. It was a perfect addition to the plan and Emiya opened up about the truth behind his actions.   
“I truly don’t want the grail, Archer.” 

“What is it that you DO want?” 

“I want life.” 

Gilgamesh tilted his head slightly, opening a new bottle of wine. “The grail could give you life.” 

“No, not just for me. There are people that I care about. That will not survive the end of this war. And even if it COULD give me a human body, I don’t want anything from that filthy cup. I hate it.” 

“Hate? What a strong word.” 

“I intend to use Kirei as a mana pool as long as I am retain this physical form. I have not figured out a way to survive outside my master’s mana stream, so I need him.” 

“Is that why you have started getting him attached to you?” 

“Attached? I haven’t done anything of the sort.” Emiya sputtered, face beginning to flush at the allegation. 

“Well, then your plan is flawed already and you’ll never survive.” he said dismissively

“Wait…” Emiya sat forward, interested in what he had to say, “Tell me what you meant.” 

Happy that he was being coaxed back into the conversation, Gilgamesh continued, “You’ll never get your master to supply you endlessly if you have no reason for him to stay with you.” 

Emiya continued listening, looking interested enough to keep him talking. 

“Do you know the catalyst Kirei used to summon you here?” Gilgamesh asked with a devious smile. 

“No. What was it?” 

“I’m not sure.” Gilgamesh lied, “But even so, you seem to have an idea of what he likes.” 

Emiya sneered, “You don’t know what you’re talking about, King of Heroes.” 

“Now now,” Gilgamesh’s voice bordered on patronizing, “Don’t get oversensitive, I already know about your little...deviations...with your master.” 

“And what does that have to do with my wish?” 

“Do you know the best way to keep people coming back for more of something?” Gilgamesh asked. 

“What.” Emiya was certain he would explain it. 

“Get them addicted to it.” Gilgamesh didn’t disappoint with his answer, “In this case, you want him to not be able to live without you, since you can’t live without him. So you need to get him addicted to you.” the blond put the idea in plain terms, having pussyfooted around too much already and being eager to see the plan unfold in Emiya’s mind. 

“How can you get someone addicted to you?” Emiya said, taking another swig from the bottle. 

“I already said, you seem to know what he likes.” 

Emiya flushed, “I can’t get him to supply me with mana through sex, Gilgamesh. He’s basically a virgin right now, it’s new to him, I guarantee the excitement will wear off. And then I will be constructing a new plan.” 

“I’m not just talking about sex, mongrel.” Gilgamesh said, “It’s the way you are. The way you convinced him to do what you wanted, what you knew HE wanted. And what were the things he wanted?” 

Emiya shrugged a bit. 

“Acceptance.” Gilgamesh stated, “Submission. These are things that most humans want in some way or another. When he finished touching you, what did he ask you?” 

Emiya’s ears burned at what Gilgamesh was saying. The wild invasion of privacy was making him angry, and the blunt words were making him blush, still, he answered truthfully “He...asked if he had done well…” 

“Exactly.” Gilgamesh practically whispered, leaning forward and smiling, his crimson eyes glinting gold in the candlelight, “He’s dying to please someone. Right now it’s God. A god that doesn’t answer him. And a church that doesn’t accept him. But...then there is you...You who gives him things he has never had. Words he has never heard and emotions he didn’t know he had. And now, with that new perspective in mind, think about all the things you’ve done for him. 

Emiya did as he was asked, thinking of the times he and Kirei had been intimate. It had been strange for him as well, in a way. He hadn’t been able to pinpoint down what had been strange about it. The way he had been in control, and more forceful than he could remember ever being in a sexual encounter. It had been well received by his partner, so he had continued, and it felt right at the time. 

“You look confused, Assassin.” Gilgamesh prodded gently, having been watching Emiya’s face. 

“I’m not.” The answer was too fast and Gilgamesh smiled. 

“Very well. You say that you want life. Not just for yourself though, am I correct?” Gilgamesh asked as though he didn’t already know the answer, because to him, half an answer was just as good as nothing. 

“You are.” 

“Who else do you want life for? I still don’t understand why you don’t use the grail for your wish. There must be some reason you don’t with to summon it.” 

“There is. And it’s none of your business.” 

Gilgamesh knew the tone. It was unwavering in its resolve and he wasn’t going to press further. At least, not immediately. “Well, Assassin. You’ve been most amusing. You’re quite the interesting servant, and I do not regret talking to you in the slightest.” 

“Are you leaving?” 

“Yes, I must avail myself of these drinks, and I’ve had my fill of conversation for the evening.”   
Gilgamesh faded away into the sparkly mist that Assassin had grown accustomed to seeing. 

Emiya stood up as well, stretching and walking to his own room, his mind full of ideas that Gilgamesh had planted. 

-

Gilgamesh lay in the bed he had stolen from Tokiomi, thinking of Emiya’s strange desire. It wasn’t what he had expected to hear, and that’s what he liked most about it. The mongrel had proved to be much more entertaining than he had hoped, and if he could get him to react to his prodding, he was certain he could create a very fine game indeed. The idea that Assassin truly had no idea what the Catalyst was meant that the priest also had no idea, and Gilgamesh loved being the only one with a secret. But only when it was a secret he would eventually share. And share he would, when the timing was perfect. 

Yes, it was a truly productive night, and he had high hopes for the little pawns in his game of entertainment and deviancy. 

\--

Kiritsugu sat in his study as the sun rose. Trying to make sense of the night had proven to be most time consuming, although if he could decipher any of it correctly, then he would certainly have a leg up in the future. His familiars had been spread all over town, flitting about with other colonies of local bats. No one had noticed their presence yet, at least as far as he could tell. He had most wanted to find out more about Kirei Kotomine’s life. And he had succeeded. 

“Maiya...I don’t know what to make of this.” He said, looking over the notes he had made, “Why would Kariya Matou and Kirei Kotomine be working together?” 

“Well, Kariya didn’t look like he was faring too well. Perhaps he cannot win without an alliance.” 

“But now his servant, Berserker is dead. So he cannot win this war anyway. He has no servant.” 

Maiya thought about what they had witnessed via the familiars. Kirei and Kariya going into the hotel together. And then across town, the Matou estate had blown up, and there was no doubt that Berserker had perished with the estate. 

“And then there is the question of Lancer, and why he would rescue a small girl from the flames.” 

“Perhaps she is someone important to either Matou or Kotomine.” she offered.

“But why? Why risk all that? Why risk the entire war to save one girl?” 

Maiya shrugged. Neither could understand or wrap their head around the idea that an entire ideal could be sacrificed to save a single person. “There has to be something we are missing.” 

Kiritsugu looked incredulously at her, “What more is there to glean from this? We have been pouring over it all night!” He took a deep breath and put his hands on the cool surface of his desk, “If Kotomine and Kariya Matou are working together, and Kariya’s servant is gone now, then perhaps Kotomine plans to use Kariya’s mana to help fuel his own servants. Perhaps they are working toward a common goal.” 

“That goal could have been to kill Kariya’s father so he could become head of the family…” 

“We need to find out who that girl is. The one that Lancer saved. My familiar wasn’t able to follow him, as it started raining to heavily and it lost track of Lancer. And unfortunately, I haven’t been able to locate him again.” Kiritsugu finished his thought then looked at Maiya, “You may be right. He is the head of the Matou family now, if I’m not mistaken. Right now, our main priorities are to find out who that girl is, and determine how Kotomine and Kariya have known each other in the past.” 

“Yes. I agree.” Maiya nodded, turning on a heel to leave. 

“And Maiya.” 

“Yes?” 

“Be careful.” 

\--

Sakura didn’t open her eyes as she woke up, wanting to stay in her dream as long as possible. It felt warm, and comforting. Something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. But as she woke up further, she realized that it wasn’t a dream. Something had happened. She blinked her eyes open and looked around without moving her head. Soft pillows with white covers. A fluffy comforter tucked up to her chin. Silky material against her skin. Someone in the bed next to her. Someone warm. White hair. 

“Uncle Kariya?” she hardly trusted her voice, and slammed her eyes shut before he could turn around. What if it was a nightmare? What if he was dead next to her? And would turn around with the face of a demon? Or a dead, worm eaten corpse?   
She curled up tighter and covered her head with her hands. At least in the worm pit she knew what to expect…

“Sakura?” A sleepy voice. The sound of him turning over in bed to face her. 

She kept her hands over her head. 

“Did you sleep well?” 

She nodded. 

He got out of bed and she opened one eye, watching him. He looked in the little closet, pulling a soft robe on, even though it almost dragged on the ground. “Are you hungry?”

She peered over the comforter, her big purple eyes wide with excitement. Was she truly free? She sat up slowly, holding the blanket to her. “Y-yes…What’s for breakfast?”

Kariya glanced at the clock, “Well...it’s about lunch time. And...I don’t know if there’s any food here. We might have to buy some.” He rummaged around in the bowl of stuff that Kirei had left him. Money. A map. It was more than enough to get them started. “And we need to find you some clothes to wear. That nightgown is a little big.” 

She nodded and slipped out of the bed, her tiny feet hitting the floor with a soft thud. She darted into the bathroom and closed the door quickly. 

Kariya looked through the closet for anything that she could wear. There were some men’s clothes that were far too big for him. And women’s clothes that were too big for her. Baby clothes in a basket. It made Kariya wonder what the story was behind it all, but he kept looking. Finally, he found a sweater that could work as a short dress, and some tights that looked stretchy enough to fit a child or small woman. And for himself...he was still looking when Sakura came out of the bathroom. 

“I found some clothes that might fit you!” He held them up, smiling as best he could. 

She wordlessly walked up to him and past the clothes he was holding out, just wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. 

“Oh, Sakura…” he was surprised, but hugged her back, “You’re finally safe, we finally did it.” 

“Thank you for keeping your promise.” her words were barely audible, but Kariya heard them just fine and it instantly made everything worth it. The crest worms burrowing in his body. The shame and embarrassment of the last year. It was worth it. All for this little girl that had become his whole world. 

“You’re welcome, Sakura.” 

-

They got dressed in their makeshift outfits, and both decided that clothes shopping was the first stop, even though they were quite hungry. A belt had helped make her sweater look more like a dress and they headed out.   
They walked slowly, as they were both very weak, and Kariya hoped these shops weren’t too far. Sakura was in much better condition than he was, and held his hand as they walked. He felt stronger, without Berserker draining him, and with Sakura walking happily by his side.   
The little shop owner had given them a strange look when they first got there, but was more than happy to help them find something suitable and affordable after hearing they were new to town.   
Kariya had left with a plain pair of slacks, 2 tshirts and a jacket, resolving to burn the track suit he had worn for the past year. And Sakura had ended up with 3 dresses and two pair of shoes, as the owner had taken a liking to her and insisted that they were on sale, even though Kariya hadn’t been able to find a sign on them anywhere. They walked down the sidewalk, the warm sun hitting them both as they looked for a place to eat. The small village was charming, and Kariya was excited to explore when he was feeling better.   
Sakura swished her hips as she walked, making her skirt twirl around her legs. “How about there, Uncle Kariya!?” She pointed to a small cafe with large potted flowers outside the door. “We could sit outside!” 

“Alright, let’s see what they have. I want...some tea.” 

They walked in and the woman behind the counter smiled, “Good afternoon! Table for two?” 

“Yes,” Kariya nodded, “Could we sit outside?” 

“Of course! Right this way.” 

She led them out to a table in the sun and Sakura hopped up on her chair, swinging her feet and leaning over to smell some of the abundant flowers while Kariya ordered them food. 

“Sakura...Sakura…” Kariya chuckled. 

She looked up quickly, brushing her hand across her tickling nose, “Yes?”

“Would you like juice or milk?”

“Water.” she asked for the only beverage she had been allowed for the past 3 years. 

The woman frowned a little, “How about some milk, sweetie! You are so thin!” her tone was motherly and Kariya couldn’t help but smile. 

“How about a glass of each.” He offered, and that seemed to appease both females. 

“I’ll be right back!” the woman walked off, after insisting that Kariya order more food than he originally had intended to. 

“She’s nice.” Sakura said, looking around. 

Kariya quickly flipped through the money he had in his pocket, hoping there would be enough for them to purchase some supplies for the house as well, “Yes, she seems very...caring.” 

-

The woman, whose name they found out was, Uzume, brought them their food.  
“Here you are! Try this!” She put a glass of something pink in front of Sakura and handed her a straw she had pulled from her apron. “Go on, drink up. We have the best strawberry milk in town!”

Sakura tentatively took a little sip, and a smile spread across her face, starting with her eyes and ending with the corners of her mouth. 

“Good, isn't’ it!” Uzume said with a smile. 

Sakura nodded, taking another sip. 

“Thank you, Uzume. This all looks delicious. And, bountiful.” 

“You’re quite welcome.” She beamed, watching them for a second before walking back to the counter, apparently satisfied with everything 

They ate in relative silence, with the occasional question from Uzume if they were doing alright. They assured her that everything was delicious, and when it got time to pay, she insisted that they were skin and bones and she wouldn’t feel like a decent woman if she accepted one penny from them. Kariya had fought for a moment before realizing that the woman wasn’t going to give in. She had her hands on her hips and eyebrows raised and he knew he had lost. “I don’t need your charity.” he tried that tactic, which backfired immediately when she answered promptly, 

“Then come back! The next time you come in, I will make you pay for everything you order. So if you don’t come back, I will see it as a great debt that has not been repaid.”

Kariya’s eyes widened at the woman’s logic, but he smiled anyway. “Very well, Uzume. You have a deal. We’ll be back soon.” 

“I look forward to it!” she held her arms out to Sakura, “Come, give me a hug, little one.” 

Sakura glanced up at Kariya before slowly walking over and giving her a little hug, which was returned with a warm squeeze and a kiss on top of the head. “You are a special girl.” She said, standing up, “And I hope to see you both soon.” 

-

They felt better after eating, and Kariya only had to stop a few times on their way home to rest, always covering up the rest with an excuse of looking at some wildlife. They bought a few things at the marketplace for dinner, and decided to come back out the next day for the rest of their supplies.   
Kariya took time to look over the house as they walked back up to it, and smiled at his turn of fortune. The house was adorable, a classic Japanese design that felt familiar to him. The panels were cream colored with a reddish wood trim and roof. It was nestled in perfect little trees and he knew the porch would provide excellent shade and coolness in the summer. He wasn’t sure how long he and Sakura would be in the little home, but he intended to make the most of it. “I should find work…” he mentioned, wincing when a worm crawled under his hand. “Then again…”

“Uncle Kariya..?” Sakura said quietly, suddenly withdrawing a little. 

“What is it, darling?” 

“Where is Grandfather?”

“He’s dead.” Kariya walked through the door, still holding her hand. 

“Do you promise?” 

Kariya knelt down in front of her, holding her little shoulders in his hands, “Yes. He is dead and will never hurt you again.” 

She nodded and looked down at the floor, fingers fiddling with the bow in her hair. 

“Do you remember when Rin gave you that?” He changed the subject. 

Another nod. “Uncle Kariya. I’m tired.” 

“You can sleep if you want. I’m going to put our groceries away.” 

“Okay.” She walked slowly back to the bedroom and didn’t close the door. She could see him from the bed and pulled the covers up to her chin, watching him in the kitchen until she finally drifted off. 

Kariya scoured the kitchen, trying to memorize where everything was. It was a fully functioning and stocked kitchen, minus food. But all the tools and appliances were there. He didn’t know how to use most of it, as he had never been terribly handy in the kitchen. But he determined that he was going to have to figure it out. He had a responsibility now. And Sakura couldn’t live on instant noodles or take out food like he had when he lived alone. He managed to get all the food put away and committed the kitchen to memory before he started coughing. Even without Berserker, the crest worms were still eating his body, even if it was slower. He hung his head over the sink and threw up everything in his stomach. He desperately clung to the kitchen counter, shaking at the effort it took to stand. His body shook and he was freezing suddenly. He just needed a glass of water, but there wasn’t anything within arm’s reach and he just stood there and choked. His hand finally found the water faucet and he dished some in his hand, trying to drink, and failing. 

-

Kieri nudged the door open with his foot, both hands full of grocery bags. Sounds of faint choking came from the kitchen and he turned the corner to investigate. The bags were deposited on the table and he put his hands around Kariya’s waist, trying to hold him up to the sink while he threw up. Kariya was shocked that someone was in his house, but couldn’t take time to see who it was with his head in the sink. It took him a moment to regain composure, and Kirei finally let him go, taking a step back. 

“I brought you some food.” He said, pulling a tissue from his pocket and handing it to Kariya. 

Kariya wiped his mouth and turned to the table, “Thank you...You didn’t have to do that…” 

“I know.” Kirei handed him a glass of water and watched him drink, “But you’re in no shape to restock a house with food.”

Kariya sat down, trying not to shake. He laughed it off, “You’re right. I’m very weak still…” he hated to say it, but it was true. He held his arm to his side, hoping Kirei wouldn’t notice that it was still hanging limp. 

“You’re not getting better, are you.” Kirei’s question was more of a statement and he pulled the other chair to sit in front of the white haired man. 

Kariya shook his head, not wanting to alarm Sakura if she wasn’t asleep. 

“Give me your hand.”

Kariya was instantly on guard, but held out his hand anyway. Kirei took it in his own, laying it in his palm and looking at it. It looked so small and fragile in Kirei’s big hand and Kariya suddenly felt very exposed and frail, as though the priest could see inside his soul. 

Kirei traced a line in his palm, lightly, almost ticklishly. It made Kariya’s breath hitch for a split second, and then wince when a worm felt the same ticklish feeling and wiggled to the surface. His skin popped open and a tiny head poked out, biting at Kirei’s fingers.   
A smile washed over Kirei’s face and he grabbed the worm in his fingernails, yanking it out. Kariya gritted his teeth against the mind numbing pain and refused to cry out. His eyes closed tightly and his feet ground against the floor while Kirei pulled another one out and crushed it under his shoe. Kirei watched his face twist in pain and listened to the squirming sounds of fabric on the wooden seat. They were sounds that she had made. Sounds he had adored. And suddenly, he was done. He stood up quickly and started pulling food from the bags he had brought. “I’m sorry that hurt you.” He lied. “I’ll make you some dinner.” 

He put his brain on autopilot and soon put a bowl of steaming food in front of Kariya. “There. Enjoy. “

Kariya took a bite of the hot food and nodded, “Oh, it’s very good! Thank you!” 

Kirei blinked and glanced at the food. “You..are welcome. Do you really like it? It’s not too hot?” 

“Too hot? I mean, it just came off the stove, but I’m blowing on it before eating it.” Kariya smiled and demonstrated. 

“No, I mean spicy.” 

“OH!” Kariya chuckled, “...no. Were you trying to make it too spicy?”

Kirei shook his head, “No, not at all.” 

“Well it’s very good.” Kariya was surprised he had been able to eat so much. A few days ago he hadn’t even been able to keep down a bite of solid food, but even though he had thrown up everything they had eaten at the cafe, it had been a couple hours later, and his vomit had mostly been stomach acid. In fact, he felt healthier than he had in many, many months. 

Kirei watched him eat for a little while longer, while cleaning the dishes he had dirtied.   
“I must get going. I will visit again soon, to see how you are settling in.” 

“Thank you so much, Kirei.” Kariya felt like he couldn’t thank him enough. 

“You’re welcome.” Kirei said, walking out quietly to avoid waking the girl sleeping in the bed he used to share with his wife. 

 

\--

-evening-

Tokiomi was pleased. His usual tired face wore a bright smile instead of a weary stare. There was a lightness to his step that he hadn’t felt in a long while, and he raised his glass of wine above the table. “To victory, Kirei!” 

Kirei politely raised his glass of wine, “To victory, master.” 

“The grail is as good as ours, Kirei.” He sat down, swirling his wine, “With Berserker gone, there are no servants that stand in the way of Archer’s victory. With his noble phantasm, there are no servants that can defeat him.” He sipped his wine with a little smile, “Isn’t it exciting, Kirei? We are on the very precipice of victory! The wish of my forefathers, the wish that has been handed down to me, will finally be granted!” He looked positively elated. 

“Indeed. A formidable enemy has been taken off the playing field.” 

“Yes.” Tokiomi nodded, “And to limit the field a little more, you need to dispose of Lancer. It was very forward thinking of you to secure another servant for the mission of killing Berserker, but he is no longer necessary. You should focus all your attention on your other servant. He is more useful to us than Lancer is.”

“Dispose of him?”

“Yes. Use him to defeat Saber. He wounded her already, and has a good chance to defeat her when they meet next. However, having too many servants is dangerous business, Kirei.”

“What do you mean, dangerous?”

“Your servant Assassin is perfect for this plan we have, Kirei. He is willing to do what it takes in order to win. However, I do not have faith that Lancer would secure a win if it went against his self proclaimed code of honor.”

“He will do what needs to be done.” 

“You would bet our victory on that?”

Kirei looked at his wine glass. He knew Tokiomi was correct. Had it been true, then Lancer would have slain Saber when he had the chance.   
“However, if Lancer dies before Saber, then the devastating wound on her hand will be healed the instant he dies.” Tokiomi mused “Kirei, I want you to take him tonight or tomorrow, attack Saber and be done with it. You’ll have time to formulate a plan. I want Lancer to have killed Saber in the next two days. It makes me uneasy, them both being alive.”

“Yes Master.” 

“Thank you, Kirei. I knew you would understand.” 

“But that doesn’t dispose of him. If he defeats Saber, then he will be alive.” 

“Yes, but most likely, he will be wounded. Simply don’t heal him, and they can die together. Then that will make 4 servants dead, and only 2 to go.”

“Four? Only three will be dead. Lancer, Saber, and Berserker…”

“Assassin is as good as dead. He will sacrifice himself when the time comes. He will defeat Caster, and Archer will defeat Rider, don’t you see? It’s as good as over.” 

Kirei’s face didn’t change, but his mind whirred. Tokiomi was talking about Emiya as though he were already dead. As though the war was over. He had promised Lancer to let him fight with honor, that he wouldn’t do anything to dishonor him. And while Kirei had certainly done many dishonorable things in his life, the thought of letting Lancer die without any dignity whatsoever was painful to him. It hurt in the heart he didn’t know he had, thinking of the look that Lancer would give him. How he would beg to be healed after Saber would wound him. She was incredibly powerful, and if she didn’t end up winning, then she would certainly inflict wounds on Lancer. She had the advantage of having fought with him before, of knowing the tricks of his spears. And they still knew virtually nothing about her except how long her invisible sword was. It was a gamble at best, and Kirei hated the idea of leaving Lancer like roadkill on a busy highway. Of how Lancer would know he had betrayed him, used him, left him for dead even though he could have saved him. No. He couldn’t do it. “Master...this plan. Letting Lancer die...wouldn’t the other Master’s wonder why I wasn’t healing him?” 

“Not at all, they don’t know that she didn’t inflict a wound that couldn’t be healed on him. And by the time they have a chance to wonder, Lancer will be dead, and you will be free to control the invisible Assassin to destroy Caster.”

Kirei nodded, he didn’t have anything else to say. Anything he COULD have said, would have been taken as not having faith in his master, and he didn’t want that. “Yes, Master. Well, I need to go plan then.” 

“Of course. I’ll leave the rest to you.” 

Kirei walked out, having not consumed any of the wine Tokiomi had poured him. It had been a celebratory drink, but Kirei still thought, in the back of his mind, that Tokiomi could use a variety of beverage in his life. Perhaps some tea. Juice? Anything but more wine. 

He walked down the hall and raised his hand to knock on Lancer’s door, but he stopped short before his knuckles hit wood. He couldn’t do it. It felt wrong, and he had no idea why. Quickly, he turned on a heel and walked out to his car. His mind felt fuzzy, something that he hadn’t experienced in years. Confused. Distrustful. Anxious.   
He drove to his father’s church, and opened the door, hoping he would find him there. “Father?” he called, scanning the pews for anyone praying. 

No one. 

“My son?” Risei walked around the corner, hands clasped in front of him, “What brings you here?” 

“Father, I need guidance.” Kirei said honestly, brow furrowed as he sat in the second pew and looked away from the cross behind the alter. The last thing he needed was Jesus looking at him while he tried to figure out what was wrong with him. 

“What’s wrong?” Risei sat in the first pew, twisting slightly to see his troubled son. 

Kirei had confessed to his father many, many times, and this didn’t feel any different. Talking was easy, it was figuring out what to talk about that was difficult. “I feel...like I am losing faith.”

“Faith in what?” 

“I don’t know…” he was still sitting straight as he always did. Hands on his knees as he tried to think, “In this war, perhaps. Tokiomi’s plans…” 

“Do his plans not sit well with you?”

“I have had no problems with them so far, until today.” 

“What bothers you about them?” the overseer knew that Kirei couldn’t go into details, but he could still determine the essence of the issue, and he intended to help his son anyway he could. 

“The...dishonor in them.” Kirei borrowed a word from Lancer’s vocabulary. 

“I have never heard you speak of honor before.” Risei felt a twinge of pride in his heart. “Why now?”

“I...don’t know. I realize that I have never held a code of honor before. I do what I am told, when I am told, and that is good enough for me. I have never questioned, or disobeyed...but...my servants, they are different than I am.”

“Is that good?” 

“It’s neither good nor bad. But I feel different. Since this grail war has started, I have begun to see the world as I never have before.” 

“In what way?” For the third time in his son’s life, Risei felt happy that he had found something to change him. Something that might break him out of the idea that his life had no meaning. 

“These servants of mine. They have become...almost special to me.” Kirei said slowly, hardly knowing what he was saying. 

“Special? Like friends?”

Kirei nodded. 

“It’s common to think that the people that rely on us are friends, Kirei. But these servants...they are not friends, they are your tools to be used to win the war.” 

“I know...but that hasn’t stopped me from beginning to perceive them as friendly.” 

“You are their master.” 

Kirei thought about Lancer. About how he treated him as his master, but also as a human being. He talked to him as he spoke to anyone. Lancer’s cocky cadence never changed. And he had thanked him. Thanked him for allowing him to be himself. Kirei had wanted to thank him for the same thing...but the words had never been voiced.   
And he thought of Emiya. Just thinking his name made Kirei feel warm.   
“Yes I know I am, Father...But, they are more than just my servants.” It took a minute to stay, to force his mouth to say the words, but finally he did. He knew it was for the best to speak it aloud. His father would understand, or know how to help him, “Father...It’s different with one of them. With one of my servants. With one, with Lancer, it is easy. He treats me as his master, and obeys me. But the other...with Assassin, it’s...different.” 

“Different how? Does he not obey you in battle?” 

“He does. In battle he is the perfect servant. He fights as I would fight, and is everything a master could want. But…” his whole face felt like it was red and he shifted in his seat, “It’s when we are not on the battlefield.” 

Risei’s stomach churned the same way it had 20 years ago, when Kirei had been so excited that he found his joy. He had seen that look on many men’s faces before. It was always when they were talking about a lover, about someone they lusted after. “You care for him?” 

“More than that…” He admitted, “I know that as a master, as a priest, I shouldn’t feel these things...but…” he looked at his hands, refusing to look his father in the eye, already confused enough. 

“Does he feel the same way for you?” 

Kirei’s father’s voice sounded surprisingly soft and understanding, and Kirei looked up hopefully, “Yes.”

“And, you’ve made these feelings apparent?” 

Kirei blushed, thinking about his lesson several nights ago, and nodded.

“Have you been intimate with him?” 

Kirei fidgeted again. It felt shameful to admit, but, his father had been so happy when he had found his wife. Perhaps he would be pleased that he found someone else. “Yes…”

“And you want to continue?” Risei questioned “You enjoy this relationship?” 

Kirei nodded eagerly, his father DID understand. “Yes!”

Risei couldn’t believe it. “Again, Kirei...you’ve done it again.” 

Kirei smiled, grasping the hand his father had draped over the seatback. “Yes, only this time, I think I really may have found love!” 

Risei yanked his hand away, “I didn’t mean found a partner, Kirei. I meant, you’ve disappointed and appalled me again.” 

Kirei was frozen, staring at his father in disbelief. 

The older man stood up quickly, looking his son over, “When you were young, you came to me and told me that you enjoyed killing a man. I thought you were a psychopath, but I still loved and trained you, even though God will never forgive the evil in your heart, Kirei. But this!! Not only have you not let your sadistic ways go, you decided to place sodomy on your list of sins?” 

Kirei shook his head slowly, more at the situation than as an answer. “F-father…?”

“No.” Risei said, taking a step back, “How can you be this way, Kirei? Is it some great sin that I am atoning for? Raising a despicable boy like you? Is God punishing me for some wrongdoing!?”

Kirei stood as well, “Father?! This is not like before! I know that my joy should not be found where it is, but I pushed it away as you told me! I have not felt joy in years, not since that day you told me I had sinned. But now...this is different. This could be joy of a different kind!” 

“No!” Risei shook his head, turning his back on his son and walking briskly to the altar. “I will not stand for this. I thought you were ready, but you are not fit to be a master in this war.” he put one hand on the altar and pointed his other palm at his son. 

“What are you doing?” Kirei demanded as his father began talking.   
The words were Latin, but not an incantation he had ever heard before. It was ancient, and powerful, and Kirei’s arm stang like someone had dipped it in boiling oil. 

Risei continued talking and Kirei gritted his teeth in pain, clamping his hand over his command spells. They glowed and burned like fire and he finally let out a shriek of anguish as one disappeared.   
Risei pushed his own sleeve up, showing it to Kirei. “Do you know what these are?” he questioned. 

Kirei tried to breathe through the pain he had just experienced, “Command spells.” 

“Yes, all the leftover command spells from previous grail wars. They are passed down from overseer to overseer, through the ages, for safekeeping. They may be distributed at will to other masters...or taken at will. Just as I have done to you.” He pointed to a particularly bright command spell on his crowded arm and began chanting again. Kirei realized the new spell was the one that his father had just stolen from him and turned to bolt out of the church. Spoken spells generally needed to be within earshot of the object they were cursing or affecting, and Kirei determined to put some distance between himself and his father’s spell. 

The chant changed the second he turned, and Kirei fell flat on his face as his legs gave out. He twisted in vain, trying to kick his way out, but his father’s magical circle was too strong. It bound his legs to the floor and he looked up at his father, who was walking toward him, “Father, don’t do this. Please.” 

“You’re an abomination, Kirei. “ he said, face not changing, “I should have listened to your mother when you were born…” 

“What???” Kirei stopped struggling. His mother had never been mentioned, “What do you mean??! Tell me!” 

Risei shook his head, raising his hand again and pointing his palm at the man he no longer viewed as a son. “Haec carminibus cogit…” 

Kirei’s command spells heated up again and he shook his head violently, “Father! Please! Don’t take this from me! It’s all I have!” Tears spilled down his face as he covered his precious command spells with his other hand. Risei stopped immediately, face agast. 

“So you’ve turned your back on the church?” he said “If this war is all you have?” 

Kirei choked back tears, “God didn’t love me anyway.” 

Risei raised his head and finished the incantation with no hesitation, “Domino duo!” 

Kirei clutched his hand and tried not to scream. Another spell gone. One more and he would lose him… “NO! Father I’m begging you!” He clawed at his father’s robes, “Don’t take him from me!” 

“Stop calling me father!” Risei kicked him away and Kirei’s head clunked against the hard wood of the pew and he slumped against the seat, dizzy and trying to stay awake.   
Won’t someone save me? Kirei thought, struggling to keep his eyes open, Just this once...won’t someone, anyone, be my saviour?

A deafening noise exploded through the church and Kirei’s eyes shot open, landing instantly on his father. Risei clutched his shoulder and blood poured through his fingers. He looked around, truly puzzled by the turn of events. 

“That’s enough.” 

Kirei turned his head toward the voice coming from the door. “Emiya??”

Assassin walked down the aisle, a gun in one hand, and a knife in the other. He wasn’t walking with any hurry, and stopped next to Kirei, looking down at his Master once he stopped. “I heard you calling for a saviour.” he winked, turning back to the bleeding overseer.   
“Give him back the command seals.” Emiya said plainly. 

Risei’s eyes narrowed back down, “You’re not in a position to ask anything of me, Servant.” 

“I wasn’t asking, I was telling.” Emiya threw the knife straight at Risei, watching it stick into his thigh and walking over to him when his leg gave out and he fell to his knee in pain. “Give them back.” 

Kirei broke the spell his father had put on his legs and stood up quickly, “Don’t bother.” he said, voice cold again, the only evidence of his tears being streaks of liquid on his face, “He’ll never give them back, will you, Father?”

“I’d rather die than let a monster like you tarnish this holy war.” He said. 

“And die you shall.” Kirei raised his hand the way his father had a moment ago, “Haec carminibus cogit” the words were few, and Kirei had more than enough experience with Latin to remember them, even in his weakened state. “Domino duo.” 

Risei screamed into the empty church as his shunned son ripped every command seal from his body, one at a time. His nervous system might as well have been being ripped from him with a pair of tweezers, and the pain finally was too much, even for him. He twitched on the ground as his heart gave out, and Kirei watched him die, kneeling down when he stopped moving, and closing his eyes with his fingertips. A hand on his shoulder made him tear his tearful gaze from his father. As soon as he did, he realized Emiya was crouched next to him, putting his other hand on Kirei’s neck and drawing him close. Emiya kissed him gently on the mouth, pulling away a moment later and putting his forehead against Kirei’s, hand still on his neck, “Don’t cry for him, Kirei.” he whispered. 

Kirei sniffed back tears, “I’m not…” he said “I just...I can’t believe you came.” 

Emiya smiled and pulled him into a strong hug, “Of course I did.” he reassured 

Kirei couldn’t hold back anymore and wept into Emiya’s shoulder, clinging to him like his life depended on it. 

-

Gilgamesh had taken a front row seat before the show even started, and honestly hadn’t expected it to become such a five star masterpiece. After Tokiomi’s little toast with Kirei, the king had decided to follow Kirei instead of stay put where he was supposed to. Luckily, the priest hadn’t bored him, and instead of going to plan with Lancer, he had come to the church seeking guidance. Gilgamesh had settled in the front row, expecting Kirei’s daddy to give him some helpful hints to keep lusty servants away from him. Maybe a slap on the wrist for blowing his servant…  
But certainly not what had happened. And now Emiya was kissing Kirei? It was so naughty and forbidden that Gilgamesh couldn’t let it go. He half hoped they would fornicate next to Kirei’s unattractive father’s corpse, but the other half of him wanted them to do something else unexpected. 

Either way, he was in it for the long haul, and wondered if Kirei knew who the next overseer was going to be.

\--

Kirei sat in the pew, looking at the corpse of his father. “What am I going to do with him?” He thought aloud. 

“You don’t have to do anything.” Emiya sat next to him, an arm draped over the back of the bench. “All you have to do is tell Tokiomi you found your father here. Kiritsugu Emiya killed your father.” 

Kirei turned to him, “What?” 

“That’s what the church will determine. That your enemy killed your father. You found him here.” 

“But I have the command seals.” 

“Isn’t there a way to take command seals after death?” 

“There is a way to leave them to someone if you are dying.” Kirei remembered.

“Then let’s leave this place. Let’s go home.” Emiya was the first to stand, and pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, lighting it up on the way out. 

-

They walked home in silence, Emiya’s cloak hood pulled tight to combat the wind and Kirei’s hands in his pockets. Emiya managed to keep a cigarette lit, and Kirei walked a step behind him, pretending it was too keep the smoke out of his eyes. He kept his eyes trained on the sidewalk in front of him, but his gaze kept wandering to the fluttering lines of Emiya’s long cloak. It snapped in the wind and Kirei found himself wondering what it would take to actually rip it off the assassin’s body. Kirei was still trying to figure that out when they got back to the Tohsaka’s house and continued in the side door that led to Kirei’s wing. Emiya walked in first, barely getting in the door before Kirei stepped into his space and pushed him in, a hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder. Emiya quickly put his hands out, catching himself on the wall and snapping his head around to see what was going on. 

New emotions flooded through Kirei’s body, any sense of rationality he had felt turned off, in shock from the death of his father. His fingers dug into Emiya’s hip, and he buried his face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the windy, cold smell of his servant. His body ached to be close to him, to feel his skin, but he didn’t know where to start. He felt frozen, clinging to him, pressing his body against him and pinning him to the wall. He couldn’t even get a decent breath and it felt like his brain was turning off. 

Emiya pushed against the wall slowly, much stronger than his master, and twisted his body until his back was against the wall. Kirei’s head was bowed and his body was shaking as he stood there, one hand still gripping a piece of Emiya’s cloak. Emiya smiled and leaned forward, tugging his mask away from his mouth, licking his tongue across Kirei’s lips once. Kirei’s head snapped up, his mind suddenly awake. He didn’t need to pause for long before being pulled into a kiss. They kissed passionately, Kirei’s hands moving all over the assassin’s cloak, trying to find a clasp or anything that would make it come off. Emiya let him look, knowing he could pull it off with one well placed tug, but deciding to use the time to guide Kirei down the hall and into the bedroom. 

-

Lancer had been in the kitchen, enjoying something he found in the cupboard. It said “Hot cocoa” on the package, and once he had followed the instructions, it had gone from a strange smelling powder to a delicious drink. He hadn’t been sure where Assassin and his Master had gotten to, but he was thoroughly enjoying the time to himself. His drink was halfway gone when he heard the door open. He got up to greet his comrades and turned the corner with a big smile on his face, ready to tell them about the wondrous beverage he had found. A look that quickly turned to a wide eyed stare as he slowly backed into the kitchen again. This was obviously no time to be chatting…

-

Kirei felt the mattress hit his back and somehow the front of his shirt was open. Emiya crawled over him, smiling and dipping his head down to trail ticklish kisses up his torso. The priest watched, trying to control his breathing, self conscious about how fast his heart was racing under Emiya’s touch. His shoulders were still covered by his shirt, and he wished it were darker in the room. Emiya continued moving across him, knees on either side of his thighs, hands moving across his sides and up his ribs. 

Emiya could feel how nervous his partner was and looked up at his face, moving his hand over Kirei’s broad chest and brushing a fingertip across his nipple. Kirei’s eyes were screwed shut but when Emiya gave his nipple the slightest attention his breath audibly caught in his throat. Assassin smiled slightly and rubbed it between his fingertips. Gently at first, but when Kirei squirmed, he pinched hard, chuckling softly when Kirei gasped and opened his eyes. 

“Does this hurt?” Emiya smiled, rolling his fingertips together. 

Kirei bit his lip and sounded like he was trying to talk, but certainly didn’t trust his voice. 

“What’s that? It feels good? You don’t want me to stop?” 

Kirei tried to sit up, worming his way out from under Emiya and up the headboard. He almost succeeded in doing so, but Emiya put two hands on his chest and pushed him down onto the pillows, continuing the abuse of his nipples.

“NGH! Assassin!” he finally panted and Emiya chuckled, quickly lowering his head, flicking his tongue across his chest, teasing him. 

Kirei propped himself up on the balls of his hands, trying to sit up, and finally managed to nudge Emiya away enough to start pulling off his clothes, “It’s not fair that I’m the only one halfway undressed…” he muttered.  
Emiya sat back on his Kirei’s thighs, allowing the priest to undo his shirt and toss it to the ground. Kirei refused to look him in the eye and fumbled with the clasp on Emiya’s pants. The assassin tucked his hands up Kirei’s shirt and slowly pushed it off his shoulders, leaning forward to kiss the exposed skin. He jolted forward unexpectedly when Kirei suddenly yanked back, wrenching his shirt back over his shoulders and shaking his head, abruptly trying to distract Emiya with a kiss. 

Emiya let himself be distracted for a second, confused by what had happened. Not sure if it was just moving too fast, or if he had triggered something in his master by removing his shirt. He kissed Kirei’s cheek, then his earlobe, brushing his lips across his ear and slowly putting his hands back up under the shirt that had been so forcibly repositioned a moment ago.   
“It’s alright... “ He breathed, gently putting his hands down on Kirei’s skin. The priest flinched away from the touch, but forced himself to move back. Emiya didn’t move his hands, allowing Kirei to come back to his waiting touch. Kirei’s hands were still on the buckle of his servant’s pants as he moved his body closer, trying not to catch Emiya’s gaze.

Kirei felt like his body was trapped in slow motion. He hated the idea of Emiya seeing him naked. Seeing the scars on his back, on his shoulders and sides. Seeing all the shame and anguish he had felt throughout his life, but even worse than that, to see the fresh wounds that were still barely healing. It would have been one thing to have a few. To have Emiya know that when he was younger he had needed a firm, painful way to show God how sorry he was. But there were so many...They overlapped and built on top of each other, swallowing up the normal skin and spreading like a virus over him. A horrible, daily reminder of his lifetime of transgressions. Of the thoughts that plagued him when he was sleeping, or the joy he so despised. They were his burden to bear, and he so wanted Emiya to see something more in him than the biography of a damned man that would never be saved. Emiya was saying something. Whispering something softly in his ear as he pushed the shirt away, replacing it with his warm hands. The fabric bunched around Kirei’s wrists and he sat there, in the lamplight, expecting Emiya to leave once he saw the truth. But nothing happened. After a moment, Kirei looked up, confused. Emiya was just looking at him, hands on his shoulders, “You don’t have to look…” Kirei mumbled, turning away again. 

“What?” Emiya prodded for an explanation. 

“I’m so ugly…” Kirei finally choked, twisting his head as far as he could so Emiya didn’t see the tears streaming down his face. They dripped down his chin, showering Emiya’s hand. 

“Kirei…” Emiya put a hand under his chin and moved his head until he was looking him in the eye, “Did I say that?”

Kirei blinked, and shook his head the best he could against Assassin’s grip on his jaw. 

“I’ve seen you before, Kirei…”

Kirei’s eyes widened questioningly. 

“Just because it was dark for you, doesn’t mean I didn’t see you.” Emiya’s hand moved up through his hair, a small smile barely visible through the askew mask. 

“Then you already knew how ugly I was...And you still wanted me?” 

“Why do you think you’re ugly?” 

Kirei thought it was obvious. “I can’t count the ways...There is nothing--” he paused, unable to say the word, “--nothing, beautiful...about me.” 

“There’s more than one kind of beauty. Can’t you see that?” 

Kirei shook his head and Emiya kissed him again, knowing he couldn’t change his mind with words, and became intent on doing it through actions. He kissed him slowly, moving his hands over the scarred back and thinking about what Gilgamesh had said. That he needed Kirei to need him, and how easy it was going to be to get that to happen. And, he thought as he helped Kirei unbuckle his pants, he had grown rather fond of his master. He was strange, and stifled, but there was pain behind his eyes that Emiya had taken for dullness before. Pain that he had felt, that he connected with and wanted to stop. No one should have to feel that kind of pain. 

Kirei lay on the bed, completely naked, blushing from head to toe as Emiya slid his own pants off. “E-emiya…” He started asking, feeling his face grow more red when the subject of his question looked up at him, “C-can I see your face? Please?” 

Emiya thought for a split second before leaning forward, “I suppose it isn’t fair for you to be the only naked one…” 

Kirei reached up tentatively, tugging on the bandage-like cloth that shrouded his face. The skin revealed by each unbinding was smooth and after it was unwound a bit, the rest of it fell away. Kirei touched his cheek with his trembling fingertips, suddenly not feeling like the only exposed one in the room. 

Emiya’s breath was the one that felt stuck in his throat as Kirei’s hand cupped his face and touched his mouth and eyebrows like he’d never seen a human being before. There didn’t seem to be any spark of recognition in Kirei’s eyes, and he was glad. His face was shadowed from the way the lamplight hit him, and he was glad he wouldn’t have to explain anything just yet. Kirei ran his hands through the spiky white hair, almost smiling at the ticklish way it felt on his fingertips. Emiya put his fingertips in the edge of Kirei’s mouth, moving them in slowly, parting his lips. Kirei furrowed his brow slightly, opening his mouth and looking shocked when the fingers slipped into his mouth and past his teeth. His breathing quickened and he didn’t know what to do. It felt weird, but he touched his tongue forward and Emiya smiled. Pleased with the reaction, Kirei rolled his tongue, closing his mouth around them and sucking lightly. Emiya moved them around a bit, pulling them out slowly. Kirei sucked them dry, worried about saliva dripping from his mouth and Emiya put them back in, shaking his head and putting his other hand between Kirei’s legs in a silent explanation. A quick and jarring realization of what was going to happen made Kirei’s mouth go dry and he grabbed onto Assassin’s wrist, determined not to let him go until he could make his mouth produce some type of sufficient lubricant. The next time Emiya removed his fingers there was a trail of saliva that popped and left Kirei with a wet chin and red cheeks. Emiya quickly put his fingers against Kirei’s entrance and leaned forward to kiss his chin, distracting him from the discomfort he would feel in a moment. 

Kirei didn’t feel very distracted as the finger pushed against him. Emiya’s other hand was under his asscheek and he gripped the sheets, holding his breath against the feeling. 

“Kirei…” Emiya said quietly, “Relax a little…”

Kirei violently shook his head and Emiya let up the pressure, still touching him.   
“Look at me.” Emiya cooed, smiling reassuringly when Kirei looked him in the eye, “It’s okay.” 

Kirei felt like he was going to crawl out of his skin. It was wrong. Unforgivable what he was letting happen. “I’m...scared.” He said. Scared that God would truly turn his back on him. That he wouldn’t be good enough for his partner. Scared that he was inexperienced, that he would get laughed at...scared of being alone again. 

Emiya took the moment of truth and despair to slip inside him, it finally not mattering if Kirei clenched down around him, he was already inside. Kirei squirmed and groaned against the sudden invasion, but Emiya drove the nails from his other hand into his skin, holding him in place and continuing to speak softly, “It’s okay...It’s okay, Kirei.”   
He moved his finger slowly inside him, watching his face twist and finally give way into a tortured submission. “Do you want this?” Assassin asked, when he was certain Kirei had felt some measure of pleasure. “I know you’re scared…”

-

Lancer had finished his cocoa long ago, and didn’t hear much from the bedroom that was in the way of him getting to his own bedroom. And since he thought so highly of his own skills at being sneaky, he decided to head down the hallway quietly. The wannabe lovers had neglected to close their door, and although he shielded his eyes from seeing anything, he couldn’t help overhearing the words exchanged as he walked by. 

“Do you want this?” Emiya was asking softly, “I know you’re scared.”   
Lancer would tell anyone that asked, that he didn’t perk his ears or pause to hear the answer. 

“I’m alright with being scared...” Lancer thought the gentle, truthful words sounded odd and endearing coming from his Master’s deep voice, “...Because it’s with you…” 

Lancer’s heart melted and he hastened down the hall like a schoolgirl that had just seen their crush. 

\--

Emiya wasn’t expecting such a raw answer and he felt a twinge of guilt. Guilt that he shoved aside as he pushed another finger inside his now-willing partner. Kirei squeaked and arched his back as Emiya’s other hand moved from its deathgrip on his asscheek and slid up his chest, playing with his nipple again. “Umph!” He tried to stay quiet, “That’s not fair!” 

Emiya chuckled and pinched him, forcing a yelp and a slightly put out look. He moved inside him, twisting and prodding deeper. Kirei kept moaning, and put his hand to his mouth to shush himself, embarrassed by the noise he was making.   
Emiya abandoned his chest and yanked the hand away from his mouth, “None of that.” he said

“I’m sorry…” Kirei said, biting his lip instead. 

“If you want something on your mouth, take this instead.” Emiya pressed their lips together, smiling a bit and forcing Kirei to lay full on his back. 

The priest yelped again as Emiya moved him, startled by the strength of the smaller man.   
The little noises that Kirei hadn’t been able to stop making had ensured that Emiya was more than aroused enough to continue once he removed his fingers, but the saliva he had used a few minutes ago was not going to be adequate and the last thing he wanted to do was make the trembling mess of a man under him bleed. He moved away for a second, leaning down to fish around in the drawer next to the bed and Kirei sat up quickly, wrapping his arms around him, “No!” the loss of pleasure inside him was bad enough, and Kirei couldn’t stand the idea of Emiya leaving now, “No, don’t leave...please...please stay.” he begged, clinging to him. 

Emiya was shocked. He didn't’ know whether to laugh it off or be startled that Kirei thought he would leave now. “Kirei…” he pushed him off gently

“P-please…” tears were rewetting his face and his eyes were desperate. 

“Kirei, I’m looking for lotion.” He said, trying to assuage any thoughts of flight the other man was having, “Unless you want me to just tear into you.”

Kirei glanced down, embarrassed of his overreaction. “...it’s in the bottom drawer…”

Emiya quickly pumped a bit into his hand and pushed Kirei back down, “Look at me.” he said, startling Kirei with the cold glob, “I’m not going anywhere.” 

Kirei nodded in acknowledgement and tried to move his legs further apart, apologetic that he had acted the way he did. 

-

There was no fiber of Emiya’s body or soul that thougth Kirei needed to apologize for the way he acted. He had been scared, and misunderstood Emiya’s actions. Something that had puzzled the assassin, but nothing more. Still, he was glad the priest had spread his legs more. He moved over him, positioning himself and pressing slowly against the shy man. “Just relax.” 

Kirei sucked in a breath, subconsciously holding it and tensing against the foreign feeling. He closed his eyes and tucked his chin into his chest, gripping the sheets and half hoping it was all a dream. 

But it wasn’t a dream. 

Emiya prodded him a few times, trying to get him to loosen up. But every time he did, the pain of being pulled back shot through his spine and he knew he just needed to do it. “Just relax for a second…It’ll feel good after that.” He promised, “I’ll make you feel good.” 

A tear spilled out the corner of Kirei’s eye. He didn’t deserve to feel good. He deserved all the pain he could get. He deserved to be used. “It’s okay…” he said, “I just want you to be happy…” 

“Then let me in.” Emiya said, adopting a selfish tone to appease whatever twisted sense of righteousness had tainted Kirei’s mind. 

Kirei’s body immediately responded and Emiya thrust into him.

“AH!” Kirei’s nails dug into Emiya’s back as the pain turned slowly to something else. Something his body wanted. 

Emiya moaned softly as he slid into Kirei. He’d been so ready to feel something other than the dull ache of ignoring his own pleasure. Although, he was finding that there was a great deal of pleasure to be found in the priest’s emotions. In the tug of war that Kirei’s religious beliefs and desires played with his mind. But for the moment, all he cared about was the physical satisfaction that he had promised the crying man. He hadn’t even been hard when Emiya had penetrated him, something that Emiya was determined to fix immediately. He thrust slowly into him, pulling back slowly and licking his own fingertips. Kirei sounded more like he was sobbing than having a good time, and Emiya took his soft member in his hand and played it between his moist fingertips. Kirei’s hand flew to his mouth and he moaned loudly, pinching the sound off at his nose as Emiya squeezed him gently. Spurred on by the reaction, Emiya thrust harder into him and moved Kirei’s leg up so it was draped over his shoulder. Kirei kept his hand over his mouth, and Emiya took it as a personal challenge. 

He rocked back and forth harder, making the poor virginal bed squawk. The assassin wasn’t going to be happy until he heard gasps and screams of pleasure, and no matter how Kirei tried to move his leg from the exposing position, Emiya held onto it. But the priest had a surprising amount of fortitude, and no matter how much Emiya stroked him, his hand didn’t budge from his mouth. He moved his hand up Kirei’s leg, putting his thumb behind his knee and pressing up, trying to reposition him a bit. 

“AH!” Kirei’s back arched and his hand grabbed the headboard as he both melted and felt electrified, “Ah no!” 

Emiya smiled wickedly and pressed his thumb up again, causing the same reaction.   
“Hehe, Kirei. You thought you could stay pent up forever.” he chuckled while the other man writhed under him, “But I found you…” the movement excited Emiya and he drove himself deeper into the priest, hardly caring if he hurt him now. Not getting the traction he wanted, he leaned forward, letting Kirei’s erection go and slamming him hard into the mattress. The breath was forced from Kirei’s lungs and he gasped for it back, pushing against the headboard, knowing Emiya could go deeper if he moved closer. His body did the thinking for him and Emiya had created a beautifully quick rhythm for him to accompany. Kirei’s mind was overloaded with sensations and his throat was dry from breathing too hard. His hand couldn’t contain the filthy sounds escaping and he gave up on trying to stop them. He had already bit a bloody mark into his hand from trying. 

-

Gilgamesh sat on the Priest’s bench, watching the obscene couple unaware of his presence. It was adorable, what they were doing. So precious and tender. Emiya was so caring and gentle. And Kirei was crying. It was all so good, so kind...and Gilgamesh knew how much MORE it could be. He watched Kirei cry out when his erection was dropped, and heard Emiya moan, enjoying the sound of Kirei’s pain. The King smiled at the tiny act of sadism. Emiya was close. So close.   
Gilgamesh wanted him to cum and leave Kirei begging. More than anything right then he wanted to see the priest beg to be fucked again. Wanted him on his knees, praying to his new saviour until Emiya decided to pleasure him again. Gilgamesh blinked his crimson eyes slowly, feeling heat build in his groin as he watched Emiya fuck him. The thought of how dirty it could be aroused the haughty king and he leaned back, enjoying the innocence of their union. Devising how he would taint it, gain pleasure from it. Yes...these two souls would be his new toys, and he would play with them until he grew bored. 

-

Kirei’s attempt to be quiet failed and he screamed as waves of pleasure threatened to drown him. It felt like someone was watching him, and he didn’t care. His eyes were opened and he breathlessly watched Emiya’s face, watched the sweat bead off his neck and roll down his chest. His body felt like it was convulsing and Emiya cried out, vibrating against him as he came. He slowed down and Kirei panicked. He wanted it too. Wanted to feel what Emiya had just felt. He moved his hand up down and wrapped it around his cock, stroking himself. But it didn’t feel the same as when Emiya had done it, his arm wouldn’t move, he suddenly felt self conscious. 

Emiya saw Kirei’s face go from elated to pained and thrust in again. Kirei gasped, but it was let out with a sob and Emiya put his hand on Kirei’s forearm, moving his quivering arm for him. Kirei felt something leaking out of his ass everytime Emiya thrust in and let his arm be moved. It felt so much better that way…  
“Ah...please!” he moaned, “Don’t stop!” 

Emiya had no intention of stopping, and continued until Kirei screamed and his body stopped moving. Kirei’s arm went limp and Emiya pulled out of him with a groan. Kirei’s body was spent, and Emiya’s was sore. It wasn’t the most ceremonious ending, but Kirei’s thighs were still trembling and he shivered, trying to sit up. 

“Shhh...shh…” Emiya said, pulling the blankets over him and kissing his wet shoulder, “You did so well…” 

Kirei was already half asleep, his body shutting down before his mind could dish out the shame. And while he may not have processed Emiya’s last words consciously, they sank into his mind and for the first time in his life, he fell asleep with a smile on his face, however small that smile was. 

Emiya sat on the edge of the bed, stretching his back and pulling his pants back on when the hairs on his back prickled. Instantly on guard, he looked around the dim room. But there was no one...was there? 

Gilgamesh slowly apparated on the bench, no longer concealing his presence, and clapping his hands softly. “What a show.” he said slyly. 

“You…” Assassin snarled, about to leap to his feet. 

“Now now, don’t get huffy. Sit back down, mongrel.” Gilgamesh patronized, “I didn’t come here to fight with you.” 

Assassin sat back down gently so as not to wake Kirei, and put a hand on his back. 

“As though that will shield your precious priest from me?” Gilgamesh said, smiling at the thought. 

“What do you want, Archer?” 

“I want to thank you.” 

“What? Why?” Assassin wasn’t amused. 

“For making my summoning finally worth something. I am quite intrigued by you both. Although I believe I’ve told you this already. But tonight, tonight was magnificent. You’re well on your way to getting your wish, Assassin.” 

Assassin tried to glare at him, annoyed that he didn’t have his mask, but equally intrigued by what he was saying. 

“He’s practically in love with you.” 

Emiya smirked, “In love? You obviously don’t know much about love, Gilgamesh King of Heroes.”

“Oh don’t I, mongrel.” Gilgamesh’s eyes turned to burning slits. 

“You may be a king that has tasted all the pleasures of this world, but don’t assume that you know love when you see it.” 

Gilgamesh’s face twitched, “Watch yourself, you filthy cur.” he warned and was a bit startled when Emiya smiled. 

“You’re even more messed up than I am, Archer.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re a heroic spirit. A legend and myth. Tales have been told, songs have been sung, and books have been written about you.” 

“And? Of course they have.” 

“So you know that I know about your great love, and yet you refuse to mention it when I accuse you of something we both know to be untrue.” 

“You do not get to speak his name.” Gilgamesh was serious and Emiya put his hands up in surrender, even though he had won. “Speak of him and I will win this war by obliterating this world in my fury and sorrow, Assassin.” 

Emiya watched the King tremble with emotion. His perfect face was nothing more than a mask to show the world. His arrogance a shroud for his pain, and Emiya knew it. 

“I’m sorry, King of Heroes.” Emiya said honestly, “We have both lost things dear to us.” 

“You do not know how I have suffered.” Gilgamesh snapped.

“Just as you do not know how I have.” 

Gilgamesh couldn’t argue that it was true, and in his state of mind, he didn’t want to. 

“Let us remain friendly with each other, Gilgamesh.” Emiya offered, “Fighting with you has no good end, and I don’t want to lose your insight.” he thought maybe if he buttered the king up a bit, he would calm down, and it worked perfectly. 

“Yes. For once you’re right, mongrel.” Gilgamesh regained his usual air of confidence, “Furthermore, I did come here for more than just taunting you.” 

“Oh? Why’s that?” 

“I have a gift for you.”

 

“Are gifts really your style?” 

“Yes.” Gilgamesh frowned slightly, “I’m not so stingy. It’s not something that I give lightly however. But I see the two of you as worthy of the gift I will give you.” 

“What is it?” 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Gilgamesh stood up, “Tonight, you must sleep, for tomorrow will be a very busy day. What with the overseer being dead and all.” He chuckled wryly, “You might want to hide those command seals.” 

Emiya watched Gilgamesh walk out before lying down behind Kirei and wrapping an arm around his waist. The command seals WERE going to be a problem. A problem he would deal with when the sun came up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read! And I know it wasn't mentioned specifically in this chapter, but I haven't forgotten about Emiya Assassin's "Affection of the Holy Grail" ability, and the repercussions that it is having on someone he cares about! Stay tuned!


	5. Caster's Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caster has a game for Saber. Can she and Diarmuid defeat him before it's too late!?

CHAPTER FIVE

Emiya woke with the sun, still wrapped around his naked lover. His forehead had rested against the back of Kirei’s neck all night, and he barely moved his head to kiss the warm spot softly. 

“Do you always wake him with kisses?” 

Emiya shot up, pistol instantly in his hand, pointing at the unwelcome person talking, only relaxing slightly when he realized who it was. “Gilgamesh…why are you here?” 

“I told you I had a gift. I didn’t realize you were going to sleep so long.” he was crouched down by the bed, eyeing the two lovers like it was his business. Kirei was sleeping on the edge nearest to him and Emiya didn’t like that he couldn’t be a barrier between the King of Heroes and Kirei. 

“It’s barely dawn.” Emiya could tell Kirei was awake, feigning sleep. 

“Still. You two should wake up. I don’t have all day.” 

Yes you do. You have all the time in the world, you complain about being bored all the time.

Gilgamesh traced a finger over Kirei’s lips, chuckling. 

“Stop that.” Emiya said. “Leave him alone.” 

“Or what?” Gilgamesh taunted for no particular reason. 

“What is it that you wanted to show us?” 

Gilgamesh stood up and smiled at Kirei, who was now looking up at him, “Did you tell Tokiomi about your little incident at the church last night?” 

Emiya narrowed his eyes, “No. Did you?” 

The King snorted, “Me? Why would I tell that buffoon anything that would interfere with my interest in you. No, I didn’t, but since you didn’t either, you had better hide these command seals.” he dragged a nail up Kirei’s exposed arm and the priest sucked in a sharp breath.

“Where do you suggest we hide them? I’m certain you have a plan you are eluding to.” 

Kirei drifted back to sleep while his servant spoke with the argumentative king of heroes. There was no reason for him to be awake, other than to listen for any information. But Gilgamesh wasn’t giving up anything pertinent, and Kirei’s body needed more sleep. 

-

“Kirei...Kirei, wake up.” 

Emiya’s smooth voice pulled Kirei from sleep and he made a questioning noise. 

“Wake up.” 

Kirei felt Emiya crawling over him, heard his feet hit the floor. He opened his eyes and saw Emiya pulling his clothes back on. His hand shot out from under the covers and hooked on the back of Emiya’s pants. “Don’t go…” He muttered sleepily. 

Emiya twisted his head, just about to wrap the bandage back around his face until he felt his pants being tugged on. “We have to go.” 

Kirei squirmed under the covers, burrowing back into the pillows. Every muscle in his body felt tweaked and happy. Like he had been run over with a truck, but didn’t care at all. Any movement hurt, and he hadn’t ever felt pain quite like it before. He hadn’t let go of his grip on Emiya’s pants and tugged a little harder, looking up at him with sleepy blinks. His dark eyes looked black and still hadn’t opened all the way, and Emiya felt like there were physical ropes pulling him back to bed. 

He turned all the way around and smiled promisingly enough for Kirei to happily let go. “Do you feel good?” he asked, lowering himself down to his knees and resting his elbows on the mattress. 

Kirei nodded, his face half hidden by the blanket. 

Emiya couldn’t help smiling a bit. “You look damn cute when you’re sleepy, you know that?” 

Kirei’s face instantly turned a shade more pink and Emiya moved his hand under the blanket, finding Kirei’s bare hip and pushing the sheet back. 

Kirei felt a rush of air and only had time for a tiny gasp before Emiya leaned in and licked the tip of his cock. 

“AH!!! Emiya!” His legs kicked forward, trying to get himself to the other side of the bed. But Emiya was much more awake than his Master and grabbed his waist and held him in place, repeating the obviously offending gesture. 

“Emiya!” Kirei was already panting, trying to push his head away, but Emiya felt like it was half hearted, “No! Not there!” 

Emiya pulled back enough to look him in the eye, “Lay on your back.” he left no room for argument. 

Kirei wanted to scoff. To tell him that he didn’t own him and couldn’t tell him what to do, but his hips instantly snapped parallel to the mattress and he lay still, watching wide eyed as Emiya crawled up on the bed and knelt beside him. “E-emiya.” His voice was shaky and he pulled his knees a little higher, trying to hide himself from the tongue Emiya was dragging hungrily across his perfect lips. 

“I’m listening.” Emiya breathed, lowering himself to lick him again.

“N-n-no!” Kirei tried to move away but felt 10 fingernails dig into his hips and let his back fall onto the sheet. 

“Why not? You look so tasty in the morning.” Emiya ignored his request and mouthed him gently, moving him around with his lips. 

Kirei’s skin was always prickling with sweat when he was around Emiya and he tried at least to control his voice, which had taken on a high-pitched sort of panic. “It’s...embarrassing!” 

Emiya chuckled and took him into his mouth, sucking him lightly, enjoying the gradual arousal of his partner. He didn’t want to put either of his cold hands on the sensitive flesh and continued with just his mouth while he tucked his cold hands under Kirei’s ass to warm them. 

Kirei had finally managed to get his color under control and breathe somewhat normally when Emiya glanced up at him. Seeing his quickly hardening dick in the other man’s mouth and catching his gaze made all his work evaporate and his mouth went dry. He wanted to look away, but couldn’t bring himself to do it. Watching the other man’s lips wrap around him, feeling his tongue all over him, it was too much and his eyes refused to close. He couldn’t believe how hard he had gotten so quickly and hoped that was okay with his partner.   
Emiya pulled off slowly, reaching one of his newly warmed hands up to continue while he stretched the cramp that was threatening his jaw. He kept his chin on the tip and blinked slowly, knowing it was driving Kirei crazy that he wouldn’t break eye contact. “Doesn’t that feel good?” he asked. 

Kirei hated himself for nodding, for rocking his hips up just a bit. 

“Don’t you want more?” 

Another shy nod. 

“Say it. Ask for more. For me to suck you and lick you.” Emiya rubbed the warm, slippery skin across his dripping chin, letting saliva stream from the corner of his mouth. 

Kirei bit his lip, the dirty words making him want it even more. He tried nodding again and Emiya stopped the slow stroking. 

“Say ‘blow me, Emiya.’.” 

Kirei took a few short breaths, knowing Emiya had already won, “Bl-ow…” He swallowed hard, gathering all his wits to continue, “B-low me. Emi-ya…” 

Emiya smiled and responded instantly, sucking him back into his mouth, deeper this time. 

Kirei moaned when the sensation returned and he tried to stay still. The pleasure outweighed the shame and he let the pillows cradle him. His hands clamped around the sheets, but one found its way into Emiya’s hair and his body felt just as it had the previous night. 

Emiya swallowed around him, eagerly absorbing the happy sounds that Kirei was making and tucking his other hand just under Kirei’s balls, cradling them and glancing up at his face again. Kirei jolted when he played them between his fingers and he couldn’t resist a chuckle that almost made him gag when Kirei jolted again at the vibration. The pained, shy, beautiful face that Kirei was making was too cute. Emiya sped up, squeezing his fist around the cock, sucking harder. 

Kirei couldn’t hold still anymore. His hips screamed in pain from trying not to move and no matter what he tried, he couldn’t help rocking up into Emiya’s hot throat. The white hair in his hand was too easy to grab onto and he pushed his head down onto him, desperate for the release. Emiya gagged and Kirei let up, only to push him back down. 

The sound of Emiya gagging drove him over the edge and he pushed harder on his head, pleasure flooding his brain as tears welled up in Emiya’s eyes as he fought and moaned for Kirei to let him up. 

A high pitched moan erupted out of Kirei’s throat and he slammed his head back into the pillows, arching his back as he came in his servant’s mouth. The sleepiness had never left him, and even now he felt like he was waking up from a dream as Emiya pulled off him, cum and saliva draining from his mouth as he tried to get a breath and not throw up. Emiya’s eyes snapped up, and he spit the rest of the load on Kirei’s stomach, lunging forward and clamping his teeth around Kirei’s collarbone. 

Kirei yelped and grabbed Emiya, pulling him down in a weak hug. 

Emiya smiled and let himself be embraced. After a minute he planted a kiss on Kirei’s chest, “Are you ready to get up now, bad boy?” 

Kirei didn’t answer and Emiya furrowed his brow, looking up at his face. 

“You sleepy little bastard.” he chuckled, looking at the happy, post-orgasm face on the sleeping man and deciding that Gilgamesh could wait another hour. The sun hadn’t even topped the trees yet, and anything that needed to be done, could wait. 

\--

Gilgamesh waited impatiently for the other two men to be ready. The minute hand on the grandfather clock in Tokiomi’s study was moving entirely too slowly, and the king was certain that it was incorrect. After an unsuitable amount of time had passed, he stood and strode down the hall, intent on giving the tardy men a piece of his mind. He yanked the door to Kirei’s wing open, and was met by a startled duo, all ready for the day. “Oh, you’ve finally decided to leave the bedroom?” Gilgamesh said, eyeing them both. 

“Where are you taking us, Archer?” Kirei didn’t acknowledge the rhetorical question. 

“Nowhere, you are going to find a new home for those things under your shirtsleeve. Or Tokiomi is going to find out, and ask all kinds of questions.” 

“There’s nowhere to put them.” Kirei shrugged, glancing at Emiya. 

“Oh now surely there’s someone that can hold command seals that isn’t burdened with a servant.” 

Kirei blinked, not following. 

“A certain someone you have helped before?” 

“What are you talking about?” Kirei wished Gilgamesh would just say what was on his mind. 

“You know, for a master of literary skill, you certainly aren’t very good at riddles, Kotomine.” Gilgamesh shook his head, “A master! Come on!” He waved his hand around as though it would spur on the thought process needed. 

Kirei stubbornly refused to solve the riddle, although it would have been simple had he given any thought at all. But he was tired of all this nonsense, all the games, all the….shit. “You’re a grown man, Gilgamesh...use words. Say what’s on your mind.” 

“Kariya Matou!” Gilgamesh hissed “A servantless master? You’ve helped him! Ghh.” the king rolled his eyes, “Tokiomi thinks he’s out of the war since Berserker died, but he’s still maintains command spells, doesn’t he?” 

Kirei thought back, remembering the signature red stains on the weak man’s hands. “Yes. He is a Matou after all. His resolve is strong, and so is his magical retention.” 

“Exactly.” 

Kirei nodded, turning to head out the door. The sun-kissed pink sky had turned blue at last, but the crisp air still nipped at Kirei’s nose while he walked to the car. The drive to his old home was so reminiscent of days long past, and he felt slightly melancholy as he parked on the side of the house. It felt odd to knock on his own door, and when it was opened, he could almost imagine it were her. The tousled white hair that tried so hard to lay flat. The bright smile and one dull eye.   
“Good morning, Kariya.” He said as cheerily as his voice would allow. 

“Hello! I didn’t expect guests so early! Come in!” Kariya stepped back, opening the door all the way for Kirei to enter. 

“What can I do for you?” He closed the door, sitting gingerly on the couch and looking curiously at his guest. 

“Your command spells.” Kirei jumped right into the details, not seeing any reason in mucking about. 

“Yes? Why?” Kariya looked more pallid, if that was possible, “Berserker...he’s not alive is he?”

“No, nothing like that. He’s dead. But I need you to something for me.” 

“Yes!” Kariya smiled, happy to do anything to repay his immense debt to the man before him, “Anything!” 

Kirei pushed up his sleeve, “You must keep these a secret to all others.” 

Kariya’s eyes widened, “Where...did you get all those??”

“It’s of no concern of yours where I got them. I need a place to keep them. Ah!” Kirei looked down, startled that something had touched his hand. A tiny hand touched his arm and big purple eyes looked up at him, “They’re so pretty…” 

Sakura traced the glowing red line on the stranger’s arm, “Uncle Kariya has one of these…” 

Kirei knelt down in front of the girl, holding his arm up for her to see, glancing at Kariya’s stricken face and then back at her, “It’s powerful magic.” He noticed a little scar on her face and something rumpled the skin on her arm. Her hands were so tiny, and her limbs were so frail. Kirei thought about the baby that used to lay in the next room. That this small, magical girl in front of him was only a little older than his own daughter was. Who knew what she was doing now? If she would ever know his name, or that he had truly cared about her. Cared enough to give her to Claudia’s family when she had died, not wanting her to learn anything from him. Whenever he had caught her staring at him, he knew she was learning. That she would subconsciously emulate him as she grew up with him, and how she would hate herself for it. There was nothing he could do about that now; but he could do something to help this girl. “Give me your hand, little one.” he held his palm flat and her entire outstretched hand fit in his palm.   
“Are you a good student?” he asked, engaging her with a quick nod.   
She returned the nod, a tiny smile on her serious mouth. 

“Repeat the words I will say, exactly as I say them. Can you do that?” 

Yes, she nodded that she could, an excited smile behind her eyes. 

“Kirei, please don’t hurt her…” Kariya stepped forward protectively and Kirei pushed him back with a cold glance. 

“Are you ready?” Kirei braced himself for the pain he was going to feel. 

“Yes.” She whispered. 

“A strong voice equals strong words.” He said and she nodded, clearing her throat and answering in as commanding a voice as her tiny body could muster. 

“Yes!”

“Spiritus maniacal chaos et amorem.“ he began, nodding for her to repeat.   
“Spiritus maniacal chaos et amorem.“ she truly was a good student, and repeated it back exactly as he had said it. 

Kirei didn’t flinch as his flesh heated up, “ut non cum patribus tuis, ut daret mihi in me,“ he continued. 

“ut non cum patribus tuis, ut daret mihi in me,”

The seals swirled under his skin, slipping off his palm and into hers. It felt like someone was pouring molten lead through his veins, but he endured it as he finished the incantation and she copied him. 

“Magia potentia! Sed quiesce in corpus meum. Corpus mutaverit cura mei!”

Kirei’s hand fell away, tired, when she pulled away watching with a smile as her arm glowed with the strange markings. 

Kariya grabbed her back, holding her against his leg, but she held up her arm with a smile, “look Daddy Kariya. It doesn’t hurt anymore.” 

Kariya’s chin quivered and he held her close, staring at Kirei as silent tears poured from his eyes. ‘Thank you.’ he mouthed and Kirei nodded, heading for the door to return to the Tohsaka’s. To return home…

The seals were safe, no one would think to look for that many command spells on someone that wasn’t even a master, let alone a child. But they would soon know about her. He smiled, hoping the command seals’ presence in her wouldn’t be detected before all the worms in her body died and were treated like the foreign waste in her body that they were. 

“You were meant to give them to Kariya…” Gilgamesh leaned forward from the back seat of the car as Kirei pulled to a stop, halfway home. 

“The girl needed them.” 

“Kariya is going to die.” 

“Then why don’t you do something about it, King of Heroes.” Kirei said humorlessly. 

\--

Sakura liked her new adornment and spent the rest of the afternoon looking at them, sitting in the sun and swinging her legs off the bench in the backyard. Kariya had sat with her for quite some time, but had fixed them some supper and fallen asleep inside accidentally. The small girl knew that her Daddy was dying, and she wanted to feel sad about it. But she just couldn’t. Technically, he wasn’t her daddy, she knew that, but she liked pretending. And when the strange man had given her the command seals, Kariya had felt more like a daddy than an uncle, so she had gone with that thought. It seemed to make the sickly man happy, and she liked that. Her brain still felt fuzzy from the worm pit. But already she could feel the squirming stopping. The command seals felt warm under her skin, and the worms didn’t like them. Which made her like them even more. More coughing was coming from inside, and she looked down at the glowing red on her arm, tracing them with her petite finger, wishing she could help him.   
Where would she go when he died?   
The thought brought an unexpected tear to her eye and she touched her eye lightly with the tip of her finger, looking at the moisture. She hadn’t cried more than twice in the past 3 years, and had always had more reason than just a thought of the future. No, she didn’t want to lose her Daddy. She wouldn’t.   
Her face didn’t change, but she tightened the ribbon around her hair and hopped off the bench. She had to do something. 

Soft padding was the only sound in room that she walked through, putting a blanket over her shivering, sleeping Daddy before heading out the door and walking down the street. It was going to be a long way, but she was determined, and no matter what it took, she would save the man that had willingly set aside his life for hers. 

\--

Kariya woke up wrapped in a small blanket, the lack of sunshine giving him a chill. He didn’t even remember sitting on the surface he was asleep on, let alone falling asleep or being covered with a blanket. He smiled and thought of Sakura covering him up when she noticed he was cold, at least, that’s what must have happened. He stood up and stretched his neck, stopping when it pulled his throat weird and he thought he might throw up. “Sakura. It’s bedtime.”   
There was a variety of tea in the cupboard, and he chose one that he hadn’t tried before but smelled nice, and set about brewing himself a cup. A few minutes passed of him listening to the tea kettle heat up before he realized that he hadn’t heard an answer. “Sakura?” 

Nothing. 

His tea continued to brew on the counter as he walked around the house, picking up the blanket she had covered him with. She had certainly fallen asleep like he had, but after a couple minutes of looking, he decided to head outside. Most of her day had been spent out there, “Sakura?? It’s time for bed.” 

Still nothing. 

“Sakura!” He called loudly, scanning the dark expanse of the yard with his only eye that worked.   
“Sakura, where are you!?”

The eerie silence became nightmarish and he scoured the house looking for her. “SAKURA!!!!!” 

-

“Lancer, you need to finish your duel with Saber.” Kirei said abruptly between bites of food at dinner. 

Lancer wiped the napkin across his mouth and finished chewing, “Yes, Master. I understand. When would you like me to go?” 

“Tonight. You can go to the mansion, and engage her in an honorable duel.” 

“Yes!” Lancer was obviously excited by the prospect of being able to have a quiet duel and finished the rest of his meal in record time. “Master, I shall not lose this duel for you.” 

“Indeed. And to secure the safety of your duel, I am sending Assassin to secure and neutralize any threats that would interfere with your battle.” 

“I understand, and appreciate the cover, Master.” Diarmuid bowed and faded away, making haste to the Einzburn Mansion. 

“Assassin…” Kirei set his tea mug down on the table. “Lancer must die in this battle…”

Emiya furrowed his brow, “Excuse me?” 

“Tokiomi says that he must die. It is one servant closer to the war being won.” 

“And you’re okay with this?” Emiya demanded. 

“It is not my place to be okay with this, servant.” Kirei looked up at him coldly and Emiya stared at him, studying him. Something in the way he unflinchingly accepted orders no matter the personal cost made his brain twitch with memory. The cold blank stare that accepted its fate with no remorse. 

“Very well.” Emiya said, “And what of Saber?” 

“One of them will die in this battle, and you will kill the other.” 

“Very well.” Emiya left without another word, disliking Tokiomi’s plans as enormously as Diarmuid disliked the grail war rules. 

-

Kariya held the phone to his face, tears of panic streaming down his face as he pleaded with the priest to help him. 

“Calm down, Kariya.” Kirei tried to calm him. The timing was atrocious but he trusted that his servants would both perform their duties correctly and that it wouldn’t hurt to go assist in finding the girl. “Who could have taken her?” 

“That Serial Killer that’s killing children!!” Kariya practically screamed, as though it had been common thought. “She would not wander off, and that monster is killing children!!!” 

Kirei liked that train of thought. If he didn’t have a good reason to go after Caster before, then he certainly had an excuse now. “Take a deep breath. I will be there shortly, don’t worry, I have a plan.” 

Kariya seemed to calm slightly, even though he hung up the phone with great hesitation. 

-

The priest arrived at the small house and didn’t bother knocking on the door. Finding the smaller man sitting on the couch prompted him to stand next to him. He looked at the wet shoulder and nearly wanted to put a hand on it, but thought the better of it and simply stood there. “Kariya, let’s go find her.” 

Kariya’s body barely moved. Was barely alive, and Kirei wondered for a moment if he had in fact died. “I want them dead…” he finally seethed. The anger that poured from his mouth surprised Kirei, but at least he knew he wasn’t dead. “I want them dead…”   
He looked up slowly, his half paralyzed face twisted with anger and fear. “You have to help me, Kirei.” 

Kirei held a hand out and pulled Kariya to his feet when he took it. The small man stood independently, and Kirei knew that some vein of passion had been opened within him, giving him the strength to carry on. The single command seal still shone on his hand, and his eyes, while glaring different hues, were both the color of determination. It almost made Kirei smile, seeing him with so much raw emotion. “And help you I will. We need to find Caster’s master.” 

“What good will that do?” Kariya spat, worms flailing under his skin. 

“Caster and his master are the serial killers that you have heard about.” 

Kariya gritted his teeth, “Then I shall fight another master, only this time, with no servant.” 

“For this evening, Kariya. You do have a servant.” 

Kariya looked up at him questioningly, until Kirei put his hand over his heart and bowed slightly, after which Kariya smiled. “Thank you, Kirei. You have been a blessing to me since we met.” 

Kirei let the compliment sink into his heart. A blessing…  
He had never been described that way. A curse. A scourge. But never a blessing, and he liked it. 

The unlikely duo set out on their quest, neither one wanting to talk. The silence wasn’t awkward, and each man savoured the darkness as they drove through the night, quickly approaching the city. Lights ran across the top of the car as they drove closer, over the bridge and through the downtown area. It really was beautiful, Kariya thought, and he felt confidant that they would find Caster and his master in no time. 

-

Lancer walked through the forest, feeling out a good tactic and the scenery before luring Saber out. Once he had decided on a place, he twirled a lance high above his head and jammed it into the ground, sending a small tremor through the earth, which a human wouldn’t notice, but a Saber class would. Sure enough, Lancer only got out a few more paces before turning his head when he heard a noise. “Ah, Saber. How good of you to join me.” 

“You wished to speak with me, Lancer?” 

“Yes indeed, about our missed engagement.” He bowed, “I wish to resume and finish.” 

“Very well.” She had come out in full battle gear, and drew her sword in front of her, “If what you desire is a fair fight, then you have chosen a good place.”

“Indeed I have.” 

Saber took the first strike, which wasn’t intended to be fatal. While there may have been merit to a decisive blow immediately, Saber did not feel the need to attempt a fatal strike instantly. Not when she felt she owed Diarmuid some measure of a fight in order to make up for the way their meeting had ended last time. Also, she felt she was due an honorable battle, since many of the other servants she would face, did not seem at all interested in fair fights or honorable endings. So they exchanged blow after blow, each one giving their all to disarm the other, but not kill them. A killing blow could be made later, but for now, they enjoyed the riveting battle they were engaged in. 

“Lancer! Stop!” Saber suddenly halted completely, holding out her hand and ignoring him completely.

Chivalry forced his spear to stop before piercing her skin, and he pulled back, panting slightly. She was listening to something, and he stayed silent, attempting to hear what she had. A questioning look sat on his face and she shook her head, “There was something, I swear it. A child crying.” 

“There are no children in these woods, are there?” 

“No, that is why it alarmed me.”

“Well, since it has alarmed you so, let us pause a moment and investigate, shall we?” 

She turned her head to look up at him, smiling a bit, “Yes, Lancer.” 

“Please, My name is Diarmuid, you may call me that when we are alone.” 

“I cannot afford you with the same courtesy, Diarmuid.” She was glad for the cover of night, as she felt a bit warm when she said his name. 

“While I do find these rules to be tedious and tiresome, there is honor in your keeping your name from me as well.” Diarmuid began walking through the forest, one lance swung over his shoulder, and the other not materialized. “Your master wishes it, and I respect that you do not betray him simply to give a courtesy to an enemy.” 

“Thank you.” She answered gratefully.

They walked for a few more paces before Diarmuid put his hand out, stopping her quickly and silently. He pointed forward once she had stopped and she was instantly filled with rage. “It is Caster!” She hissed and he nodded. 

“HELLO, My BEAutiful, Jeanne!!” Caster’s voice crawled through the forest and up into Saber’s ear. The sound made her shiver and grit her teeth. He was as annoying as he was evil and she hated him, “I Told you Once, Caster! I am not this Jeanne you speak of. Put this folly aside.” She raised her voice so he could hear her, but never took her eyes off the child whose head he had caught in his large hand. He pet his long fingers down the child’s hair and smiled at Saber, not listening to what he deemed as foolishness. “Jeanne. You are so cold toward me.” he put a hand over his heart, as though the very thought hurt him, “Do you not remember fighting next to me? The glorious battles that we won, together?”

Saber barely heard a word he said through her anger. All she could see was his hand on the child’s head. Petting his fingers through it’s long hair, twirling a strand while he spoke. It was filthy, and if not for the innocent child, she would have used her noble phantasm right there.   
“It matters not…” he finally droned, putting his hand on the child’s shoulder. “I have created a little game for you, Jeanne.” he smiled. 

She narrowed her eyes, “What sort of game?” 

“The kind that is certain to tear your noble heart to pieces!!” He sang, digging his nails into the child’s shoulder in his ecstasy. “Do you see this child?” 

Saber nodded. 

“This beautiful little child that I picked up. I found her walking on the side of the road, lost. And do you know what I thought?” 

Saber tried to act carefully, not wanting him to get as violently angry as he had when they met on the road, and kill the poor girl. 

“I thought, My Jeanne, that you loved children. And what better way to get your attention than to have you watch a few die.” 

Saber’s eyes widened and her grip tightened on her sword. She could feel the furious, impatient energy pouring off Diarmuid and hoped that he didn’t interfere. 

Caster chuckled, a demonic, high pitched sound that rang into the entire forest, “But I’ll give you a sporting chance.” He said gleefully, giving the child a pat on the back, “If you can find all the children in this forest before dying, then you will have won the game. I’ll know that I have your attention, so that will be enough for me. But if you fail….my dear, sweet virgin. I will kill all of these children, and this boy you have brought along. Sound fair?” 

“You’re a monster!” She shouted, not being able to stand it anymore. 

“Now go along, little one.” He said, leaning down and speaking into the girl’s ear, “go run to your saviour.”

The girl started running and Diarmuid lunged forward, smelling some sort of trap. Both spears in his hand, he kicked off of the ground with a plume of dust and kept his eyes on the space between the girl and the monster. Sure enough, as soon as the girl was nearly to him, long, slimy tentacles shot out from under Caster’s robe and flew with alarming speed toward the girl. Intent on dragging her back. Diarmuid slashed at stringy flesh with his spears and Caster screamed in surprise at the pain. Blood spewed from the writhing, flopping severed appendages. As much as he had wanted to scoop the girl up in his arms, he knew that battling this creature was more important and sidestepped her efforts to run to him. Instantly she understood and took off at full force toward Saber while he continued battling the tenacious filth that continued regrowing and attacking him. 

Finally, Caster had enough, and retracted them all, like an overexcited vacuum cord retractor, “Very well! You have one child!” he laughed, raising his hands toward the sky. “How many more can you find??” 

A deafening and oppressive crunch dominated the soundwaves around them and Saber saw something moving beyond the treeline. The small clearing that they were in was surrounded by the forest, and beyond the line of sight was something overwhelming. It surrounded them from every side, getting closer. Saber and Diarmuid both knew the feel of being surrounded by the enemy in battle, and this was exactly what it had felt like. 

“I do not like this, Saber…” Diarmuid said, stance ready to fight. 

Saber gripped her sword and stepped in front of the girl. “Nor do I, Lancer.” Her hand shook and she cursed the blow she had received several days back.   
Lancer was at her side, and they stood back to back, the girl in the middle, safe between them. 

“Saber. I fear we are at a great disadvantage with your arm.” 

“Do not dishonor me, Lancer.” She smirked “I could kill about a hundred of these things with just one arm.” 

He snorted, “A mere hundred is child’s play. But, there are far more than one or even two hundred I fear, and we have this child, and possibly many more.” 

“Yes...I fear you are right.” She said solemnly, and sucked in a sharp breath when she heard a smart snap. Her hand tingled and she felt the healing that Irisviel had given her, beginning to work. It worked quickly and in a matter of seconds, her hand was completely healed.   
“L-lancer…” She turned to him, “Your spear.” 

“It is nothing to speak of, Saber.” he spoke calmly, his broken spear fading away into the night sky, “There is no glory in fighting and dying by these ugly things, simply to defeat you. I refuse to die like this, or to let you or this small child die at the hands of this monster.” 

“ENOUGH TALKING!” Caster screeched and thrust his arm into the air, “ATTACK THEM!!” 

Saber caught a glint of something in his huge hand before the first starfish shaped demon attacked her and was sliced open with a spray of green and black goo. The demons exploded as Lancer and Saber cut them down. They came in droves, flooding the knights like an ocean wave of filth. They fought valiantly, determined to reach the end, but just when they would get a break, it was as if the demons came back to life, flooding them again. Like a hurricane of despair, there was no end. 

“There is no end to these horrible things!!” Lancer shouted, spitting goo from his mouth as he slashed another one to pieces and it’s legs flopped around him until finally sinking into the ground. “Go back to hell where you belong, Demon!” He thrust his spear into another, gritting his teeth in concentration and determination. 

“That Grimoire!!” Saber shouted back, finally getting a good look at what Caster had been holding. “That is the source of his power! We need to destroy it and then we will have a chance at winning!” 

-

Kirei found the place where Caster’s master was hiding. And it didn’t take much time at all. The master didn’t seem to have any qualms with letting his presence be sensed, and Kirei was more than skilled at tracking magic. The only thing slowing him down was the weak master at his side.

“I’m so sorry…” Kariya had been trying to walk, but Kirei held his shoulders in place. 

“You must catch your breath.” He said firmly and didn’t let go until Kariya nodded his breathless agreement. 

“Sakura could be in danger…” he said, trying again to move. 

“Kariya.” Kirei put a hand on the smaller man’s stomach, pressing him against the wall. “Stay.” 

He looked up at the Priest with pleading eyes, “Kirei...please. We must find AAAHH!!!!!!!” Kariya’s face twisted with pain and Kirei held him in place with his other hand over his mouth. Healing energy poured into Kariya from Kirei’s palm. It destroyed some of the prolific worms, and flowed through Kariya’s body, healing him. But the healing caused pain as well, and he cried out into Kirei’s silencing palm, trying to hold still. Kirei maintained eye contact while he provided the healing, coming dangerously close to smiling. The intimate act of being inside the man’s magical circuitry was a powerful feeling, as was the act of causing him such immense pain, all the while being able to pass it off as help. He did want to help this man. He swore to God he did. But the pleasure of seeing him writhe was undeniable. Tears formed at the corners of Kariya’s bright eyes, running in silent streams down his face and over Kirei’s hand. 

Just when his own heart skipped a beat, Kirei let Kariya go and took a faltering step back. “That should give you enough energy to go on…” He said, turning back to the path. He felt elated. High off the feeling of Kariya’s torment. And he wanted to hate himself for it. 

Kariya walked behind him like a shadow, following the man that continued to help, without question. 

-

Dozens more demons poured from the woods and overcame Saber’s attacks. Lancer fought fiercely as well, but the demons were simply too many in number. 

Emiya watched from the tree he had placed himself in before the fight began. It was an excellent vantage point, and he had his sights aimed at Lancer the entire time. The interference of Caster was not necessarily something that he saw as a downside. After all, Saber and Lancer were both meant to die in battle. But there was something about the atrocious way that Caster was conducting his business that rubbed Emiya the wrong way. Using children as bait? It wasn’t right. Even for someone as underhanded as Emiya Assassin, that was breaching too far into taboo territory. He watched the two knights fight, showered in the black blood produced by the hideous demons. They were filthy, disgusting creatures that resembled wicked starfish more than anything else. Circular mouths were centered on them, with tentacle like arms protruding from the center core. Saber slashed and fought brilliantly, and as soon as she got an opening, held her sword forward and shouted something that Emiya couldn’t make out. Light swirled around her sword and she braced herself for the kickback as her sword blasted a swirling, golden light through several of the demons. They fell dead, a perfect hole through each of them from the light blast.   
Lancer noticed that the attack had worked well, and twisted his body to change his tactic. “Saber! I will fight them at your side, clearing a path for you to recreate that attack! It’s our only chance!” 

Saber nodded once, taking a single step to the side and letting Lancer into her space. It was a dangerous bet, to let an enemy servant into her fighting space, but she knew they would die if she didn’t allow it. Besides...she would have much rather died by Lancer’s blade than by stubbornness that would lead to being devoured by creatures from the pit of hell. 

-

Kirei could smell the stench of blood drifting down the tunnel he and Kariya were cautiously walking through. Blood mixed with the cold, musty smell of the stone walls and dirty floor. What sort of master lived in such filth? Kirei was certainly no purist like Tokiomi, and didn’t think that all mages should live in mansions and drink fancy wine. But he did feel that anyone with a decent sense of hygiene would find something a bit more habitable as their base of operations.   
But the orange-haired man that was wielding a scalpel between his fingers was certainly not like any master that either Tokiomi or Kirei would have thought up. Kirei watched him twirl the sharp blade like a prized knifeman at a carnival. There were disemboweled women and dead children littering the floor, and the sight and smell made even Kirei’s nose wrinkle. Kariya shook, his hands clamped over his mouth, not being able to tear his eyes off the atrocious scene before him. 

The orange-haired young man was dancing through the carnage, twirling in a puddle of blood, his shoe squeaking on a trailing intestine. Kirei stepped forward and the man turned his head quickly, his mouth forming a perfect cheerio when he saw that he had company. Bloody fingerprints littered his shirt and smeared across his face. 

“Who are you?” His cheery voice sounded genuinely curious, and not at all scared. 

Kariya couldn’t answer, the sensory overload had caused the worms to surge in his brain and he felt paralyzed. 

“Are you the master of Caster?” Kirei asked, putting a fist down and feeling the weight of his black keys. 

“Caster?” he scratched his head, the blood on his hands rubbing onto his hair and causing a cowlick. 

Kirei narrowed his eyes, “Don’t play games with me.”

“Hahaha, I like games. But, I’m not playin’. Who are ya, old man?” 

Realizing he wasn’t going to get the answer he wanted, and not ever in the mood for ridiculous prattle, Kirei thrust his hand out and watched blades fly toward the irritating man’s head. It would be a quick death, and Kirei was certain that Caster would cease to be an issue and Tokiomi would be pleased. 

“WHOA!!” Ryuunosuke held his hands up and laughed as the black keys bounced off him, “Now THAT’S cool!!!!!!”

Kirei gritted his teeth and materialized another set from his hand, “How did you deflect that so easily??” 

“OH!” a smile overtook the young man’s face and he looked excited that Kirei had asked, “Isn’t the big guy the coolest thing!! He said someone might come to attack me, so he gave me this force field to protect me. He also gave me this.” He waved the scalpel around a bit.   
“Isn’t it cool?” 

Kirei didn’t care about the man’s trinket, but that didn’t stop Ryuunosuke from continuing to talk about it, “It looks super regular. But it’s actually way sharper than I thought it was. And look, it can do something else too.” his childlike eyes suddenly glinted with wicked glee and he threw it at Kirei. It moved with deadly accuracy, faster than Kirei could see until it embedded itself in his arm. Angrily, he yanked it out and tried to throw it back at the giggling ginger. He wrenched his arm behind his head, about to fling it forward and let it fly when he noticed something attached to the end of the blade. Something blue, and stringy. He narrowed his eyes, noticing the string was attached to the wound in his arm. He pulled it back, trying to sever the connection, but it was like a magician pulling a scarf from his sleeve. He watched it grow, stretching and enlarging every time he moved the scalpel. The thread was sticky, and one wrong move made it stick to his woolen jacket. Irritated, he pulled at the string with his other hand, but it stuck like sap to his fingers, tangling him up with every twitch and irritated yank. Ryuunosuke laughed louder as he watched the priest become almost completely entangled in the cord, like a spider’s prey being woven into a tasty meal. “What is this!!!?” Kirei demanded, still struggling to break the stretchy, sticky cord. 

“I TOLD YOU THE BIG GUY WAS THE COOLEST!!!!” Ryunnosuke continued his dance from earlier as Kirei fell to his knees. The web had taken on a life of its own and was binding him up, holding him tighter and tighter until he could hardly move at all. 

-

Emiya was still aiming for Lancer, even though he was an extremely quick moving target. They seemed to be gaining ground with their new tactic, and he truly wondered if they could win. But Saber seemed to be running low on mana, and Emiya wasn’t sure how many more of those mid-level attacks she could do before she was completely spent. 

Suddenly Lancer’s head snapped up and he looked at Saber. Emiya had never seen such a woeful look as the one that had overtaken Lancer’s face, and he saw him apologize, dematerializing due to a command seal. 

“I’m sorry...Saber.” he tried to fight the magical pull, but failed, and although he shook with exertion, he still disappeared from the battle, leaving Saber to fight and protect the girl all by herself. 

-

Kirei ordered Lancer to his side, knowing his magic negating spear could sever the web that tangled around him. 

“You called, my master??” Lancer said, somewhat angrily. 

“Cut this off me! Now!” 

Lancer’s Gae Dearg whipped through the air, deftly cutting the blue threads and nothing more. The spear moved so quickly that the motion bordered on premonition, and he wondered if the order had been necessary. He lept to his feet and pointed at Ryuunosuke, “That is Caster’s master. Kill him.” 

Diarmuid’s normally jovial face looked as though it had been carved in stone, and he turned his hateful gaze to the ginger, whipping his spear forward and pointing at the startled man. “You, are an unspeakable monster. Killing you will bring me honor.” 

Ryunnosuke was smart enough to realize that he wasn’t going to make it out alive, and shrieked for his servant to protect him. 

-

Caster’s head snapped to the heavens and he screamed in agony, “WHYY!!!!! I WAS SO CLOSE TO VICTORY!”

With Emiya’s previous target gone, he whipped the gun to the side, instantly targeting the Grimoire that Caster clutched. The wicked servant was already starting to dematerialize and Emiya squeezed the trigger. Barely quick enough to do any good, the servant was too far gone to come back, but the bullet still hit the grimoire right in the middle. Caster let out a disembodied, shrill shriek of pure, unabashed hate and fury right before disappearing altogether, smoking book in his hand. 

-

Caster materialized around his master, his protective arms cradling him close.   
“That one!!” Ryuunosuke pointed at Lancer, “His spear negates magic!!” 

Caster growled and gathered himself and his master beneath his robe, screaming jibberish as Lancer’s spear rang through the air, embedding itself in the stone wall. Caster and his master were gone and Kirei looked over at his servant, “Thank you, Lancer…However. Why did you not cut me free instantly upon seeing my situation.” 

“My apologies, my master…” Lancer said with a stiff bow. “I fear my chivalry may have hindered my obligation to you. You see, when you called to me the first time, I did not answer. However I had no choice to answer when you used your command seal on me, and now, Saber and the girl are most likely dead.

“Girl?” Kariya choked out the first word in several minutes. “Was it Sakura??” 

“Yes actually, the girl I rescued the last time we met…” 

“She’s dead??” 

“I do not know. Caster’s monsters were surrounding us.” 

“She is not dead.” Kirei interjected, getting information from Emiya. 

“What?!” Lancer and Kariya both said loudly. 

“Sakura is alive. Assassin is assisting Saber.” 

Lancer swallowed hard, not wanting to admit that he had forgotten Assassin had been there to assist. “Well where was he while I was fighting?” 

Kirei ignored the question and continued, “I didn’t just send assassin to watch your duel, but to act as a healer, Lancer.” 

“What? A healer?” 

“Yes, just as he is doing now. Assassin’s accuracy is considered deadly. However, it is not just death that he is able to fire.” 

“An assassin as a healer?” Both men ask incredulously, glaring at Kirei. 

“It is one of his abilities. The ability not only to kill, but to heal as well. If you were to be hit with one of his healing rounds, you would not have died in that battle, Lancer.” 

Lancer felt a pit in his stomach grow as Kirei explained the ability to him. “My Master…” His voice faltered as he looked at the spent command seal on his Master’s hand, “I...thought only of my honor. Of leaving Saber to the actions of that despicable monster. And it was because of that...that you were forced to waste a command seal. I am so sorry…” He hung his head in shame and Kirei put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Fear not, Lancer. You will have many more times to prove your loyalty to me. And besides...I find that I like your honor.” 

-

Emiya had shot Saber with a healing round as soon as he heard Kirei talking about it with Lancer. There was a reason Kirei had left the communication connection open while he was talking to Lancer, and Emiya had taken appropriate action as his master spoke. With the mana boost and quick healing that Emiya’s round had provided, mixed with the Demon’s portal to hell having been closed the instant Emiya had shot his Grimoire, Saber was able to easily mow down the rest of the demons.   
Emiya watched her pick up the purple haired girl and walk out of the forest, trudging slightly. Both servants had realized that the forest was far too quiet to be housing more children, and that Caster had been lying about the game. There was nothing but the normal wildlife in the woods, and Saber was already leaving with the child. Emiya continued to sit silently in his tree, thinking over the night’s actions.   
Lancer’s disappearance in particular had confused him at first. But now, he realized something. Kirei may have been making it seem like he needed help, but Emiya knew he could have gotten out of a trap like that by himself. Kirei had sworn that he felt nothing for Lancer, and that killing him was simply the next step toward the grail. But Emiya knew better. There were a hundred other ways Kirei could have gotten out of that trap. Including summoning Emiya to his side and letting Caster finish Lancer and Saber off. But he hadn’t, and Emiya smiled a bit. It was uncommon for Homunculus to disobey their masters, but Kirei had disobeyed, and Emiya was proud. 

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading another chapter!


	6. Mirror Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A talk among Kings. A lie undone. A master bested. And a room full of mirrors. 
> 
> :) Enjoy!

CHAPTER SIX

Saber walked out of the woods, holding the girl’s hand. “What is your name, child?” 

The girl didn’t look up, keeping up with Saber, “My name is Sakura Tohsaka.” 

“Tohsaka?” Saber looked down at her, “Tokiomi’s daughter?” 

She nodded, “Yes. I just want to go home.” 

Saber nodded, “I am going to the Tohsaka mansion. I will take you there, you have my word.” 

“Thank you.” 

-

Gilgamesh glanced out the window, raising his eyebrow at the sight in the courtyard. 

“ARCHER! COME DOWN FROM THAT ROOM AND JOIN ME!” Rider bellowed from his chariot. 

“I can’t believe he actually showed up…” Gilgamesh muttered to himself, amused at the grand entrance the rider had made. 

“Gilgamesh?” Tokiomi questioned, also looking out the window, “What is Rider doing here? And so blatant!” 

“He insists that I invited him. While in reality I made no more than a gentle suggestion that he were too cowardly to face me on my own property.” 

Tokiomi sighed mentally. This mansion wasn’t ‘Gilgamesh’s property’, it was his property! The Tohsaka estate! But he let the matter go and looked at his servant. “So you DID invite him here! To battle!?”

“Nonsense, mongrel.” Gilgamesh snorted, “Does that overgrown joker really look like he has come to fight? He carries a barrel, no doubt filled with some cheap swill he found in the marketplace.” 

“That is very specific, Archer.” Tokiomi chided and Gilgamesh turned his gaze on his ‘master’. 

“Do you dare question me, Tokiomi?” 

“No, King of Heroes.” Tokiomi’s ego took another hit as he found himself forced to beg for Gilgamesh’s continued servitude. 

“Good. Because I do hope that Rider is not the only one that dares show his face when presented with my glorious invitation. Saber should be here as well. Although perhaps the invitation was too subtle for her tastes…” Gilgamesh stared out the window at Rider, hoping that Saber would decide to show, and smiling as he walked down the steps, leaving Tokiomi to his own doings. “See that you do not disturb me, Tokiomi.” 

-

Rider stood in the courtyard, a huge barrel slung over his shoulder. “AAAH!!! ARCHER! I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK THAT YOU WOULD NEVER JOIN ME!”

Gilgamesh walked calmly toward the huge man, “Nonsense. A king should never miss the chance for pleasure, even if only to converse with a mongrel like you, Rider.” 

Rider laughed heartily, letting the barrel land on the ground and smashing his fist into the top, exposing the deep red wine. “COME, ARCHER! Drink with me!!” He dipped a wooden ladle into the drink and drank it down before dipping another for Archer.   
Gilgamesh took it dubiously, and sniffed the contents before being interrupted and looking up. 

“What do we have here?” Saber’s voice rang clean through the night air and both kings turned to look at her. “King of Conquerors, and King of Heroes. I hardly expected to see the two of you sitting and drinking civilly.” 

Rider raised his hand in greeting, “King of Knights!!! How lovely of you to join us! Come! Drink with us!” 

Gilgamesh handed the still full ladle back to Rider as Saber sat down with them, “This swill is exactly what I expected from a brute like you, Rider. It smells disgusting. Allow me to show you what a true king should be drinking.” The golden King sighed and held his hand out, opening the Gates of Babylon. A large, golden cistern lowered down from a portal and Rider watched with wide eyes, “OH! Marvelous!!” he exclaimed like a little kid witnessing a magic trick. Gilgamesh silently accepted the praise and let three golden goblets fall into his waiting hand, tossing them to Rider.   
Iskandar caught them in a single, massive fist and poured himself the first drink, anxious to taste what the King of Heroes claimed was superior to what he had spent Waver’s money on.   
“OHH!!!! YES! THIS IS TRULY THE DRINK OF KINGS!!” He quickly filled the other goblets and passed them to his drinking partners. 

“You see, my fellow Kings,” Rider began, refilling his own cup, “Is this not better than battling each other for the grail?” 

“What are you talking about, Rider?” Saber questioned, sipping her drink. 

“This! Three Kings conversing like civilized beings! Determining who is the rightful owner of this grail!”

Gilgamesh chuckled into his goblet, swallowing before speaking, “What nonsense, Rider. The grail already belongs to me. Whether you think you are worthy of it is no matter. The facts are that it belongs to me, by law.” 

“Law!?” Rider exclaimed with a smile, curious to hear more, “Who’s law?”

“My own law, as divined by me as the one true King.”

Rider’s laugh filled the night and only a sip of wine finally stopped the sound, “Ahh, King of Heroes, that is exactly what I would expect from a King. Wonderful. Living by one’s own law is the epitome of kingship. Well, perhaps this grail does belong to you, but it has always been my style to take what I want. And I want this grail so badly I can taste it!” 

“If you touch my precious treasure, I will have no choice but to punish you. It is the law.” Archer sideglanced Rider with a smile, thoroughly enjoying their little banter. 

“Well then, it seems all we have left to us is combat…” Rider sighed. “But first, would you still like us to help you finish this drink off tonight, Archer? It’s such a beautiful night, and it would be a shame to let it go to waste.” 

“Indeed we must, unless you would dare sit there and cast aspersions on the superior drink I did you the honor of providing?” 

“Absolutely not! I fully agree that we should finish it off here and now!” He refilled everyone’s cup and went back to drinking. 

Saber narrowed her eyes, “Rider. How can you say such things?”

“What things?” 

“First you say that you are not the rightful owner of the grail, and yet, you would take it by force?! What makes the grail so special to you, Rider?” 

Rider looked down, as though embarrassed and chugged the remainder of his drink, “It’s….” he blushed, “Reincarnation.” 

Both Archer and Saber looked shocked. “Reincarnation??” Saber exclaimed, “But, I thought your ultimate desire was world domination!”

“World domination is but an end, and this grail is not the means to that end; but merely a stepping stone to my desire. With this body, I am still a servant to the grail, but with a body of flesh and blood, I will be free to conquer as I please, and not leave the deed to some meer cup!” 

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes, “Mongrel. You would dare challenge me for my treasure. Which you agree is rightfully mine. For something so trivial?”

“Indeed I would.” Rider nodded, “For while the treasure may be in your storehouse, I desire it to be in my hand.” 

Gilgamesh snickered, “Well then the matter is settled. I shall take great pleasure in killing you myself.” 

Rider laughed again, a rich, deep laugh, “You don’t have to remind me of our inevitable battle. I will be busy plundering your storehouses bare, so get ready, King of Heroes.” 

“That is hardly fitting of how a true king should behave…” Saber spoke up, looking at Rider. The distaste on her face was palpable and she clutched her cup, glad that Lancer’s curse was no longer in effect. 

“Oh? Well then, Saber. Let us hear what you would wish from the grail!” Rider turned to her with genuine interest. “We already have determined what I desire, and that Goldie desires nothing but continued ownership. So what is it that you would wish?”

-

Sakura walked through the front door of the house she had spent the first few years of her life in. It looked exactly the same as she remembered, even though she had been so little the last time she had been there. The same polished floors, and pretty furnishings. The stairs were easy to climb now, and she made quick time upstairs, hoping she remembered where her father’s study was. He had spent so much time in there, and she didn’t even remember a time when he hadn’t been sitting at his desk. There must have been times when he wasn’t, since they had dinner together, and such...but she couldn’t remember it.   
The door still creaked slightly when she nudged it, and there he was. Still sitting in his chair. Chin resting on his palm. Still not looking at her. She stepped in, never taking her eyes off him as she closed the door silently behind her. She made it halfway across the carpeted room before he glanced over at her. It didn’t register at first, and his eyes flitted away before his mind forced them back. No words came out of his agape mouth at first, and he just stared at her, in shock. 

“Hi Daddy.” she said, not bothering with a smile, although her voice was unnaturally cheery. 

“S-sakura??” the word sounded foreign leaving his lips, like he hadn’t said it in years. And probably hadn’t. She stared at him, unblinking and unsmiling. She looked nothing like the sweet, brown haired girl that Tokiomi had sent away. Her hair was Matou purple now, and her eyes no longer looked like her mother’s. She truly looked like a Matou, and it unnerved him. “Sakura? Is that really you?” 

“Yes.” 

“How..? What are you doing here?” He stood up, walking quickly around his desk to get to her. Quickly kneeling down in front of her, he put his hands on her shoulders and couldn’t help a smile, “Sakura! I...I can’t believe you are here, but why?” 

Sakura watched the man she had once called father. How shocked he looked. How emotional he was about seeing her. His hands were still big on her shoulders, and when she had been smaller, it had been comforting. But now, she felt nothing for him. No spark of familiarity. No interest or comfort. It looked like he was going to cry. She didn’t change poses as he hugged her, or when he pulled back and asked her again why she was there. He asked again, and again. And each time, she just stared at him, wondering what he was thinking about. Wondering if he knew what would happen to her. And if he would have changed the past if he could. “Daddy...what is your wish for the grail?” 

Tokiomi paused his questions for a moment and looked at her, “To find the root of magic.” He said honestly, breathing a sigh of relief that at least she knew enough to ask about the grail war. And certain that she would agree with his path, he smiled at her.   
“And once I have won, there will be no need to wonder, or to strive for that ever again.” 

She looked up at him, blinking once. “I lost everything.” Her voice was clear, and unmoved by the thought of her past. 

He looked confused, “What do you mean?” Suddenly he looked horrified, “You lost your magic??” 

“I lost everything…” she repeated flatly. 

“What are you talking about, Sakura?”

“My family. My mother…” she looked up at him, “My sister, my innocence.” 

Tokiomi staggered backward, shaking his head. 

“I lost everything because of you, Daddy…” She continued, taking a step forward to each of his backward. 

“I was trying to protect you! To protect everyone!” He said

She ignored his reasoning, not caring about it at all, “Is that what you told yourself when I was being eaten by worms? When they were crawling inside me and hurting me, Daddy!?”

Tokiomi ran into his desk, knocking hard into it and sending something crashing to the floor. 

“You sent me to hell. To be a toy for a pit full of worms.” her voice still didn’t sound different from the flat tone she had started with, “That was your protection?”

Tokiomi’s face wore the torment of someone that had pushed their pain aside for too long. Of someone that consoled themselves with the idea that there was no other way. Of someone whose past had come back to haunt them. 

“Are you going to send be back?” She stood just inches from him, head tipped all the way up to look him in the face. Her head looked dislocated from the rest of his body and her eyes were wider as she wrapped her little hands around his wrists, “Are you going to kill me again, Daddy?”

Tears streamed down his face as he looked down at his daughter, knowing he was entirely to blame. “Sakura...I -” He didn’t get to finish before she interrupted him, 

“Spiritus maniacal chaos et amorem, ut non cum patribus tuis, ut daret mihi in me,”

“Sakura??” he stammered, “What are you doing?!” the words were unfamiliar to him, and his arm tingled. “Sakura??”

She continued the incantation she had memorized. Although she had only heard it once, when the tall priest had taught it to her, she remembered every word perfectly, “Magia potentia. Sed quiesce in corpus meum. Corpus mutaverit cura mei.” 

Tokiomi wrenched away from her, crying out in pain. He whipped his hand into view and stared, mortified as he watched the command seals fade from his hand. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE??!”

She ignored him again, as he had ignored her pain for the past years, and looked at her hand, “Thank you, Daddy.” She looked up at him, and turned on a heel, still looking at the glowing command seals on her tiny hand. “They’re pretty.” She giggled. It was highpitched, and unnatural, and made Tokiomi’s skin crawl. No...it wasn’t her laugh that made his skin crawl. He swatted frantically at the worms that had crawled from her hands onto his wrists. “AH! What are these??” 

She turned her head and smiled back at him, “Now you can hurt like I do, Daddy!”   
Her new shoes clicked on the hallway as she left her panicked father to try to fend off the worms while listening to her fading, creepy girlish giggling. 

-

Gilgamesh was listening to Saber’s demeaning comments toward Rider when he winced slightly, his mana feeling suddenly drained. His master certainly was in trouble, but it didn’t seem life threatening, so he ignored it. As a King, he saw it as his sovereign duty and right to weigh all possible decisions. And right then, listening to Saber’s deliciously incorrect ideas about what a King should be like was far more interesting to him than whatever was bothering Tokiomi. Especially since he was certain it involved that freaky purple haired girl...what was her name?  
Saber was yelling now and Gilgamesh decided to listen up, since his mana felt like it was settling down now. 

“What is so funny, ARCHER?” Saber spat and Gilgamesh realized his struggling for air must have sounded like a laugh, and decided to go with it. 

“Your ridiculous notions for what a king is, amuse me. How am I not to laugh?”

“Amuse you? What is amusing about my ideals!?” 

“You say that a king is to serve his people, when the exact opposite is true. It’s total nonsense that only a fool would spout.” He laughed again and Rider spoke up, calmly. 

“Um, Saber. Your wish is to undo all that you did when you were King of Britain? Is that true?” 

“Yes!” Saber said loudly, having thought that she made herself abundantly clear when she said it a moment ago. 

“But, how can you wish for such a thing?” Rider’s voice was growing louder, but in an impatient way that neither Archer nor Saber had heard before. 

“It was my actions alone that led Britain to ruin! And If I can undo that, even if it means sacrificing myself, then I will!”

“That is folly!!” Rider shouted, “A martyr king...it may look pretty on paper, Saber. But a king is not someone that serves the people. Rather it is the people that serve the king. A king is someone that is greater than all the others. He must be more greedy, laugh for longer, rage for longer, than all the other men. So that his subjects look upon him in awe. That is what makes him the king. No small minded person is fit to be a king. And a king that lives the life of a martyr to his ideals...is foolish and childish indeed.” 

Gilgamesh waited until Rider paused in his outburst before speaking up again, “Assassin! Why not tell her how foolish her wish is!” Archer looked into the outskirts of the courtyard where he had known Assassin was listening from, “I, King of Heroes, give you permission to join us!”

Assassin gritted his teeth. That damn Archer was trouble at the best of times, and now, these servants knew he was alive. 

Saber gasped, “What did you say??” She demanded to Archer. 

Gilgamesh motioned to the slowly standing Emiya, “Behold, Assassin...he is not dead, and you have been deceived.” 

Saber looked betrayed as she stared at Assassin, “You were dead!”

“No…” Emiya joined them, “I followed you here from your fight with Lancer. I witnessed the entire fight and was ordered to follow you by my master. My death was merely a deception. One which has been plundered by Gilgamesh, king of heroes.” 

Gilgamesh’s eyes narrowed as his true name was revealed, “Watch yourself, mongrel.” 

“No.” Assassin said plainly, “You all must watch yourselves. You sit around and speak of being Great Kings, and then put each other down for the way you ruled, or the wishes you desire. You have all been kings in your own right. Each has been called King by enamoured subjects, each has been mourned and wept over when they died. While it may be true that Saber’s wish would erase all she did as King, it is also true that Rider’s life ended and his empire was broken. And that you, Gilgamesh died and your mighty empire is nothing more than a collection of dusty tablets.” 

Gilgamesh gritted his teeth, but let him continue, 

“We fight in this war for ourselves. For our own desires. Whether it is reincarnation, or to rewrite history, or simply to retain that which is already yours. We all wish for something dear to us, and they are all equally worthy. There is no good or bad wish. And as you yourself said, Gilgamesh, there is no right or wrong, there simply IS. And none of you have the right to sit there and criticize each other’s true desires.” 

Saber’s death grip loosened slightly and she looked into the half empty cup, her ears feeling more red than they should have after half a glass of wine, no matter how expensive it was.   
“I owe you an apology, Assassin…” She said softly, “Your words are more honorable than I would have thought an assassin could manage.” 

Rider looked humbled as well and raised his glass, smiling a bit, “Yes. You have spoken words of wisdom indeed, Assassin. Especially for a man that was presumed dead. But that deception aside, you have my respect. Your words are as honorable as any King’s words. Perhaps…” he said bashfully, “even more honorable at this moment.” 

Emiya nodded, “There is just as much honor in fighting in the dark, King of Knights. Perhaps not the sort of honor you have held yourself to, but honor nonetheless, as we fight in the dark so our kings don’t have to.” 

Gilgamesh watched the scene unfold with a tiny smile on his face. The words coming from Emiya sounded like words that Enkidu had said to him, many many years ago, and it did his heart good to hear them again. Even if from a different tongue. Something pushed his arm aside and he looked up just in time to see the purple haired girl plop herself on his lap. A bit taken aback, he glanced at her hand and snickered. What a devious little minx. “Well well well….my new master.” he said cheerfully. 

Sakura looked up at him and smiled, her eyes squinting shut with the new movement. “Hello, Archer.” She said, leaning back against him and closing her eyes sleepily as he wrapped his arms protectively around her, looking up to join back in the conversation of Kings. He wore a look on his face that none of the other servants questioned, nor did they comment. 

\--

Kirei listened to the words Assassin was spewing, absolutely annoyed that Gilgamesh had revealed Emiya’s existence to the other servants. The gilded servant was running on his own rules, and neither Tokiomi nor any other master possessed the willpower or stamina to keep him in check. He was running the grail war to his own liking, seeing no point in any of it, since he assumed that he had already won by default. 

“Archer just revealed Assassin’s presence to Rider and Saber…” Kirei spoke to Lancer in a low voice. Kariya was following them out of Caster’s tunnel, but the priest was certain he was so focused on putting one foot in front of the other that he wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. 

“How did he do that?” Lancer looked confused. 

“I told him to follow Saber after the battle, and she went to the Tohsaka Estate. Apparently Archer invited Saber and Rider to drink with him.”

Lancer raised his eyebrow. It was strange to have his master refer to their home as ‘The Tohsaka Estate’. “Archer is having a party and invited Assassin on a whim?” 

“It seems so…” Kirei focused on keeping his feet out of the sludge in the sewer. He had plenty of problems without adding ‘smells like sewage’ to the list. 

 

“Well, it’s no matter.” Lancer shrugged, seeing the trouble but making the most of it, “Perhaps such underhanded tactics are best left out of our plans anyway.” 

Kirei saw absolutely no good side to this turn of events or the optimism. (Might continue here)

-

“Furthermore…” Assassin continued carefully, swirling the cup of drink that Rider had passed him a moment before. “There are things you do not know about the grail…” 

Saber narrowed her eyes, “What do you mean?”

Emiya knew he had the Kings’ complete attention, and with his words a moment ago, he truly hoped they would listen. “I want you to take my words to heart, and know that I do not lie to you.” 

“Spit it out.” Rider encouraged.

“The grail is not what you think it is, nor are its powers. The omnipotent wish granting device that you all desire, is nothing more than a fairy tale.” 

“What sort of thing is that to say!” Saber burst out angrily, “is this some tactic to get us to lose faith and hope in our ideals? So that you may more easily claim the grail for yourself?”

“No.” Emiya said calmly, knowing that he would have to deal with their anger and shock. “I have no desire to win the grail. And in fact have been working for the opposite.” 

“So you are the one mongrel that is not trying to steal my treasure.” Gilgamesh commented. 

“I’m not trying to steal anything, or mislead you in anyway. But there are things that I know, for reasons that I cannot tell you. And if you hear me out, there could be glory and honor in it for all of us.”

“Well then let’s hear your tale.” Rider poured himself more drink, happy that the golden container was holding more than he thought it would. 

“The grail is evil. It has been tainted, and has no desire to grant any of your wishes. For the grail to even be summoned fully, it will devour our 7 souls, only granting one victor, which will be a master. The wishes that you all have, will not be fulfilled, although even your masters do not know this yet.” 

The King’s faces each held shock differently, the most extreme distress being found in Saber. “I wish it were not so, but I feel that you all have a right to know this truth, no matter how unpleasant.” 

Gilgamesh didn’t look overly concerned, “You speak like someone that has fought a grail war before, Assassin.” 

Emiya locked gazes with the half smiling King of Heroes, “I may have some experience with the grail, yes. But that is beside the point, except to prove that I speak the truth.” 

“I for one,” Rider interjected, “Do not care about the method used to glean the information. I only care about it being true and correct.” 

“I assure you, King of Conquerors, I am not misleading you in any way.” 

“And what is your wish, Assassin?” Rider asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft, “Even if the grail cannot fulfill it, surely you have one.” 

“I do.” Emiya nodded, solemnly, “My wish is the same as yours, Rider. I wish to live as flesh and blood. And I intend to, no matter the cost.” 

“But without the grail, how are you going to accomplish such a feat?” 

“By settling for something just as good.” Emiya held up his gloved hands, “Are we not living now? We are still servants, yes, but only as far as our minds admit. Look at Gilgamesh, he refuses to swear fealty to any man, and is living more fully in this form, than many men of flesh and blood.” 

“The mongrel is correct.” Gilgamesh was forced to agree. 

“And it is with these words in mind, that I ask you all, to think about what you truly desire. And if fighting and dying again, is going to accomplish what you desire. Or if you would all band together and refuse to bend to the horrid rules the Grail binds us by.” 

Rider had been trying to make an alliance with every servant since he got summoned, and his slightly drunken brain perked up at the suggestion, “If what you speak of is an alliance, then I couldn’t agree more!” 

“Yes, an alliance, but unlike your suggestion of banding together, there would be no one ruler. No one is going to band together with you in order to conquer the world.”

“Perhaps not. But in light of what you have been saying, I see no need to further this war if the ultimate point is simply to be sacrificed for a single man’s wish. That seems pointless and dishonorable.”

“Indeed it does,” Saber finally said something in a normal tone, having calmed herself considerably from a moment ago. 

Gilgamesh was still cradling the sleeping Sakura in his arms as he spoke, “So you wish to force the grail war to a standstill? Is that your plan, Assassin?” 

“Yes. We will either be victorious, and the grail war will become obsolete if no master is chosen. Or we will be destroyed by the grail, and have lost nothing, as we are all dead to history anyway.”

Saber shook her head, “I cannot and will not make any decisions without my master. Furthermore, I will not listen to any more of this drabble until I have had time to clear my thoughts.” 

Emiya nodded, “I understand, King of Knights. And I would expect no less. Perhaps let us all meet again soon.” 

The heroes agreed that another meeting must take place after discussing such details with their masters and parted ways amicably. All except Gilgamesh and Emiya, who stayed sitting in the courtyard, one of them holding a sleeping child.   
“Well, Assassin, it seems I am no longer going to be staying in this mansion with you.” Gilgamesh mused, his voice having shed much of its usual flamboyance and volume. He finished off his wine and the cup dematerialized from his hand while he looked down at Sakura. “This war, it is truly fascinating what humans will do to achieve their desires…” he brushed a strand of purple hair out of her face and stood up, “Farewell for now, mongrel.” He said to Emiya, “You have not seen the last of me.” 

A golden portal opened across the courtyard and Emiya watched in amazement as a strange machine emerged and settled itself on the ground. Looking like a fighter jet had crossbred with a dragonfly, it was angular and ferocious looking, with green sectioned wings that jutted off the sides like angry solar panels, and a sharp design that would cut through the air. Gilgamesh climbed inside the single person seat with Sakura still on his lap. The machine lifted off the ground and zipped off into the night. 

-

Kirei stepped out of the tunnel, followed by his servant and Kariya. The night was warmer than he thought it would be, and he turned to Kariya. “You should go home…”

“Kirei, we still haven’t found Sakura!!” Kariya exclaimed loudly, pulling on Kirei’s jacket, “How can you have forgotten that!?”

“Worry not, Kariya. Sakura is on her way home right now.” Kirei said, almost absentmindedly. The irritation of Assassin being outed was clouding the rest of his mind, and he was having a difficulty maintaining the facade that he truly cared about Kariya’s feelings. 

“WHAT?” Kariya didn’t know if he should be shocked that Sakura was accounted for, or that Kirei had known where she was and had failed to tell him. “When did you figure that out!?”

“When we were walking from the tunnels, just a few moments ago.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“She is safe, is that not all that matters? I told you that she was alive, and now I am telling you that she is on her way home.” He said, putting a hand on Kariya’s shoulder and smiling. The look of pain on Kariya’s face was enough to make the smile genuine and he patted the smaller man on the shoulder reassuringly. “And I think you will find that you have another ally.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Just go home, Kariya Matou. All is well in your little family, trust me, and rejoice.” he turned to Diarmuid and held out a key, “Drive Kariya home. I will walk, it is no issue. And I know you want to check on the girl as well, so go.”

Diarmuid took the key, eyes sparkling like it was Christmas morning, “Yes, my master. I will get him home safely, you have my word.” 

Kariya’s eyes widened, “Have you ever driven before, Lancer?” 

“No. But I am confident that I can figure it out!” Lancer said with a grin, opening the car door for the more than a little nervous Kariya. He tossed the key in the air, catching it quickly and tucking into the driver’s seat. Kirei watched him back out and drive down the road, a bit amazed that he was so good at driving. Alone once again, he took a much needed deep breath and started the long walk home. 

-

Kirei arrived home before the sun, and stepped inside, listening for the sounds of the house. The party was over and the kingly aura of Gilgamesh was lacking, as was the chivalry of Lancer. The only other energies in the house were a sleeping Emiya...  
And Tokiomi. 

Kirei took the stairs to get to the Mage’s study, and opened the door slowly, his keen ears picking up the sounds of weeping even before he had hit the second floor. And, sure enough, when he opened the door, a most heartwrenching scene lay before him. 

Tokiomi’s face was covered with his bare hands and his shoulders shook with the sobs that Kirei had heard. 

“My Master?” Kirei stepped into the study, convincingly feigning a look of concern. “What is the matter?”

“It’s over, Kirei…” he didn’t look up, and barely got the words out. 

“What is over?” 

“My time in the grail war. I have failed. In every way possible.” 

“Certainly not every way.” Kirei watched the anguish leak off the distraught man. It was tangible, and Kirei dearly wished that it were something physical that he could contain. Something he could smell and feel on his skin. “But tell me, how have you failed?” 

“I failed to win the grail. I failed as a father, and a teacher…” his words trailed off as a fresh onslaught of tears overtook him. 

“Failed the grail? How?” Kirei prodded, knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from Tokiomi’s whimpering mouth. “Where is Gilgamesh?” 

“HE’S GONE, KIREI!!” Tokiomi shouted, not angry at his pupil, only the circumstances. “HE WAS STOLEN FROM ME! FROM THE DAUGHTER I ABANDONED, THAT I TRADED!” his past transgressions were literally eating him alive, and Kirei saw a familiar rumple under Tokiomi’s skin. 

“You have a worm on you…” Kirei stated calmly and Tokiomi looked at him incredulously. 

“You are a stronger man than I am, Kirei…” Tokiomi said, once the shock of how Kirei could stay calm had passed, “Your father is dead, he was my friend, but your father. And you are calm in the midst of all this. You were told that you had only entered this grail war to act as a second master to me. But now, that time is over, Kirei…” 

“What do you mean?” Kirei questioned honestly. 

“It is time for you to fight for your own ideals…”

“But, Master…” Kirei’s breathing sped up. Suddenly the pain he felt from Tokiomi was his own, and he felt panicked. “I have no desires, or other ideal that would make me fight for the grail.” 

“Surely that can not be true.” Tokiomi said, sniffing back tears and blowing his nose, “And regardless of the truth, you must find something to fight for Kirei. As I will no longer be here to guide you. I am going to collect my wife and daughter, hopefully they will still accept me even after this great failure. You have been a magnificent pupil, and I am proud to have called myself your teacher. But now it is time for you to become a Mage in your own right.” 

“You are leaving the mansion?” 

“Yes, you are welcome to stay here for the rest of the month. And then I will be returning with my wife and daughter, and would appreciate if you would relocate. I do not want my daughter and wife to be in harm’s way. I’m sure you understand…” 

“Yes, I understand, and will be gone by then.” He bowed his head, apparently calm again. A week and a half was more than enough time to relocate. 

Tokiomi managed to stand up, having gotten himself under control enough to manage the small task. “I am leaving now, someone is picking me up, and it looks like they are here...Farewell, Kirei. I wish you all the best, truly.” 

Kirei bowed, “And you, Master…please give my best to your family. Although I’m sure Rin would be happy with not hearing about me at all.” 

Tokiomi managed a tiny smile at the mention of his feisty daughter, “Yes...she was not fond of you. I don’t know why...perhaps it is because she is young…” 

“Yes, I’m sure.” 

Tokiomi began to walk out of the study and turned his head toward Kirei, resting his hand on the doorjamb, “And Kirei...I’m truly sorry about your father. They determined that it was Kiritsugu Emiya that killed him...And I dearly hope that you are able to enact some form of revenge on him in this war.” 

“Thank you for the information. And yes, I’m sure that I will. Have a safe trip.” 

“Thank you…” Tokiomi left, and Kirei stood in the study calmly until he heard the car containing his old master drive away. 

-

Once Kirei was certain that Tokiomi had gone, he began to run back to his room. There was no place for him in the study, and he needed to calm himself in his own, peaceful quarters. The idea of suddenly being on his own was surprisingly overwhelming to him, and he realized how much he had relied on the more experienced mage to shelter him from the finer points of magic that he still didn’t understand. The Mage’s association was one of those points that Kirei didn’t feel prepared at all to deal with. He sat on his bed, hands folded firmly in his lap, and looked up at the wall.   
The crucifix that hung on his wall was glaring down at him. Judging him. But, he hardly cared. The realization that he didn’t care what God or the Church thought of him was almost more overwhelming than it would have been if he HAD cared. And with the already startling news that he was going to be a lone mage, he just sat there, unblinkingly staring at the cross. “Why do I feel nothing?” He asked aloud, as though the crucified saviour would answer back. “I feel nothing but….overwhelmed.”

Emiya watched his master from the side of the bed he had claimed as his own. The priest’s running had woken him, but he had been happy to hear what he was saying. 

“I have no wish for the grail, and yet I am expected to fight…” Kirei continued and Emiya noticed that his voice was not calm yet, but still sounded like he couldn’t catch his breath. It certainly wasn’t from running, as Emiya had witnessed him run much farther without his breathing changing whatsoever. It was a strange thing to witness, but the assassin didn’t mind. 

“I want to have a wish!” Kirei finally deplored the crucifix on his wall and Emiya sat up, wrapping his arms around Kirei’s shoulders. Kirei sat up stiffly for the briefest of moments before melting back into Emiya’s embrace, “I want to have a wish…” He said, holding onto his assassin’s arm. 

“You will find a wish. I’m certain of it.” Emiya said reassuringly. 

“No. I have never been able to find any sort of reason before. Why should it be any different now? Just because the grail expects me to have a wish…” 

Emiya lay back down and patted the pillow, “Lay down.” 

Kirei shook his head, “No, not yet.” 

 

“Why? You need sleep before your father’s funeral tomorrow.” 

Kirei scoffed. He’d nearly forgotten that the funeral was the next day. “Lancer drove Kariya Matou home. And I won’t rest until he is back. But I can’t have both of you using up mana. Him driving and you sitting there talking to me.” 

Emiya nodded obediently, “Very well.” his essence fading away until Kirei felt alone again.   
He waited in the kitchen until he heard the car pulling up, saying a quick prayer of thanks that Lancer hadn’t crashed it. Lancer’s footsteps were light when he passed over the threshold and Kirei watched him walk in. The Lancer held out the keys, “Kariya Matou is safely at home, Master.” he sounded proud of his feat, although his voice also carried a tone that made Kirei narrow his eyes. 

“What is it, Lancer?” 

Diarmuid stopped for a second before bowing slightly, “I must tell you something, Master.” 

“What?” 

“Today, during the battle I had with Saber. When Caster showed up, I was afraid for our lives, and I did something that you will consider foolish.” 

“Oh?” Kirei didn’t stop to mention that his servant didn’t know him well enough to make such assumptions. 

“There was no way around it. At least, none that I saw. We were surrounded by those wretched demons, and we were losing the fight. I needed Saber to fight with me if I was to survive. And I did something that-”

“Just tell me, Lancer. What have you done?” 

Lancer nodded once quickly, “I removed the curse I put on her arm. The unhealing wound.” 

“In order to gain the upper hand on the demonic creatures?” 

“Yes. However, the only way to heal it...was to destroy my spear.” Lancer hung his head, bracing himself for the fury his master would rightfully feel. 

“And why did you not remember that I told you that Assassin would be there to assist you?” 

“I’m so sorry, my master.” Lancer winced. Everything he wanted to achieve from the grail war seemed so far away, almost impossible. To regain his honor as a knight. But how...how could he do that if he kept making decisions like he had just made?? “I’m so sorry.” tears stung his eyes. His heart felt like it was smashed inside his chest. That once again he had followed the selfish option. “I forgot, and it may have cost us a win today. All because...because.” Tears flowed down his cheeks and he kept his head bowed, fists at his hips. 

“Because why?” 

“Because I wanted to save Saber and the girl from those ungodly monsters. And in that pursuit...I lessened your chances at winning the grail.” He clenched his eyes against the tears, but opened them with a start when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. “Master?” 

“Lancer, is it true that you have a second spear, or not?” 

“...yes, it is…?” Lancer’s brow furrowed at the strange question. 

“And are you nothing without the spear that you broke?” 

Lancer stood in front of his master, a good 2 inches taller than him physically, but feeling so small, “I do not understand…” 

“Are you going to stop fighting, just because you lost a spear in battle?” 

Lancer’s chin trembled when he realized what his master was getting at. “No, Master. I will still fight for you.” 

“Then do not trouble yourself with these matters. While it’s true that you should have remembered that Assassin was there to aid you, there is not any point in dwelling on it.” 

“Master...may I ask a question?” 

“Yes of course.” 

“Why was Assassin not assisting me?” 

“If he were fighting as well, then I would not have had as much mana to spend on you. So I told him to take a stand only if you were on the verge of death.” 

Lancer bowed his head again, “I am sorry for questioning you.” 

“Lancer, look at me.” 

His head raised and he looked his master in the eye. 

“Do not discredit yourself. You fought as you saw fit, and is that not why you are here? To fight? If you were merely a tool to fight for me, then what is the point of giving you free will? Or of summoning spirits at all? And since it is the case that we are partners in this war, then it is also the case that you are to use your wits to fight. Do you find that to be true??” 

Lancer nodded, “Yes.”

“Then stand tall, Lancer, and rest. Tomorrow is a new day.” 

Lancer took a deep breath and wiped his eyes, “Yes, the fight is not over yet. And, I will not fail you again, my lord!” 

Kirei nodded, “Tomorrow I will be attending my father’s funeral, so you will stay in spirit form all day, and stay here, unless I specifically call for you. Understood?” 

“Yes, Master.” Lancer bowed. “I shall stay here and await orders.” 

\--

The funeral was a traditional affair, and soon the guest were all milling out of the church. Kirei had told everyone that he wasn’t having any informalities after the service, and that he just wanted to be alone. Some of the guests had scoffed silently, and others understood the need to be alone after losing a loved one. 

After the last guest had left, Kirei sat in the pew, looking around the church his father had left. He knew there would need to be a replacement for the parish, and wondered if he would be considered for the position. The church had contacted him already about the replacement overseer for the grail war, but hadn’t said who it would be. 

“I always hated that man.” 

The voice sent shivers up Kirei’s back and he turned his head. “I thought I saw you. But then I assumed it was some twisted hallucination I was having.” 

“Do you often hallucinate?” 

“That’s not the issue, Sister Yolanda. What are you doing here?” 

The old nun leaned back in the pew and took a deep breath, “Well, when I heard that old bat was dead, I figured they would come asking for someone to run this ridiculous grail war.” 

Kirei sighed. “Of course they would ask my old teacher to come take over for my poor dead father.” 

“Don’t act like you’re upset. We both know you aren’t.” 

Kirei turned his head back to continue looking at the front of the church. 

“You can’t fool me into thinking that you two were close. You didn’t care for him any more than he cared for you. Anyone or anything that didn’t fit his idea of beauty, was trash.” he knew she was right, and didn’t care how insensitive it sounded “And that included his own son.” 

“Is that why you are here then? To tell me that my father didn’t love me?” 

“No. I’m here to oversee the war. Didn’t I just say that?” 

Kirei bit his tongue and stood up, “Very well. I have other things to attend to.”

“I’ll see you for Sunday Mass.” 

Kirei paused for a split second before giving a single nod, “Of course…” he agreed.

Sister Yolanda watched her young pupil walk down the aisle and push the church doors open, walking into the late morning sun. He wasn’t a child anymore, and she knew he wasn’t as innocent as he was acting either. She wasn’t entirely certain what he had done, but, knowing she could find out, she walked into the back of the church to begin familiarizing herself with the large parish.

\--  
(Same morning)

Emiya tipped the cab driver and wished him well before turning to walk up the path to the latest Matou residence. But more importantly, the newest Gilgamesh residence. Kirei had made it abundantly clear that he was not to be anywhere near the funeral, so Emiya had decided on a little travel. Because although he hated to admit it, he needed help, and the King of Heroes was just the sort of advice-giver that he needed. Pausing a moment to have a cigarette, he knocked on the door.   
The sounds of Sakura’s stocking-clad feet padding toward the door enlightened him on who would answer, and he put on a smile. 

“Hi.” she said plainly after opening the door with a smile. 

“Hello. Is Kariya here?” 

She nodded and made no effort to let him in, just staring up with her unsettlingly big eyes. 

“May I come in?” 

“Are you really here to see Daddy Kariya?” 

Emiya blinked, “Um...no.” 

“Then why did you ask if he was home?” 

“I’m..sorry, is Gilgamesh here.” 

“My servant is inside.” She said cheerily and opened the door. 

It still worried Emiya how she had gotten the golden servant to swear loyalty to her, but he stepped in graciously and slipped his shoes off. “Thank you.” 

Gilgamesh was planted on the couch, a drink in his hand, “Welcome, Mongrel.” 

Emiya returned his ‘greeting’ with a weary smile, “Hello, Archer…”

“What is it that troubles you so greatly that you would pay a taximan to drive you simply so you could talk to me. Me, your enemy and person that you claim to not be able to stand. Something must have happened with your priest, am I wrong?” Gilgamesh couldn’t help a smirk. 

“You’re not wrong...not entirely.” 

“So you have come here to proclaim that I am partially incorrect in my assumption?!” he started to look huffy so Emiya held up a hand. 

“No, I have come to discuss something, and to perhaps leave a little wiser.” 

“Well then!” Gilgamesh pointed to the chair, and only other place to sit down, “You have come to the correct person for advice.” 

Emiya noticed Kariya getting Sakura ready to go, and waved as they walked out the door, presumably to get something to eat from a local cafe. Although Emiya had a sneaky feeling that Kariya was just a decent fellow and decided to give the two men some privacy for their conversation. 

“Now, tell me what troubles you, Assassin.” Gilgamesh said, pouring Emiya a glass of something from an unmarked wine bottle. 

“What is this you are serving me, Gilgamesh?” 

“It is an alcohol that someone in the little village made. I was hesitant at first, but he seems to be rather gifted, so I bought him out.” 

“Right...of course you did.” Emiya’s eyes travelled to the crates of ‘wine’ that had been stacked against the far wall, “Well, your disregard for money aside, you have been helpful with your advice in the past…” 

“Do not comment on how I spend my fortune, mongrel. Tell me your issue or leave.”

Emiya sipped his drink, silently admitting that it was, indeed, some of the best alcohol he had ever tasted. 

“Do you know how you came into this world, Emiya Assassin?” Gilgamesh suddenly said, not allowing Emiya to get a word in. 

“What do you mean? I was summoned just like you.” 

“No, you weren’t summoned like me. Tokiomi used a catalyst to summon me. Something that I couldn’t refuse. Something that I connected with, that I drew power from, that spoke to me and fuels me.” 

“And?” 

“And what was the catalyst that the priest used to summon you, Assassin?” 

Emiya’s brow furrowed for a minute as he wracked his brain, trying to remember, “I…”

“You don’t know, because you didn’t see it.” 

“How do you know that?” 

“Never mind how I know it. I do, and that is all that matters. That, and the fact that I will tell you what it is.” 

“In exchange for what?” Emiya knew a bargain when he saw it. 

“Let me help you with your priest.” 

“You are helping…” Emiya narrowed his eyes, wondering what Gilgamesh was getting at. 

“Yes. I am. But I want to continue, and not as some distant thought or last resort. Your priest is close to being completely broken. I want to see him break, and see how you reshape him. I know of your wish, Emiya, and admittedly, I find it intriguing how you will make it reality. I enjoy watching humans, and you and your priest have proven worthy of my continued interest.” 

Emiya still didn’t know exactly what he wanted, but knew that Gilgamesh wasn’t going to give him any specifics so he shrugged, “Very well. Now tell me what you know about my summoning. I already know that I am not The True Assassin. The assassin that is supposed to appear with no catalyst other than the word Assassin.” 

Gilgamesh sipped his drink, “No, you are not Hassan-i-Sabbah, that is true. But instead, you are something very close to the grail’s own heart, aren’t you?” he smiled in the way that Emiya knew he was toying with him. That Gilgamesh already knew every detail, and was stringing Emiya on unnecessarily simply for his own entertainment. “You are an assassin that was summoned using nothing more than your master’s own subconscious thoughts.” 

“Archer, you are speaking in riddles, be clear.” 

Gilgamesh leaned forward, “Tell me, Emiya. Do you feel like yourself?” 

“Yes…”

“You don’t do anything, or feel anything that is idiosyncratic with your old personality?” 

Emiya instantly thought of the very first moment he had seen Kirei. How he had been drawn to him, although never in his life had he been attracted to a man. How he had slipped into his bed and done things that he never would have thought of, let alone done to someone. 

Gilgamesh’s smile widened as he watched the scenarios go through Emiya’s mind and it showed on his expressive face. “You do, don’t you.” 

Emiya didn’t have to answer, but just waited for the overly excited King to blurt out the rest of his information. 

“Kotomine took a gamble when he summoned you, not using a catalyst. He knew he would summon AN assassin, but not which one, and it seemed the grail did a marvelous job of choosing a catalyst for him.” he poured himself the rest of the drink and continued. “Kirei has 3 deadly secrets in his heart. And the grail knew this, and chose a servant for him that was compatible with those secrets.” 

“Deadly secrets?” 

“Yes, I just named them that.” 

Emiya rolled his eyes but continued listening. 

“They are secrets that are kept deep in his heart, that he has never told anyone, not even himself. Things that he doesn’t know he wants, and therefore is the reason why he cannot find a wish, or even a form of joy.” 

“What secrets? What are they?” 

“You tell me, Emiya. Think of him, and what you know about him. And tell me. Tell me what he wants, even if he doesn’t voice it.” 

Emiya thought of the priest. Of how stoic he was. Of his unflinching obedience, both to the church and also to Tokiomi. Even when it went against his own good sense or desire. He thought of how the priest had looked when Emiya had forced him to do things against his will. Emiya’s ears flushed when he thought of things he had made him do. And how he himself hadn’t known why he had subjected Kirei to such controlling behaviour. Of how frantic Kirei had been the night before when Tokiomi had declared he was on his own as a mage.   
“He wants to have a master…” 

“Very good, but it’s more than that.” Gilgamesh coaxed, “Think of something far more depraved. Something that you wouldn’t want your mother to hear.” 

Emiya looked at Gilgamesh and shook his head, dumbfounded that the King even spoke some of these sentences aloud. The man obviously had absolutely no shame, but Emiya took his advice anyway. “He wants to be...a slave?” 

“Yes. He craves subjugation. To be used and controlled. You’ve felt it, haven’t you? His desire?”

Emiya glanced away and walked over to get another bottle of alcohol, suddenly needing another glass. Or two. 

“The need for subjugation satisfies another one of his Deadly Secrets.” Gilgamesh hinted at the next one. “True subjugation requires two parts; The act of being used, and also?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“Don’t play coy, Emiya.” Gilgamesh chided with a smile. 

Emiya sat down and chugged a fresh glass, wishing he didn'thave such a high tolerance. 

“What did he ask you after he blew you?” 

Emiya’s entire face went beet red as though he had been drinking all night and his eyes snapped up to Gilgamesh. “WHAT?” 

“After you came in his mouth. What did he ask?” 

Determined not to get any more play by play of the evening, Emiya thought quick. “He asked if he had done well!” Emiya could hear the bells going off in his head, knowing he had answered correctly. 

“Yes. See you are rather good at this game when you put your mind to it. He also desires Acceptance. So two down, one to go. Subjugation and Acceptance and ?” 

Emiya honestly tried to think before glancing up at Archer, hoping to gain some hint that didn’t involve his sex life. 

“There are two ways to interpret the third.” 

Great. Two ways to interpret something that Emiya didn’t even know about. “Then how am I supposed to guess?” 

“It should be twice as easy.” Gilgamesh stated unhelpfully. 

Emiya’s brain hurt from thinking. What more was there? There was the neverending blank expression. The way he had let Lancer fight his battles with honor; but no, that would fall under acceptance, or perhaps a desire to be sneaky? No...none of it seemed quite right and the alcohol was starting to get to Emiya’s brain, “He never feels any joy…” he said quietly, “Unless...someone else has been hurt. Like the way he seems infatuated with Kariya...but I know it’s just because of the pain Kariya is in. He hasn’t said that, but I can see it in his eyes. The way he drank up the pain that Tokiomi felt. And….other things too…” 

Gilgamesh listened, and nodded his head subtly. “The interpretation of that is up to you, Assassin. Is it because he is a sadist, and enjoys watching the pain of others? Or is it because he desperately wants to feel joy. But being unable to do that, and craving acceptance, he revels in the feelings of others feeling the way he always feels. The way he always suffers makes him feel like an outcast. But when he sees ‘normal’ people suffering, he thinks that perhaps he isn’t as abnormal as he thinks he is.” 

Emiya nodded thoughtfully, “Yes, that makes sense...So is that it? Acceptance, Subjugation, and…” Emiya struggled to name the third one. 

“How do you see it, Emiya? Is it Sadism, or is it Empathy that he craves?” 

Emiya thought of the man he had grown so fond of and bowed his head, wondering if he was choosing correctly, “It’s Empathy.” 

Gilgamesh smiled, “Both answers are correct, Emiya. There is no need to speak so shyly. But now, do you understand your summoning? The Secrets of Kirei’s heart were the catalyst used to summon you. His desires have manifested themselves in your form and you must decide what to do with this life you’ve been given. Kirei Kotomine is little more than a broken doll, waiting for a master to shape him into something they deem worthy.” 

“A broken doll?” Emiya questioned and Gilgamesh stared at him. 

“Do not assume that I am a fool, Emiya. Anyone with a pair of eyes and a keen sense of humanity can see that Kirei Kotomine is not human. I know that you know what he is, and we both know he doesn’t. But he should. Don’t you think? That he has the right to know what he is?” 

Assassin had no idea how Gilgamesh knew so much, “I think it would break him…” Emiya said

“He is already breaking, wouldn’t you like to be the one that gives the final push? After all, his father is dead, and he is likely to go poking about in places he doesn’t belong. Do you want your mana bank to stumble across that information without you being there to control the outcome?”

Emiya thought of how disastrous that could end up and stood, “I must go. You have given me all the advice and information I can use for the evening. Thank you, Archer.” 

“It was my pleasure.” Gilgamesh stretched stretched his catlike body on the couch and closed his eyes, “Let yourself out.” 

Emiya left quietly after slipping his shoes back on, his mind stuck on a single event.  
Even now he could practically feel the crest worms crawling on him from the battle at the Matous’ house. Of how close to death he had been. And how he had known his Ability would hurt someone close to him, but fate given no other choice. And now he knew, he knew why Kirei’s faith in the church was so suddenly shaken. Why his world seemed to be crumbling. And he knew it was all his fault. The grail had chosen Kirei for the opposing side of his luck. And just as the grail had given Emiya his life back, it was tearing Kirei’s down, piece by unlucky piece. The Priest may have started out dead and empty, but it was Emiya that had broken him.

\--

Kirei had already gathered most of his possession from the Tohsaka’s home, and had them packed neatly in a suitcase. The only thing left was the food in the kitchen, and he was sure Lancer and Emiya would make quick work of it. His beloved rosary and the crucifix from his wall were tucked on top of his clothing and he fastened everything down, wondering where Emiya had gotten to. But he didn’t have to wait for long, and a quick glance out the window told him that his servant had gone somewhere in a taxi...how strange. He’d known that he had left, but not where to, as the assassin was good at concealing his whereabouts, even from his master. As maddening as it was. Lancer was still in spirit form, resting, and he put the second servant out of his mind while he trotted downstairs with his belongings, acknowledging Emiya’s arrival with a nod. His suitcase got stowed in the backseat of his car, and he joined his servant on the pathway as they walked together to the door. “Where did you go, Assassin?” Kirei was curious. 

“Oh, just to see the sights a little. How are you?” 

Kirei glanced over at the smaller man, “I am fine? Why do you ask?” 

“Well, you just buried your father.” 

“Oh, yes. I am fine.” Kirei held the door open. 

Emiya nodded, more as a way to end the conversation than in agreement to anything. His own brain felt full of information and he silently followed Kirei through the mansion.

“We have until the end of the month to move out, but there is no reason to wait. I have called Kariya and he has agreed to let us stay with him for the time being.”

Emiya sat down at the kitchen table, “Isn’t that your house?” 

“Well yes.” Kirei began making some tea, “But I agreed to let him live there, and therefore wouldn’t assume that he would let me stay with him.” 

“That’s thoughtful.” 

“Perhaps.”

“Kirei, I have a question for you.” Emiya took the cup of tea that Kirei handed him, noting with a smile that it was the same Jasmine tea he had ordered from the restaurant a while back. 

“What is it?” Kirei sat down without pouring himself anything. 

“Why did you retract the order to kill Lancer?” 

Kirei didn’t flinch, “I needed his assistance. Caster’s Master had me in a bind, and I couldn’t get out of it myself.” 

“You could have called me.” 

“And risked the life of Sakura?” 

Emiya had a difficult time believing that Kirei cared that much about the girl, “Do you really care for her that much?” 

“No.” Kirei said plainly, “She is housing my command seals.” 

Emiya nodded with a smile, “You cover up your story well, Kirei. I’m proud of you.” 

“Proud? Why?” he wasn’t sure what he had done, but enjoyed the praise anyway. 

“You were told to kill Lancer, and you didn’t. Most homunculus aren’t able to disobey their masters. But you did. And I’m proud.” 

Kirei’s heart stopped beating. “Homunculus? What do you mean?” 

Emiya looked up at the man he had grown so fond of, wishing there was another way to break the news to him. But both men had cut and dry personalities, not enjoying formalities or beating around the bush. And he had decided that it was best to just come out and say it. 

“What are you talking about, Assassin??” Kirei demanded

“Kirei who is your mother?” 

Kirei stood up quickly, “What business is it of yours, who my mother is??”

“I’m not trying to alarm you, please sit back down.” Emiya’s voice was painfully close to pleading, and he reached out for the priest’s hand. “Sit.” 

Kirei wrenched his hand away, “You sit there and ask who my mother is? And lead on to the idea that I am….some sort of meat puppet??”

Emiya stood up, “No, just listen,”

Kirei interrupted him angrily, “That I am some sort of inhuman monster? To what end, Assassin?? Who has created me if I am as you say? Tell me.”

“The church.” it hurt Emiya to say things he knew would cut Kirei’s soul. 

“The church?! They would never do such a thing! Creating fake humans is the work of godless magicians and fools. A man of God would never seek to create that which is God’s own creation!” He spewed words that had been said to him. 

“They created you to fight in this grail war for them…” Emiya finished. 

Kirei banged his fist on the table, “NO! You villainous louse! Do not say that! I was chosen by the grail to fight, because...because…” his mind went blank as he tried to remember what he had been told.

“Because you are a great mage with a powerful wish?” Emiya prompted the reason the grail chose its masters. 

Kirei’s face went from furious to blank. It all made sense. “No…” he shook his head, “No. I will prove to you that this is a falsehood. That whoever told you that, or wherever you got this idea from, was nothing more than a filthy lie.” Kirei stood straight and walked out the door, getting in his car without a word and speeding to his late Father’s house. His mind wanted to overwork the situation, but he kept it intentionally blank, waiting until he got all the details before doing anything. 

He slammed the brakes on and jammed the car into park, walking briskly into the small house of his childhood. He went straight for the study that he had never been allowed in, not once. The door was still locked. Always locked, ensuing he didn’t get in. Determined, he slammed his shoulder into the door and heard it splinter around him. Stepping back and raising his foot, he kicked the broken door, swiftly sending it to slam against the wall on its single working hinge. 

His eyes took in all the surfaces quickly and he took the 3 steps across the room and yanked open a file cabinet.   
Church stuff.   
Receipts.   
Carefully folded tax documents. 

None of it was his. 

He riffled through every drawer he could see before looking at the safe in the wall. The combination would be easy to guess, and he sat in front of it, clicking through combinations. And as he continued trying every set of numbers he could think of, it occurred to him what Emiya had said. That he had been created for the purpose of winning the grail. “Well then, Emiya. Let’s see if you are correct.” From memory, Kirei pulled a verse of the bible that spoke of Jesus drinking with his disciples. Drinking from the cup that would later be known as the holy grail, and he punched the numbers for the verse, already his mind moving onto the next set of numbers he would try. A sickening click told him that his guess had been correct and he twisted the handle to open the safebox. Several folders sat inside and he pulled them out carefully, opening them up on the floor in front of him.   
Summoning rituals.   
Servants that had been in past wars, as well as expected servants to be in the war he was currently fighting. His stomach felt sour as he found his own file. His servant was crossed out, and penciled in was Emiya’s name. 

“The Heroic Spirit Emiya Assassin…” He read on, “True name, Emiya Kiritsugu.” He looked up from the file in confusion. Emiya Kiritsugu? The master of Saber? His mind whirred with possibilities, wondering if that is why Emiya had chosen to keep his face covered, knowing that he was in a war with himself. Wouldn’t that cause a paradox? Kirei shook his head in disbelief; realizing that Emiya had so much knowledge of the war because he had been here before. Was that right?? No, he couldn’t think about that yet, he needed to find proof that he was human. To prove to Assassin that he wasn’t just some doll for the church…

But it wasn’t to be. 

In the very back of the safe was another parcel. A leather-bound journal to be specific. The leather was soft in his hands as he untied the twine that bound the old volume. He flipped through it, recognizing his father’s handwriting and scoffing at old pictures of himself tucked in the pages. He was getting younger as he flipped further, and finally he reached the beginning and the picture that began the journal fell into his lap. He picked it up and glanced at the page it had fallen from. His mother?   
He stared at the woman in the portrait. So many times he had imagined her. But had never known what face to imagine. And now that he was seeing her, the only thing in his mind was how Assassin had been right. It was obvious, just by looking at this single picture, that he wasn’t human. 

“RAAHHH!!!!!!!!” He slapped the journal on the ground, “WHY!?!?!”   
He grabbed anything in reach of his long arms and smashed it on the ground before coming to a crucifix his father had hanging on the wall. It stopped his screaming short and forced control back into his body. Control that he focused into his stance and balled up fist and smashed the crucifix through the wall and watched its bent remains plink onto the ground outside before continuing on his furious rampage. When there was nothing left in his father’s study he ran to his childhood room and flipped the bed upside down, wrenching the post off and using it as a bat to decimate his room. Smashing his foot through his little nightstand and watching his childhood treasures spill out. Little things he had collected while he was small; a shiny rock, a shell from when he had gone to the beach, and a few other things he had deemed special when he was young and naive. Things that made him hurt now. Knowing that he had kept those things in some desperate attempt to feel like a normal child. To cling to the memories of when he felt some semblance of joy. Tears spilled over his cheeks as he leaned down to pick them up, still feeling sentimental about the memories. He walked over to his windowsill and lined up his little treasures, turning back to the destroyed room and suddenly feeling very calm. There was nothing left for him anymore, no reason to live. He never really had any reason to die, and he knew that’s why he trudged on, day after miserable day. Why he had tried so immeasurably hard to be normal. Why he had tried to get God to forgive him his wicked ways. But now...there wasn’t any reason to keep up the farce. God didn’t love monsters, and that’s exactly what he was. He wasn’t even human. His entire life had been a lie, and he could hardly wrap his head around it. Everything he had ever believed, or tried to believe, was irrelevant. It brought a smile to his face, the absurdity of it all, and through the walls of the small house, Kirei’s broken, crazy laughter echoed. He sat in the living room, on the floor, laughing until he cried, and then laughing again. “And to think…” he thought of the Einzburn homunculus he had berated, “I had the gall to call that woman not human…”   
He knew it was still technically true, but now it felt so wrong. After catching his breath he got up and walked into the kitchen, opening a drawer and pulling out a large knife, then opting for a thinner one. It was perfectly adequate to get the job done, and there was no need for something showy or theatrical. A small knife, for his small life. How perfect. 

-

Emiya ran into the house, hoping it wasn’t too late. He had let Kirei go without him, but followed at a pace he assumed would be acceptable to catch Kirei before he found anything too condemning. But now, he wasn’t so sure. His master’s energy had spiked furiously and then gone so even that he wondered if he was even still awake. He burst inside the house just in time to see Kirei holding a knife over his heart. Reflexes kicked in and he grabbed a knife from his belt, throwing it cleanly into Kirei’s knife and sending them both clanging to the floor. Kirei looked thoroughly shocked and turned quickly to swipe the knife back up. Realizing that Kirei wasn’t giving up, Emiya launched at him, grabbing at his jacket and yanking him back. Kirei fell to his knees and yanked away, determinedly crawling toward the blades. 

“Stop it!” Emiya shouted, yanking on his ankle.   
Kirei’s face hit the floor and he flipped onto his back, kicking Emiya in the chest. The Assassin coughed hard as the huge shoe connected with his ribs, but he didn’t let it slow him down. “Kirei! Stop!! Listen to me!” He grabbed at the flailing priest, trying to pin him down, “STOP!” He could have used his Time Alter to stop his master, it would have been easy, but he needed him to hear him. He needed him to choose to stop. 

Kirei writhed away enough to start to haul himself back to his feet, but Emiya jumped on his back, sending him right back to the ground. Assassin yanked on his hair, stretching his neck to its limit, “Goddammit! I said stop!” 

Kirei wrenched hard on his own head but Emiya held him tightly, “How could you try to kill yourself!? Don’t you realize that Lancer and I would both cease to exist if you died?! Why bother saving Lancer just to kill him with this selfish move??!”

Kirei still hadn’t stopped fighting and Assassin realized that he wasn’t even listening. Changing his grip, he smashed Kirei’s head against the ground, instantly feeling the larger man go limp. He stuck two fingers against Kirei’s artery, and when he was certain there was a pulse, he stood up. “You foolish man.” He said, catching his breath, “You almost ruined all my plans in one fell swoop.” 

Assassin looked around the tattered house and didn’t have to think to hard to imagine what he had missed. Everything in sight was smashed, and the energy of the room was still furious. Leaving his passed out master, he wandered through the chaos, finally settling in the study. It was the only one with a smashed in door, and it was a disaster. 

“Just a broken doll, eh?” Gilgamesh’s unmistakable voice was directly behind Emiya and it made every hair on his neck stand straight on end. “I see he tried to do himself in.”

“What are you doing here, Archer??” Emiya demanded, angered by what he had found. 

“Do you remember a few days ago, when I came into your room and told you I had a gift for you?” 

“...yes.” in truth, Emiya couldn’t remember, but it sounded vaguely familiar so he went with it. 

“I would like to give you that present now.” 

“Gilgamesh. For the love of…” Emiya paused, the normal phrasing not going to work, “Just tell me what you are talking about!” 

Gilgamesh chuckled, “Don’t burst a vessel, come, help me drag your priest somewhere less dangerous. 

Emiya followed him out to where he had left Kirei resting. “What do you have planned, Archer?” Emiya picked up the top half of the priest and Gilgamesh looked at his feet, raising an eyebrow in question. “Just lead the way, I don’t expect you to touch anyone’s feet.” 

Looking satisfied, Gilgamesh waved his hand once in front of him and a door appeared from one of his golden portals. It opened silently and Gilgamesh stepped inside, being consumed by the darkness, “Follow me, Assassin, and bring your lump of man with you.” 

Emiya sighed and dragged Kirei in, his feet walking across an unfamiliar substance. It was impossible to see anything, so he didn’t put Kirei down until he heard Gilgamesh clap his hands once, and the room was illuminated completely. The sight was startling and Emiya glanced around. 

“You look worried, Assassin.” Gilgamesh said, an open bottle of wine suddenly in his hand. 

“What is this place?” 

“It’s my illumination room.” Gilgamesh smiled, proudly waving his hand in the small space. “There is nowhere to hide, not from yourself, nor the person atop you.” 

“Atop?” 

“Indeed.” Gilgamesh sat down, his white shirt crinkling perfectly around his waist and shoulders, “Lay your priest down, Emiya.” 

The door closed, and they were left in the small space with no contact to the outside world. It made Emiya the slightest bit claustrophobic, as he wasn’t even sure where in the grand dimensions of space this room existed. It certainly didnt’ exist in the house that Emiya had just been in. It was about the size of a walk in closet, with enough room to lay comfortably on the ground, but not much more. And the walls were mirrors. The ceiling was mirrors. The floor was mirrors. It was a delightful temperature in the room, and the surfaces were warm. 

“Go ahead…” Gilgamesh motioned to the ground and Emiya carefully lay Kirei down on the warm, reflective surface. “Your doll is broken now.” Gilgamesh said, sitting close enough to cradle Kirei’s head in his lap. Which he did, and began stroking Kirei’s hair from his face, “And I think it’s time you began fixing it.” 

“Get your hand off him.” Emiya said, kneeling beside him. 

“Why should I.” Gilgamesh kept his hand on the priest’s hair. 

-

Kirei’s eyes blinked open. Something warm was all around him, and although the surface was hard, he felt comfortable, and his head was resting on something comfortable. A hand on his head felt nice, and he looked up, expecting to see Emiya.   
But it wasn’t what he saw at all, and his breath caught, “Archer??”

“Well well, look who’s awake?” Archer smiled. 

“Am I dead?” Kirei asked, wondering if he had managed to finally die. 

Emiya piped up, standing near Kirei’s feet, “No, you selfish prick. You’re alive.” the anger that he had tried to calm suddenly flared back up.

Kirei tried to sit up but Emiya pushed him back down with a boot in his chest, “How could you do it?” he said angrily. “How could you try to kill yourself?” 

“I am a monster…” Kirei said, trying again to sit up, and being shoved onto his back just like before. 

“Killing yourself is the same as killing me, don’t you realize that??” Emiya wanted how furious he was to sink into Kirei’s thick skull, “Do you want me to die?!” 

Kirei’s answer was immediate and he shook his head violently, “N-no!” 

“Because that’s what would have happened if you stabbed yourself in the heart!” 

“I’m sorry…” Kirei tried again to get up from the vulnerable position and this time Emiya let him. 

“You think you are a monster, and you are so hellbent on hating yourself that you didn’t stop for a single moment to think that you would be sending me back to hell??”

“I’m sorry..!” Kirei pleaded, “I don’t want you to die!” the idea of being alive and losing his servant was overwhelming and he tried to grasp at Emiya’s cloak. “I won’t do it again.” 

Gilgamesh sipped his wine, “How can he possibly know that, Kirei? You’ve done it once, what’s to say you won’t do it again. There are no consequences to your actions. If you die, then you won’t care what happens to Emiya, now will you?” 

Kirei clung to Emiya’s cloak, looking up at him, “Please...forgive me.” 

“Bend over.” Emiya said, thinking of what Gilgamesh had mentioned about consequences. 

Kirei stared up at Emiya, already on his hands and knees, “What??” 

Gilgamesh smiled as he watched Emiya shove Kirei back to the ground and drop to one knee. 

“You brought this on yourself, Kirei.” Emiya said, putting one hand on Kirei’s horizontal back and raising his other hand in the air, bringing it down hard on Kirei’s ass. 

Kirei jolted a bit at the childish punishment and looked at the ground, chin trembling. 

“Oh, now that’s no good.” Gilgamesh chimed in. “Who can feel punishment through their clothes?” 

The tips of Kirei’s ears were red and he bowed his head lower, feeling Emiya move around him and tug at his waistband. But the pants weren’t of the soft drawstring variety, and Emiya reached around him, letting his groin press against Kirei’s toned ass for a moment while he unbuttoned them. Emiya took his time with the zipper, letting the tiny vibrations work their way through Kirei’s dick. Finally the fasteners were undone and Emiya slipped them down, exposing just his butt. He moved back around to his side, putting his hand on Kirei’s back and swatting him sharply. 

Kirei yipped at the sudden pain and Emiya spanked him again. His hand started stinging after one more and he gritted his teeth, hitting him harder.   
Kirei bit his lip, and Emiya looked at his red face, stopping for a moment. “Tell me what you feel, Kirei.” He demanded calmly. 

Kirei wished the waistband of his boxers weren’t squeezing him, “Humiliated…” he whispered honestly. 

“Because of your punishment, or because of this?” Emiya reached under him and pressed his palm against the aroused member trapped in Kirei’s askew pants. Kirei whimpered and flinched when he touched him. “Is this why your face is as red as your ass?” 

Kirei squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control himself. What was it about the white haired man that made him lose control like he did? And in front of Archer? He couldn’t think of anything more disgraceful. 

“Open your eyes.” Emiya commanded him and Kirei looked up, catching his look of shame in the mirror before him. His distorted reflection of him on his hands and knees, head raised only slightly, and Emiya fondling him. He looked away, but there he was again, but a new angle. He could see his bare ass with Emiya’s handprints all over it and his chin trembled. He even looked down, and there he was again, staring at himself from the floor. It was hideous. 

“Look at yourself…” Emiya whispered harshly, “Look at how ashamed you are.” 

“I am ashamed…” Kirei parroted. 

“I want you to feel every part of your body, Kirei.” Emiya moved his hands up his waist and onto his scarred back, “Feel this.” 

Kirei felt him moving across the scars on his back. Across the map of his past transgressions. 

Gilgamesh tossed something at Emiya and he caught it in one hand, looking at it. Gilgamesh nodded at him to open it, and he did, bringing it to his nose. It smelled like Gilgamesh, like a cologne but not that strong. Like...a soap perhaps or an oil. 

“Erase his past.” Gilgamesh said softly and Emiya tipped the bottle every so gently, watching the thick liquid pour from small, golden bottle. It was warm and spicy, like sandlewood and myrrh, and Kirei moaned as it touched him. Emiya set the bottle down, running his finger through it, and watching with amazement as the scars disappeared everywhere the salve touched. He ran it up several deep scars, leaving Kirei moaning and dipping his back. 

“Feel your past leaving you.” Emiya whispered in his ear, rubbing a dripping hand fully on his shoulder, “Until there is nothing there but me. Feel me on your skin, Kirei…” 

Kirei moved only to get closer to the touch and soon Emiya had rubbed the liquid completely into his skin, pushing his shirt up as he went. He worked until his back was smooth and soft and Emiya dipped his head down to run his tongue up his spine. Kirei tried to keep his eyes shut, but if he looked up just enough, he could see Emiya’s body rolling over his own. Dozens of the same image of Emiya running his hands up his back, of his tongue tasting its fill of his skin. Gilgamesh walked to his front, kneeling down and tipping Kirei’s head up, smiling at him.   
“You look very tempting this way, mongrel.” he said, tracing the outline of Kirei’s face with his slightly too long nails. 

Kirei tried to pull back and Emiya growled, putting a hand on Kirei’s shoulder and pulling him away from Gilgamesh. 

“Ohh, being a little greedy aren’t we?” Archer commented. 

Emiya responded by sinking his teeth into Kirei’s shoulderblade and glaring up at the blond.   
The sudden pain make Kirei cry out and his brain felt like it went into overdrive. He was stuck in this room, with no way out. He was trapped. His clothes were being pulled off and he was exposed. It was too much. He shoved Gilgamesh away with all his might and lept to his feet before Emiya could react, yanking his pants up as he lept to the other end of the room, pressing his back against the wall.   
“Why are you doing this? Why did you heal me?” Kirei was too confused to come up with a thought of his own and Gilgamesh thought he looked like a scared rabbit. 

“Why do you think no one loves you, Kirei?” Emiya stood up, taking a single, nonthreatening step toward his prey. 

“I’m an abomination.”

“You are just parroting what others have told you. Why do YOU think no one loves you?” 

Kirei’s eyes darted around the room, searching for an escape. 

Another step. 

“Why are you an abomination?” 

Kirei’s eyes frantically moved and his breathing quickened. 

“Why does Kirei Kotomine not deserve to be loved?” 

Kirei turned to Emiya, a maniacal look in his eye, “BECAUSE I AM DIFFERENT!!” was the raw answer that he shouted. “And now even the reasons that I thought I was different, are a lie! There is not one reason that I should be alive!” 

Emiya smacked him across the face, hard enough to force his head to snap to the side. It stayed turned for a second before he looked back at Emiya and continued, “My life is not worth livi-!”   
Emiya smacked him again, harder, watching as Kirei fell to his knees, shaking with sobs. 

“My entire life is falling apart…” He wept, covering his face with his hands, “My father is dead, my master has left me, and there is nothing I can do about this war! I have no wish, and I am going to disappoint you...There is no way to stop disappointing the people I most want...that I most want to…”

“To what?” 

“To accept me…” His voice broke too hard for him to continue talking and Emiya knelt into his space, tipping his face upward and kissing him tenderly. 

“Tell me what you want me to accept.” Emiya prodded further into his heart. 

“Me…” Kirei said plainly, “I am empty...and broken.” 

“Kirei…” Emiya smiled at him, looking deep into his brown eyes, “You don’t have to be broken. I already accept you as you are, but I can also help you.” 

“No one can help me. I’m not even hu--man….” Kirei said shamefully. 

“I am not human either, now am I?” 

Kirei shook his head ‘no’ slowly, knowing Emiya was right. “But...God will never forgive me now.” 

Emiya gritted his teeth at the mention of God’s forgiveness and kissed him again, “God’s love isn’t the only ideal worth chasing!” He said, both hands resting on Kirei’s chest. 

“But I was created for that single purpose. To be a servant of God.” 

“Then pledge allegiance to another master…” Emiya whispered, tucking his fingers inside Kirei’s jacket lapel and pulling. 

“But…” Kirei started protesting and Emiya stopped him with a kiss, tossing his jacket to the ground.

“Don’t backtalk me.” Emiya said in his ear, pushing him back against the wall. 

Kirei was on his knees, back to the wall, and the dark look in Emiya’s eyes frightened him. Pledging allegiance to another master? Another God? His brain felt like it was firing in every direction. 

“You lost all your rights to your body when you tried to kill yourself.” Emiya snarled, tearing the tshirt from Kirei’s torso with one strong movement, and all thoughts of different religions were dashed from Kirei’s mind. There was no other god. There was only his Assassin. The Assassin that had been trying to keep his arousal in check, being self conscious that Gilgamesh was in the room. But, he realized that the blond had been there nearly every other time he had sexed the priest, and stopped caring about propriety. “Your body is mine, Kirei.” He dug his nails deep into Kirei’s skin, dragging them down his chest in a bloody line and shoving his pants down, before realizing there was no way to get them off with Kirei’s legs bent. But he didn’t care about the fabric, and pulled a small knife from his belt, starting the slit at Kirei’s ankle and cutting until the pants fell away. 

Kirei couldn’t breathe. His clothes were being torn to ribbons and Emiya had a knife to his throat. “Your life is mine to do what I like with. Say that.” 

Kirei knew how easy it would be to fall forward on the knife. He could finally end it all. And be rid of this miserable existence. But suddenly...he didn’t want to. “My life is yours…” 

Emiya trailed the knife across Kirei’s shoulder, “Yes. It is. Everything is mine now. Even your very soul. Everything is mine!!” He jabbed the knife into Kirei’s shoulder and watched Kirei cry out as blood spurted from the wound. “Swear it. Swear you are mine, and no one else’s.” He dropped the knife, smearing the blood across his bare chest as he looked him in the eyes. “Swear on your blood.” 

Kirei couldn’t take his eyes off the man forcing him to become his, “I swear.” 

Emiya smiled approvingly, “Yes. Good. Now…” he sat back a bit, “Put your hands behind your back.” 

Kirei did as he was told. 

Emiya reached around him and touched both his wrists, “They are bound now. Do not untie them, unless I tell you to. Do you understand?” 

Kirei tested his arms movement, curious what sort of curse Emiya had used. “But...they’re not bound.” 

“Yes they are. Maybe not physically, but to prove your loyalty to me, you won’t let them part. No matter what I subject you to, your arms will remain tied behind you, understand?”

“Yes…” Kirei knew he could move his arms, that there was nothing actually holding them, but, if felt more real than times that he had actually been bound with rope. It was confining, and his muscles tensed against the imaginary pressure. He wanted to move so badly that his arms burned, but he didn’t dare. Something about Emiya had changed, and it scared him. Something dark and commanding, something that would beat him if he disobeyed, or...be disappointed. So he held still while Emiya finished cutting his clothes away, pushing the scraps that gathered, into a pile and sliding it across the floor where it disappeared.   
Emiya knelt in front of him and unwound the mask from his face, letting it drop into the pile of shredded cloth, and pulling a cigarette from his pocket. Taking his time lighting it and taking the first drag while Kirei watched in anticipation of what would happen. He looked deep into Kirei’s eyes, blowing the smoke slowly in his face.   
The priest blinked his burning eyes, but didn’t cough, breathing in the smoke that had just been in his lover’s lungs. The cigarette dangled from Emiya’s lips and he held his hand out, putting it under Kirei’s jaw and tipping his head back slightly, as though inspecting goods.   
The skin on Kirei’s chest started getting tight where the blood was drying, and he readjusted his weight slightly, trying not to move too much. Emiya’s hand went to his neck and his thumb traced down Kirei’s windpipe, “You’re beautiful…” He muttered and Kirei’s heart skipped a beat. He had never felt so exposed, sitting in the corner of a mirrored room, completely naked in front of the man he wanted to please. The complement raced through his veins, and his skin flushed. 

Emiya smiled and took another puff, sticking out his tongue just to lick his thumb. He pressed the moistened digit across Kirei’s nipple and watched his face flinch, “Yes, truly beautiful.” 

Kirei’s skin wasn’t the only thing changing with the compliments, and Emiya reached between Kirei’s legs, touching his growing erection with his fingertips, “Does that excite you? Being beautiful?” 

Kirei’s hips moved toward the wall and Emiya looked him in the eye, “Tsk tsk, don’t move away from me. Move back.” He held his hand just away from Kirei’s reach.  
Kirei didn’t move fast enough and Emiya moved his hand away completely. “You need to obey me, Kirei.”

“I’m sorry…” Kirei leaned forward, worried about the calm tone Emiya had chided him with. “I will obey.” 

“You already knew to obey, and yet you didn’t.” 

Kirei’s eyes help more apology than any words could and he trembled. 

“Bend over.” Emiya said before another drag of his cigarette. 

Kirei’s mind screamed at him to stop, but his body tipped instantly, his forehead nearly touching the floor. He winced as his erection pressed between his thighs and stomach. 

“Ass in the air.” Emiya said, “Your back is so perfect now…” He admired his handiwork as Kirei inclined his hips slightly. “Higher.” 

Kirei whimpered and raised his whole body, hands still ‘tied’ behind his back. Emiya put his hand on the back of his neck, pressing down firmly, “Don’t try to cheat, or your punishment will be even more severe.” 

Kirei let his forehead touch the ground and saw himself staring back. He looked away but just saw his abdomen in the mirror. 

“I see you looking at yourself, Kirei.” Emiya chuckled, kneeling behind him, “Tell me, do you like what you see?” 

Kirei didn’t answer and felt a swift slap on his ass, “AH! No!” 

“You don’t like it?” 

“N-no.” He stammered honestly.

“I want you to look again.” Emiya reached in front of him and stroked him once, “Look at yourself.” 

Kirei looked at where Emiya’s hand was and wanted to look away. He never looked at himself there, and seeing a hand other than his own was more arousing than he had anticipated. “Nnnn. Emiya!” He wanted it to stop and straightened out his back, lifting his head quickly. But instead of being able to bolt, he was met with Gilgamesh kneeling in front of him. The smirk on his perfect face was enough to panic Kirei, especially when he heard Emiya’s pants coming undone and Gilgamesh seized the priest’s jaw in his hand, lifting a wine glass to his mouth. “Drink, Kirei.” Gilgamesh prompted, tipping the contents into his mouth. Wine dripped on the ground as Kirei sputtered and felt hot hands on his asscheeks. 

“Spread your legs.” Emiya said, and Gilgamesh tipped the glass again, forcing more liquid into his mouth. Kirei tried to keep his legs together, but the wine made the mirror slippery and one nudge from Emiya’s knee caused the fateful slip. Some wine found its way into his stomach, and Gilgamesh placed the glass on the ground beside him, then forced his head back down so he could watch. “Keep your eyes open, mongrel.” 

Kirei still held his arms behind his back, mortified of what would happen if he released the hold. Gilgamesh’s wine glass was full again and he felt the cool liquid splash on his back, gathering in the dimples on his lower back, trickling down his hips, through his ass, down his legs. Emiya’s cigarette was spent, and the last thing Kirei saw was it flicking across the room and disappearing before Emiya thrust into him. He screamed at the rude intrusion, even though he felt tingly and numb everywhere the wine had touched. He wished his body would turn off, but it wouldn’t allow it. Pain flowed through his body as Emiya thrust in harder, each time driving himself in a little deeper. Kirei felt every throbbing inch as Emiya fucked him and something hot ran down his leg. The wine he was kneeling in mixed with the blood running down his leg. He had been torn open. Emiya panted unabashedly, and Kirei looked up, eyes full of tears, hoping the king of heroes would take pity on him and make it stop. But the wish was foolish, and Gilgamesh caught his look with an evil glint in his eye and lifted the glass to Kirei’s lips again. “It will numb the pain.” He promised  
Kirei swallowed willingly at first, but Gilgamesh wouldn’t stop and soon he had drained the entire glass just to get a breath. He felt Emiya cum inside him and whimpered, wine draining down his chin and neck. 

“Ahhhh…..” Emiya’s sigh of satisfaction gave him hope that it was over. That he wouldn’t have to face anything else. Not in that room. This most horrible, awful room. His head felt fuzzy and Emiya pulled out of him fast, but just as quickly, something else was jammed into Kirei’s ass. 

“AAhHH!!” He shouted, whipping his body around to see what had happened. “NO! No more! Get that thing out of me!” Something had plugged him up and it hurt. He was bleeding, and full of liquid, and he wanted it to be over. “NO!” 

Gilgamesh watched Emiya narrow his eyes when the priest talked back, and smiled to himself. Being in the room was more than a place to be private, more than just a place to face your fears. It was a place where you became yourself, and couldn’t say no to your desires. 

Emiya twisted the smooth golden dildo he had stuck in Kirei’s ass, “I’m not going to stop, Kirei.” He hissed, “And if you think I’m going to waste any of your precious, beautiful pain, you’re wrong.” 

Kirei tensed against the feeling and cried out again when Emiya pushed it in harder, “Please! No more!” 

“Do you really want me to take this out?” 

Kirei nodded, his face twisted and wet from tears. “Please!” 

Emiya pulled on it slowly, drinking in the grateful moan that Kirei was giving as it was removed. But just as the last inch was going to slip out, Emiya slammed it all the way in. Kirei’s scream echoed in the small room and Emiya yanked him up by his hair, hissing in his ear lasciviously, “Then blow me, and I’ll take it out.” 

Kirei wasn’t trying to control his tears anymore, and they flowed freely down his neck, washing clean lines through the mixture of dried blood and wine on his chest, “P-please…” He begged, squirming at the pain of the golden rod inside him. 

Emiya stood up, holding him steady by his soft hair, “God, your hair is soft...it’s almost sinful.” he snickered, walking around to the front of Kirei as Gilgamesh moved behind him. Kirei felt like a wounded deer, being circled by two starving lions. And they weren’t just going to devour him, they would toy with him until they got bored, or until he broke. Emiya looked down at him, smiling, “Go on, take me in your mouth. I bet I still taste like your insides.” 

Kirei sobbed, feeling Gilgamesh’s hands touching his sides, running up his spine, defiling him with their filthy touch. Obviously cumming inside him wasn’t enough to satisfy Emiya, as he was still hard as the dildo inside him that he so desperately wanted out. It was with that promise in mind, that Kirei leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around Emiya’s cock. Something dripped down his lips as he pumped him and he gagged, trying to get a breath. 

“Don’t stop.” Emiya panted, his hand resting lightly on Kirei’s head. 

He choked again and reflex kicked in, pulling him away enough for Emiya to feel the hesitation, “I said don’t stop.” He reminded him, his fist suddenly tight around a handful of hair, pulling him back toward him. Kirei tried to shout a protest, but Emiya just moaned at the deep throated vibration. “Oh god yes.” He said, forcing himself harder down Kirei’s throat.   
Kirei thrashed his body violently to get away, but Emiya held his head firmly, fucking him almost as hard as he had fucked his ass. 

Gilgamesh added some pleased laughter to the mix of desperate sounds and rubbed himself against Kirei’s ass, making sure that the dildo didn’t go anywhere. 

Emiya came again, releasing his hold on Kirei’s head only when he was certain every drop had been milked from him. The king of heroes simultaneously let go and Kirei fell to his stomach coughing hard, covered in fluids, hands still behind his back. The coughs were too close together and he gagged hard, throwing up wine and cum. His body contracted, trying to force the toy out, and Emiya took a second to catch his breath before tugging it slowly out, “You were a very good boy, Kirei.” His voice was satisfied for the moment and he tossed the used toy to the side, accidentally flicking a line of fluid with it. He looked at his spent priest, laying in a pool of the night’s fluids, coughing and still erect. His sobs had devolved into sharp gasps as he tried to calm down, knowing it was over.   
He spat weakly at his own reflection and Emiya knelt beside him and brushing the damp hair from Kirei’s demoralized face. “You did well, my Kirei.” 

Kirei looked up at him, wide eyed, yearning to please. 

“So well, that now it’s time to get up.” 

“W-what?” 

Emiya reached down, massaging Kirei’s wrists and moving them away from each other. “These bonds are gone, Kirei. You did so well not removing them, and your punishment is over.” 

Kirei smiled eagerly, moving to sit up. His body ached and his leg slipped on the mixed fluids, setting him down hard on his ass. It didnt’ hurt more than a quick wince, and he looked up at Emiya. “Then we can go home now…?” he asked hopefully, hands folded over his dick, trying to will it to stop embarrassing him. 

“It wouldn’t be very gracious to leave without thanking our host, now would it?” 

“Thank you, Archer.” Kirei’s eyes didn’t leave Emiya’s face, but filled with mortified confusion when he shook his head. 

“No, Kirei.” Emiya shook his head again, “Not like that.” 

Kirei’s dripping chin trembled and he glanced over at the king, who was comfortably leaned against the opposite wall. But the thing that caught his eye wasn’t the golden king, waiting for his thanks, it was the dozens of mirrors that reflected nothing but Kirei’s shame. He saw himself naked, from every angle. He was bleeding from places he hadn’t even realized were hurt, covered in filth. And after all that he had done, it wasn’t over. “Please…” he turned back to Emiya, bowing down to him, “Please don’t make me do this.”

Emiya tilted his head, a bit confused, “Why not?” he asked a question that masked his actual confusion of what Kirei thought he was going to have to do. 

“Please.” Kirei clutched Emiya’s cloak, pulling it to his face like it were the shroud of Turin. “Please! I’m begging you!” his previous cries of dismay might as well have been laughter compared to the tone he was using now. “I’ll do anything!” He sobbed so hard he choked and Emiya tipped his head up to face him. 

“Stop whining.” he said calmly.

Kirei couldn’t stop, “Please don’t give me to him!!” He begged, “I’ll let you do anything to me, just...don’t give me away.”

“It will only be a moment.” Emiya went along with the fear, watching Kirei’s actions go from desperate to frenzied as he tried to think of some way to change Emiya’s mind. 

Kirei practically threw himself at the assassin, clutching to his clothing and muddling his panicked words together as he slipped in the mess he had made. It hurt Emiya, to see him so frantic. To see how scared he was to be tossed aside. He felt Kirei’s hand slip down the front of his pants and flushed. “Kirei...stop. You’re embarrassing yourself.” 

“I don’t care!” the priest sounded like he was suffocating, and Emiya pushed him back. 

“Kirei! That’s enough! What is the matter with you?” He scolded. 

Kirei skidded across the floor a few inches, pulling his legs to his chest and hugging them tight to his shaking body. The idea of becoming Archer’s plaything was more mortifying to him than any other punishment he could think of. 

Emiya shed the macho facade he had been using all night and he dropped to his knees beside Kirei, cradling his head in his hands, “Kirei…” 

Kirei looked up at him, knowing he was going to be told that he was nothing more than a throwaway plaything. That there was nothing to desire or love about him anyway, so how could he have fooled himself into thinking that Emiya cared? 

“Kirei, I was never going to give you to Gilgamesh…” He said instead. And the words shocked him more than if Emiya had socked him in the stomach. “You’re not some toy to be passed around.” He continued, “You’re mine. Didn’t I tell you that?”   
Emiya’s face looked pained. Like it hurt him that Kirei would think he would just give him away as some prize. “Didn’t I tell you that you belonged to me, mind, body, and soul?” 

Kirei nodded once. Emiya HAD said that. 

“And do you think that I was lying?” 

Kirei almost couldn’t imagine not being lied to, so he did nothing. He said nothing. 

“Won’t you give yourself to me, Kirei?” He asked softly, brushing his knuckles across Kirei’s stained face, “Won’t you let me have you?”

Kirei put a hand quickly over Emiya’s, pressing his cheek harder into the touch, “But...I’m not real...I can’t feel like a normal person. I try to find joy, but…” Kirei’s words trailed off until he caught a fast breath, “I’m not normal...and I never will be.” He looked up at Emiya, full of doubt, “Do you really want someone like me?” 

Gilgamesh fought back tears as he watched the scene unfold. Such words had been spoken to him a very long time ago, in a situation not so unlike the one he was witnessing. When his beloved Enkidu had worried and fretted that the King of Kings would not feel satisfied having a genderless lover made of nothing but clay. That he would never be truly satisfied, and then Enkidu would be forgotten, abandoned. It had pierced Gilgamesh’s heart when he had heard them from his own sobbing lover, and now again, listening to the creature he had become so interested in. His heart ached for the love he had lost, and he stood up silently, dematerializing and leaving the two men alone. It was enough entertainment for the night...and more than enough heartache. 

Emiya didn’t notice Gilgamesh leave, nor would he have cared if he stayed. His only focus was on pulling his naked lover close to him, cradling him in his lap. His chest rested comfortably against Kirei’s broad back and he held him until Kirei’s breathing reached a steady, healthy tempo. “You really are beautiful, you know that?” Emiya smiled into his shoulder, able to see Kirei blush in the mirror opposite where they were sitting. 

“I….I’m not.” Kirei said sheepishly. 

“Don’t backtalk.” Emiya said playfully, letting his hand fall to Kirei’s twitching cock. 

“NGH!” Kirei jolted, covering his mouth quickly. 

“Turn around.” Emiya said, already twisting Kirei’s body to face him. The assassin leaned back so Kirei could swing his leg over his head, and rested his hands on Kirei’s thighs. His legs were tucked under Kirei’s and he scooted forward until their groins were touching. Kirei’s pupils looked shot and Emiya took both of them in his hand and stroked slowly, pressing the erections together in his hand as Kirei watched, wide eyed. 

“You’re you, and that’s all I need.” Emiya said and Kirei looked up at him, “If you’re human or homunculus, it doesn’t matter. Because I’ve grown to love your precious soul.” 

The words brought new tears to Kirei’s eyes, but he smiled, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Emiya. His legs bent, and he hooked his ankles behind the assassin’s back, drawing him as close as he could. Emiya let him hang on while he stroked them quicker, his own body ready for the final release. 

Kirei held on, but also opened his eyes. Every reflection suddenly didn’t seem so terrifying, and he watched from several angles as Emiya stroked them, even joining in when he felt like Emiya was getting a bit worn out.   
Emiya moaned when Kirei’s long fingers wrapped around their dicks and Kirei came almost immediately after hearing his lover’s pleasure, finally some of his own cum spilling down his hands. Emiya arched his back and breathed through his clamped teeth, failing to contain any moans as he came harder than any of the other times. Kirei sputtered in surprise as cum hit him in the face and he blinked rapidly. 

Emiya laughed weakly at the perfect shocked face Kirei had made, pulling him into a hug and feeling like he was going to collapse. “I wish you could see yourself as I see you…” He said sleepily. 

Kirei thought for a minute, then responded, “I’ll try. I can’t make any promises, but I’ll try.” 

Emiya smiled. “I think you’ll be happy that you tried.” 

“Yes...perhaps…” It felt good to hold the smaller man in his arms, and Kirei saw no need in moving. So he didn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to and coauthored by bluejugoking. Without their help, this story would not have been written!
> 
> So, to my angel, my muse, this story is for you. I hope we write many more stories together!


End file.
